Carry On Wayward Winchester
by DREAMLESSLY17
Summary: They say death can change you, and Jameson Winchester has seen her fair share of it. After the death of her brothers Sam and Adam, Jameson finds herself lost. She ends up in Beacon Hill, hoping to settle a four year score she's had with werewolves, but instead she finds so much more. Join Jameson and the McCall pack as they deal with the mysteries around them. Scott/OC
1. Prologue: The Road So Far

**Prologue: The Road so Far**

 **AN:** _The idea for this story has been rattling in my head for a while and I finally decided to put it down on paper. I've warped the dates a little for my own purposes. This will start off at the end of Swan Song and picks up in Season 2 of Teen Wolf. Events for this story will start in February/March 2010._

* * *

"It's okay, Dean," Sam panted, "It's going to be okay. I've got him."

I watch as Sam shakenly pull the Horsemen's rings from his pocket and throw them on the grass near him. He mutters something in Latin, the spell to open the door to the cage. A gaping wound opens in the ground, sucking air into its depths. I hold tightly to the door handle of the Impala so I won't get sucked in. Sam looks at the hole and then back at me and Dean, the full realization of what he was about to do had finally hit him. Sam nods at us, before turning back to the portal.

"Sam!" Adam's voice calls out. Sam turns around to look at him, "It's not going to end this way. Step back."

"You're going to have to make me." Sam told the angel using our brother's skin.

"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now, it's my destiny." Michael insisted.

Sam ignores him and looks back at us. He's saying goodbye. He opens his arms and starts to fall backwards. Michael rushes to stop him, but Sam grabs him and pulls him into the portal along with him. All I can do is stare at the whole that swallowed up not one but two of my brothers. Then suddenly a bright light bursts forth from the hole, making a loud cackling noise before closing the hole with a snap.

"SAM!" I yell. I let go of my anchor, and rush to the spot where the portal was just moments ago. I start frantically digging at the ground. "No, No, I take it back Sammy, I don't agree to this plan. Please come back. Sam! Sammy!"

I feel two strong arms pick me up at my waist and pull me onto their lap.

"He's gone, baby girl. We can't change it." Dean said chokingly.

"Sam!" I whimper one more time at the damned spot before turning my face into my brother's leather jacket. My brother held me closer. I can feel him crying too. We're all that's left.

* * *

I don't know how long we stayed like that before we felt the presence of someone else behind us. Dean looked over his shoulder, and I saw a surprised look on his bloody face.

"Cas you're alive?" He ?

"I'm better than that." Cas answered, before touching a finger to Dean's forehead fixing the damage Lucifer had done. Dean nudges me to get me to stand, before rising myself. Once I was standing I could finally see Cas for myself, he really was alive. How was this possible? We saw him explode?

"Cas, are you God?" Dean asks.

"That's a nice compliment. But no," the angel replied almost amused, "But I do believe he brought me back. "

Cas turns and starts to walk away and makes a comment about how he's new and improved. I watch him as he walks over to Bobby's dead body and touches his forehead with his finger. Bobby jerks awake, breathing heavily. So that's what Cas meant by improved. Bobby sits up, with a confused look on his face, probably wondering why he isn't dead. After seeing he was okay Cas then walks off.

I look at Dean, who looks just as lost as I am about this. Cas got supercharged, Bobby got Lazarus-ed, Michael's gone, Lucifer's gone, Adam's gone, Sam's gone. Did we win or did we lose? And what's this going to mean for us?

I'm lying in the back seat of the Impala wrapped up in an old flannel of Sam's I found in the trunk. It still carried his scent, and I kept expecting him to turn up and yell at me for stealing his clothes again. But he doesn't, he's not here. He's not coming back.

Cas and Dean are up front talking, but I've tuned the out. I know none of what they're saying will be what I want them to be talking about, getting Sam out of the cage, getting Sam and Adam out. He made us promise, not to come get him. Stupid Sam.

I didn't even know Cas had left us, until Dean pulled into a gas station to fill up. He banged on window, causing me to hit the roof of the car. He asked me if I wanted something to eat, but I just shook my head and lay back down. I don't see how a burger and a shake could make this any better. He sighed but didn't push it. He just got back in the car after filling up and continued on to Bobby's place. We arrived near dawn and we all trudged to our rooms, hoping even for a few minutes of sleep.

After tossing around for a fifteen minutes, I creep out of my room into Dean's. I look in and see him lying on his back with his arms behind his head. He's not sleeping either, just staring at the ceiling. Wordlessly I move across his floor to his bead, and curl up against his side.

"We'll probably head out later today." He says after a few minutes.

"Okay." I reply.

"Get some sleep, kid."

"Mm-hmm."

I snuggle closer into my brother's side, he lets one of his arms fall and he wraps it around me.

"We're going to be okay, Jameson."

"I hope so." I mumble before falling asleep.

* * *

We left in the middle of the afternoon, after a short goodbye with Bobby. Dean still hasn't said where we're headed but I trust him. Sometime the following day we end up on Lisa's front porch. He knocks on her door and she opens it looking both surprised and relieved to see him.

"Hey Lise," he greets her.

"Oh thank God," She breathes, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He answers. I look at him strangely. What the hell? What does he mean he's fine? We aren't staying here are we? "Uhh.. if it's not too late, I'd like to take you up on that beer."

"It's never too late," She answers with a small smile, "Why don't you both come in?"

Dean nods and takes a step forward, but the moment he crossed the threshold Lisa throws her arms around him.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay."

I look at the pair of them and then back at the Impala. I knew with seconds of arriving here, that I couldn't stay. This was Dean's next step, his promise to Sam, not mine. Jameson Winchester has never done normal, and I didn't see me starting now.

* * *

The plan was to give Dean a week before I ditched, but I only ended up only being able to stand three days at the Braeden house. My brother was always with Lisa and the comfort she could give. But what about me? I don't remember her brother getting possessed by Lucifer and then pulling her other possessed brother into the deepest cage in hell. I needed Dean, but he didn't seem to need me.

I left in the dead of night only taking my duffle and Sam's with me. I thought about stealing the Impala, but I didn't think that would go over well. I manage to catch a bus around four am, heading to South Dakota. I figured once I make it to the state I could hitchhike it the rest of the way to Sioux Falls. I knew Bobby would gladly take me in, after a lecture about ditching my brother in the middle of the night. Besides the Impala, the closet thing I have to a home is Bobby's house. I rather stay there and deal with Bobby's lectures than spend another day at Lisa's house. Sorry Sam, I don't think I can keep my promise.

When I knocked on Bobby's door, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see me. Dean must have called him. He huffed, and shook his head.

"Get inside missy, we're going to have a talk about leaving without telling anyone where you're going." He told me. I smirked, expecting this talk again and headed inside. It was good to be home.

* * *

After two week at Bobby's house, I began to get antsy, I needed a hunt. I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. I was haunted by what had happened at Detroit and the graveyard. If the house got to quiet, I swear I could hear the rushing winds from the portal. Bobby and Dean, we're not keen about letting me go out again. Dean especially wanted me to get out of the life. He promised Sam, that we would both get out and that I would go to school then on to college, like I was supposed to. But that's just it, he promised not me. The only thing I promised Sam is that this wouldn't be like the time Dean got dragged to Hell, that are family would stay together. And I've already broken that promise, so I've got nothing else to lose.

Bobby was out on a hunt, a ghost or something, leaving me alone in the big quiet house. Occasionally the phone rang, and I had to pretend to be FBI or do some kind of research. But it didn't ring often enough. So I looked for a job, mysterious death, disappearances, whatever, I was ready to do anything to get out of this house, to go on a hunt. I found something promising in California, sounded like an animal problem. I love animal problems. I've had a vendetta against werewolves ever since one sliced my side up when I was 12.

I packed my duffle with clothes and grabbed another to fill it with weapons. Everything to take a werewolf down, and extra stuff in case it was something else. I picked on of my favorite cars from Bobby's yard, a 1970 Mustang Mach One. I had helped him rebuild it, and put several hours into its upkeep. In my mind that gave me partial ownership.

I throw all my stuff in the trunk, and after some deliberation. I stuffed Sam's stuff in to. I didn't like the idea of parting with it. Besides life lesson like "Don't listen to Dean," his stuff his all I have left of him. I closed up the trunk and got in the front seat. I took one last look at Bobby's house, before slamming the door close.

"Sorry boys, but I got to do something." I say to them, even though they are miles away. I turn on the ignition and rev up the engine before heading down the road. Beacon Hills, here I come.

 _This is basically an intro chapter, you'll definitely learn more about Jameson in the next chapter. The low-down is she's Sam and Dean's sixteen year-old sister. Her mother was a hunter that John met on case. She tends to be more Dean-like than anybody else, as that's who she identifies as her parent figure. I hope you all will continue reading the next installments and let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 1: Omega

**Chapter 1: Omega**

 **AN:** _Hello World! This chapter moves Jameson into the world of Teen Wolf, starting with the first episode of Season 2. Jameson role will be small at first until she meets everybody and starts crossing path with more characters, so chapters will be short at first. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _Thank-you to_ **MariMart** _,_ **BooHooMtDew** _,_ **Guest** _, for reviewing the Prologue, I really appreciated the feedback._

* * *

 _"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now, it's my destiny!"_

 _Sam looks at me and Dean, ignoring the Archangel. 'Good-bye' his eyes say, and he opens his arms wide and falls backwards. Michael charges him and Sam wraps his arm around his body and drags him down into the Pit with him._

 _"SAM!"_

I jolt awake. I grab the knife from the floor of my car and look around for an enemy. Seeing nothing I start taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I sit up and put my head in my hands and drag my fingers through my long hair. I can't keep going like this. I need sleep but every time I close my eyes I'm back in that graveyard where I lost two of my brothers.

Well, if I'm up I might as well drive. I reach up front and grab my jeans from the front seat and pull them on. After getting them on I zip myself up and button up. Fully dressed I climb into the front. I grab my keys from my bag and turn on my car. It roars to life, making the second most beautiful car sound in the world. I hear a familiar tune playing softly over the radio. I smile at the appropriateness of the song and reach over to turn the dial, cranking the song up.

" _In touch with the ground. I'm on the hunt, I'm after you. Scent and a sound. I'm lost and I'm found…"_

"And I'm hungry like the wolf…" I sang along with the song as I pulled out of camp site I had found. I continue to sing as I completer the final leg of my journey to Beacon Hills. 6 more hours to go.

* * *

 _Welcome to Beacon Hills_ , the sign read as I drove into the city limits. At least it didn't have one of those subheadings like The Happiest Town in the State or the Quaintest town in yada yada yada. I've been to enough of those types of towns and hated them all. They're all lies anyway.

Alright first things first fuel, for me and fuel for my baby. I hunted around for a diner and found one downtown off the main drag. It looked decent enough, but even if it didn't I would have gone in anyway, I was starving. I pulled into the small parking lot and parked my 'Stang. I got out and headed in. I found a seat in the corner by the window, I liked watching what was going on. Business seems slow right now, just a few regulars at the counter and a few brunchers. I didn't see a waitress around so I put my arms on the table and bury my head hoping to catch a cat nap.

"Shouldn't you be a school, young lady?" A cranky voice disturbed my rest. Great this was one of those kind of towns. I lifted my head and smirked at her.

"Doctor's appointment. But don't worry the Doc says I don't have anything catching,just as long as I stay away from nosy waitress who work for tips."

She huffed and gave me an evil look and threw down my menu on the table.

"What can I get ya?"

"Orange juice, and…" I said looking over the menu," A bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich on white toast. Hold the hash browns."

"Will that be all?" she asked.

"Umm… how about a smile?" I ask her cheekily as I hand her my menu. She glared at me again. And I could tell she would just love to give me the finger. Moments later she comes back and all but slams my OJ on the table, causing some of it to slosh out.

"Food will be ready in a moment." She said in a fake chipper tone.

"That's the spirit, Maureen."

Another death glare. Bitch please; I've faced down evil clowns. Seeing how I wasn't cowering, she just storms off. I just love making sour people's day. About 10 minutes later she returns with my breakfast sandwich and a mountain of hashbrowns. The subtle revenge of Maureen the middle-aged waitress.

"Thanks, Maureen." I say with a smile.

"Yep." She says turning around without asking me if there was anything else I needed. Well this will reflect in her tip.

I ate quickly eager to get out from under Maureen's stink eye. I left the money for the food and Maureen's meager tip on the table and headed out. It was time to feed my car and then on to looking up the local listings. With the limited cash I had on me, squatting was going to have to be the way to go this time. I don't expect this hunt to be long, so I should be in and out before anybody notices me.

* * *

I found a one-story listing on the outskirts of town, it's surrounded by woods and the nearest neighbors are half a mile down the road. Its real selling point was the fireplace. It would keep me warm on the colder March nights.

I drove out there and broke in the back door with an old credit card. It opened up easily. I bet Dottie Felding won't put that in the description of the house- New appliances in the kitchen, lovely garden area, and easily broken into by delinquent teenaged girls. Pretty sure Dottie would have a heart attack. With that happy little thought I pushed the door open and entered the house. I did a full sweep of the place and found nothing to cause me harm. No rodents of unusual size, no ghosts or other types of supernatural beings.

The living room would be the best place to camp, there was an old couch covered by a white sheet and that's where the fireplace was. And it had one entrance and one window. Easily defensible if necessary. Seeing that everything was all clear I made my way back to my car to grab my duffles and sleeping bag. After I had grabbed everything I set up my sleeping bag on the couch and began pulling the salt and spray paint out from one of my bags.

"Alright, I got my salt, got my spray can, let's do this thing." I said as I began to salt the openings of the living room, "You'll thank me for this later Dottie."

* * *

I spent the rest of the day setting up devil's traps, salt lines and getting my gear ready for the hunt tonight. I heard these werewolves were hybrids, a more intelligent breed that could transform whenever, but I'm willing to bet they don't show their true selves until the night like their brethren. It will be nice though to have a challenge, the normal werewolves I deal with are pretty predictable. Either way a werewolf is a werewolf and I have the family business to carry on, saving people, hunting things.

Night fell and I drove around town looking for trouble. Like usual it ended up finding me when a human-like figure on four legs used my car as a launch pad to cross the road. MY CAR!

"Son of a Bitch!" I yell after the creature.

Now this was personal, okay it was personal before, but this thing kicked up a notch. Ganking this son of bitch was going to be a pleasure. I whipped my car around and followed after him as best I could. He tried to ditch me by going into the woods, but I pulled my car over and ran after him. He was faster than me and but he left a mess of tracks and clues and I followed him right to a… grave…yard. I froze at the gate.

 _It's okay Dean. It's going to be okay. I've got him._

 _I have to fight my brother, Sam. Here and now!_

 _SAM!_

 _He's gone, baby girl. We can't change it._

I close my eyes tight and shake the memories out of my mind. I'm a Winchester, when the going gets tough, we get tougher. I took a deep breath and climbed over the fence. My feet had just touched the ground when I heard growls and then a roar from somewhere in the middle of the graveyard. I cocked my gun and ran towards the noise. I came upon a werewolf up righting a fallen backhoe. He looked down into the hole beneath the machine, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Someone had to be in there.

"Hey Kojo!" I called out, "It's time for your rabies shot."

I pulled the trigger and shot him right in the shoulder. He gripped his arm in pain, and snarled at me. I ready my gun again, showing him I mean business. With another snarl he runs away, and I sprint over to the open grave. I looked down to see a frighten boy about my age cowering in the corner of the grave.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Y-y-you shot him?"

"Yeah so what?"

"Are you going to shoot me too?"

"He dropped a backhoe on you and trapped you in a grave. Usually people are a little more grateful when I stop their attackers."

"Oh-h… y-yeah, thank-you." The boy stuttered. I rolled my eyes and held my hand out to him. He took it hesitantly still unsure of my motives. I helped pull him up, as he scaled the dirt wall. Once I got him on same plain, I immediately scanned him for bite marks.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked up at me and nodded. "Did he bite or scratch you?"

"N-n-No."

"What about the glass did it cut you?"

He shook his head again.

"Are you sure I have a first aid kit in my car, if you need anything."

"I-I'm good."

"Okay," I said, "I'll help you clean this up a bit."

I motioned to the freshly dug grave and the broken back hoe.

"Y-y-you don't have too."

"And leave you out by yourself? You look like your about to pass out." I say crouching down to pick up the glass. He crouches down and starts helping.

"I'm Isaac. Isaac Lahey."

"Jameson." I tell him flicking my eyes up to look at him, "And I swear to God if you make a comment about it being an odd name for a girl I'll punch you right in the face."

"Noted." He said with a gulp.

"So do you always stutter that much or am I just special?" I ask him teasingly. He blushes and begins to sputter out words.

"It's okay Isaac, don't need to hurt yourself. Guys just can't help but be overwhelmed by my presence. It can't be such a burden being this awesome but someone's got to do it."

Isaac laughed at that, and we both went back to cleaning up the mess silently. After we picked up all the glass I noticed a pile of dirt not far off from where we stood.

"Hey, Isaac, how many holes did you dig tonight?" I asked as I walked over to the pile of the dirt.

"Just the one, why?" he answered, as I came across a hole that looked like he had been dug like a dog had done it. And in a way I guess one had.

"That." I said pointing down into the hole. Isaac came up to me, and looked at what I was pointing at.

"Oh my God!"

I crouched down and got a closer look. The werewolf hadn't been after Isaac so much as a meal. The werewolf had dug straight down six feet and busted open a coffin. I leaned in a little closer and noticed the body was missing a certain organ, their liver.

"I think whoever that was that attacked you stole this poor sap's liver. Probably some black market deal or something." I tell him.

"Oh God, I got to call the cops." He said reaching in his pocket for his phone.

"Mind if you leave me out of it? I rather not explain to a cop why I have a gun."

"Why do you have a gun?"

"I'm afraid of the dark." I answer him. He looked like he didn't think he should believe me, but I was being totally honest. Eventually he nods.

"Thanks, Chief." I say standing up to salute him.

"See you around?"

"Well I've learned never to say never, so we'll see." I answer him before walking back to my car. I drive it closer to the graveyard and park it around the block. I hike back towards the site of the crime, and find a place with a good vantage point where I could see Isaac. I figured if the werewolf was hungry enough to eat a dead man's liver that he might be desperate enough to come back after being scared off. I don't think Isaac would be able to handle another supernatural upset. I watched him walk around the open graves with his fingers clutched tightly in his hair until the sky began to lighten. A little later an older man showed up and start yelling at him, well isn't that a familiar sight. I bet that asshole and John Winchester have a lot in common. When it looked like the man was about to hit him, I got up ready to intervene, but then the cops showed up halting the man. I crept back into the graveyard and hid behind a gravestone, wanting to see if the cops knew anything, like if this had happened before.

* * *

"It's Lahey. Isaac Lahey." Isaac stated his name to the officer.

"You work for your father, Isaac?" the cop questioned.

"When he's not in school," Mr. Lahey answered, "Which is where he needs to be in 20 minutes."

God he even sounds like a tool.

"Yeah, I understand that," the cop replied. I could tell by his tone he wasn't a hug fan of the guy either, "But I got a missing teenage girl, and our K-9 unit led us here."

Missing girl? What missing girl? I didn't see anybody else here but the werewolf… There were two growls; maybe the guy wasn't the only one here.

"She's not wearing any clothes, and if she's out here tonight and the temperature really drops…" The cop continues leaving off what could happen to the girl.

"I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't see anything."

Again with the stuttering.

"Trust me, if he saw a naked girl outside a computer screen, he'd remember." Mr. Asshole Lahey says with a laugh.

He's human, Jameson, he's human you can't kill him.

"How'd you get that black eye, Isaac?" The officer asked. So maybe not all cops are stupid.

"School." Isaac lied. Well I'm assuming he's lying, after witnessing his dad in action. But then I could be projecting my own daddy issues…again.

"School fight?" the officer pressed.

"Nah, lacrosse."

Wait…Wait…Wait a minute. I may not care a whole lot for lacrosse but don't they have helmets with protective masks that make it near high impossible to get someone's eye like that. Come on Andy Taylor use those smarts, haul the dad off.

"Lacrosse," the cop says intrigued, "You play for Beacon Hills?"

"Yeah," Isaac answered.

"My son plays for the team. Well, I mean, he's on the team. He doesn't typically play. Not yet, anyway. It's…"

And we….'ve lost him folks, he's gone. Over the fence into the pond. I noticed Isaac is no longer paying attention and his looking off somewhere in the distance. I follow his gaze and see the guy from last night, his eyes flash red, revealing his true nature…werewolf. I hear the officer call Isaac's name and I snap back to the group for a moment, before looking back at the werewolf but he's gone. Where did he go?

"What'd this one take?" the officer asked pulling me back into the conversation.

"Her liver."

After that lovely bit of information, the police wrapped up their investigation and I headed towards where I saw the werewolf earlier. I tracked its path to a high school. Great this means Maureen was right I should be in school.

* * *

I decided to abandon my hunt until night time. I really couldn't run around town with in a gun during school hours. I went back to my Mustang and drove to see Maureen again. Maybe she'll have some other useful advice. I heard a loud huff, the moment I walked in the diner. I looked up to see a glaring Maureen.

"Morning, Maureen." I greeted, she just scowled. I grinned, happy that I pissed her off. I walked up and sat at the counter.

"I'll take a hot chocolate and a stack of pancakes."

"Anything else?"

"A side of bacon would be nice, and I'm still waiting on that smile."

She pursed her lips, before storming back into the kitchen. She comes back with my hot chocolate and puts it down in front of me.

"What's your excuse today, blondie?"

"Cramps, but I should be in school before the week's up." I tell her taking a sip of my drink.

"New to town?"

"Yeah."

She nods and goes off to greet some customers that just came in. I think me and Maureen became friends. 10 minutes later she drops off my pancakes, bacon and syrup. She also brought me another cup of hot chocolate. Still no smile though, but tomorrow is another day. I grin at the thought and shovel my pancakes into my mouth.

I go back to the house after brunch and catch a few zzzs. Luckily I was too exhausted to even dream and I managed to get a few undisturbed hours. When I woke up I worked on getting the necessary papers to start at Beacon Hills High. I heard at the diner that the missing girl was from there and Isaac goes there, and I tracked the werewolf from last night there. It was becoming more and more apparent that Maureen was right and school was the place to be. I had to fake a lot of the information, but years as a hunter prepared me well to do so. The day after tomorrow I would be starting at Beacon Hills High.

After I was registered, I decided to familiarize myself with Beacon Hills I needed to know every nook and cranny, where a werewolf would hide. When I got in my car I turned on the police scanner I installed when I was helping Bobby fix this baby up. I thought it would be useful in hunts. It would be one less obstacle to jump over when we needed… I needed to obtain information. As I was driving around the edges of town I heard a crackling and muffled voices over the scanner. I tuned the machine until I got a clear voice.

 _"I didn't copy that. Did you say 4-1-5 Adam?"_

 _"They were taking a heart attack victim. D.O.A. But on the way to the hospital something hit 'em."_

Okay, color me intrigued.

 _"What? Hit the ambulance?"_

 _"Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back. There's blood everywhere. And I mean everywhere."_

 _"All right, unit four, what's your 20?"_

 _"Route Five and post. I swear, I've never seen anything like this."_

 _"All right take it easy I'm on my way."_

I actually know where that is, I U-turn and head back towards Route 5. I parked a mile away from where the ambulance was and hiked the rest of the way. When I came upon the scene I had to agree with the guy from the radio. It was a grisly sight. I looked around for tracks and saw beaten down brush across the road. I head up road from the crime scene and cross the road before heading down to where I saw the crushed area. It turned out to be a hot lead as tracks were only a few feet away from it. I followed the mess the obviously frightened werewolf left in its wake. I came across this one area on the trail where there was a scuffle. Two werewolves? The missing girl and the big guy from the graveyard? Or where there more?

I gleaned from the scene that one had run away and the other followed. I continued to follow the pair and their trail led me to an interesting surprise. One of the werewolves I followed was hanging from a trap in the tree, cut in half at the waist. An older man was cleaning a sword, surrounded by other hunters.

A familiar middle-aged man walks up to his father, and speaks angrily to him. The old man slams his sword into the ground, as I walk closer.

"No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half." I heard him say. I laughed.

"I didn't think you ever had a code, Argent, I thought it was just a lie you told yourselves at night to make you seem more superior." I taunted him, smirking as I did so. The men turned towards me.

"Winchester." Gerard hissed.

"You know I've always wondered why people say our name like that."

"Because you're a thorn in their side as well, a thorn I won't tolerate in this town."

"Don't see your name on it and as the Winchester name has a better record in the honor department, I think I'll stay. Can't have another Argent becoming a psychopath like your daughter, now can we?" I taunted. I saw his hand inch closer to his sword, but Chris stopped him.

"Where are your brothers?" Chris asked.

"Vacation." I deadpanned.

"So you're just a little kitten pretending to be a tiger." Gerard said with a smirk.

"Well I did help stop the Apocalypse while you guys were sitting on your asses so…I would say it was the other way around."

Gerard scowled and actually growled at me.

"Stay out of my way, Winchester or so help me I'l—"

"What Argent? Whatcha gonna do?" I question him.

"Stay out of my way."

"Nope, Nope, and more nope." I answer him, "See you around Argents."

I give them a quick little wave and head back towards my car. This hunt just became very very interesting.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Who's that?" I asked, when a blonde girl about my age walked up to Gerard.

"I'm not sure." Derek answered. I tuned into the conversation.

 _"Winchester."_ Gerard spat.

"Winchester!" Derek exclaimed, almost sounding…afraid, "We have to go now."

"What? Why? Don't you want to know what's going on?"

"All I know is if she's here, her brothers aren't too far off, and they are not the type of hunters to you want to mess with."

Derek dragged me away from the hunters. I turned back and took one last look at the girl who had set everyone on edge. She didn't look like much, I mean she was pretty, she just didn't look scary or imposing. Just a lot of attitude. Once we were far enough away Derek pushed me in the direction of town before disappearing into the night. I have got to learn to do that.

* * *

 _I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think about the story and Jameson. I hope to get another chapter up within a week so stayed tuned._


	3. Chapter 2: Shape Shifted

**Chapter Two: Shape Shifted**

 _I don't own anything_

 **AN:** _Thanks to everybody who added this story in their follows and their favorites. The feedback had been great. Jameson is going to get more involved in this episode, so the chapter and others following will be longer than the first two._

 **MyDollyMolly:** _this story will mostly focus on the events of Teen Wolf so there won't be a lot of Cas, especially since at this point he's fighting a war in heaven. He might show up in flashbacks and I have been playing with the idea of doing a companion piece to this story where I would throw Jameson into some of my favorite Supernatural episodes form Season 1-5._

 **ricebunny88:** _Thank! : )_

 **Arlaeflores:** _Yay!_

 _Jameson's Point of View_

* * *

 _Beep! Beep!Beep! Be—_

I shoved the button in my phone to shut it up and rolled back over. I really didn't want to do this. What do I need school for anyway? Is school going to teach me the difference between a Shape-shifter and a Skinwalker? Or the best way to gank a rugaru? I think not. Preparing me for the real world my ass.

A vision of glowing eyes, Argent's smirk, and Isaac's scared face came unbidden to my mind. I growled and rolled over before sitting up. Stupid school!

I grabbed clothes and my amenities bag and went into the bathroom. There was no running water in the house but there was a hose out back that miraculously worked. I bought a couple mop buckets and have been using them for baths, flushing the toilet, etc. I changed out of an old over-sized shirt of Deans into my favorite Aerosmith tank top and jeans. I threw Sam's flannel on over it.

With a nod at myself in the mirror I began brushing my rat's nest into a more manageable look. I left it down like I usually do; updos and braids were only for special days. Satisfied with my work I brushed my teeth and grabbed my keys and a pop-tart on my way out. I was sooo… not looking forward to today.

* * *

 _"Hey Mamma, look at me, I'm on my way to the promise land…I'm on the highway to hell…Highway to Hell! I'm on the highway to hell…Highway to hell! Don't stop me…"_

I sped into the parking lot of Beacon Hills High, going way over the recommended 5 miles an hour. I saw an open spot near the front of the school and whipped it in there, totally stealing the spot from some pris in a Porsche. He slammed down on his horn but I didn't care. You snooze you lose, pal.

I cut the engine and climbed out of my Mustang. I was reaching into the back to get my backpack, when someone started bitching at me.

"Hey! Hey! I'm talking to you, didn't you see me going to park?"

I sighed and grabbed my backpack. I straightened myself out and shut the door before turning to deal with him.

"Yep." I answer.

"Well this is my spot so you should you know what's the word? Oh right, move."

"Don't see your name on it. And I was told the prissy cars park over there with the other cheerleaders." I throw back at him, before turning on my heel and leaving him sputtering in my wake. I was walking toward the front door when I heard a loud crash behind me. I turn my head and see Isaac tangled up in a bunch of bikes. I grin and walk over to him.

"So you do only do this type of stuff when I'm around." I tease him. He blushed furiously, "Are you okay?"

He nodded. I lifted an eyebrow urging him to use his word.

"Y-y-yeah I'm fine."

"Good. So are you busy right now? I kind of need someone to show me where the front office is, and as you can see…" I say pointing back towards my car, "I'm not that good at making new friends."

Isaac gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah I can show you."

I grin and offer him my hand to help him up. He looks at it hesitantly, but eventually takes it and I pull him up.

"It's…uh… this way." He said inclining his head in the direction of the front door. I nod and follow after him.

"So…uh…that was pretty cool how you handle Jackson back there." He said nodding his head back to where the incident took place. I smirk.

"His name is Jackson?" I ask practically giddy, "That's perfect. Jackson, Jackass, same beginning, same amount of letters. I can see where I might have a problem remembering his name."

Isaac gave a small laugh, as he opened the front door for me. From there he led me down the short hallway and turned us down the first corridor to our left.

"The front office." He said making a grand sweeping gesture with his hands. I laugh.

"Thanks," I say, "See you around, Isaac."

"Well I've learn never to say never, so…we'll see." He said using my word from the other night. I gave him another grin, before saluting him and heading into the office. I walked up to the lady at the front desk and using my best innocent teenager voice I said:

"Hi, I'm Jameson Winchester…um, my Uncle told me that I needed to come here first."

"Oh yes," she replied, "I have you schedule right here. One of the classes you requested was full so your first period will be an independent study where you can do homework or work on projects. But seeing as it's you first day, you can either go the library or watch the lacrosse practice."

Lacrosse? Isaac said he did that. Maybe I will go there.

"I've never seen a lacrosse game before, that might be interesting." I say. The secretary smiles at me and pulls out a map showing me where the field is and how to get there. I thanked her and headed towards the field. As I headed out a side door I spotted Isaac a few yards of coming out of what I'm assuming was the locker room.

"Isaac!" I called out, causing the boy to jump about 10 feet. He turned and saw me and waved. I jogged over to him.

"So how lucky am I? First Period, Independent Study." I say flashing my schedule at him. He rolled his eyes and snatched it from me. He indicated for me to walk. As we headed towards the field he looked over my schedule.

"We have third and fifth period together." He said handing me, my schedule back.

"Cool." I reply, taking the schedule and stuffing it in the back pocket of my jeans, "So what's this lacrosse thing anyway?"

He gave me a look like I had killed his father or something.

"I mean how do you play? Is it like football? Soccer? What?" I clarified.

"It's lik—"

"LAHEY! Stop flirting, and get your ass on the field!" A weird looking man yelled at Isaac. He gulped and ducked his head and started jogging towards the field, "You blonde girl, do I know you?"

"No,sir. Today is my first day."

"What's your name?"

"Jameson."

"Well, that's an odd name for a girl."

I grit my teeth, holding back the retort I could feel forming on the tip of my tongue.

"My father picked it sir."

"Huh. Why are you on my field?"

"Free period, sir, it was either this or the library."

"Fine, just sit on the bleachers and shut-up," the strange man said before turning back to the field. He swivels his head back in an afterthought, "And no flirting with my players."

I threw my hands up in surrender. He turned around and started blowing his whistle and yelling at someone named Greenburg. I turned to two players who were sitting on the bench next to me, a guy with a buzz cut and another one who reminded me of a puppy.

"Your coach is a sad strange little man." I tell them. They both look up at me, Buzzcut looks at me like he's never had a girl talk to him before but the puppy looks like he knows me and he's almost scared…there is more than one werewolf in this town. I look at him critically, and he stares back unashamed. I was thinking about throwing a little wolfs-bane on him and seeing how he reacted, but I was interrupted by the Coach whistling.

"Off my field, boy name." he yelled. I looked up at him and gave him a scary look. He took a step back and turned around quickly. I grinned in victory, but nodded at the boys and went and sat down on the bench. I surveyed the field like it was my kingdom and I noticed Jackass sitting on the bench talking to some guy, who didn't look all that happy to have his attention. At least I'm not the only one who thinks he's a tool. Isaac was not too far off putting on the rest of his pads, he kept looking at the forest then back at me, but every time I turned to look to see what was going on, there was nothing there. Was that Greaser wannabe werewolf stalking him? God I knew I should have brought something more than wolfs-band into school today.

I was distracted from planning anything further by the loud sound of rattling. I look down to see Buzzcutt running spastically back to his friend. He was carrying even more equipment than the other boys had. What the hell is he doing?

"Let's go." The coach said after blowing his whistle, "Line it up."

I guess Dean was right the whistle does make him their God, because immediately all the boys run onto the field, no one straggled or swaggered on to the field, not even Jackass. Maybe I should invest.

Puppy dog went into goal while the others lined up across from him. Maybe this was like a shootout or something. The coach blew the whistle and the first boy in line ran towards the ball on the field, scooped it up and charged the goal, and then Puppy ran out of the goal and tackled him to the ground. WHOO! Maybe I could get behind this sport.

The coach seemed unamused by the whole event though.

"McCall," He yelled, "Usually the goalie stays somewhere in the vicinity of the actual goal."

So I guess that is not how the game is actually played. The boy nodded and jogged back into the goal. The coach shook his head and blew his whistle again to start the process again. Number 8 scooped up the ball and ran towards the goal and McCall ran to him. He rammed him at the waist causing the other boy to flip over his shoulder. I turned to the girl sitting a few bleachers above me.

"Is lacrosse always like this?" I ask her. She looks at me like I'm completely stupid and shakes her head, "Hmm…well that's too bad."

I turned back in time to see another boy trying to run the goal and McCall came up and tripped this guy too. I liked this kid; until he bent down to…sniff him? What the hell is going on? The coach seems to be of the same mindset because he pulled one of the players head masks closer to him. I recognize his jersey number as Buzzcut's. The coach seemed to let it go after the boy talked to him and blew the whistle again, and nobody was surprised by what happened next, as the two boys collided with each other. McCall though did spend some more time with this kid than he did the others. Maybe he found what he was looking for.

The coach went onto the field and yelled at the boy again something about the first ever suicide due to suicide runs, which didn't sound very pleasant. I looked back to the line of boys and noticed Jackass was up next. I smirked I was going to love this, but he seemed to have opted out, leaving the next boy up to be…Isaac.

"Oh no, Isaac." I say softly. Isaac turns towards me almost like he heard me. I look back and see that his face looks off and the only thing truly distinguishable from behind his mask are glowing yellow eyes, "Shit!"

I got up and walked closer to the field my hand holding the bag of poppy dust in my pocket. I'm directly behind the coach, when he whistles signally Isaac to move. He scoops up the ball and McCall charges him; the collision of the two boys is audible. They get up on all fours and the two become locked in a stare down. I look carefully and noticed two flashes of yellow. And it dawns on me this might have been what McCall was looking for, another werewolf. He must be a young werewolf if he had to make a spectacle of himself to determine which of the other players was a werewolf. It's too public for me to do anything but watch, unless… well they decide to go public then all bets are off.

I hear a cackle of a radio and turn to see three guys from the sheriff's station including the one from the graveyard the other morning, walk onto the field. They came up to the coach and asked to speak to Isaac Lahey. I look at them curiously until one of them shoots me a look to back off. I raise my hands in surrender and back off a bit. The coach calls Isaac over and the five of them head over closer to the tree line. After a few moments they escort him off the field towards the school. What is going on is he being arrested? I look over at the other werewolf, the McCall kid, and almost like he feels me watching him her turns and looks at me. We share a look, I'm not sure what he's trying to convey to me, but I get the feeling that it's something bad.

After fourth period I spot Buzzcut and McCall in the hall and follow them. Once I'm close enough I call out to them. They turn around and look surprised to see me.

"Hey, have you two seen Isaac Lahey? He wasn't in third period with me."

"Uh…." Buzzcut just rambled. I raised my eyebrow at him urging him to speak.

"He's still at the station," McCall answered, "His dad was killed."

"Was it karma?" I asked. "He looked like an asshole."

The pair looked at me weirdly. What, is that not how you respond when some asshole dies?

"No, they think he was murdered." Buzz cut answered, "W-Who says stuff like that?"

"Someone who had no relations with the dead and only met the son three days ago."

"Are you new to town?" McCall asked.

"Yeah."

" Well welcome, I'm Stiles and this is Scott, and we have to be going." Stiles said, pulling Scott along with him.

"It was…uh…nice to meet you…?" Scott called after.

"Jameson."

"Oh that's a nice name." Scott stops to say before his friend yanks him around the corner. Okay it's official those two are just weird. And who the hell names their kid Stiles? Anyway back to Isaac, they must be questioning him to see if he would know who'd want to kill his father or if he noticed anything weird about the last few days. Normal questioning, but if they found out that Isaac's dad was abusing him Isaac was going to be suspect number one. Who'd have more motive than that? I wouldn't blame Isaac if he did snap, but if he did snap I needed to put him down. I needed to get to the police station, preferably before the full moon rose or even more people would end up dead.

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

After I got out of detention, thanks a lot Scott, I had to go pick up Derek from the Lahey house so we could go get Isaac out of jail before he could hurt anybody. I pulled up at the Sheriff's station and parked out front. I turned to Derek to tell him what I knew about the keys to the cells.

"Okay, the keys to every cell are in a password protected lock box in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." I tell him.

"I'll just distract her." Derek said like it was the most obvious plan in the world. Did becoming an Alpha erase his memory? He was a murder suspect. I grab his shoulder, preventing him from opening the door.

"Wh-Whoa, Whoa, you're not going in there," I tell him. He doesn't answer just looks at my hand, like he can't believe I had the nerve to touch him, crap he's going to kill me, "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person."

"An in-you," I exclaim with a laugh, "Yeah, right."

Derek gives me a pointed look.

"Okay, fine." I say, "What's your plan?"

"To distract her."

"Uh-huh, how? By punching her in the face?" I say giving him my mocking Derek face.

"By talking to her."

"Okay, give me sample. What are you going to open with?"

Derek just gives me another pointed look, and says nothing. Great, dead silence, this plan just keeps getting better and better.

"Dead silence, that should w—" I start to say, but Derek cuts me off by putting his hand on my mouth.

"Shh, Shhh," Derek says looking out from the window, peering at something upwards. I push Derek's hand away and try to look and see what's going on. I see a figure on the roof, but they are too far way for me to get a good look at who it is.

"We need to go now." Derek orders. Is that panic I hear in his voice?

"What's going on? Who's on the roof?"

"Winchester." He said getting out of the vehicle. I quickly scramble after him, nearly falling out of the car. Scott told me about the girl that had scared Derek the other night, and this morning when he saw her taking on Jackson, he practically ripped my arm off pulling me behind a tree. If she wasn't a hunter try to kill my best friend I might just like her. If she can scare Derek and leave Jackson a sputtering mess, she could be very useful.

"Wait, Jameson's here. Blonde, about 5' 7'', attitude." I ask Derek to make sure it wasn't one of the brothers Scott said Derek warned him about.

"Yes, do you know her?"

"She started school today."

"Crap!" He exclaimed and headed into the station, "This means she means to stay awhile."

I follow after him ducking behind a door until Derek distracted Kendra long enough for me to sneak past her.

"Good evening, how can I help," Kendra said coming out of the office before stopping once she saw Derek, "you?"

"Hi." Derek said with a big grin. I rolled my eyes when I saw Kendra buying it, is that really all it takes these days for a woman to go from a hard-ass cop to teenage girl?

"Hi."

"Umm I had a question; uhh sorry I'm a little thrown here I wasn't really expecting someone…"

"Like me?" Kendra asked flirtatiously

"I was going to say someone so incredibly beautiful, but I guess…"

I missed the last part of whatever garbage Derek was spewing, as I had successfully snuck behind Kendra to get to my Dad's office. I walked over to the lock box and started pressing in the code. I noticed the panel was loose. I pushed it in and the panel came tumbling into my hands. The hunter must have already gotten it.

"Oh,no." I let out, and sprint towards the door. When I get to the hallway I notice a trail of blood leading towards the back of the station.

"Shit!" I exclaim and follow the trail, hoping it wasn't too late. The last we needed was Derek's new mutt running around town. I skid around the corner and catch sight of a fire alarm on the wall. This is a bad idea, but… I pull down the switch alerting the whole station to what was going on. Hopefully, a lot of them will get out. I turn down another corner and race into the holding cell room. WHAT THE HELL?

There was Jameson Winchester, in the middle of the room, making sure that she kept herself firmly between Isaac and the hunter.

"Ah…did the wittle hunter hurt his leg." She taunted, the Argent hunter swung at her, she didn't move out of the way in time and he got a bit of her chin. She faltered a bit before rubbing her jaw.

"Okay, that was cute." She said. She took the small knife that was in her hand and dove for his bad leg. He tried to stop her but she was quicker than him this time. She slammed it down in his open wound. He howled in pain, and crumbled to his knee. She stood over him with a smirking gleam in her eye, "My brother says it's not nice to hit girls."

And the BAM! She hit his head with the bunt of her knife, effectively knocking him out.

"Damn…"

She looked up noticing me for the first time, before looking over at Isaac who was standing back against the wall growling. She then looked back at me.

"Get out!" she whisper yelled.

"What? No." I said back to her. She looked back at Isaac who was starting to move towards me. She ran in front of me and held her hand up to Isaac.

"Hey, Isaac, hey. It's me, Jameson." She said soothingly. He tilted his head at her contemplatively but he still looked like a prowling animal. Then he noticed her hands and saw that she was still holding her knife. She noticed it too.

"Shit." She let out softly, before dropping the knife, "I'm dropping the knife, run. It's going to be okay, Isaac, run, I stopped him, run, no one is going to hurt you, run now you idiot."

I finally got what she was doing and started to scramble out of the holding room, but ending up slipping on blood and knocking into Jameson. Isaac didn't like that. He tore me off of her and stepped over her, standing between us. He started to come towards again when Derek walked into the room. He took one look at the situation and began to howl. Isaac immediately backed off and began to curl into himself against the wall. When he unfurled, her was a boy again. Jameson got up off the ground and put herself once again between a threat and Isaac.

"I'm letting you go just this once, Alpha," she said, "Next time I won't be as lenient. Get him out of here and lock him up, I would hate to have to kill my first new friend."

Derek nodded and got Isaac off the ground. He helped him walk him out of the room. Isaac watched Jameson as he left, probably trying to figure out who this girl was and what the hell just happened, like I was. Wasn't she supposed to be a no mercy hunter? Once they left there was one question I just had to ask.

"How did he do that?" I ask, "Revert Isaac back."

"He's an Alpha," she said picking up her knife and heading toward the door.

"Wait! You just can't leave, what am I supposed to tell my Dad?"

"Oh so you're Opey," she said, I gave her a weird look, "Look I don't care what you tell him as long as you leave me and the werewolves out of it. Tell him the man had a nervous breakdown or was possessed by a demon. That latter usually is a good one."

She salutes me and walks out the door and disappears down one of the corridors.

"Great, thanks. I'm starting to see why Derek doesn't like you." I called after her. I turn back to the room, what am I supposed to do? I sighed and dragged the hunter over to the wall and tried to prop him up but he kept falling over so I just left him on the ground. I took a few steps back and ran my finger down my face, now what was I going to tell my Dad? Crazy was a good suggestion and I had to admit the whole demon possession story did have some potential, but I didn't think Dad would go for it. I'm still contemplating when Dad walks in. Crap! I begin to panic and look between the hunter and my father.

"He did it!" I spit out pointing to the hunter's unconscious body. My father was not amused. I hate you, Jameson and I really hate you Derek.

* * *

 _Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added Carry On Wayward Winchester this past week, it's so awesome for me to see that all of you like this story. Please continue to review and let me know what you think or ask me questions you may have._


	4. Chapter 3: Ice Pick

**Chapter 3: Ice Pick**

 _I do not own anything_

 **AN:** _Hey everyone! For my Never Never Neverland fans I plan on doing one more chapter in Carry on Wayward Winchester before starting the sequel. I plan on alternating from that point on, do one chapter in The Wicked and Wild West and then doing another chapter in Carry On. If you any of you haven't read Never Never Neverland, feel free to take a look at my OUAT Pan/OC._

 **MyDollyMolly:** _Thanks I'm glad you liked the last chapter and thanks so much for reviewing! I'm hoping the chapter will get longer the more Jameson gets involves with the story. This chapter is actually quite long. But as for later chapters we'll see what Jameson wants to do; she is a Winchester after all, lol._

* * *

After rescuing Isaac from the hunter last night I went back to the house. There wasn't much else I could do at the moment. When I finally got back I grabbed one of camping lanterns from the living room and went to the bathroom. I could not believe that little sucker got me, Dad would have gone off on me for hours for being so careless if he were here. And then Dean would have made me train with him for hours so it wouldn't happen again. Sam wou… Sam would have been the only one to ask me if I was alright and check my jaw to make sure nothing was wrong. I guess I can do all three.

 _God dammit Jameson, you should know by now to watch the shoulders!_

 _Two hours of training kid._

 _Let's check that bruise, Jamie._

I sigh and turn on the light as I reach the bathroom. I look in the mirror at the bruise forming on my chin. I touch it tentatively. It's a little swollen, but nothing feels broken, he didn't even break through the skin. I got lucky this time.

I walk out of the bathroom and got my bed shirt and amenities bag and returned to the bathroom. I let my jacket fall off my shoulders and strip down to my unmentionables. I throw Dean's old shirt on, practically drowning in the fabric. But that's the life of hand-me downs, okay not so much as hand-me downs as I had nothing else to wear and I stole it from him a couple months ago. When he saw me he started to make a fuss, but just shook his head and walked out of the room. I smile to myself over the memory. I mis-.

I shake my head and brush my hair into a bun on top of my head. I used the generic face scrub I bought and washed my face, before brushing my teeth. Once I finished up, I packed everything up and head back to the living room. I stuffed everything in my duffle, ready to leave in a moment's notice.

I have some homework I know I should be doing but all of it can be done during my independent study. So I ignore my backpack and check all the salt lines and devil's traps around the room. Once I determine my HQ to be secure, I set my alarm on my phone and crawl into my sleeping bag.

"Goodnight, Jameson." I say to myself, before scooting down more in the bag. I find the perfect spot on my pillow, and fall asleep without another thought.

* * *

When I got to school the next day Jackass was waiting for me in "his" spot. He was leaning on his car with a smirk on his face as I parked two spot down from him. He gave me the "cool guy" head nod, as if to say 'Check-mate, bitch.' You know if he even knew what chess was. I get out of the car and smirk at him, with a small laugh. Because really all he did was show me that I got to him. He looked confused.

"You know maybe I was wrong," I call over to him, "Maybe cars like yours belong over at the elementary school with the other five-year olds' cars."

His jaw clenched and I could feel my smirk growing bigger. I close my door and give Jackson a small wave before walking towards the school. It is already shaping up to be a very fun day.

I spent first period on the lacrosse field again and managed to finish all my homework, despite the constant feeling of Stiles' glare. I guess he was still pissed that he had to explain to Sheriff Woody who had poisoned the waterhole all by himself. He could have just left too. I don't know why he stuck around. The rest of my day was pretty much uneventful, no one was arrested and the only werewolf around was the strangely well-behaved McCall. That didn't stop me from watching him all day. He wasn't exhibiting any of the aggressive or cocky behaviors that were usually associated with these hybrid werewolves. He really was like a puppy dog. He was an interesting conundrum this Scott McCall.

Another realization I came to today is that so far all of my morning classes have been with Spazway and McCall. And in each and every one of them they kept sneaking glances at me, like I was crouching tiger ready to pounce. By the time gym rolled around I was fed up with it and marched over to them.

"She left me Scott! Alone in the station with an unconscious man, to explain to my Dad." I heard Stiles whispering to Scott. God he is such a baby.

"Yeah, how was she going to explain why she was there? Derek said she was different from other hunters, maybe she doesn't have a cover story like the Argents for her arsenal." Scott reasoned. Kid's kinda smart.

"I still don't like her."

"So, talking to her still might be a good idea, she might know what the creature was that Allison and I saw at Isaac's house."

"Yeah, guys why don't you just ask her." I interrupt their conversation.

"Oh my, God!" Stiles exclaimed, as both boys jumped in the air. I stood there with my arms crossed waiting the pair out.

"Next time where a bell or something." Stiles said angrily.

"Why would I do that? Then my enemies would know I'm coming." I tell him. Stiles just gave me the stink eye.

"And from now on instead of trying to spy on me guys talk to me upfront." I tell them.

"Okay, fine," Stiles says, "I don't trust you and thanks by the way for leaving me last night."

"Well considering how me and the Alpha did all the heavy lifting I figured you could deal with the clerical work." I shot back. Scott tried to hide his smile as his friend looked appalled.

"Great now not only am I not allowed to be Robin or Batman, I am also the secretary."

I shrugged, not too sure where the whole Batman thing came from. I let Stiles stew with whatever issues was he dealing with and turned to Scott.

"So about this thing yo-"

Coach blew the whistle interrupting my question.

"McCall! Boy Name! You're up!" He said jerking his thumb back towards the rock wall. I clench my fist, really is Jameson such a hard name to remember.

"It's Jameson, Coach." Scott spoke up from behind me. Both Coach and I turn to look at him, "Her name it's Jameson."

"Fine, whatever. She's still got to climb."

I shoot Scott a confused look, and head towards the rock wall. I take the harness from the previous girl and strap myself in and wait for McCall to finish. Once he's done I head to the wall and begin my ascent. Scott catches up and once I see no one is really watching us, I decide to question him again.

"So what's did this thing look like?" I ask him. He looked over his shoulder, before looking back at me.

"It kind of like a scaly like a reptile and it had a tail."

"A tail?'

"Yeah. Do you know what it is?"

"Not from your description but you've given enough that I look it up in my monster guide."

"Monster guide?" Scott asked pulling himself up another rock.

"My dad had a journal of all the things he had hunted, it was all jumbled up and not very organized, so I made my own. It's got every creature my family has come across and a few I heard about from other hunters. I can flip through it to see what reptilian creature it might be."

"Wait, you mean there is more than one?"

"Yes. How young of a werewolf are you?" I asked climbing up another level.

"Last night was my third full moon."

"Well, that explains the lacrosse practice incident." I reply.

"Yeah…not one of my finer moments."

"Yeah, I'm sure it wasn't." I tease. He looks up at pleasantly surprised that I was teasing him.

"Race you to the top?" He asked.

"You're on, Wolfman." I say, begin climbing faster up the wall. There was no way he could beat me unless he used his wolf…powers. I look up and there's Scott at the top with a victorious grin on his face. I shove him in the side, and he loses his balance and falls to the mat below. I bite my lip sheepishly. Well, that wasn't supposed to happen. The Coach leans laughingly over Scott, before yelling for the next two contestants. I push myself the wall and slowly descend to the ground. I unhook myself and head over to Scott, where he is still lying on the ground.

"Sorry," I apologized, offering him my hand.

"It's okay." He said taking my hand. I help him up and get him untangled from the harness.

"Thanks."

"Well, I did just push you off a wall."

"Yeah I guess you did owe me."

I rolled my eyes, causing him to grin.

"So I'll look through my book tonight and let you know what I find."

"Yeah, thanks that'd be great."

I nod and head towards the back of the crowd. I watch as Stiles actually manages to climb to the top of the wall and come back down before his partner. But then I realize his partner isn't being slow, she's actually stuck. I push my way through the crowds and make it in the front in time to hear some redhead make a comment about how the girl was just freaking out and nothing was actually wrong with her. She must be such a joy to be friends with.

"Maybe it's not safe for her coach, you know she's epileptic." Some brunette girl told the Coach.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff?" the Coach exclaims, "Erica, you're fine. Just kick off from the wall. There is a mat to catch you."

The girl nods, but she still doesn't move.

"Come on." The Coach urges. The girl listens this time and pushes off the wall, landing on her feet.

"See, you're fine. You're on the ground." The Coach awkwardly comforts her, "You're all right. Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine."

Erica walks away humiliated, with the soundtrack of snickers and degrading comments following her. Freaking people, man. I just don't get 'normal' people. I notice Scott watching her walk towards to the locker room. Maybe he doesn't get them either.

17171717171717

* * *

After school and I went back to the house and grabbed my laundry, I hadn't washed clothes in over a week and I was starting to run out. There as a laundry mat near where my friend Maureen worked so I figured I wash my clothes then go get some grub. Sadly it would be a to-go meal as I had a date with a reptilian monster.

I drove in to town and parked in lot for the mat, and carried my load of clothes inside. I found an open washer and then I looked at the price.

"Five dollars for one freaking load!" I whispered yelled to myself. I've never had to pay this much for a load. I think I topped out at 2ish. I sigh, until I can find another solution this would have to do. I shoved my clothes and gave the machine its five damn dollars and sat down at one of the table and started on my homework. It was chemistry homework and I swear that teacher was channeling every dictator know to history. He really was a sadistic son of a bitch.

I had almost finished the homework when I had to switch from washer to dryer and that cost me three more dollars. Whoo! Drying took another hour of my time and once I finished my chem homework I had no will to finish the other stuff so I just sat around twittling my thumbs. When my clothes were dry I took them out and just bagged them I would worry about folding later. I threw them in my car and headed towards the diner. Sadly it did not appear as Maureen was working, so I just had to order my food and forgo the side of harassment. It was a crying shame. Now it was time to hit the books.

* * *

"Okay, reptilian, reptilian…" I said skimming through the tabs on the side of my monster guide. Which really was a sketchbook I had bought a couple years ago and had transferred all of my dad's and other hunters' information into it, with sketches where I could," Ah ha!"

I stuck my finger in between the pages and slipped it open to…Naga. A divine snake like being with human attributes. Well it had a tail, and the notes said it could be benevolent or malevolent. It could also be a Lamia, a Kanima, or Shokera, all humanoid lizard men or women. That or it could be an alien, that would be the say.

I wrote down a summary or all the creatures so I could show the basics to Scott tomorrow, but without seeing the creature there is no way I would know for sure which creature was partying with the werewolves of Beacon Hills. I could live with most of them; they're easy fixes, but a Kanima that one would be nasty. That thing has wings. I nearly lost an arm fighting that thing off last time with Dean. But by myself I don't think I would be that lucky.

I closed my book and stuffed it back into my bag along with my newly folded clothes. I slipped into my sleeping bag and set my alarm. I scooted in more and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _Cas' Perspective:_

Sam was not with them. I don't understand. Shouldn't the first thing he did, be finding his brother and sister? I do not understand what is wrong. Jameson is also gone. She is not with Dean like I thought she would be and she is not with Sam either. From what I gather she was unhappy with their new life and left Dean. What's even more surprising is Dean let her go. For as long as I have known the Winchesters, Dean has always kept Jameson close. A few feet was too far. I do not understand these humans maybe I never will.

After checking up on Dean I go in search of Jameson. Maybe I can convince at least her to return to her family. I found her at a high school; she was talking to two boys her own age. She was "joking" around with one of them, he fell but I don't think she meant for him to do so. Or maybe she did the Winchesters are a violent bunch. She did not look like she was missing her brothers. Dean once mentioned that he wished Jameson had friends her own age. Maybe she should stay here.

I followed her around the rest of the day as she attended her classes and went to town later. She seemed to get very frustrated at the place called the laundry mat. I believe she was complaining about the prices. Maybe I could find her some…money for her. She then got food from a diner, before returning to the house she was at earlier; she seems to be living there. I don't think she is there legally. She ate her meal in silence, stuffing her face in a manner identical to her brother Dean. She is a lot like him. After she ate she got changed in to a shirt that was too big for her and didn't cover her properly. I hope she doesn't plan on going out in it, both Dean and Sam would not be pleased. She settled down for the night and looked through her book of monsters; she seemed interested in the reptilian monsters. I wonder if she is hunting. Maybe Dean or Sam will be here in a few days to help.

She writes a few notes before tucking things in her bag. She then gets comfortable on the couch and goes to sleep. I watch her until her breathing even outs signally that she was asleep. She was curled up in a tight ball. Dean usually rubs her hair when she sleeps like that. I did what I saw him doing all those nights, and she immediately relaxed. After a while I stopped and draped a blanket over her. I have lingered here to long I need to return to the war in heaven. I will check in on her soon.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective_ :

I hunt down Scott at lunch the next day, hoping that the sounds of the cafeteria will make people less nosey. I see him sans Stiles for once by the back wall, and head over there. He looks up at my step and gives me a welcoming smile. Okay seriously nobody can be this happy? Especially to see a Winchester. I kind of miss the days when people spat my name.

"Hey," he greets.

"Yo," I say sitting down diagonal from him, "So I got that information you wanted."

"Really? Great, so what did you find?"

"Well based on your description I have narrowed it down to a few suspects, but I can't be sure unless I see it for myself." I tell him.

"Okay, so how bad are these things?"

"Most of them are easy ganks like the Naga. It's a Hindu snake god that is half-snake half-man, they can be good or bad, but easily sent on their way."

"Okay, so what else is on the list?"

"There's a Lamia, they're nasty bitches and I highly recommend if it is one of them to lock up your children."

"Why?"

"Well the preferred food of the Lamia are children, but they have evolved to other foods. They're easy ganks though, well if you are a girl, we are less susceptible to their charms when they are in their human form. "

"Human form? So it could be another kind of shape-shifter?" Scott asked

"Most likely. The other shape-shifting option is one I really hope we aren't dealing with because the last one, "I say with a sarcastic laugh, "nearly took my arm off."

Scott gulped.

"That doesn't sound good."

"No—pe, so let's hope it's not a kani-"

"Got 'em." Stiles said slamming keys on the table and sitting down across from Scott. He bounces his head a few times, before noticing me.

"What's she doing here?" he asked.

"She was looking into our monster problem, remember?" Scott said. Stiles opened his mouth to speak but decided to ignore the situation.

"Whatever. I'll pick you right after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink, cool?" Stiles asked, and his attitude about it says whatever they are doing I'm not allowed to come out and play. Well screw you, weird boy name. Oh God, I'm starting to sound like Coach.

Scott starts to answer him, but catches sight of something and goes completely speechless. Stiles and I turn to see what has caught his attention, and see Erica cat-walking all new and improved. Ahhh…shit!

She struts to the center of the cafeteria and steals an apple from an absolutely brain dead boy. She leans down low as she takes a bite, showcasing her newly supernaturally enhanced assets. She's here to not only put on a show, but send a message.

"What the holy hell is that?" the rude redhead from yesterday asked the boys.

"It's Erica." Scott and I said simultaneously. With another smirk to the crowd, Erica takes her apple and leaves. The boys and I share a look, before scrambling to grab our things and follow after her. She heads outside where a sleek black drool-worthy Camaro is waiting for her. Then the driver turns his head and grins at us….it's the Alpha. Still grinning he speeds off.

"Okay I'm really starting to not like that guy." I say.

"Yeah, join the club." Stiles replies.

"T-Shirts or Wristbands?"

He gives me a weird look, but eventually shrugs it off and starts to give some thought to it.

"T-shirts. With "I Hate Derek Hale" written in bold across it."

"Derek Hale, huh? Like the Hale House fire Hale?"

"Yep."

"Interesting." I say turning on my heel, and heading back inside, "But first I need to see a man bout a horse."

"Again who says things like that?" Stiles calls after me. I turn and grin at him.

"And here I thought we were bonding, Opey?"

He rolls his eyes and turns back to Scott. They start discussing something, but I'm too far to hear particulars. It doesn't matter though; I plan on hunting down Isaac tonight to get answers. Why did Derek turn Isaac? We did her turn Erica? And does he plan on turning anymore? And where did Derek get those awesome sunglasses? I shrug and head to my English class time to read _Great Expectations_ … again.

* * *

After a quick internet search I found the location of the Hale House. I thought it would be a good place to start to look for Isaac, but it was like a ghost town. There were few signs of habitation but it was obvious that they hadn't been here for a couple of weeks. I remember reading about this fire when I was researching the town and a few calls to a few hunters let me in on the story of another Argent losing their mind. Except this time this Argent just didn't kill "innocent" werewolves, she took out several humans as well. None of us were too surprised that another Argent went crazy, they have a long family history of mental instability. I mean they won't tell you that, but it's well known in the hunting community. Gerard's father was especially mad, killed a whole pack on night just because one looked at him funny. Then came the voices, it was not a happy end.

Abandoning my search of the Hale house, I head on over to the graveyard. Maybe I could get Isaac to come to me instead. As I got closer to the graveyard I would slow down then shoot to 60, making a sound that would alert someone with super hearing where I was headed. I know Isaac has only heard my car once, but I hoping it will catch his attention. I parked at the end of the parking lot and trekked across the lot to the front gate. I reached out to push the gate….

 _"Sam!"_

I shake my head, and push the gate open hard. And wander through the graveyard, wandering and waiting. I eventually got bored and began reading the tombstones; I stopped when I came across one in particular that read… _Camden Lahey._

I wonder if he's related to Isaac. Brother? Cousin? Uncle? Grandfather? Camden's grave seemed like a good spot to wait and see if Isaac would come sniffing around. I plopped down and leaned against Camden's headstone.

It was starting to get cold and I began buttoning Sam's flannel, when a voice spoke behind me.

"It's my brother's."

I jumped a little, startled by Isaac's voice. I look around the tombstone to see Isaac standing there with his hands in his pocket, a brand new leather jacket, and a confidence he definitely didn't have before.

"I was wondering." I replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

He smirks and makes a big sweeping gesture with his arms as to say 'Here I am.' I roll my eyes at him, and stand up.

"So how are you liking being a fugitive?" I ask him.

"Well there's no sunlight and the food sucks."

"Yeah that's been my experience with it."

"You've been a fugitive?"

"Technically I still am, but I'm also technically dead. I blew up in a helicopter explosion."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I was too."

"What did you do?"

"Oh just an accessory to multiple homicides."

"The monsters you killed." He said bitterly.

"Oh no, we were accused of killing the people the monsters killed."

"Ahhh…"

"So how did ole Cammy, die?"

"He was in Afghanistan, it was an IED."

I didn't exactly know what to say to that.

"Sorry." I say going with the generic approach. Isaac just shrugged. He sits down on the nearest headstone.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Why did Derek change you?"

"So I wouldn't be scared of my father."

"Yeah, he seemed like an ass." I reply.

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"If I killed him."

"I know you didn't."

"How?"

"Because if I was bitten, I wouldn't be able to kill my father either. I would still be afraid of him."

Isaac just nodded.

"And Erica, why did he choose her?"

"I knew her from school and I knew how much she was bullied and ostracized because of her epilepsy. I thought she might want the miracle cure." He said, ending with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, but why is he turning anybody? It can't be because of the hunters, turning teenagers will only get them more involved. What is he really worried about?"

"Besides the hunters, nothing." Isaac answered, "He just wanted to help us."

I just shook my head at how naïve these young pups were.

"He's preparing for something; he didn't just do this out of the goodness of his hairy heart, Isaac. War is brewing you can't afford to be naïve." I tell him. Isaac stands up indignant.

"And what side will you be on?"

"The side that is fighting the good fight. And I don't think that side is Derek's and I know sure as hell it's not the Argents."

"You're wrong." He said storming off. I move after him.

"Hey, if he's preparing for something two won't be enough. Is he going after someone else?" I call after him, Isaac ignores me and keeps going," Hey I saved your life, pal, you owe me."

Isaac stops in his tracks and turns his head a little to the side.

"He wants one more." He answered before continuing on his way. Great, a full pack.

* * *

"Scott!" I yell down the hall the next morning. He turns and when he sees me he steps off to the side so I can catch up.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I talked to Lahey last night and he s—"

"Wait you talked to Isaac?"

"Yeah."

"Where?'

"The graveyard, he used to work there for his asshole dad. It was hunch but it turned out to be good."

"W-what did he say?"

"That he thinks Derek turned him and Erica out of the goodness of his hairy heart."

"Did he say anything about if he was going to turn anybody else?"

"He said Derek needs one more."

Scott gets a worried look on his face and looks around wildly.

"Come on," he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me alone with him.

"Okay, I guess I can go on an adventure." I say sarcastically. The corner of Scott's lips twitch upwards, but he doesn't stop until we get to Erica's locker.

"Two's not enough for Derek." Scott just announces, "I know he need at least three. So who's next?"

Erica scoffs and closes her locker. She turns and prowls towards Scott, he maneuvers me so that I am behind him. And I am offended.

"Why does there have to be a next, when we've already got you?"

"Who's next?" Scott pushes.

"You know, I never knew what I looked like during a seizure until someone took a video of me once and put it online?"

There's the sob story.

"I don't care."

"It happened during class. I started seizing at my desk and everyone was saying that they should put something in my mouth until some… _genius_ reads the card on my key ring which tells them not to 'cause it could break my teeth."

"Erica." Scott presses, but sympathy is starting to seep through. Great so I'm going to have to be the bad guy.

"Do you know what happens next?"

I bet she peed herself.

"I piss myself."

Called it.

"And they start laughing," she says coming closer and closer. Scott pushes me back in his attempt to get away from her, "You know the only good thing about seizures was that I never remembered them. Until some brilliant jerk-off…"

Now I was squished between Scott and the lockers, I was not exactly pleased with this, but Little Blonde Whiny-hood had to continue on to Grandma's house.

"Had to go and put cameras in everybody's phone." Erica continued, she then caressed his face and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Look at me now, Scott."

"Okay, I'm throwing a flag here!" I said shoving Scott sideways. "Look Blondie if you want to compare sob stories, let's go, but you can bet your ass I will win."

As I talk I move closer to her, this time causing her to back up closer to the lockers.

"Now I believe the man asked you a question. Are you going to play nice?" I ask, before pulling out my knife just enough for her see, "Or am I going to have to make you piss yourself? So who's next Erica?"

Her head bangs against the lockers, and she looks completely scared for a moment. She hides it quickly and growls at me before fleeing.

"You know if we weren't in public, I would totally throw this at her." I told Scott indicating my concealed weapon. I look back and he's giving me that look Stiles usually gives me.

"What?"

* * *

I was pleasantly surprised at lunch today when Scott waved me over to sit with him. I thought my comment about the knife throwing pretty much lost the sale for me.

"Hey so were you able to try again with Erica?" I ask him sitting down.

"Now she kept ducking me, every time I got close."

"Yeah that's probably my bad."

"Maybe…"

"But in my defense I was backed against a wall."

Scott gave a small laugh.

"So is the brunette your girlfriend?"

He gave me a quizzical glance.

"The girl that was watching us from down the hall and the one that got up from behind you as I sat down." I tell him.

"Ah yeah, her name's Allison, but her family doesn't want us to be together because I'm a…"

"A hairy lunatic." I finish for him. He rolls his eyes.

"Yea."

"Allison, wait as in Argent?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, you must be all kinds of stupid."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah that family is coo-coo-cahchoo man like Coco Puffs, not to mention that they are pompous asses who hate werewolves almost as much as Hitler hated the Jews." I tell him. Scott gives that 'who says something like that face' again.

"Again with the look, is that still too soon to say that kind of thing?"

"Allison isn't like her family. She's nice, and kind, and sweet."

"So are greeting cards."

"She's helped us a lot, especially with Isaac. She stalled the hunter on the way to kill him."

"How about we agree to disagree on this one pal? I don't think we'll accomplish anything discussing the finer points of the Argent family. Besides if I start talking about them for too long my eye starts to twitch."

Scott rolls his eyes and goes back to his food. Stiles then came sprinting through the cafeteria nearly slipping when he turns to get to our table. He points to a table a few over.

"Scott, do you see that?"

"What it's an empty table?"

"Yeah, but whose empty table?"

"Boyd!" Scott said and the boys shared a look.

"Who's Boyd?" I asked. The boys ignored me and started getting up and walking to the door. Just once I would like to finish eating my lunch. I grabbed my apple and my book bag and followed after them.

"I'm going to the ice rink to see if he's there. And if he's not at home, you call me, got it?" I heard Scott say coming up behind them. Stiles look hesitant.

"What?" Scott asked him.

"Maybe we should let him." Stiles said.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"Well, Boyd, you know, man?" He said turning from me to Scott, "You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?"

"We can't." Scott says.

"You got to admit, Eric looks pretty good." Stiles points out, "You know, the word 'sensational' comes to mind."

"Yeah and I bet she'll look even better when her head's mounted on Argent's wall." I tell him.

"Point taken," He conceded to me, "all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally our responsibility."

"They all are," Scott replies, "And you know this thing's gonna get out of control."

"Yeah between the Argents' obsessiveness and the young pups' naiveté, no way this thing is going to end in the green."

"Exactly, and that's why we are responsible."

"Alright I'm with you." Stiles conceded, "And I also got to say this newfound heroism is making me oddly attracted to you."

I gave him a strange look.

"Who says things like that?" I asked. Stiles gave me on of his famous looks.

"Come on, Scott, we'll take my car." I said pulling the boy after me.

"Wait, you're not going." Scott said.

"Umm…yes I am. Out of the two of us which one is more intimidating and has more experience with the supernatural?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

"We'll take your car."

"That's what I thought."

I pull him out of the school to my Mustang Mach I outside. He stopped short of the front.

"What's wrong?" I asked him opening my door

"This is just a really cool car."

"Thanks, me and my Uncle Bobby rebuilt it."

"You rebuilt a car?"

"Yeah now get in." I said motioning for him to get in

"Right." He said opening his door. I rolled my eyes and climbed in and before he could even buckleup, I sped out of there.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Jameson sped towards the ice rink, taking curves like a crazy person.

"Do you think you could slow down?"

"Nope, now which turn is it?"

"Right, two down."

"I see it." She said turning on to the street, and she only slowed down to park. She got out and went to the trunk. I followed after.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Well if they're bring claws, I'm bringing more than a little knife." She said sticking her finger in a hole of her trunk and lifting the panel. Underneath were tons of guns, knives, and several other weapons.

"Whoa, is that a grenade?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You're not bringing that are you?"

"No are you crazy. No I'm bringing these." She says holding up some throwing stars and a machete.

"Oh…" I say, because what else I can say to the girl who has a grenade in her trunk. She nods at me, and lowers the panel and slams the trunk.

"Let's roll." She says heading to the front door. I'm starting to rethink bringing her along. I catch up with her and we enter the place together. She points at Boyd on the Zamboni.

"Boyd!" I called out, "We just want to talk. Hey, come on Boyd. Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons. I mean everything."

Boyd sighed and turned off the Zamboni.

"He told me about the hunters."

"Did he tell you the real reason why he was building a pack? Cause the hunter invasion reason is bullshit." Jameson added.

"Exactly, and whatever you want there's other way to get it."

"I just want to not eat lunch alone every day."

"If you're looking for friends you can do a lot better than Derek."

"That really hurt, Scott," Derek's booming voice came from behind me. I turned and saw that Jameson was already looking at him her machete at the ready.

"I mean, if you're going to review me," Derek says, "at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

"Hmm…in a word…transformative." Erica answered before growling at us.

"Isaac?" Derek asked.

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm good."

"Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight." I tell him.

"Then go home, Scott," he says. He nods at his betas and they head towards me and Jameson. I crouch down and transform.

"I think he was talking about fair for them." Jameson taunted, I look up to see her releasing two throwing stars from her hands. They hit each of them in the shoulder, slowing them down for me to get up. I charge Isaac and grab his shirt and hurl him into the wall. Erica has managed to get the star out of her neck and was charging to me. Jameson had run after Isaac, leaving Erica to me. I slammed her against the Zamboni, trying to knock her out, but she wasn't going down. So I threw her down. I saw Jameson blocking Isaac from aiding his fellow beta. She was would slash at him when he got to close, but she didn't seem to want to hurt him. Then she blows a red powder in his face and he drops like a rock. She leaves him there and comes towards me. She indicates that I should pick up Erica. I nod and grab Erica and restrain her.

"Turn your head." She instructs me. I pull back a little and turn my head and she blows more of that dust in Erica's face. Erica falls limp and I let her drop. I grab her collar and drag her to Isaac and push them both over to Derek.

"What is that stuff?" I whisper to the blonde next to me.

"Poppy powder, they're just a sleep."

I turn toward to Boyd.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you or them. He's doing it for his own power."

Jameson looked like she disagreed, but didn't say anything.

"It's true. It is about power." Derek said. He came at us and started to transform as we walked. Jameson jumped in front of me and managed to slash Derek's waist. He howled in pain but shoved her against the Zamboni. He came after me once she was out of the way. He grabbed me and head butted me. It took me by surprise and he managed to get a few good punches in before I got even one in. After I punched him, he stepped back to grin before coming at me and slashing my side. He punched me and knocked me on the ground. He stood over me and pressed his foot on my throat. It's getting harder to breathe.

The cocking of gun makes Derek freeze. He lets up and I sit up a little bit to see what was going on. There was Jameson, bleeding from somewhere on her head, pointing her gun at Derek.

"I said next time, Alpha, it's next time." She said, "Do it, I dare you."

Derek took his foot of me and motioned his head to Boyd. Boyd comes over to check on me.

"Don't do it. You don't want to be like them."

"You're right. I want to be like you." He said lifting his shirts to reveal the bite mark on his side. Jameson still had her gun pointed towards Derek, but gave Boyd a look before uttering:

"It's gonna get you killed one day kid, I hope you can live with the pain you're going to cause the people who love you."

Boyd just nodded at her, and picked up Isaac while Derek grabbed Erica. Jameson stayed poised and ready to fire until they left. She then stuck the gun in the waist of the back of her pants before coming over to me. I pulled up my shirt to check the slash.

"Why's it not healing like it normally does?"

"Cause it came from a Alpha." She answered, "Come on I'll take you to my place. I'll stitch it up; it will make it heal faster."

"How's your head?"

She touched her head tentatively.

"I've had worse, "she said getting me up, "there was this one time when I was hunting vampires and I—"

"Wait vampires are real?"

"Yes, now stop interrupting," she said throwing my arm around my shoulder and she continued to tell me her story as we headed to her car. She may be a bit weird, but she's starting to grow on me.

* * *

 _So this was a lot longer than I had expected. Nineteen pages on Microsoft Word. But I'm proud of it. I hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know what you guys thought of it._


	5. Chapter 4: Abomination

**Chapter Four: Abomination**

 **AN:** _Hey Everybody! Thanks to everyone who added me this week, it's great watching this story gro. From here on out I will be alternating between updating this and working on the sequel to Never Never Neverland._

 **Arlaeflores:** _I'm really glad you like Jameson's character and thanks for giving me feedback on her._

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

I took Scott back to the house with me. His side was still not healing properly, I would go so far as to say it wasn't healing at all. I made sure to drive slower than I did to the rink so I wouldn't jostle him much. Once we got to the house, I helped him out of the car.

"I like your house." He complimented as we headed up the back steps. I smirked

"Thanks, I'll be sure to let Dottie Fielding know that the house has the McCall approval."

"Wait? What?"

"I'm squatting." I explained to him as I helped him into the house, "Hunting isn't exactly the most profitable business in the world and I have no idea how I long I will be here, so a motel was out."

"Ohh…"

"Don't worry I'll fix everything before I go, but the devil traps are staying. Dottie will thank me later."

"Devil's traps?'

"Yeah they trapped demons."

"They're real too?" He asked incredulously, as I sat him down on the couch.

"Yep, demons, angels, vampires, rugarus, chupacabras, and a whole book of other things."

"Did you really hunt a chupacabra?"

"No, but I knew a couple of hunters who went into to Mexico to hunt some. Heard their nasty little suckers too."

"Cool."

I rolled my eyes; the life of the hunter is so glamorous to newbies.

"Take off your shirt." I tell him. He looks at me weirdly, and I sigh, "I need to check your gashes."

"Oh! Yeah." He said pulling of his jacket and his shirt, revealing his well-defined upper body…shake it off Jameson, shake it off. I touch the gashes and assess the damage.

"There not as deep as I thought they were, but that could be your healing factor kicking in." I tell him, "I still want to sew them up, just to be safe." I tell him as I put my long hair into a bun on top of my head.

"Okay." He replies. I give him a reassuring smile and walk over to my bags to get my first aid kit. Once I found it, I brought it back over. I search through its contents and found hydrogen-peroxide, a rag, a needle…but no thread. Awesome!

"Dental floss it is." I say more to myself than Scott.

"WHAT?" he asked.

"I have no thread, so I'm going to have to use dental floss."

"Is that going to hurt?"

"Yes." I told him truthfully. Scott gave me a scared puppy dog face.

"Look, it will hurt like a mother trucker but it will be easier to remove later on." I tell him.

"Okay."

I pour a little hydrogen peroxide on the rag and dapped the gashes with the disinfectant. Scott hisses at the stinging sensation. I give him an apologetic look but even werewolves can get infections. Once I had cleaned out the cuts I thread the floss through the eye of the needle, and as I move it closer to Scott, he scoots over a seat.

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes, I've sewn up my brothers hundreds of times. I've even had to do a little work on myself a couple of times."

"Okay," he says, "Okay."

He pinches his eyes shut tightly. I roll my eyes at how childish he's being, and press the needle through his skin, making the first stitch. Scott tenses and bites his lip to stop the scream rising from his throat.

"Hey, you're going to be okay, I promise." I tell him taking his hand for a second. I gave him small smile before returning to my work. He managed to stay still though he was obviously in pain. He had three gashes so it took me awhile to finish up. But he was a trooper till the end.

"There you go." I tell him knotting the last stitch, "All done, Champ."

"Thanks," he said opening his eyes to take a look at my work, "Hey, this actually looks pretty good."

"Thanks, Scott." I said sarcastically.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." He amended, "My mom's a nurse."

"Oh, well do you think they'll pass the medical exam?" I joked.

"Yeah." He answered putting his shirt back on, "Is that what you want to do? Go to medical school."

"Me? No no no no. That's never going to happen. I have obligations and stuff. No, ahh…my brother was going to be a doctor."

"What made him change his mind?" he asked. Great, Jameson, just great. This is why you think before you speak.

"He died." I tell him flatly.

"I'm sorry, how did h—"

"Look at the time!" I interrupted him, "It's 8:15! Do you know what time that place Toby's Burgers closes?"

"Uhhh…ten."

"Awesome, I'm starved." I tell him packing my first aid kit up. I shove it in my bad and grabbed my jacket.

"Can I drop you off anywhere?" I ask him, as I search around the room for my wallet.

"Uhh…no I'm good."

"Great, just don't lock up on your way out. I don't want to damage the locks more by breaking in again."

"Yeah...okay." Scott said. I saluted the teen wolf and headed to my car. I squealed out of there as fast as I could. I tried to out run them, really I did. I was speeding down the winding roads of Beacon Hills like all the forces of heaven and hell we after me and a way I guess they were. Eventually they caught up to me, the Winchesters' greatest foes…emotions. I slam on the breaks, before pulling over and parking. I slam my fists on my steering wheel, hoping that maybe the physical pain would distract me before…

 _"John Winchester was just some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year. I didn't have a dad." Adam told us, "So we may be blood, but we are not family. My mom is my family. And if I do my job, I get to see her again. So, no offense, she's the one I give a rat's ass about, not you."_

 _I can't help but smirk at his answer. Yeah he was rude, but the way he said it reminded me a lot of Dean. I guess the Winchester attitude is hereditary._

 _"Fair enough," Sam conceded, "But if you have one good memory of dad, just one, then you'll give us a little more time, please."_

* * *

 _"Where ya going?" I asked Adam as he reached for the doorknob. He tensed at being caught before turning with a sigh._

 _"Out for a beer."_

 _"Well what a crazy coincidence I was craving the same thing. Are you sure we're not twins?"_

 _Adam just sighed again and headed back over to his seat. I grinned and grabbed two beers from the fridge and went to sit across from him. I opened the two beers and handed one to Adam. He looked almost concerned when I went to take my first sip._

 _"Aren't you under age?"_

 _"Aren't you too?"_

 _"Touché." He says taking a sip. I shoot him a victory smirk._

 _"I'm on lockdown, aren't I?" he asked._

 _"You're catching on pretty quick about how things work around here."_

 _"And let me guess they sent you to watch me?"_

 _"Nope, I volunteered."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I was curious. Since your closer to my age I was wondering if you were a cooler brother than Sam or Dean."_

 _"How am I doing so far?" he asked sarcastically._

 _"Well you're letting me drink on a school night, so I think that makes you my favorite." I said taking another swig of my beer. Adam smirked before repeating my action._

 _"So ghoul you said that you were pre-med, was that true?" I asked him._

 _"Yep," he replied curtly. I nod._

 _"Sam was going to be a lawyer."_

 _"What changed his mind?"_

 _"His girlfriend was killed by the demon that killed the saintly Mary Winchester." I tell him bitterly._

 _"Who's that? Your mom?"_

 _"No!" I snap, "It's the boys' mom. The only woman John Winchester ever loved, the object of his obsession and his excuse not to be a father. You got lucky, dude, not having to live with him."_

 _"Lucky? Do you know how full of crap you are?"_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"You see, it was me, and it was my mom, that's it. She worked the graveyard shift at the hospital. I cooked my own dinners and put myself to bed. So you can say whatever you want about our dad, but the truth is I would have taken anything."_

 _"Not John Winchester, trust me. You may have taken me, or Sam, or Dean, but you wouldn't have taken him. And good thing for you we didn't know you were alive, because Dean would have come and gotten you and John Winchester would have sucked the life out of you too."_

 _Adam just scoffed._

 _"He hit me, Adam, and Dean. And not you've been bad you need to be spanked kind of hitting, no he would beat on us. Trust me when I say having a mom who worked a lot because she loved you and wanted a better life for you, was a lot better than being stuck with John."_

 _"What happened to your mom?"_

 _"Vampires."_

 _"Sorry."_

 _I shrug._

 _"Hey, don't tell Dean about what I said about John. Dean idolizes the guy and he kind of forgets how much of tool the man was."_

 _"What are brothers for?" He said taking another swig of his beer._

 _"You know you kind of remind me of him?"_

 _"Who? John?" he asked._

 _"No, Dean."_

 _Adam rolled his eyes._

 _"Well as his mini-me I guess you would know."_

 _I stuck my tongue out at him._

 _"I hope you don't do it." I tell him._

 _"What?"_

 _"Say yes. I like having you around."_

 _He gave me a small smile._

 _"And I guess having a little sister isn't soo… bad."_

 _"Oh it's not, I have references and everything." I say jokingly. He smiles again._

 _"Jamie!" Dean's gruff voice called from downstairs._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Hit the hay, kid, it's after midnight."_

 _"Ugh! Fine." I reply frustrated. I turn to Adam, "What are you feelings on bedtime?"_

 _Adam snorted before replying._

 _"Get to bed, Jameson." He says imitating Dean's gruff voice with a wink. I chuckle and get up pushing my beer closer to him._

 _"You're extremely thirsty and I've never tasted beer in my life, it's the drink of the devil." I tell him. He salutes me, and takes the beer. I grin and start to walk out of the room. I pause at the opening and turn back to look at my new brother, "Jamie."_

 _He looks up questioningly._

 _"You can call me, Jamie." I tell him, he nods at me._

 _"Goodnight, Jamie." He says lifting his beer towards me._

 _"Night, bro." I say before heading up the stairs._

* * *

 _I hear yelling from downstairs, and I know that means bad things are happening. I throw back the covers and run downstairs._

 _"What the hell, Bobby!" I hear Sam yell, as I reached the top of the steps. I rush down the steps and nearly fall down the last few steps._

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"Nothing." Sam yells, noticing the surprised look on my face he changes his tune, "Nothing, Jamie, go back to bed."_

 _"Sam." I say objecting to him lying and telling me what to do. Sam sighed and dragged his hands over his face._

 _"Adam's gone."_

 _"What?"_

* * *

 _"Sam it's not going to end this way," Michael wearing Adam's body yelled over the howling winds of Lucifer's cage, "Step back."_

 _"You're gonna have to make me."_

 _"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny."_

 _Sam ignores him and looks towards me and Dean. "Goodbye" his eyes say, and he opens his arms wide and tilts backwards. Michael shouts and rushed to Sam and grabs him. Sam latches onto his half-brothers arm and pulls him towards him. Michael is taken off-guard and begins to fall._

 _"SAM!"_

* * *

And for the first time I let myself cry for the brother I barely knew. The one who let me drink beer on a school night. I mourned for the times we would never get to have, no baseball games, no pulling pranks on our older pain in the ass brothers, no anything. I mourned for the loss of his innocence, and how he was royally screwed over twice just for being a Winchester. I mourned for the brother I did know. The one who taught me to read and kept on me to do my school work. The one who taught me it's okay to be gentle, it doesn't always mean you are weak, sometimes it means you're stronger than most. I mourned for Dean who had no idea what do next. And lastly I mourned for me, I lost something that day as I watched my brothers fall into the pit and I don't think I will ever get it back.

I cried until I had no tears left. And then I cursed myself for even letting anything about my family slip. It's no one's business anyway, but those damn puppy eyes. Thanks to Sam I'm conditioned to spill all and give in every time they are used against me. Stupid Scott. I huff and scoot down to curl up in the front seat. I didn't know how long I stayed there until, someone banged on my window. I shot up my finger curled around my knife. I look out the window and there's Scott peering in my window, looking concerned with those damn puppy eyes. I huff and roll my window down.

"What!" I snap at him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Napping. What are you doing out here?"

"I was supposed to meet up with Allison, but I got a call from Stiles. Erica messed up his car, and while he was at the mechanics he said the creature was there and it killed the mechanic."

"WAIT, WHAT?"

"Yeah, he said it paralyzed him and caused his Jeep to crush the mechanic. I was on my way home to get my car to pick him up when I saw you."

"Well, get in." I said reaching over to the passenger door to open it for him. He nodded and ran around my car to the open door. The moment he got in I turned my car on. I let him buckle up this time before rocketing towards town.

"I guess asking you to slow down, is out of the question?" He asked shakily

"Sorry, I have the need for speed." I teased, as I shifted gears.

"Ohkay."

* * *

It didn't take long for us to get to the mechanics the way I was driving, but we ended up waiting for a while for the police to clear Stiles. He eventually came out, and looked wildly around for Scott's car. When he saw my car he threw his head back in frustration before heading towards us, he slipped in to the back surprisingly quiet. Scott and I turn to face him.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Stiles replied, "You were right it was not like you."

Scott and I shared a confused look, before turning back to Stiles who had begun to speak again.

"I mean. Its eyes were almost, like, reptilian. But there was something about them."

"What do you mean?"

"You know when you see, like, a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes, and you feel like you know them but you can figure out who it is?"

"Wait, back up, flag on the play." I exclaim, "Are you saying you know who it is?"

"No," Stiles replied, "But I think it knew me."

"Shit." I breathed.

"So the new creature could be someone we know?" Scott asked, I could tell by his tone he was really hoping this wasn't the case.

"Possibly, I mean it left Stiles alive maybe a part of the creature reacted to the familiarity of him," I answered, "Now can you tell me a little more about what you saw?"

"Yeah," Stiles answered, "It was about 6 foot, scaly, reptilian eyes, had a tail, and it produces some kind of weird clear substances that paralyses all of you."

KANIMA! SHIT ON CRACKERS!

"Do know what it is?" Scott asked taking in my reaction.

"It narrows it down considerably, but I really need to see the damn thing before I raise the alarm."

"Well what are our possible suspects?" Stiles asked.

"I want to see the damn thing before I raise the alarm." I repeated.

"That does not sound good." He says, "Hey, maybe you can bring the book of yours to the school tomorrow night, we can meet up after the game. I can take a look it afterwards and identify the thing."

No, No, No. That means he'll confirm the Kanima, and I really don't want it to be a Kanima. Angels, Indian snake gods, anything but that thing again.

"Sure I can do that." I say turning back to face the front. I turn the car back on and head out. Stiles directed me to his house, but on the way I saw Toby's burgers. 9:50, I still got time. I pull over and park in the small lot.

"Hey, what are you doing? This doesn't look my house." Stiles harped.

"Stiles, I'm starving, I haven't eaten since lunch and that was only an apple because Boyd decided to be an idiot." I say unbuckling myself, "I'm going to get something to eat."

Stiles looks almost flabbergasted and from the corner of my eye I see Scott trying to hide a smile. Satisfied I would not be contested again; I open my door and climb out. I go to close my door and see the boys haven't moved.

"Well are you coming or not?" I asked them.

"Oh, yeah," Stiles said scrambling for the door handle, nearly falling out in the attempt. Scott didn't even try to hide his smile then. Boys, they were so weird.

* * *

"We'll get through this." I heard Stiles say to Scott as I came upon the pair the next morning, "I know because I love you."

What in the world?

"You know you two do make the most adorablist couple." I speak up. The pair jump, and Stiles whips his head to look at me.

"God, Jameson, do you have to do that?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, it's some of my greatest enjoyment."

"You're a little twisted you know that?" he asked.

"And you're a little weird do you know that?"

"Guys, come on." Scott intervened, before turning to Stiles, "Now what else did she say?"

Stiles huffed, before replying.

"I love you more than…Oh my God! I can't. You and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate."

"Ah, so that's what you're doing, playing telephone." I say taking a seat next to Stiles on the steps.

"Yea, you would not believe the stuff I've had to say."

"Well considering how much you sounded like a Hallmark card, I can make a good guess."

"Cards, now that's a good way to communicate."

"No way," Scott replied," Her parents check everything."

"Okay, how about Jameson?" Stiles offered, he then turned to me, "You wouldn't mind would you? You'd been an instrument of love."

"I'm going to pass, contact with the Argents can cause itching, sneezing, swelling and other harmful side effects. And besides I never buy Hallmark cards, I buy those cheap ones with the jokes inside."

Scott gave me a reprimanding look about the Argent comment but didn't say anything. Stiles kind of nodded, not to put out.

"Yeah, you got to love those joke cards," he said.

"Stiles you're the only one we can trust," Scott tried to convince his friend, "Is she coming to the game tonight?"

"Yes, okay." Stiles replied, "Message complete."

Scott gave his friend a goofy grin. He must really like this Argent girl. Too bad she'll probably either try to or actually end killing him.

"Thanks man," Scott told his friend, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles said, as Scott got up, "Just remember drug dealers have been using disposable cell phones pretty successfully for years,"

"It's too risky, Stiles," Scott said walking away, waving to us both.

"That kid needs a reality check." I say to Stiles after he left.

"Yep, but what are you going to do he's in love?"

"And love blinds to you to people's faults and reality's plot holes." I say ruefully.

"Sound like you're speaking from experience."

"Are we still on for tonight after the game?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, we'll meet up in the parking lot after the game."

"Cool, see you then." I say getting up. I gave him a small wave and start walking away.

"Hey, Jameson," Stiles called after me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around.

"You should come to the game too. If you plan on sticking around you might as well know the official town sport."

I smirked, and nodded.

"Yeah, maybe I will."

I turned back around and headed off to class. I couldn't help but wear a smile at the fact that I was starting to wear Opey down.

* * *

I arrived about a half hour before the game started. About, oh maybe, ten schools back I would go to football games and I remembered that if you wanted a decent parking spot you had to arrive early. I wander onto the field and spotted Scott and Stiles on the bench.

"Hey," I greeted. The boys looked up.

"Oh, hey Jameson." Scott greeted, while Stiles just nodded as he laced his stick.

"What's the word on the enemy?" I said indicating the opposing team.

"Not good," Stiles answered, "They got a heavy hitter over there I'm not even sure is a teenager."

"Yikes." I sympathized. "So the book is in my car, just m-"

"BOY NAME!" Coach Fintstock bellowed, "Off my field."

"It's Jameson," the three of us said in unison.

"Whatever, just get her off my field." He yelled.

"I jus-just wanna…just…" I struggled angrily with trying to express what I wanted to do to the Coach. Stiles stood up and patted my shoulder awkwardly.

"Yeah, he's been known to inspire those feelings on occasion, "he told me, "Actually several occasions…but if you deck him you'll be out of here."

"Fine," I said and stalked off to my seat.

"Thatta a girl." Stiles called after me. I rolled my eyes. I found a spot on the third row near the edge of the bleachers. I could jump down if I needed to. I the game started soon after and Stiles wasn't kidding there was no way that the one player was a teenager. He was almost Sam's height, but twice the mass. And not fatty mass, muscle mass. This kid was utterly massive. After he flattened another player, the Coach called foul.

"Come on! Is that thing even a teenager? I wanna see a birth certificate!" He yelled to the refs. After being ignored, he went and sat with Stiles. They spoke for a few moments before the Coach got up and moved down the line. I kind of wanted to know what was going on and jumped off the bleachers and went over to Stiles.

"Hey!" I greeted and sat next to him on the bench.

"Yo!" He said not taking his eyes off the field.

"For once I actually agree with Coach Crazy, I want to see that kid's birth certificate." I tell him.

"Yeah, I overheard that they actually call him the Abomination."

"Well if he wasn't kicking our asses, I would actually think that was cool."

We watched as the Abomination took out another player, his teammates had to carry him off the field.

"Yeesh. I think somebody want to rethink the lacrosse uniform and give you guys football padding."

"I'm sure that guy would agree with you." Stiles said as the monster of guy checked another player. We both cringe.

"You know I'm not really for supernatural cheating, but for the safety of others can't Scott you know take him out."

"He can't, Argent is in the stands." Stiles said indicating with his head towards the bleachers. I turn my head slightly to see Gerard sitting next to the brunette I've seen Scott with.

"Crushed bones it is, then." I say turning back to the game. A few minutes later the Coach wanders back down the bleachers and sees me sitting next to Stiles. He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it, giving up.

"Stilinski, I need you to get another first aid kit and more ice packs." The Coach told Stiles, "And since this one seems to be attached to yours and McCall's hip, you can take her with you."

"Sure thing, Coach," Stiles said. He stood up and looked down at me, "Come on, Jameson."

"Ugh, fine." I reply getting up.

"That's the spirit." Stiles said sarcastically. I glared at him.

"Just come on," he said dragging me behind him. Whoo! Grunt work and I'm not even a grunt.

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

I dragged Jameson along to the school. She still wasn't happy about being told what to do by Coach, but she had at least stopped grumbling about it. We were almost to the door when I spotted a familiar blue Bug. Lydia was in her car and it looked like she was crying. Jameson caught me staring at the strawberry blonde and a wicked grin grew on her face.

"So that's her." She said.

"Her who?"

"The girl that keeps Stiles Stilinski up at night." She teased.

"Shuddup…" I replied and went back to watching Lydia,

"Go talk to her, ya idiot." She said in an exasperated tone.

"What?"

"Go. Talk. To. Her. You. Idiot." She said, before shoving me towards the car. I stumble and shoot a dirty look at her. She motions for me to go on, and turns around. I guess she's giving me my privacy or something. I roll my eyes and go up to Lydia's car. I come up alongside it and debate with myself if I should do this or not. My braver side won out and I come up to Lydia's rolled down window.

"Hey, Lydia, what's wrong?" I ask her. She begins to roll up her window, and I start knocking on the glass, "Lydia come…"

"Just go away."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look, I don't need anyone seeing me cry."

"Oh, come on, Lydia," I say trying to bring out the confident girl I loved, "Look, you shouldn't care if people see you cry, all right? Especially you."

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I think you look really beautiful when you cry." I tell her honestly. She moves her head like she agrees and rolls down her window again.

"You're going to think I'm crazy." She says to me.

"Lydia, if you trust me on anything, you can trust me on this. There is nothing that you can say to me that will make you sound crazy. Literally nothing." I said emphasizing the 'literally nothing,' part.

She gave me a sad smile, and I could tell she was mulling it over. She opens her mouth to say something, when Jameson comes rushing over.

"Hey, hey," she says slightly out of breathe, "Hi, girl I don't know, Jameson Winchester, and yes I have a boyish name and yes it is Winchester like the gun. Do you mind if I borrow Stilinski here for a moment?"

I gave her a look, wasn't she the one who told me to come over here in the first place. She responded by giving me the "I'm serious, dude" look. I huffed.

"Five minutes?" I ask Lydia. She gives me look that says "what the hell?!"

"Just five minutes, please. Let me deal with this, and you can continue to cry or not cry, whatever you want to do. And when I get back we'll talk about anything you want. I promise."

Lydia nods her head.

"Thank-you," I tell her, before dragging Jameson away from the car, "This better be good."

"Yeah, sorry about being a cock-blocker, but I just Alpha Douche Bag break into the school from the roof."

"Great," I exclaim and head to the school with Jameson close on my heels. When we enter the school, Jameson pulls a machete out of her inner jacket pocket.

"Yeah, cause that's going to us any good against a werewolf."

"It's custom made. Pure silver and wolfs-bane infused. And it's not like we actually had time to grab my gun." She shot back.

"Fine, whatever. Where did you see him?"

"Ahh, it was somewhere above this hallway." She says pointing to the corridor towards the left. We check every room down the hall until we come to the pool. We share a look and shrug and head in. The door slams behind us, causing us both to jump.

"Damn it, Jameson, you have to clear the corners." I could hear Jameson berate herself. We both turn to see Derek, grinning evilly with a basketball in his hands. Erica stood next to him, her smile mimicking Derek's.

"Stiles," He greets, "Winchester."

"Dick," Jameson greets, "I-i-I mean Derek. I always get those two messed up."

I snort. You know I think I think I'm actually really starting to like her. Derek gives a forced smile, before turning to me.

"What did you see at the mechanic's garage?"

"Uh…several alarming EPA violations that I'm considering reporting."

"And didn't you say something about the bathroom and health codes?" Jameson added. I pointed at her and nodded. Derek and Erica chuckle at the joke, for a moment. Then Derek takes the ball in both hands and pops it with his claws.

"Holy God!" I exclaimed

"Well aren't you the one for dramatics?" Jameson asked unimpressed by the power display. Derek ignores her and keeps his focus on me.

"Let's try that again." Derek says, "What did you see?"

"Alright," I said giving in, "the thing was pretty slick looking. Skin was dark. Kind of patterned. I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Okay? Cause I have somebody I really need to talk to."

Derek just gave me a look. I grunt in frustration, and cast a look at Jameson whose lips have practically disappeared. What's her problem?

"Alright, fine. Eyes. Eyes are…yellowish and slitted. It had a lot of teeth…Oh and it's got a tail, too. Are we good?" I ask, but both Erica and Derek aren't looking at me, there peering at something above me, "What? What, have you seen it? You have this look on your face like you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Cause they do." Jameson said quietly. I look over at her and she's facing behind me, staring at something above me, "SHIT!"

I look up and there's the thing from the mechanics in all its lizardy glory.

"Whoa!" I exclaim and back up till I'm behind Derek. The creature hisses and jumps down from the floor above in front of us. Derek growls at it, but the thing shoots its tail out and knocks Erica into the wall. Jameson uses the moment of distraction to slice the creature's back with her knife. It hisses at her and swipes its tail at her, she manages to jump out of the way and jabs its side. That time the creature managed to wrap its tail around her and throw her into the wall. Derek roared at it again, when he saw the thing heading towards Jameson again.

"Run!" he turned to yell at me, "Get her and get out!"

The creature used the moment of his distraction to slash at Derek's neck so quickly Derek didn't even notice it.

"Derek, your neck." I tell him. He furrows his brow and touched the cut on the back of his neck, before starting to tumble. I catch him before he could fall. I help him walk towards the door hoping to get as close as possible before Derek's body goes completely numb. I look over our shoulders at Jameson, who is slowly starting to get up.

"Jameson, come on." I call to her. She glares at me but continues to get up. I turn back to look ahead and Derek and I continue to stumble to the door. I start to pull out my phone to call Scott, but as I'm pulling his name up Derek's body goes numb and his dead weight throws me off balance and we both fall into the pool. I surface quickly but Derek sinks to the bottom. I take a deep breath and dive under the water again to get him. I pull him up and we break the surface. I tread water to keep us both up.

"Do you see it?" Derek asks once he catches his breath.

"No, I don't see it. Where is it? Jameson!" I call out.

"A little busy, Stiles." Her voice answers from behind me. With some difficulty I turn Derek and I in an effort to find her. I spotted her jabbing the creature again. He swiped at her but she ducked and stabbed its side again. The creature hissed in pain before wrapping its tail around her legs and pulled her down.

"Son of a bitch!" She exclaims. The creature just hisses and flings her towards the pool. She slides right towards the edge and tips over into the pool.

"Jameson!" I called out to her. A beat later she surfaces gasping for breath.

"You gosh-darned, Son of a Bitch!" She yells at the creature. She swims towards the ladder and starts to pull herself out but the creature jumps in front of her startling her and causing her to fall back into the pool.

She surfaced again, gasping for air.

"When I get out of here, you're dead!" She called out to the lizard, "You hear me, you're dead!"

The creature only hissed at her. Jameson slammed down on the water in frustration. She swam over to where Derek and I were.

"I hate kanimas." She said royally pissed off.

"Kanima, so you know what it is?" I asked her.

"Yeah I've known since you gave me that description at the mechanics, I was just hoping I was wrong."

"Why?"

"As you can see they are nasty sons of bitches. And very difficult to kill."

"How do you kill them?" I asked.

"You cut of their head, and see if that works." She answered still frustrated; she turns to Derek, "Have you dealt with one before?"

"I've heard of them, but I've never seen one before." He answered.

"Great." She said sarcastically. Derek just shot her a dirty look. She wasn't fazed by it at all. Jameson then looked around the pool, her face quickly growing confused.

"Where is it? Do you see it?"

I looked around.

"No, do you think it's gone?"

"Hmm, I don't know. But we can't stay in this pool much longer. Especially with Grumpy here paralyzed."

I nod, as Derek shoots her another look.

"I'll help you get him to the edge of the pool. I'll get out and help pull him out."

"Sounds good."

Jameson puts Derek's other arm over her shoulder and we swim together to the edge. Jameson tried to get out again, but the Kanima jumped down in front of her again, causing her to slip off the edge in surprise.

"Damn it!" She yelled, once she resurfaced.

"So we're not getting out of here that way." I add.

"Shut-up, Stiles." Derek and Jameson said in unison.

"Just remember who's holding you up, pal." I told Derek.

"My teeth still work fine." Derek replied.

"Shutting up."

Jameson swam back over and hooked Derek's arm over neck and helped take some of Derek's dead weight. She couldn't try to get out again as the creature was pacing around the pool.

"What's it waiting for?" I asked. Jameson didn't saying thing she just tracked the creature with her eyes. She didn't let a lot show, but from how tense she was I could tell she was scared of the Kanima. I wondered what happened last time that made this bad-ass chick sweat. The creature paced in front of us a few more times before creeping towards the water; it stuck its hand in tentatively, and pulled it out like the water had burned him.

"Wait. Did you see that? I don't think it can swim."

"No," Jameson disagreed, "Kanimas are great swimmers."

"Then why won't it go in the water?" Derek asked.

"Because of the person controlling it. Either they are afraid of water or the creature was told not to kill us but keep us in." she answered.

"Why would it want to do that?" I asked.

"I don't know."

We waited about an hour to see what the creature was going to do, but it just continued to pace in front of us. I kept slipping beneath the surface and having to trudge back up. Derek's dead weight was getting difficult to keep up even with Jameson helping.

"I don't think I can do this for much longer," I tell them. I cast a look at the side of the pool where I dropped my phone when I was knocked off balance. Jameson followed my line of sight and spots the phone.

"Do it," she said, "I got him."

"No, Stiles don't!" Derek says as I swim from underneath him. I look back and see that though she's struggling she is managing to keep them afloat. Jameson gives me a nod and I return it and swim towards the edge of the pool. When I get close I the edge the Kanima starts making its way towards me. I freeze mid-stroke, okay Stiles is this actually worth it? I turn back and look at Jameson and Derek. Yep, okay you can do this Stiles. I made a mad dash for the phone and grabbed it before the creature can touch me. Keeping the phone above water I swim back to where Derek and Jameson are and call Scott. He picks up on the second ring.

"SCOTT!" I yell through the phone.

"I can't talk right now." He whispers and hangs up. I pull the phone away from me in disbelief. I can't believe he hung up on me.

"What?" Jameson asked, "What happened?"

"He hung up on me."

"What the hell? Call him again."

I push the redial button and it just keeps ringing.

"Damn it!" Jameson exclaims, "You keep calling until he picks up."

"Yeah, no duh." I call a few more times and still he doesn't pick up. When I go to call for a tenth time my phone dies.

"Shit! It's dead." I exclaimed.

"Seriously? Okay, I'm rethinking this whole not killing Scott thing." She says.

"Get in line." I tell her.

"Fine, but save me a piece."

"Will do." I say, flinging my phone away. I pick up Derek's arm and take half his weight again.

"So I guess we're back to plan A again." Jameson says, "How's that coming Grumpy, any tingling sensation yet?"

Derek nods.

"I got some feeling back in my feet again."

"Great, now we just have to wait for everything else to work. Cause unless you can shoot lasers out of you big toe that's pretty much useless."

"It's something." Derek shot back. Jameson just rolled her eyes. The lizard thing begins to pace again around the pool. Occasionally it will touch the water, but will recoil just like it did the first time. After another half hour, I noticed Jameson kept dipping lower and lower, and she wasn't as quick to get back up as she was the first hour. She was getting tired, and I wasn't much better off than her.

"I can't do this for much longer, I need something to hold on to." I said. The others nodded and we looked around for something to grab that would keep us out of the creatures reach but we could still hold to.

"There!" I called out pointing to the diving board. Jameson nodded and we pulled Derek over to the board. Jameson and I reached up for the bars and we both slipped, causing all three of us to sink. A hand gripped my shoulder tight and pulled me out and flung me on the floor. I heard two more plops indicating Jameson and Derek. A load roar echoed the pool room. Sluggishly I get up in time to see Scott holding up a piece of a mirror at the Kanima, stopping the creature in its tracks. It looks at its reflection for a moment before Spider Manning it up the wall and out the sky light. Scott and I share a look, what the hell was that? Scott falls back in relief. What's he got to be relieved about was he in a pool for two hours like Jameson and me? Jameson? I look wildly around for her, and find her a few feet behind me unconscious.

"Jameson!" I call out, scrambling over to her. I stick my finger under her nose and feel air hitting my skin. I sag in relief.

"Is she okay?" Derek asks.

"She's breathing, I think she's just exhausted." I tell him, "We should find some towels and warm her up."

Derek nods and gets up and heads to the towel rack and grabs some towels for all of us. When he comes back I take one from him and prop Jameson up and wrap a towel around her shoulders and start rubbing her arms. After a few moments she starts coming to, and flings herself away from me and coughs up water.

"Oh Castiel, I never want to do that again." She says, when she looks up and notices Scott, her face becomes dark, "YOU! Where the hell were you? We called you like 10 times!"

"Yeah thanks for hanging up on me." I add.

"I'm sorry, Gerard invited me to dinner and I didn't know how to say no, and then Allison said she might know where her family bestiary was so I ended up in Gerard's room looking for that." He explained.

"Okay, so let me get this straight you were invited to dinner by Mr. Holier Than Thou Obsessive Werewolf Killer and you couldn't _find_ an excuse because in reality you wanted to make goo-goo eyes at your girlfriend who will at some point in time aim a gun at your head. And then you went on a magical hunt for a bestiary, when I have one already for you to use because once again you wanted to make goo-goo eyes at you girlfriend. While we called you ten times because of a damn lizard creature who gets his rocks off by watching people drown, does that about cover it?" Jameson asked Scott. She then turned to me and Derek for confirmation, and I can't say I disagreed with her. It was time for Scott to let Allison go, before he got himself killed.

"I'm sorry, okay. I screwed up."

"Damn right you did." She said and stormed off, "Stiles, I'm going to get clothes out of my car. Come find me when you've changed, I'll give you a lift home."

"Okay." I reply. "Thanks."

"I'm really sorry guys." Scott apologized again to Derek and I.

"Yeah well I'm going to have go with Jameson on this one. But uh… thanks for the rescue." I tell him and head to the locker room to change.

* * *

When I finished changing, I headed out to Jameson's car, where she was glaring at Scott who was flipping through a book. Derek and Erica were standing next to him looking over it, too. Jameson broke her glare when she heard me coming close. She looked up and gave me a small smile, before returning to her glaring.

At first I wasn't sure she changed her clothes, as it looked pretty much like what she had on earlier. But I noticed her shirt was a different color and her flannel was five times the size she was and went almost to her knees. Her hair was up in a bun, and despite the chilled air she didn't look like she was cold. I pulled a sweat shirt out of my bag and offered it to her, but she just shook her head.

"So this Kanima," Scott began, "it's says here it's a creature of vengeance?" Who's vengeance?"

"The vengeance of the person controlling it." She answered

"And it's a like us? A Shapeshifter?"

"It's a shape-shifter, yes." Derek replied this time, "But it's not right, it's like a…"

"An abomination." I supply for him. Derek nods his head. He then looks at Erica and the pair start to walk away.

"Derek!" Scott calls him back.

"We need to work together on this, you, us, Jameson. Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust them?" Derek asks. Jameson scoffs.

"Nobody trust anyone. That's the problem. While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us and it's killing people! And we are just starting to learn about it!"

"I know one thing." Derek says, "When I find it, I'm going to kill it."

With that he walked off. Scott then turned to Jameson.

"I'm with him, Cowboy, when I see that thing again I'm gonna cut off its head." She said pushing herself of the car and going to her door, "Come on, Stiles."

Scott gave me a look like 'are you seriously going with her?' I shrugged apologetically and headed to the passenger side door.

"Oh, Scott, there's a reason why none of us trust each other. Maybe you should learn a little about the Argents before you start with this hippie togetherness plan of yours." Jameson tells Scott before climbing inside. Scott shoots me another look, but I ignore it and climb in too. Once inside, Jameson starts the car and drives away from Scott.

"You hungry?" she asks.

"Starved." I answered.

"You got food at your house? I'll cook."

"Yeah."

"Great, let's go."

"Hey, Jameson…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks?"

She bops her head, not needing me to clarify about tonight. And we drive to my house in silence.

* * *

 _Well this took forever to write, oh well, it was fun though getting to develop Jameson more and I really like writing that scene with Adam. He really was a lot like Dean so I can see the two of them getting along. Please review and let me know what you think._


	6. Chapter 5: Venomous

**Chapter Five: Venomous**

 **AN:** _Hello to all my Never Never Neverland fans, the first chapter of The Wicked and Wild West is up and I should have the second up in a few days. If you're new to Carry On I hope you enjoy it and will take a look and Never Never Neverland and its sequel.._

 **AMV1999:** _Thanks!_

 **Mfigueiredo334:** _Thanks I needed to hear that._

 **Guest:** _I'm glad you liked the flashbacks with Adam. I thought I would try to keep him alive as no one on Supernatural seems to remember him. Poor Adam, lol._

 **RHatch89:** _Thanks!_

1717171717

* * *

Stiles came sprinting into English into English today, skidding past Scott and I. He had correct course before taking the seat behind Scott.

"Dudes, I just talked to my dad, who just talked to Jackson, and I've got really terrible, horrible, very, very bad news." He said very excitably.

"Can I guess?" I ask him.

"What? No this is kind of important Jameson."

"I'm going to guess anyway." I say covering my eyes, "Let's see Jackson retracted his statement about the Laheys, which means Isaac is no longer Pubic Enemy Number 1, which means that Isaac is home free."

"What? How did you guess that? Are you psychic?" Stiles asked whispering the last part. I rolled my eyes and jerked my thumb over my shoulder.

"Shit!" Stiles breathed.

"I did however guess about the Jackass thing. Was I right about that?"

Stiles just shoot me a look. I smile at Scott, who shakes his head but not once does he take his eyes off Derek's beta.

"You two look like you're going to piss you pants. He's going to do anything now, and if he's stupid enough to try I have a little present for him." I say making my voice louder at the end to make sure Isaac didn't miss the threats. Isaac squirmed a little in his seat, letting me know he took my threat to heart, "See there you go."

"Thanks, Jameson. " Stiles said sarcastically. I gave him my best 'happy to help' smile and turned back to the front. Out of the four of us, I was probably the only one that learned anything in English that day. Isaac was sitting smugly in front of us with his "too cool for school" attitude and my spazzes were…well spazzing. At least one of us will pass the quiz tomorrow.

* * *

"So I stayed up all night reading Jameson's book and doing some online research on the Kanima. And the only thing I found online that differed from what Jameson had was this South American Legend. Their version of the Kanima is a were-jaguar that goes after murders." Stiles told me and Scott

"Well the one we saw was definitely not a jaguar." I replied, "And the last three I've heard of have all been reptilian in nature. Though, I heard a third-hand of account of a hunter up in Canada who dealt with a Kanima that took on the form of a bear."

"A bear?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I heard there were a lot of killings in the area and the creature seemed to do a loop around the town. They said that the center of the thing's loop was this house, like where its master might live. The guy that lived there apparently had lost his family in a car accident and the creature seemed to be going after everyone involved in the accident. But considering there is a large were-bear population up that way, no one could prove it was a Kanima."

"Wait! Were-bears?" Stiles now asked both scared and intrigued. "How many weres are out there?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I responded.

"No, not really. But none of that explains why it came after us. I'm not exactly a murderer. Derek killed his Uncle, but that was probably a good thing and you…"

"Have killed a lot of supernatural creatures." I finish for him.

"Who were killing other people."

"Yes, but maybe I killed someone's family member and their out for revenge. It wouldn't be the first time." I said drifting off quietly on the last sentence before picking up on a louder note, "Besides I don't think it was after us, I think it just wanted us out of the way."

"But what for?" Stiles asked.

"Or maybe it came after you because you saw it kill somebody which is probably why it tried to kill you." Scott theorized to Stiles, "And it's still trying to kill you, and it probably won't stop until you're dead."

Stiles stopped and looked at me as Scott went on his way.

"Isn't that your job, to come up with death filled theories?" I ask him. Stiles pursed his lips before nodding his head side to side. He then headed after Scott saying something about how he's beginning to question their friendship. I smile and follow after them.

* * *

After Spanish I meet up with Scott and Stiles in the hallway and we walk to Economics. The boys grabbed a seat near the window and I took the one behind Stiles. AS the bell ring Jackass comes in and takes a seat to the left of me and behind Scott.

"Hey, testicle left and right," He greets the pair, the boys lift their heads up and from Scott's expression I can see he's waiting for the next insult, "What the hell is a Kanima?"

My eyes grow wide how in the hell does he know that? The boys spin swivel around in their seats to look at him, and just when Scott opens his mouth to say something, the Coach demands the attention of the room. The boys look forward but I keep an eye on Preppy.

"Okay, listen up. A quick warning before we begin our review." The Coach bellows, "Some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult…I'm not even too sure I could pass it. Okay, I need volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it, huh? Come on, let's go, buddy. "

The boys seeing the Coach was distracted turned back to Jackass.

"H-Ho-How did you hear that word, I do not know?" Stiles asked. Jackson ignored him and looked at Scott.

"Derek dragged me down to his little wolf den and gave me this weird liquid, afterwards I couldn't move. And earlier I overheard Derek's pets mention Lydia," Jackson answered, "Paralyzed from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

"I'm familiar with the sensation." Stiles said nodding his head.

"Wait…Why would Derek test you? Why would he think that it was you?" Scott wondered.

"How should I know?"

"Wait, do they think it's Lydia?" Stiles asked. Lydia? Oh right the girl Stiles in enamored by.

"I don't know all I heard was her name and something about chemistry." Jackson answered. I looked up when I heard a soft step coming our way and I look up to see the Coach wearing a look that said 'why am I not surprised.'

"Jackson!" He yelled, startling the three boys, "Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"Um…Just my undying admiration for…my coach."

"That's really kind of you." The Coach said in a scarily calm tone. Jackson looked smug and mouthed 'A little bit.' Oh Jackson, Jackson, Jackson, even a newbie like me can see where this is going.

"Now shut up!" He screamed at Jackson, "Shut it!"

The Coach turned back to the board, and I snickered softly into my hand. Jackson turned his head to glare at me. Scott then pulls Stiles closer to him by the neck.

"How do we know it's not her?" He asks Stiles.

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay? And what I saw was pure evil. And when I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see 50% evil." Stiles answered before turning back to his work, but he abruptly turns back to Scott, "Alright maybe 60. You know, but know more than 40 on a good day."

"Stiles, you realize water stands up better than that argument, right?" I said sticking my head in the middle of their conversation. Stiles sighed before shoving me back.

"I'm aware of that, but I swear it's nor her." He said looking between the pair of us, "It can't be, I swear. Lydia's fine."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." I said pointing to were a commotion was happening up front. The boys looked forwards and saw Lydia hyperventilating, and all over the board behind her was the word EMPLEHENOEMOS.

"What is that? Greek?"

"No, actually, I think it is English." Stiles then held his phone out to the middle of the aisle for me and Scott to see the picture he had taken of the board. He pressed the flip button and the message Lydia was trying to send became clear: SOMEONEHELPME.

"Still think she's fine?" I ask him, "Cause where I come from that's some certifiably crazy behavior."

"Shut up, Jameson." Stile grumbled before facing the front.

"Loving someone doesn't make them a saint, Stiles. It just means you've chosen to overlook their sins." I tell him. He shoots me a quizzical look but goes back to his work. Scott shrugs and faced faces forward. They are woefully unprepared for all of this.

* * *

"Derek's not going to kill her without proof." Scott tries to calm Stiles, as we walk into Harris' class.

"Alright, so he tests her like he did with Jackson. But when and where?"

From the corner of my eye I catch sight of Derek's puppies. I purse my lips.

"Hold on, I'm going to guess again." I say covering my eyes, "The spirits say the where is here and the when is now."

I uncover my eyes to see the boys looking at me strangely. I give them a look and jerk my thumb behind me. Stiles gives me a questioning glance.

"I'm not psychic." I tell him. He raises any eyebrow at me.

"I'm not psychic. Just observant." I tell him. He accepts that answer and moves on. The three of us turn to watch Derek's pups, we see they are looking at something and follow their line of sight to Lydia. Lydia who had two empty seats next to her. All at once the five of us race for those seats. Scott and Stiles got there first, so the Wonder Twins took a seat at the table behind them. The only seat left was next to Isaac. He looked down at it and then up at me with what was supposed to be a beckoning cocky smile. I shot a look at Stiles that said 'what do I do?' His only reply was a flailing shrug. I huff and take the seat next to Isaac. He's grin turns in to a smirk, he moves to face me and leans in close. He opens his mouth to speak.

"If the next words out of your mouth aren't 'Jameson I'm sorry for being a shit new friend.' I don't want to hear it." I interrupt him before he could even utter a sound.

"Okay, Jameson I'm sorry for being a shit new friend." He said grinning again.

"Are you a werewolf or the Cheshire Cat?" I asked him. That only causes him to grin wider.

"Why do I make you nervous?" He said leaning in closer.

"You do realize I have a gun and several other weapons on me right now, right?"

He puts his hands up in surrender still smiling and turned to the front.

"Einstein once said, 'Two things are infinite," Mr. Harris called out to grab our attentions, "the universe and human stupidity', and I'm not sure about the universe. I myself have encountered infinite stupidity."

Harris pats Stiles shoulder as he walks by. It really is mildly entertaining how much he hates him.

"So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one."

I snorted at that, causing Stiles to whip his head around to glare at me. I try to play it off as nose probs, but I knew he wasn't buying it.

"Erica," Mr. Harris continued, "you take the first station. You'll start with..."

Harris got cut off by the sound of scraping chairs as all but three of the class' male population and quite a number of females raised their hands to be paired with Erica.

"I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down." Harris ordered, "Start with Mr. McCall. All right, next two. Winchester and Stilinski."

Harris continues down his list and we call start shuffling to our spots. Stiles and I find a table and get things set up.

"Thanks for backing me up with Harris earlier." He said sarcastically.

"What are friends for, good buddy?" I shoot back, "What are we even doing?"

"I don't even know, let's just do it and keep Lydia from getting killed."

'Whatever." I say and start measuring like the instructions told me to. At some point I look over at Scott and see a very interesting development. "Hey, boss?"

"Yeah," Stiles answers slightly exasperated.

"The were-tramp is feeling up your boy toy."

Stiles gave me a dirty look before looking over at Scott and Erica having an intense conversation.

"Boss, you want that I break both her legs." I say in bad Italian mobster voice. He shoots me another look, but the corners of his mouth twitch like he's trying to contain his amusement.

"Shut up, Jameson,"

"You know it was funny. I saw your lips twitching." I tease him. He purses his lips for a moment.

"Well, I guess it's better than cutting off her head and seeing if that works."

"Well it worked for Wolverine."

"Wolverine!" He exclaims in frustration, "I knew I heard that line before."

I chuckle, I was about to ask if he like the movie when Harris rang the bell. Stiles got up and I saluted him. He nodded and moved to the next station. My next partner was…the Argent girl, Well ain't this just spiffy. She gives me a small tentative smile and I just kind of nod my head at her. I can already feel my arms getting itchy.

"You're Jameson, right?" She asks as I start to measure some more ingredients out.

"Yep."

"Scott says you're a hunter, too."

"Yep." I say as I itch my arm. Here it goes.

"He also said you've dealt with a Kanima before."

"Yeah, back East."

"Was it like the one we saw the other night?"

"It looked more like a chameleon." I say still keeping my answers short. She goes to ask another question but Harris dings the bell. Oh yay! God's off vacation and he still heard my prayers. I continue on with my work, until the next person sits down next to me.

"If the next words out of your mouth are not 'I'm a pretty pink princess, who enjoys watching the Notebook,' don't say a word." I say without even looking up to see who it was. I hear a small chuckle.

"I'm a pretty pink princess and I enjoy watching the Notebook." Isaac said

"Damn, I didn't think you would do it."

"I'm just full of surprises."

"Oh, I know it. Like I didn't expect you to become the new class assbutt."

"Assbutt?"

"I said what I said."

"Look if she is the one killing people, I'm not going to lie and say I won't enjoy killing her."

"Is that Derek or Isaac talking?" I ask him. He didn't have an answer. "Because if that is Isaac talking and you actually try to take her out, I will have to put you down. And I don't mean for a nap. Derek fears the name Winchester for a reason; don't make me show you why."

Isaac just stared at me, until the bell dinged again and moved on to the next station. Scott comes round next and I give him a tight smile as I finish up the experiment.

"Wait, if they're there," Scott says in a panicky tone that causes me to look up, "then who's with…"

Both of us look for Lydia and see the seat next to her was occupied by none other than…Isaac Lahey, soon to be wall decoration. Or maybe a werewolf skin rug, I haven't decided yet. We watched the pair closely. Making sure Isaac didn't so anything shady.

 _Bring!_

"Time!" Harris calls out, "If you catalyzed the reaction correctly you should now be looking at a crystal."

I looked at my creation and he was right. I picked him up with the tongues that were there and held it up for inspection.

"Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy," Harris continued, "you can eat."

I shared a look with Scott, and he just shrugged and took the crystal and snapped it in half for us both to have a piece. As Scott was about to eat his, I notice him tense up. I followed his line of sight to see Isaac handing Lydia the crystal. It looked fine at first but once I looked closer I notice a substance dripping off it. Shit!

"Lydia!" Scott yelled as the redhead tasted the crystal. Everyone including Lydia turns to look at him.

"What?" she asks. Scott notices everyone looking at him and then notices something else…she wasn't paralyzed. It was her.

"Nothing." He answers and takes his seat next to me. We both watch her eat the rest of the crystal, until something catches my eye. A sleek black Camaro. I elbow Scott and point out the window. I watch his shoulders slump in defeat. What are we going to do now?

* * *

After class Stiles grabs me and pulls me after Scott and Allison. When did we stop using our words? We end up in what looks to be one of the athletic offices.

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia," Scott informs the others.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked. Sweetheart I'm the blonde here. If anyone is supposed to ask dumb questions it's me.

"Yes, where have you been?" I ask her exasperated, "He thinks she's the Kanima so he's going to do what I would do… cut off her head and see if that works."

"You're not cutting off her head." Stiles yell at me.

"Yeah, Stiles I got that about half a book ago." I say to him in a dumb voice.

"Besides it's not her."

"Prove it." I challenge him. He looks flabbergasted and looked to Scott for help.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test, man. Nothing happened." Scott added.

"No, it can't be her."

"It doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's her." Allison interjected, "So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her."

"I say plan B, because unless you got a sledge hammer, Fido ain't changing his mind." I said giving my vote. Stiles snapped his fingers and pointed at me in agreement.

"Well, I don't really think he'll do anything here at school." Scott said.

"What about after school?" Allison asked. Is she really almost crying? What kind of hunter is she?

Scott doesn't have an answer for her. Allison throws her head down and then flips it back up.

"What if we can prove Derek is wrong?" She asked.

"By 3 o'clock?"

"There could be something in Jameson's book, something you guys overlooked."

"The only way to prove it's her or not, is to find the Master. If we make a move on them the Kanima will show up. But we don't know who the Master is."

"I guess I can talk to Derek. Convince him to give us a chance to prove it's not her." Scott said to us, "But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it, okay?"

"Yeah, not happening buddy." I tell him, "If the Wonder Twins or anyone else from the Brat Pack comes after us, I'm not waiting for you."

"Fine, but you tw-"

"They'll be fine, Scott. I got this." I tell him.

"And besides I can take care of myself." Allison said, pulling out a crossbow from her bag.

"I just don't' want you getting hurt." Scott replied. Great, now they're getting sappy. Scott opens his mouth to say something else sickening, but interrupt him.

"Please, no chick flick moments that's what movie nights are for." I intrude, "You go talk to Alpha Douche. And…put the crossbow down Stiles. Or so help me I'll rabbit punch you to the throat."

I didn't even need to look back over my shoulder to know what he was doing. I just knew that it would be too much of a temptation to fulfill one of his nerd fantasies. Scott and Allison share a conspiratorial smile.

"Uh..sorry. Sorry." He apologized. I heard the sound of him placing the crossbow down.

"Thank-you. Now let's move out I'm starting to itch, then will come the swelling, sneezing, and possible vomiting." I say flinging the door open. I heard Stiles snort, catching the reference from our conversation about contact with the Argents. God she was pathetic. What was she going to do when a real monster came after her, run and cry for Daddy? I guess some people were made for this life and others were meant to stay oblivious.

* * *

Stiles and I were assigned to Lydia watch for the rest of the day. And I surprisingly grew to like her. She had a biting wit that often stumped Stiles and I quite enjoyed watching him flounder. But I could also see why he liked her so much; she was a very interesting character.

The story Stiles came up with for why Lydia should stick with us was studying for Coach's horrendous mid-term tomorrow. And frankly I hoped we did get some actual studying done as I hadn't been in school all year and I've never been in an economics classroom until now. So I could use the Spark Notes version. But I had some reservations about this whole plan.

"How long do study groups usually last?" I ask Stiles as we're walking to go collect Lydia at the end of the day.

"A couple hours, maybe."

"Well, what are we going to do after that?"

"I don't know."

"Then how is this a good plan if this only buys us three hours tops?"

"You know what, Jameson, we could use a little less of your negativity." He reprimanded me, "This will by us some time and if things don't work out with Derek, you and Allison, are back up."

"Yeah like Allison is going to be such a big help." I say sarcastically.

"Again with the negativity."

"It's just…you saw her in there, she was a wreck, just a little more pressure and she would have cracked. Twenty bucks says she breaks and suggests for us to call her Dad."

"And twenty bucks says she doesn't. Okay? Have you got it all out? Cause we need to get out of here."

"Sure, sure. Lead on, Boss."

Stiles looks pleased at the title and adjust his jacket and wipes under his nose before continuing on to the library where Lydia was meeting us.

"Hey, Lydia." He greets.

"Stiles. Jameson."

"Now that, that's over let's go." Stiles said before forcibly herding me and Lydia into the library. As we walked through the room Allison and Jackson joined us on the other side. I kept glancing suspiciously at Jackass, because I couldn't imagine him doing this out of the goodness of his heart.

"Why is he here?" I whispered to Stiles, who just shrugged, "Okay, good talk."

"If we're doing a study group why can't we just stay in the library?" Lydia asked.

"Because we're meeting up with somebody else." Stiles answered.

"Well, why don't they just meet us in the library?" She served back. I looked at Stiles with a grin on my face.

"Yeah, Stiles, why?" I asked. He gave me a dirty look.

"Oh that would've been a great idea. Too late." Stiles answered. Lydia smiles smugly, before a confused expression came across her face.

"Wait, hold on…" Lydia began. Jackson huffed and grabbed her arm and start rushing.

"Lydia, shut up and walk." He said to her as he hurried her along. Crude…but effective. I turn to Stiles who just throws his hands in the air, and follows after the pair. I shrug and walk after them. This should be an interesting night.

The four of them piled into Stiles' Jeep and I followed behind them in my Mustang. Stiles drove through Beacon Hills to Scott's house and parked along the street. I parallel parked in from of him, putting myself a little up on the low sidewalk for the safety of from my car from imbecilic drivers. Now I'm thinking I should have parked down the street from Stiles. I sit there for a bit contemplating my parking, when Stiles tapped on my back window. I looked back at him and he motioned for me to hurry up. I gave him a grumpy pout before sighing heavily and getting out of the vehicle. Stiles gives me a 'what's your deal look?'

"Do you see my car? Do you really think I want to park it here? "I ask him. He purses his lip and nods his head before turning to follow the others inside. I roll my eyes and go after him. As soon as we are all inside, Stiles locks all the locks and chains on the door.

"Oh yeah, that's not suspicious. You can tell us the truth, Stiles, you join a cult and need us for human sacrifices, don't you?" I say to him.

"No," He says grumpily, before turning g to Lydia, "There's been a few break-ins around the neighborhood."

We all nod and stand awkwardly around for a moment, before suddenly Stiles lunges for a nearby chair and stuck it under the door. I put my hands up and took two steps back. Lydia gives him a strange look and points at the chair.

"And a murder."

Nice Stiles. Allison looks away while Jackson just huff angrily. Stiles scratches his head before speaking again.

"Yeah, it was bad."

Great recovery.

"Lydia, follow me." Jackson told her, "I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Seriously?" She asked with a huff, "What is going on with everyone?"

The pair walked up stair leaving us the Terrific Trio to hold down the fort.

"Thanks a lot for the help, James." Stiles said sarcastically.

"But you were doing so well on your own." I reply, "Break ins and a murder. Well done, truly."

"Jameson, what did we say about negativity?"

"I'm not being negative, I'm being sarcastic. I'm sure you're familiar with the concept.

Stiles sighed and dragged his hand down his face.

"I could have at least used a little back-up."

"Oh she was already suspicious, between the stories and Ms. Academy Award's funeral face here. There's nothing I could have done to make it better, unless you want to stage an intervention."

"An intervention for what?"

"Exactly?"

"Oh God!" Allison exclaimed.

"Yeah, about that he's kind of been on vacation for over two thousand years and he didn't leave a forwarding address." I tell her. She gives me a confused look, and just points out the window. Stiles and I peer out and spot Derek and the Brat Pack outside.

"I'm going to call, Scott." Allison backing away from the window. I give Stiles a smug grin.

"It's not her father, so pay up."

"Day's not over yet pal." I say smugly. He just rolls his eyes.

"You need to get here now." I hear her tell Scott, "Right now. "

She nods to something Scott says and hangs up the phone.

"He on his way," She says before going back to peering out the window. The boys are just watching us with cocky smirks, but Erica is just asking for a fist to her face. If she laughs at us again, I'm going shoot her to throw something at her. Whatever feels the most satisfying at the time.

"Oh, jeez," Stiles says softly, rubbing his hand over his head. He turns and sees Allison pushing buttons on her phone, "What are you doing?"

"I think…" she starts before stopping because she's so afraid and nervous, "I think I have to call my dad."

"HA! Pay up Stiles. I told you she wimp out." I say victoriously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"That you're a pathetic excuse of a hunter. But then again none of you Argents have ever amounted to much." I say with a shrug of my shoulders. She opens her mouth to reply, but Stiles cuts her off.

"Ladies, now is not the time for this. Look we told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Shoot one of them."

"Are you serious?" Allison asked.

"I'm game." I said pulling out my gun from my waistband, "Which one?"

"WAIT! You can't use that?"

"I won't hit anything vital. I never miss and besides Argent over here is shaking like a leaf. She couldn't fire it even if she had the guts. Now which one?"

"Derek…definitely Derek."

"Shoot the leader, and the pups won't know what to do. Stragetic. But on the other hand he could go down and say get 'em. Erica and Isaac are weak sauce, not that great at fighting. Boyd on the other hand doesn't need to be good, because he's a monster. I offer him as my candidate. Or both."

"Do it. And with Derek shoot him in the head."

"I'm liking this side of you Stilinkski. I say, I pull the curtain back a bit to get a goof look of where I'm shooting, "Wait, where'd he go?"

"What?" Stiles asked, and both he and Allison looked to see what was going on. I move to the next room without them noticing leaving them as bait for the Beta who had most likely been sent to check the back.

"Where the hell is Isaac? Jameson? Where'd she go?" I heard Stiles yell from the other room. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I cocked my gun. I waited as Isaac appeared; when he went to grab Allison I pulled the trigger.

"Ahh..." Isaac screamed in pain as he crumpled to the floor. Stiles and Allison jumped and hugged the wall.

"Go!" I yelled at Allison, indicating the stairs. She runs up them to check on Lydia and Jackson who have undoubtedly heard the gunshot, "I told you Isaac, if you tried to kill her I would have to put you down. Now the only questions is would rather be a mounted on my wall or become a werewolf skin rug. I'm not that choosy."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a fur coat." Stiles said.

"I could be down for that." I responded, not taking my eyes or gun off Isaac, "Now you're going to give your Alpha a message for me. The Kanima is my hunt and unless he wants me to call for brotherly back-up, he should back off. Do you think you can remember that, Bingo?"

Isaac just gives me a pained look.

"I asked you a question." I said cocking my gun and pointing it at his head. Isaac nodded, "Good, now nighty night, Isaac."

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I finally made it to my house and was heading in the backdoor, when I heard Jameson talking to Isaac.

"Good," She said, "Now nighty night Isaac."

I heard two loud thunks and run into the room. There's Jameson with a gun in her hand and Isaac lying unconscious on the ground.

"What did you do?" I yelled. Did she kill him?

"What'd she do? What she did was that Jameson was awesome." Stiles said putting his hand up for a high five, "She like disappears only to come out guns blazing, takes Isaac out with a shot to the side. And she threatens to turn him into a rug. We totally had this."

"So he's not dead?" I asked.

"No, apparently that's not allowed." Jameson says almost sadly, "I just pistol whipped him after I shot him. He'll just wake up with a lot of aches and pains."

"Okay, so where's Allison?" I asked. Jameson rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to answer but Stiles cut her off.

"She's upstairs, Jameson sent her to watch Lydia after she shot Isaac."

I nod and head upstairs.

"Hey Jameson, Stiles, I'm glad you're okay." I heard Jameson say in a boyish voice.

"Thanks, Scott that means a lot to the both of us." Stiles replied back.

"You're welcome buddy."

"Aww…"

The pair started laughing. I rolled my eyes and continued to head upstairs. Allison was coming down the hallway, as I reach the top step. I run to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I could smell the anxiety and fear coming off her in waves.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Scott the creature was here. "

"Where is it now?"

"I don't know but I used some of the venom it left behind and I've got Erica paralyzed on the floor of your room." She said. I nod and go get Erica. I carry her downstairs with me and grab Isaac's collar as I come up on him. I chunk the two of them out of my house in front of their Alpha. I step out on the porch and hear the footsteps of the others following after me.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott." Derek calls out to me. "You're not an Omega. You're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off till the cops get here." I answer him. His grin turns into a frown as her hears the police sirens coming closer. Then we all hear a noise coming from the roof, the four of us rush off the porch out to the lawn where Derek's pack was to see what was up there. It was the Kanima. It stoped walking across the roof when it noticed us and roared at us. Jameson lifts her gun up to shoot it, but Stiles uses his arm to push her arms down. He shakes his head at her, and motions his head in the direction of the siren. The Kanima roars again and then disappears in down the other side of my house.

"Get them out of here." I hear Derek say. I turn to look at him, when footsteps on the porch draw my attention.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia demanded. It's not Lydia, which means…

"It's Jackson."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. And how awesome is TW Season 5 so far? I can't wait to get Jameson involved with all the craziness. And for all you Supernatural Fans I would totally look up the Hillywood Show's Supernatural Parody. It describes Season 10 pretty well._

 _ **And a big thanks to comealongpixie for adding my story to her community Supernatural Sister Fics.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Frenemy

**Chapter Six: Frenemy**

 **AN:** _Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have recently moved and I was too busy to write. I'm now settled in and hopefully posts won't take as long._

 **RHatch89:** _Me too, as I'm plotting things for future chapters I like seeing how I have Jameson evolve._

 **DifferentlyMe:** _Thank-you! Chapters will get longer the more Jameson gets involved with the show and as she evolves. I'm glad you liked the Cas scene. I remember him saying he checked on Dean and Sam a lot during the year after Sam's hell jump, so I thought it would interesting to have him visit Jameson. It won't be the last time he pops up. I had originally planned for her to eventually end up with Scott, I see him as someone who can soften her edges. But we'll see._

 **lilnightmare17:** _If you ask you shall receive. Enjoy!_

 **animagirl:** _Your post literally made my day. Yeah I don't get the Argents at all the only one I like is Chris. And Allison just annoyed me, she was easily manipulated and by the time she made and real character development, Crystal Reed left the show. Anyway Thank-u for your review._

 **Storylover00:** _Thank-you for both reading and reviewing, hopefully I'll be able to write more often._

 **Guest:** _Eventually Jameson and Derek will get along, and I think she'll have fun messing with young Derek._

 **PrincessMagic:** _Thank-u!_

 **AdoptedWinchester:** _Yay! I hope you like this chapter_

 **havawolf:** _They are fun together, I do enjoy writing there interactions._

 **Guest:** _I understand where you are coming from, and this idea has been perpetuated by society's continuous suppression of women. It's 2015 and you are right it is a bit ridiculous. But in the case of Jameson, yes she's never been to Hell or been infected by demon blood, but she is the one that always gets life behind. She has to rebuild on her own. She has different battles and it has made her stronger in other ways. As this series progresses she will be taking a more active role, she won't be sitting on the sidelines. And she won't be pulling an Allison and call for help all the time either._

 **Guest:** _Cas will pop again, but he won't be a frequent character as at this time he's waging war in Heaven._

* * *

"Oh, hey, Bobby!" I greeted my Uncle as I picked up the phone.

"Hey, Jamie, you missed check in. Just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Yeah, fine," I told him, turning sharply, "I was just studying with some kids from school for our mid-term tomorrow."

"That's great kiddo. Glad to hear you are making some friends."

"Yeah." I answer.

"Turn left." Scott said. I nodded and made another sharp turn into the warehouse district. My wheels squealed as I drove.

"Jamie," Uncle Bobby said in a warning tone, "What's going on?"

I scoff.

"Going on, nothing's going on, pfft…"

"Jamie! What the hell is going on?"

"Fine some idiot in Posrshe though he could outrun my car and I j-"

"Jameson Annabelle Winchester!" Uncle Bobby yelled through the phone causing me and Scott to wince, "What have Dean and I told you about racing?"

"Racing is okay except for Tuesdays and bank holidays." I answer back.

"Jamie!"

"Fine, I'll smoke this jackass and quit tomorrow." I tell him.

"Jameson, you pull that ca-"

"Yo—re brea—ng up ta—soo-." I tell him faking a phone malfunction before hanging up. I toss my phone into my back seat, "I'm going to pay for that later."

"Who was that?"

"Someone who believes in grounding for life, now where to?"

"Jackson's smell is still here in the area. Hang a right."

"On it." I hang another right and continue to follow Scott's nose's directions until we hit a no fly zone blocked by spikes.

"Damn it!" I exclaim, "Well, what now?"

I turn to Scott to get his reply, but he's already out of the car and hopping a fence.

"Yeah, going on foot sounds like a great idea Scott. Better yet let's split up and not tell each other." I yell after him. I huff and grab my phone, before following after him. I climbed the fence with a well-practiced hand and jump down once I got half way on the other side. Once on the ground I took off in the direction I saw Scott go in.

I ran about two blocks when my phone rang. I checked the ID, I really couldn't have another Bobby conversation. Thankfully it was Stiles.

"Where are you guys?" Stiles asked the moment I picked up.

"Warehouse district, two blocks from the underpass. Currently on foot, and Scott has gone all rogue hero on me."

"Be there in 5." He says before hanging up. What happened to formalities? No hello, no goodbye, kids these days. I stuff the phone in my pocket and continue trying to find Scott. I stopped short when I heard gunshots close by. I drew my own gun out of the waistband of my jeans. I held my gun downwards and ran in the direction of the gunshots. As I turned around a corner I came upon Scott, who had just shoved the Kanima away from Gerard. The Kanima ran off, and after sharing a look with Gerard, Scott took off again after it.

I ran after him, but skidded to a stop in front of Gerard. There was just something I've always wanted to do. I stand in front of him smiling and give him the finger. He sneers which only causes my grin to grow wider. I then took off after Scott again, keeping up with him better this time than I had earlier. He started slowing down when he turned into an alleyway and I managed to come alongside him. We came around a fence and saw a line of people waiting to get into the place. The door open and I heard the pulsing sound of club music. I was about to ask Scott what was going on when a hand fell on my shoulder. I grabbed it and twisted the guy's arm. I shoved him against the fence behind us and pinned his arm against his back. I had my gun against his back as well, but then I recognized the buzzcut.

"God!" Stiles let out, "What the hell, Jameson?"

"Sorry." I said letting him go. He brought his arm around front and clutched it to himself.

"Were you raised by a bunch of freaking cops or something?" He asks.

"No, two hunters and an ex-Marine." I answer him, with a shrug.

"Do you see where he went?" Stiles asked us, still rubbing his arm.

"I lost him." Scott answered.

"What you can't catch a scent?"

"There's too many smells around here, I mean I was able to catch one to get us here, but I lost it awhile a go."

"Okay, well any clue where he's going?"

"To kill someone." I say in mock cheerfulness,

"Thanks, James. Well that at least explains the claws and fangs and all that. Good, Makes perfect sense now."

Scott gives him a look.

"What? Scott, come on. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense."

"Just help me find it." Scott says to the both of us.

"Not "it." Jackson."

"Jackass." I correct him automatically.

"Jackson." Stiles repeats.

"I've heard it both ways."

"Guys!" Scott exclaims, "Let's just find him."

Stiles rolls his eyes before getting his game face on.

"Did anyone else see him back at your house?"

"I mean, I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway." Scott replied.

"How did he pass the test?" I ask, "He obviously can be paralyzed by the venom."

"I don't know." Scott said in frustration.

"Maybe it's like an either or thing." Stiles theorized, "I mean, Derek said a snake couldn't be poisoned by its own venom, right? And Jameson's book says the Kanima was immune to its own paralytic when she tried it on the thing. When's the Kanima, not the Kanima?"

"When it's Jackson." Scott and I said in unison. We all looked towards the door; I was trying to see how we could get in. I had a fake ID, but I didn't know if the boys did. A hissing noise overhead caused me to look up. I hit Stiles in the stomach with the back of my hand. He looks over at me with an annoyed look. I point up and he starts backing up slowly, pulling me with him.

"Dude." He calls out to Scott. Scott turns to look at us and when he notices we have backed up he walks over to see what we're looking at, "See that?"

We watch as the tail of the Kanima, disappears into the upper window of the club.

"He's inside."

"What's he going to do in there?" Stiles asks.

"To shake some tail." I answer him. He shoots me a look.

"I know who he's after." Scott says suddenly.

"What, how?" I asked.

"Did you smell something?" Stiles asked noticing the look on Scott's face.

"Armani."

"Wait, Danny? Why?"

"Not sure, let's go around the back."

Stiles and I nod and the three of us head to the back of the repurposed warehouse. When we reached the back door, Stiles went to turn the handle. And surprise, surprise the door was locked but that didn't stop Stiles from jiggling it violently to get it to open.

"Step aside, you look ridiculous doing that." I tell him shoving him away. I stuck my gun in my waistband, and reached into my front pocket form my lock picking kit. I grabbed the pieces I need and got to work. Within seconds I heard the tumblers give way and the door was unlocked. I turned the handle and pulled the door open wide. I stood to the side of the door and made a large sweeping bow.

"After you, ladies."

Stiles rolled his eyes while Scott wore an amused expression on his face.

"I don't even want to know where you learned that." Stiles said, before walking into the building.

"I'm going to take that as a 'thank-you' and that he's jealous that he can't do it." I say to Scott as I follow him inside. He laughed softly, before shooting me a smile. We walk through some backstage looking area, following the sound of music. As we emerged from behind a curtain, we discovered an interesting thing about the kind of club we broke in.

There were dancing men everywhere, jumping to the beat of the techno music playing, There were several gorgeous specimens dancing on tables and I was cursing myself for being a girl. Because there were a few sandwiches I wouldn't mind being the ham in.

"Dude, everyone in here is a dude." Scott stated the obvious, "I think we are in a gay club."

"Thank-you, Captain Obvious, I totally missed that."

"Yeah, man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" Stiles asked sarcastically. I turn to smirk at Stiles, but ending up snickering as I saw him being pawed at by some drag queens. When they notice me, they look questioning from Stiles to me. I contemplate how I'm going to handle this. I suppose the right thing to do would be to rescue him, but on the other hand messing with him is so much fun. I internally debate over it for a minute, before answering the drag queens unspoken request.

"Fine, he can come out and play, but no tattoos, piercings, or unnatural hair colors." I tell them. The drag queens smile and laugh and continue to fawn over Stiles. Stiles glares at me from his spot between them. I turn to look at Scott over my shoulder but he's not even paying attention to us.

"There's Danny." Scott says pointing to the bar. Scott begins to walk over there without even seeing if me and Stiles were following him. So much for team work, I guess he didn't learn anything from daytime kids TV. Stiles untangles himself from the drag queen and grabs my wrist and pulls me along after him.

"I'm really beginning to question our friendship, Jameson." He says.

"Hey, being friends with people my own age is new to me. Give me a break."

He looks back at me with his mouth open to say something but thinks better of it. He just turns back around and catches up with Scott. Once we make it to the bar, Stiles slams his hand down on the wooden surface.

"Three beers." He tells the bartender.

"IDS?" The guy asks. The boys hand him their IDS. The bar tender looks at them and chuckles to himself.

"How about two Cokes?" he offers.

"Rum and Coke? Sure." Stiles replies. The bartender just gives him a look. I roll my eyes and decide it's time to intervene before Stiles got us all kicked out.

"Sorry, about them. It's there first time _out_ ," I say stressing the word out, I could feel Scott's confused look and Stiles' glare, "They'll be fine with two Cokes, but I'll take an Irish Hammer."

I slide my ID across the bar.

"Jameson Cole, that's an interesting name." the bartender says as he hands me my ID back.

"Yeah, Pops wanted boy and he loved his whiskey." I replied, using one of them many stories I told about how I got my name.

"I thought I recognized the name," He told me as he prepared my drink, "It was nice of you to come out and support your friends tonight."

"That's what sisters are for." I say slinging and arm over Stiles' shoulder.

"Yeah, she's the greatest." Stiles said sarcastically. A second later one of the shirtless servers came over carrying two Cokes, he set them down in front of the boys and made sure to catch Scott's attention.

"That one's paid for." He told Scott, then nodded his head to a brunette across the way. He smiled flirtatiously at Scott and raised his beer. Scott ducked his head shyly, and smiled smugly at Stiles. "Oh, shut up." Stiles said annoyed.

"I didn't say anything." Scott said.

"Well, your face did."

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty." I tell him. Scott smiles, but Stiles once again ops for the glare. One day he's going to get his face stuck like that.

"Irish Hammer." The bartender said, placing my drink in front of me.

"Thank-you," I said, putting cash on the bar for both the drink and the tip. I take the shot and throw it back.

"Are you even Irish?"

"Isn't everyone?" I ask. He makes a face before nodding his head. All three of us then turn to lean against the bar. After a moment, Stiles points to a spot I the crows.

"Hey! I found Danny."

"I found Jackson." Scott said looking up at a spot on the ceiling.

"Okay, Stiles you get Danny and pull the fire alarm. Scott, you—"

I'm cut off by the sound of Scott's claws popping out like Wolverine.

"That'll work. And I'll be back up."

I said pulling out my machete from my inner pocket.

"Where do you find all that space to hide that stuff?" Stiles asks.

"Stiles!" Scott and I exclaim. Like seriously, we have more pressing issues.

"Oh, right. Get Danny, pull fire alarm." He said going off to get his teammate. Scott and I follow Jackson as he scales across the ceiling toward his victim. Unfortunately for us as we are tracking him, a smoke is released to increase the mysterious club atmosphere. The smoke also gave the Kanima cover, and Scott and I lost sight of it.

"Damn it!" I exclaim, "Can you catch its scent?"

Scott sniffed the air.

"No, it's like it doesn't have one anymore."

"Because it's hunting." I say with a sigh, "It's like when a wolf or lion will come from downwind so their prey won't catch their scent."

"So how are we going to find him?"

"Split up?"

He nods and points in one direction. I nod and head off in the other. I make my through the dancing masses and come across an opening where a couple of guys where paralyzed on the floor. I look up and see the Kanima standing over one of the victims.

"Jackson!" I call out; the creature looks up at me and hisses. Over its shoulder I noticed a wolfed out Derek ready to strike. I catch his eye and nod at him-together. He smirks, and nods at me. We both then lunge to strike at Jackson. Seeing Derek as the bigger threat the Kanima turns to deal with him first. He hisses as Derek's claws make contact, giving me access to dig my blade into the Kanima's back and pulled it down. Jackson howls in pain and uses his tail to knock me over before fleeing as fast as he could out of the building with a gash in his back.

"Jameson!" Stiles called out. He came running over and helped me up, "What happened?"

"The Kanima. Derek and I both cut him pretty deep; he couldn't have gotten too far."

"Which way did he go?" Stiles asked. I pointed at the floor, where there was a trail of dark colored blood.

"Let's go!' Stiles said and we follow the trail of fresh blood out of the club. Once we make it outside we spot Scott over by a Land Rover. He's crouched over not the Kanima's body, but Jackson. I jog up to him, unaware of one thing.

"Whoa, that's way more of him than I ever wanted to see."

"What?" Stiles asks coming up beside me, "Whoa, warn somebody next time, James."

I give him a look.

"Oh, yeah." He said, realizing I did.

"Guys!" Scott said getting our attention, "What do we do with him now?"

Stiles then gets his thinking face on and for the first time tonight I'm scared.

* * *

I lean against Stiles's Jeep as Scott questions Danny about what happened tonight. To be honest I didn't think we were going to get too much out of the kid, being paralyzed from the neck down and going through a traumatic experience has been known to inhibit brain functions. Stiles didn't want to stick around either, he was afraid his Dad or one of his deputies would see him. And he wasn't too sure how to explain to his Dad why he was here. After a few minutes Scott comes jogging up to the car and I push myself off the Jeep. Scot opens the door and gestures for me to get in.

"Oh, no, Fido. I'm not sitting in the back with him." I tell Scott.

"Why do I have to?"

"Because your running this dog show, and I can't promise I won't kill him if he comes to."

"Just get in the car, Scott." Stiles called out to him.

"Fine." He huffs and climbs into the back of the vehicle with a passed out Jackson. I climb in after him, and buckle up. Stiles turned to Scott.

"Well?"

"I couldn't get anything out of Danny."

"Okay, can we just get the hell out of here, before one of my Dad's deputies sees me?"

Scott nods and Stiles turn back to the front and starts his car. He's about to pull out when a police car with its lights blazing drove up and parked in front of us.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Could this get any worse?" Stiles freaked.

As if to answer his question, Jackson begins to groan in the back.

"That was rhetorical." Stiles turns to yell at the unconscious boy.

"Get rid of him." Scott tells Stiles.

"Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene and he's the sheriff."

Scott rubs his face.

"Do something." He tells his friend pointing at Jackson. Stiles flails his arms around and tries to get out of the car. It takes him a bit causing me to smirk.

"You're coming too, James." Stiles says when he finally opens the door.

"Why do I have to go?"

"One, because I saw you smirking and two, because you owe me for last time."

"B-but, b-but," I start and end up sighing, "Fine."

I open my door and get out. We both walk over to his Dad, who's getting out of his cruiser.

"Hey!" Stiles greeted his Dad.

"What are you doing here?" He asks his son, and then he spots me coming up alongside his son and points at me, "And who's this?"

"This is Jameson." Stiles told his dad.

"Wait, this is Jameson?" He said incredulously, he gives me a once over. Not it a creepy way more like my son is actually hanging out with a pretty girl kind of way, "The one who came over to study with you the other night. I thought Jameson was a guy. Wow."

"My father wishes, sir." I remark.

"So what are you two doing here?"

"What do you mean what are we doing here? It's a club. We were clubbing. At the club." Stiles word vomited all over the parking lot. The Sheriff looks at his son, looks at the club, looks at me, then back at his son.

"Not exactly your type of club."

"Uh…" Stiles stalled trying to think of a story, "Well, Dad, there's a conversation that…"

"You're not gay." The Sheriff interrupted him.

"I could be." Stiles said indignantly, "And who knows maybe Jameson is my beard."

"Not when you're hanging out with a girl like her, and definitely not when you dress like that."

Stiles looked at me, and I nodded. He then looks down at his clothes.

"What's wr—"

The Sheriff ignores his son's babbling and heads towards the Jeep. Stiles scrambled to stop him. The sheriff throws his hands up.

"Stiles, this is the second crime scene that you have just happened to have shown up on." He told his son, "And at this point, I've been fed so many lies, I'm not even sure I know the kid standing in front of me. Now, what the hell is going on?"

Stiles looks dejected, and his shoulder slump.

"Dad, I…"

"The truth, Stiles."

Stiles sighs.

"The trut—"

"The truth is their friend Danny just went through a nasty break up and they wanted to take him out for some fun."

"Okay, that explains why they're here but not you."

"Stiles knows how much I like to dance and invited me to tag along."

"Well, that's really good of you guys. You're good friends." The sheriff says, Stiles smiles at the praise and pats his Dad's arm.

"Yeah I'm such a giver. Come on, James, I got to get you home." Stiles said to me. I nodded and her grabbed my wrist and pulled me after him.

"It was nice meeting you, Jameson." The Sheriff called after us.

"You too, Sheriff." I called after my shoulder.

"Thanks."Stiles says to me once we are out of earshot.

"Well apparently I owed you." I told him. The corner of his mouth twitches in response.

"Come let's go get your car before somebody steals it."

"If someone has stolen my car, I would hunt them down and definitely cut their head off."

"I don't even think Scott would stop you."

I laugh and get in the Jeep. Stiles drove me to my Mustang, which thankfully was untouched. Once I got in my car I called his phone so the three of us could still plan our next move even if we weren't in the same car.

"Yo!" he said picking up, as he pulled out from where we were parked.

"Hey, so where are we talking the Creature from the Black Lagoon."

I heard Stiles snort. I turn on my own car and follow after the boys.

"Uhh...what about your house, Scott?" Stiles asks.

"Not with my mom there. We need to take him somewhere we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous." I heard Scott say.

"I still say we just kill him." Stiles said.

"Oh so it's all killing is wrong when it's the pretty redhead but when it's Jackson it's off with his head." I complain.

"See." Scott said, "We're not killing him."

"Oh I wasn't disagreeing I just wanted to point out the double standard of it all."

"Not helping, Jameson." Scott gritted out.

"I'm not customer service, I'm a hunter. And I vote for killing him."

"We're not killing him." Scott repeated more forcibly.

"God. Fine. Okay, okay." Stiles said giving in.

"We'll try it your way, but the moment…"

"Yeah, I got it," Scott says.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Does it involve breaking the law?" Scott asked.

"By now, don't you think that's a given?"

"I was just trying to be optimistic."

"Don't bother, Scott, it's better to be realistic. Illegal activity? I'm in. Where should I meet you?"

"The Sheriff's Station." Stiles answered.

"Gre…at. I'll beat you there." I said hanging up. I then sped up and passed the boys. Tonight sounded like it was going to be so… much fun.

* * *

Stiles' plan turned out to involve stealing a police transport vehicle, locking Jackson in the back, and parking somewhere in the middle of the woods. Seriously killing him would be less of a hassle. After we set everything up and found a nice clearing in the Preserve, we ended up camping out in our cars nearby for the night. I offered to take first watch so the boys could get some sleep. Scott and I had an unspoken agreement that only he and I were going to be on watch tonight. Stiles wouldn't be able to do anything if Jackson woke up.

I got a blanket from my trunk and sat on the hood of my car leaning against the windshield. I wrapped myself up in my blanket, and began looking for constellations. Sa-S—Sam and I used to do this all the time when Dean was looking for some alone time. After being kicked out of the hotel room, we would lie on the hood of the Impala and find the constellations in the book Sammy stole from a library years ago.

I was able to spot Cancer easily, as one of the more well-known constellations its shape was easier to pick out. I moved on to fine the pieces of the Argo Navis, the ship of Jason and the Argonauts from Greek legend, but then I remembered you could only see it if you were in the South. I sighed in frustration; the Argo Navis was one of my favorites. I use to make Sammy tell me the story of Jason and the Golden Fleece all the time when I was little. Giving my search for the ship up I look for the Lynx, its design made me think of a heart beat monitor with its little bumpy lines. Then there is the straight line of Canis Minor one of the two hunting dogs of Orion. One of its stars Procyon was the 8th brightest star in the night sky.

The slamming sound of the Jeep door startles me and I sit up to see what's going on. It's Scott. He looked at his sleeping friend, who was sleeping with his mouth open in the front seat, and shook his head. He turned and began walking over to my car.

"Hey." I greet him, "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." He replied, "I feel like I can't sleep, I mean between Derek, the Argents, Jackson…"

"Yeah, why sleep when there's so much to worry about. You can sleep when you are dead." I joked. He gave me a half smile, and I patted the spot next to me on the hood. He looked hesitantly at me, like he thought it was a trap or something that I was letting him sit on top of my car.

"Come on, McCall, you're the one who bites not me."

Scott laughed, and climbed up next to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking for constellations."

"I didn't know you were into that stuff."

"Scott, I've known you for about a week, there's a lot we don't know about each other."

"True, I guess I meant star-gazing didn't seem like your thing," he said, I raised my eyebrow, "Not that I'm assuming or you know…I just meant…"

"I know what you meant." I tell him, putting him out of his misery, "I'm a bad-ass hunter, who cares more about her arsenal than her shoes. Star-gazing wasn't exactly a hobby I would have chosen for myself either. It was just something that I did with my brother when I was younger."

"Is this the one that died?"

I tense up, I did it again I opened up and got hit.

"Yeah," I answer. I didn't feel the need to clarify that I had two brothers dead, killed by the same stone. Scott nodded.

"So what can we see tonight?" Scott asks leaning down to rest his back against my windshield.

"Uh…right there you see that bright star?"

"Yeah."

"That's Procyon, it's the 8th brightest star in the sky. It's also the first star in Canis Minor. The second star is up and to the right a little bit. The constellation is supposed to represent one of Orion's hunting dogs."

"Is there a story behind all the constellations?"

"Yeah, my brother said it was a way for people to tell stories on long voyages not just to help them get home."

"Cool," Scott said, "What else can we see?"

"There's Cancer, over there." I said pointing towards the formation, "It looks like an upside down 'Y', with the right leg a little longer than the left."

"I think I see it."

"It was one of the creatures sent to attack Hercules, during his 12 trials. He was battling a Hydra and Hera sent the crab Karkinos to distract him. She was hoping the crab would give the Hydra the advantage and that it would kill Hercules. The story ends two ways one with Hercules kicking the crab into the sky where he remains today or Hercules crushed the beast with his foot and Hera rewarded Karkinos efforts and placed him in the sky to honor him. "

"Wow, poor Karc-Kark…"

"Karkinos." I say with a laugh, "And well he should have known better than to get involved in one of Hera's vendettas. She's quite vindictive and things usually don't turn out well for people who get involved with her.

"Sounds like it." Scott said with a laugh, "Hey, Jameson, get some sleep. I can take over the watch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can't sleep anyway."

"Fine. But wake me up, I mean it wake me up, if Jackson does."

"Okay."

"Good doggie." I say. He shakes his head at me. I slide off my hood and throw him the blanket.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Night McCall." I said opening my back door.

"Night."

I crawl into the back and pick up one of Sam's flannels from the floor and wrap myself up in it and fall asleep.

* * *

"MCCALL. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" an angry voice yelled jolting me awake. What the hell? I scramble out of my car, knife drawn.

"What was that?" I asked Scott and Stiles who were leaning on my hood.

"Jackson."

"Shit."

* * *

Stiles and I skipped school that day to watch the prisoner. Scott wanted to stay but considering how not well he was doing in school, Stiles convinced him to go. Scott reluctantly agreed, and went on his way. Around 11, Stiles went to town to get lunch for the three of us. Apparently not only am I not allowed to kill Jackson I have to actually treat him like a decent human being. I still want to cut off his head.

I picked my head off my wind shield when I heard Stiles' Jeep coming up the small path. He pulls in next to my Mustang.

"About time, I'm starved." I say to him when he gets out of his car.

"Well I'm sorry, your highness, that our saving lives is messing with your eating schedule."

"I'm just going to ignore your crankiness, Princess, because I know you're hungry too." I reply.

"Soo… hungry." He said digging into his bag for the stuff he bought. He pulled out two sandwiches, chips, and two bottles of Pepsi.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I figured I go with the classic turkey on wheat and chips and pop."

"It'll do, but for future reference if you really want to win me over, burgers. You can never go wrong with burgers."

"Noted." He said handing me my food. He leaned against my car and we both ate in silence, both too hungry and too tired to carry on a conversation. After Stiles finished up he stuffed his wrappers in the bag.

"Time to feed the prisoner."

"Whoopie!" I exclaim sarcastically swinging my legs over the side of my car, "You want back-up, Boss?"

"Yeah," he said, "I might need you to break both his legs."

I snort and follow after Stiles. He pulls the keys out of his pocket and fumbles with the lock a bit before finally popping it open. He climbs in and holds it open so I can get in. Once we're both inside he closes up leaving us in a tiny room with a Kanima. And I know there's absolutely nothing that can go wrong.

"Okay, I bought you some food..." Stiles started to tell Jackson, before the other teen lunged at him.

"Let me out now!" He yelled pulling against his restraints. In a flash my knife was out and against his throat. I look him coolly in the eye so knows I'm dead serious. He slowly sits back down, my knife against his throat the entire time. Once he's seated I pull back and take a seat with Stiles across from him, I sheath my knife back in my boot and take out a throwing star and flip it in between my fingers.

"Are we done with the dramatics now?" Stiles asked looking between us. I shrugged and continued to play with my throwing star.

"Look we can't let you out. Trust me we're actually doing you a favor." Stiles told Jackson.

"This is doing me a favor?" Jackson said angrily, holding up his chained wrist for us to see.

"Yes." Stiles replied.

"You're killing people. To death. Yeah. And until we can figure out to stop you, you're going stay in here. I'm sorry." He told Jackson, he then turned to look in his bag of food, "Now, do you want the ham and cheese or the turkey club?"

"You actually think my parents won't be looking for me?" Jackson asked.

"Well, not if they don't think anything's wrong." Stiles said holding up Jackson's phone. Last night he took it from Jackson's things and told his parents that he would be staying at Danny's. It seems plausible. Jackson made a face, and remained silent.

"Now that, that's over. Ham and cheese or turkey club?" Stiles said holding the sandwiches up again.

"I'll take the turkey club." Jackson grumbled. Stiles smiled at him and handed the sandwich to him. Jackson took the sandwich and bit into it angrily.

"You know, Boss, I'm getting the idea the Geico Gecko over there doesn't believes us. " I stage whisper to Stiles.

"So…what he can't remember what he does when he's the Kanima?"

"Wait, you guys think I'm the Kanima?" Jackson said with a laugh, "It's Lydia, she didn't pass Derek's test."

"Okay then tell us what happened after you took Lydia upstairs last night?" I asked him.

Jackson looked smug for a moment thinking he could prove us wrong, but after a few beats his face fell into confusion.

"See you can't tell us because you turned into some scaly killing thing." Stiles said jumping in.

"Scales? Like a fish?" Jackson asked. Stiles pursed his lips and propped his feet on the bench across him.

"No, more like a reptile." Stiles answered him.

"Oh, and don't forget about the paralytic." I chime in.

"Yeah, your claws have this liquid that paralyses people, and you have a tail."

"I have a tail?" Jackson asked,

"Yeah, you have a tail. And you're not above throwing people into walls with it. My back is still bruised from when you tossed me around at the pool."

"Does it doing anything else?" Jackson asked.

"No, not that I know of."

"Can I use it to strangle you?" Jackson asked lunging at Stiles again. I readied my throwing star, but Stiles seemed unfazed by angry Jackson.

"Yeah. You still don't believe me. All right. Let's take a trip down memory lane. The night of the semi-final, what did you do after?"

"I went home." Jackson answered, his anger thinly veiled.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, you idiot. What the hell else would I do?"

"Hey! No need for name calling. That's grounds for a time out."

"James, I got this. You attacked Derek and us at the school and you trapped us in the pool."

"For hours." I added.

"Yes, for hours," Stiles said, "You also killed a mechanic. Right in front of me, by the way. That was lovely. And one of Argent's hunter. Oh, and last night, you tried to kill Danny."

"Why would I want to kill my best friend?"

"Cause the guy controlling you wanted you too." I answered.

"Controlli-. No one is controlling me."

"Sorry Pinoc, you got strings to tie you down. And last night those strings told you to go to a night club and kill your best friend. "

"But, why?"

"Well, that's what Scott's out trying to figure out right now." Stiles said.

"Mmm…What maybe he should be trying to figure out is how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail!"

"Alright on the night of the first full moon, what happened?"

"Nothing," Jackson answered in a calmer tone, he leaned against the wall of the van in defeat, "Nothing happened."

"Or maybe nothing you remember." I say to him.

"Who are you?" Jackson asked.

"Jameson. I'm the best at what I do, and what I do isn't very nice. So I wouldn't try me." I warn him. Jackson and I get locked in an intense stare down.

"Okay, I think this playdate is over," Stiles says, causing both of us to look at him, "Come on, Jameson."

I huffed and got off the bench and pushed open the door. Stiles followed after me and jumped out.

"Are you sure I can't cut off his head?" I asked Stiles as he closed the door.

"Scott said no." Stiles replied, as he locked the door.

"But I feel like I would be doing everyone a favor."

"Scott said no." Stiles replied, but his tone implied he would let me if it was up to him.

"Fine, but I call first hack if Scott changes his mind."

"Sure, whatever you say Wolverine." He replied, "Will you be okay for a bit? I want to take a nap."

"No prob, Boss."

Stiles rolled his eyes and got into his Jeep. He lowers the back of his seat so he can take a nap. Boys! They can sleep anytime and anywhere. I remember one time I caught Dean sleeping standing up. I got in my own car and grabbed my book bag might as well study since I have time to kill. Never thought I would see this day, me Jameson Winchester actually wanting to study.

* * *

A couple hours later Stiles woke up from his nap. When he saw the time and realized school was out he started texting Jackson's parents again. Hoping to buy us some more time to figure out what to do with Jackson. Killing him was still on the table though.

I leaned against the transport truck with Stiles, helping him decide what to tell Jackson's parents this time. A rustling sound came from behind me, causing both of us to go on alert. I raise my finger to my lip telling Stiles to be quiet. He nodded. Slowly I pulled my gun out of my waistband and raised it to shoot without even looking. I hear a feminine gasp, and I turn towards the sound. There was Allison Argent at the other end of my gun.

"Jesus, Argent, warn somebody next time. I almost shot you."

"Sorry." She apologized as I lowered my gun, "But they know."

"What?" Stiles asked.

"They know Jackson's missing." She said urgently.

"No, they can't. I've been texting his parents since last night. They don't have a clue."

Allison shook her head.

"My grandfather told me his parents went to the police. They know."

Stiles and I look at the phone, wearing the same 'oh shit' face. Stiles loosen his hold on the phone till he's holding it like it's a used tissue.

"Oh." He says, waving his other hand up and down, "Chuck that."

He hand the phone to me and I chunk into the wood like a baseball and scramble to my car. I know what this means we're going to have to run. Stiles jumps in the van and Allison gets in the passenger side. Stiles sticks his head out the window after a few moments and indicates for me to roll my window down. I do it and stick my head out the window.

"My Dad's on his way."

"Well what now Opie?"

"We get far away from here."

"What about your Jeep?"

"We'll have to come back for it. Follow me."

"On it, Boss." I stuck my head back in my car and follow after Stiles as he speeds out of the clearing we were in. I followed Stiles to the cliffs that overlooked town. Stiles and I left Allison with Jackson, hoping Scott wouldn't kill us or that Jackson wouldn't kill Allison while we went to get his Jeep. It didn't take us long to get his car and by the time we got back Scott had finally decided to show up.

"Hey," he greets me and Stiles as we climb out of our cars. I salute him in return.

"Yo." Stiles greeted. Scott indicates for us to follow him and Allison.

"So how'd things go with Jackson today? Did he believe you?" Scott asked.

"Apparently being the Kanima comes with one blessing," I reply, "You don't remember anything you did while you were the Kanima."

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet."

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles asked, as we stop just a few feet from the drop off.

"And more importantly was he the one who stole it? I mean I know we lost him for a bit, but he was pretty one-tracked that night and Derek and I sliced him up pretty good. He practically limped out of there."

"So what..." Stiles asked, "You think the master was the one who stole it?"

"He would have perfect opportunity in all that chaos last night." Scott said warming up to the idea, "Danny said the video was of Jackson sleeping and someone had erased two hours of footage."

"Like two hours where Jackson was the Kanima?" Allison asked.

"Possibly." Scott said.

"And the master wouldn't want Jackson or anyone else knowing what Jackson was. Jackson could find a way to stop it or somebody could stop Jackson." I said continuing the train of thought.

"And if what Jameson's book and that South American legend are true, the master isn't going to be satisfied until he gets his vengeance." Scott said.

"But it came after all of us and besides Jameson here, none of us have actually killed anyone."

"They were justifiable." I protest.

"Not the point, James."

"But did it really come after us?" Scott asked. He turned to Allison, "When we were at Isaac's house, it went right by us, didn't it?"

"You're right it just ran off." Allison answered.

"And it didn't kill you in the mechanic's garage." Scott said to Stiles.

"Well, yeah, but it tried to kill me, Jameson, and Derek in the pool."

"Did it?"

"It would've. It was waiting for us to get out."

"What it Jameson was right and it just wanted to keep you in? Keep you distracted."

"Why do I feel so violated all the sudden?" Stiles asks. I roll my eyes.

"Okay, so we're not the targets, we just keep getting in the way." I say, "So what about the victims? What's something that links them all together?"

"I don't know." Scott says with a shake of his head.

"I still think we should kill, Jackson." Stiles says, "No weapon of vengeance no more killings."

"He risked his life for us." Scott said, "Against Peter, you remember that?"

"Yes, but what did we find out? He got the bite from Derek." Stiles agues, "It's funny exactly how he just got exactly what he wanted, by supposedly risking his life for us, it's funny."

Yeah, I knew Jackson didn't exactly look like the type to things out of the goodness of his heart. But who's Peter? And what would happen if we did kill Jackson? The master is still out there and he's the one really killing people. Would he stop? Or would he go on and complete his mission since he's gotten this far?

"That doesn't mean he's not worth saving." Scott's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"It's always something with him though."

"He doesn't know what he's doing."

"So what?"

"That's exactly why we can't kill him." I say almost reluctantly.

"What?" Stiles exclaims. Scott even looks taken back by my statement.

"Technically Jackson isn't the one killing people. He's just a gun. We need the guy pulling the trigger. There's no guarantee that now that the master has had a taste of revenge that he won't continue killing people on his own." I reason, "As much as it pains me to say this we can't kill him because it would be like executing a private for a general's war crimes."

Stiles flings his arms in the air.

"Make up your mind woman!" Stiles exclaims.

"Look if we want to end this, for real, we need to fry the bigger fish."

"GOD! I hate that you make sense."

"Jackson doesn't have anybody in this, we need to help him. You remember when I tried to kill you and Jackson?" Scott asked Allison. She nodded. "I had somebody to stop me. He had nobody."

"That's his own fault, Scott, we don't have to save everybody." Stiles tells his friend.

"Doesn't matter. If we can save him, we should try."

"It is our duty," I tell both of the boys, "Once you know of what goes bump in the dark it's your obligation to protect others from it."

"Exactly." Scott agreed.

"Fine, okay, you two convinced me. But I would still like to leave the option of killing him on the table."

"Noted." I said, "Come on Stiles, let's go grab dinner for us and the prisoner."

"Fine, okay." He said and followed me to my car. We pulled out and I waved to Scott, completely ignoring Allison, before heading to the house.

* * *

I pulled in to the driveway behind the house I was squatting at, and parked.

"I just have to go get some money from inside. I'll be right back." I said turning to Stiles.

"Is this where you live?"

"No, but it's where I'm staying while I'm in town."

"Can I come in?"

"Knock yourself out." I said getting out of my car. I walked over towards the door and heard the sound of the passenger door opening and closing. Stiles quickly caught up with me and I opened the door. I headed in knowing how to make my way through the dark,

"Your power's out." Stiles voice says from behind me.

"I know." I said. I walk over to the living room and turn on one of the camping lights, illuminated my base of operation.

"Whoa." Stiles said looking around room.

"What?"

"I guess I was expecting a gun wall or something." He answered, "Are you squatting?"

"Yeah, didn't Scott tell you?"

"No, I didn't even know he had been here."

I just shrug, and start rummaging through my duffle for my wallet with the cash.

"Yeah I helped stitch him up after the whole fight at the ice rink. Derek got him pretty bad, and wounds from an Alpha don't heal as fast."

"Yeah, he told me that part."

"Aha!"

"What?" he asked.

"I found it." I said, holding up my wallet. I reach in and pull a couple twenties out for pizza and drinks.

"Let's roll, Stilinski. I'm starved."

"Are you sure you're not a guy?" He teased. I punched his arm.

"OW!" He exclaimed," Okay, I'm sorry. God you hit hard."

"I didn't get kid gloves and neither will you." I tell him

"Wait people actually punched you."

"During training, fights, and there was this one time freshman year…"I said trailing off, "Anyway shake it off Stilinski, somewhere out there, is a pizza calling our name."

"Right." He answered following me out of the door. We head back to my car and get in. I turn on the car and start back towards the road.

"Is it okay if I station surf?" Stiles asked once we turned onto the highway. I nodded it was just some Bruce Springsteen song that I wasn't a fan of anyway. Stiles turned the dial, messing around with the station until he landed on a song.

"Love this song." He said. I listened closely to the melody that was oddly familiar and then…

" _It was the heat of the_ _moment tell-"_

My hand shot out and spun the dial in a random direction.

"Whoa, dude! What was that? That was Asia."

"Never Asia." I tell him seriously.

"What? Why?"

"Three reasons: One, I hate Tuesdays. Two, pig 'n a poke is evil, and Three, that damned Gabriel."

"What does that even mean?"

"Go to a bookstore, look in the discount bin, and you'll find out."

"Again what does that even mean?"

"That Asia will never play."

"Whatever." Stiles says, "What station are you even on?"

We listened in and the sounds of a mariachi band came through the radio. I shrug and let it play. Anything it better than Asia. Stiles just through his hands up in frustration and didn't say another word until we got to the pizza place.

* * *

"So where do you think the lovebirds are?" I asked Stiles as I pulled up in front of the prison transport van.

"Probably making out somewhere."

"Well then more pizza for us and our bestie then."

Stiles snorted and got out of the car. He opened the back door and got the pizzas and soda we bought for everyone. We round the corner of the van and stop short. We turn around and go back, before turning around and coming around the corner again.

"Shit, it's still there." I said, looking at the busted van.

"Do you think he's still around?" Stiles asked.

"Probably not, the master probably called him."

"Hey, there's Allison's car." Stiles said point to a small black car.

"Let's go." I tell him, "And a leave the pizza."

"Oh, right." He said placing the pizza in the van. I pull out my knife and give it to him.

"Just don't stab yourself, alright." I tell him. He gives me a look but nods anyway. I draw out my gun and ready myself, as we walk to Allison's car. We come up behind it and I look through the rear window and see Scott and Allison half-dressed lying in the back completely fine. Stiles and I share an exasperated look. He rounds the back of the car and bangs on the back passenger side window, startling the pair awake. So they hear that but not a giant lizard busting through metal.

"You guys might want to come take a look at this." Stiles said in an exasperated tone. The pair quickly got dressed and followed Stiles and I over to the van. They stared at it completely surprised. Well, maybe if you actually did your job and watched Jackson we wouldn't be in this mess.

"I have to tell my father." Allison said.

"Yeah, what's he going to do? He's never faced a Kanima before." I tell he.

"How do you know that?"

"Because when we were asking around for information on the thing back east none of the Argents could tell us squat. And your dad looked at us like we had lost out minds."

"He could still help."

"Maybe if this was a werewolf problem." I argue back.

"Scott," Allison said changing tactics, "He's going to kill someone."

"Okay, tell him. Tell him everything."

"Scott, I got tell mine, too." Stiles piped up.

"Heaven to Betsy!" I exclaim, "Sure let's go tell everyone's fathers and everyone at risk and ruin countless lives in the process."

"Jameson! Come on, my dad can't solve this thing without half the puzzle."

"This is a bad idea. The Argent assholes are one thing, but a civilian newbie…it's not safe Stiles. Trust me people are much happier being oblivious to this kind of life."

"I got to tell him, James. I can't lie to him anymore." He told me earnestly. I made a face.

"Stupid-flam—fliggle—and the eyes—damn Argents-" I grumbled, before nodding my head in permission.

"How are you going to make your Dad believe all this?" Allison asked Stiles.

"I don't know."

"He'll believe me," Scott said flashing his wolf eyes at us.

"Well if everybody else is going to crazy town, count me in too. But I would like to state for the record that this is a very very bad idea."

"Noted." Stiles said, "Scott and I will head to the station in my Jeep and you can follow us in your car."

"Okay." I said and head to my Mustang. Stiles followed after me to his car, and since I don't hear Scott's step I figure he's saying goodbye to the Argent girl. I rolled my eyes and got in my car. Moments later Scott walks over, but instead of getting in Stiles' Jeep he gets in my car. Stiles gives him a 'what the hell' look, but Scott just waves him on. I shrugged and turned on the car, and started heading out of the preserve. We drove in silence for too long I know there was something he wanted to say to me.

"Just spit it out McCall." I tell him.

"Why do you hate the Argents so much?" he asked.

"They're a bunch of self-righteous entitled blue-bloods who are useless as hunters and that ends up with them getting people killed."

"That's not all of it, it sounds personal."

"I told you McCall they get people killed." I said, reaching for the volume on the radio and turning it up.

"What is this?" Scott asks.

"Mariachi music." I tell him, "You go a problem with it?"

"No. no."

"Good doggie," I tell him, as we turn into town and head to our doom.

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"Could you buzz us in? I gotta see my dad." I asked Mike at the desk. He made an annoyed face, but buzzed us in anyway, "Thanks."

I pause after I open the door. Is this really a good idea? Maybe Jameson's right and he's better off, safer even not knowing about what goes bump in the night. But this could help him solve the case, and find the master. Maybe he would be safer knowing what to look out for. I turn to look at Jameson and Scott with a questioning look. James, of course, shook her head, but Scott nodded. It's the right thing to do, he seemed to say. I take a deep breath and head to my Dad's office. I hear Jameson huff in the background.

As we turn into Dad's office there's Jackson sitting comfortably on my Dad's couch wrapped up in one of the officers' jackets. He smiles smugly when he see us. Oh shit!

"Scott, Stiles, Jameson. Perfect timing." My dad greets us," Have you met Jackson's father, Mr. David Whittemore? Esquire."

"That means lawyer." Jackson clarified for us.

"Damn it!" I heard James exclaim softly. I look at Scott and I know he's thinking the same thing-we are royally screwed.

* * *

 _Okay, poll time. The original pairing of this story was Scott and Jameson. It was going to be a slow burn. Their relationship would start emerging in Season 3A and begin in 3B. I see Scott as someone who can soften her edges. And it's been said a girl looks for a guy like her father, well Jameson and John didn't get along, so she uses her brothers as models. I think Scott definitely has Dean's self-sacrificing thing down, along with Dean's belief that because they know about the supernatural they are morally obligated to protect others, he also has Dean's penchant for charging into a situation. Like Sam, Scott is a gentler person whose puppy dog eyes will get Jameson to eventually spill all her secrets. And I definitely think he would take care of her emotionally which is something she struggles with. Anyway that's might thought process behind the pairing. I haven't really worked with it much in the story because Scott is so hung up on Allison in this season. But it will eventually appear. However I've read a few views of people saying she should be with Stiles and one person even mentioned Parish for the whole cop and criminal aspect. I am opened to your guys thoughts on the matter. I may change the pairing, I might not we'll see what happens. I just wanted to poll you guys. Do you like her eventually ending up with Scott? How about Stiles? Or Parish? Or hey let's go crazy and say Derek? Keep in mind Dean will eventually meet one of these guys. Post in reviews to let me know._

 _Again I'm sorry about how long it took to get this chapter up and I hope this extra-long chapter will make up for it. And a big thanks to anyone who read Carry on, added it as a favorite, o began following, or reviewed. Thanks for helping this story grow._


	8. Chapter 7: Restraint

**Chapter Seven: Restraint**

 **AN:** _Okay, thanks guys for your quick response to my poll. As of now (7/26) Scott is ahead, so I've decided to keep it as Jameson and Scott. I didn't realize how attached I was to the idea until this afternoon when Stiles was ahead. But don't worry Stiles/Jameson fans the dynamic duo will still retain their sarcastic friendship. Also at some point after I finish up season 2 I'm doing a companion piece will contain scenes from the summer between season 2 and 3, episodes of Supernatural season 1-5 with Jameson, and maybe a few AU pieces where she does chooses Stiles or someone else. I just feel like Scott and Jameson would make each other better people, that Stiles and Jameson are better off as siblings plus I do like Stiles' girl drama with the whole Malia and Lydia thing, and Isaac won't be with the group much longer so… But thank-you guys so much for voicing your opinions and letting me know what you think._

 **AMV1999:** _Thanks for chiming in. I think that Scott and Jameson will turn out well._

 **TooOld987:** _Thanks! Yeah there's not many, it's probably because he's just not as cool as Stiles lol._

 **Rakuen91:** _Yeah, I didn't think it would be believable if she immediately latched on to Scott, since he was so obsessed with Allison. They will slowly come together._

 **terriblecupcakes732:** _Cool name! Thanks for chiming in. I do have a couple one-shots of Stiles/OC called Shots to the Heart. Missie is a werewolf that Derek met when he lived in New York and bonded with Stiles._

 **RHatch89:** _Thanks for speaking out. Don't worry I have Kira taken care._

 **lilnightmare17:** _Thank-you! I'm trying to do Stiles' or Scott's perspective at the end of every chapter. I'll probably throw Cas in there once in a while. And at some point I would like to do Dean's perspective in this._

 **Guest:** _Once Jameson and Derek dropped the animosity between them, they'll have a very interesting relationship._

 **Dogs 101:** _Yeah it bugged me too how obsessed he seemed about Allison. However Scott definitely matured as the show has gone on and his relationship with Jameson will be different. Yeah the only Argent I have ever liked is Chris. He's a lot more open minded and a healthier respect for morals. And the Winchester do have bad luck with normal. What I like about them is they always keep fighting, there's always a way. And as for deciding who dies and who lives, I see it more as maintaining order, but in the case of the Argents it went from doing the right thing to a crusade that promoted their own agenda._

 **Guest:** _Dude, Dean's going to flip when he finds out she's with Scott. It's going to be great I've been plotting the meeting scenarios for a while now. Scott's exactly who Jameson needs emotionally, someone she can open up to and someone who support her. I originally planned for Stiles and Jameson to have a sibling relationship, so I'm glad you liked that._

 **Guest:** _Isaac and her would be kinda cute. They definitely have a similar background as they both dealt with difficult fathers, no mother, and the loss of a brother. But I don't want to do anything with him, because he leaves the show._

 **Andraste's Flaming Sword:** _Even though Stiles and Jameson will not end up together I will not deprive you of Deans' reaction to Stiles. That's just too good to pass up. And thank-you for mentioning the Heat of the Moment scene, very few people commented on it._

 **BooHooMtDew:** _Thanks, I appreciate that!_

 **AnimexGoddess:** _Any wavering I had about my decision to keep Scott with Jameson was settled when I read your review. I didn't know anyone felt so passionately about them, so I'm glad you said something. Thank-you!_

 **Guest:** _Sorry, but if you're looking for a good Stiles/OC I have a couple of one-shots about him and a werewolf named Missie called Shots to the Heart._

 **Guest:** _Sorry, but check out Shots to the Heart._

 **Guest:** _Sorry, but Isaac isn't in the show long enough for me to really do anything that I want to. And I think Stiles and her are better off having a more sibling relationship. But Jameson definitely connects with them both and she'll have a good relationship with them both._

 **Guest/Doll:** _You'll have to read and find out which Sam, Jameson gets the pleasure of reuniting with._

 **Megs:** _Your review was the one to tip the balance in Scott's favor, so Scott and Jameson will live on. And thanks, I'm glad you like the story._

 **PrincessMagic:** _Thanks and I think so too. : )_

 **Pluv143000:** _I've decided to keep her with Scott and once I get into Season 3 their relationship will definitely progress, it's just right now the only girl he can see is Allison. And I'm so glad you enjoyed the Asia/ Tuesdays moment._

* * *

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, he probably doesn't know that somebody's controlling him." Allison said over the speaker.

"Yeah, Argent that was last week's episode would you please get current." I tell her.

"Look, I'm just tryi-"

"And failing, dear. Wou—"

"Ladies, we've bigger things to deal with than your Hatfield and McCoy family feud." Stiles admonished.

"Fine." Argent and I said simultaneously. Stiles looked pleased.

"What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Stiles asked.

"A fugue state?"

"He'd have to forget everything. The murders." Scott said.

"Getting rid of the blood." Allison added

"But he had help with one thing though, the video." I chimed in, "The master had to have been the one to do it. That means they must know who Jackson is."

"Are you sure that Jackson has no idea what is going on?" Allison asked.

"He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing." Stiles answered her.

"Which only confirmed what we already knew…he's delusional." I added.

"So we try to convince him he's not a werewolf?" Allison asked.

"If it helps us find out who's controlling him then yeah." Scott said.

"Maybe not," I say, "if we keep pressing Jackson it might cause the master to speed up his time table. I think we need to switch gears from Jackson to the victims. Find out what they have in common."

"That could work, if we can connect them it could lead us to the master." Stiles said approvingly.

"Okay, but I still think we should work on Jackson too. Maybe if we prove to him that he is the Kanima, it could help him fight it somehow."

Stiles and I nod, but I planned on exploring my avenue more thoroughly than worrying about Jackson.

"Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, it's us. He'll talk to us. Right?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah to gloat about whatever he's getting Esquire in there to do to us." I answer him. He nods his head side to side. A knock on the door causes Stiles to slam his finger down on the end call button, and stuff the phone in his pocket. The sheriff poked his head in.

"Scott, your mom is here."

Scott nods in response.

"And Jameson I informed your guardian of—"

"You called my Uncle Bobby?" I interrupted the Sheriff.

"Yes, and since he's out of—"

"On a scale of one to ten how angry was he?" I asked. The Sheriff sighed.

"I don't know he just kind of sighed and told me he was working and couldn't come in. He asked me to stand in for him for him today and to tell you to call him afterwards."

"Did he say Jameson or Jamie?" I prodded.

"Jamie." The sheriff said giving me a look.

"Oh, well then he's at a four. I'm good, proceed." I tell the Sheriff. He gives me another look. I see where Stiles gets his from.

"Okay, I need you three to follow me." He said and led us out of the room into another meeting room where Mr. Whittemore, and a woman I'm assuming was Scott's mom were already waiting. He had the three of us sit at the table in the center of the room.

"Ms. Winchester's guardian is out of state for work and won't be able to come in tonight, and has asked me to stand in for him for the reading." The Sheriff informed Mr. Whittmore. Mr. Whittemore cast a stern look in my direction and I smiled cheekily at him.

"That will be fine, Sheriff." He said handing him a clipboard.

"In light of what has happened Mr. Jackson Whittemore is filing a restraining order against the three of you. The terms of the order are as followed, you will not go within 50 feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault or harass him physically or psychologically. "

With that the Sherriff tossed the clipboard down on the table. His exasperation and frustration were very evident. Stiles took a look at the clipboard and then looked between Jackson's father and his own.

"What about school?"

And there it is, Stiles being Stiles.

"You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a 50-ft distance."

"Okay, what if we both have both have to use the bathroom at the same time, and there's only two stalls available and they're only right next to each other."

Mr. Whittemore and Mrs. McCall huffed in exasperation. The Sheriff just crosses his arms and stared sternly at his son.

"I just hold it."

"Yeah, you do that. Now anymore questions?"

"Yes" I say, "Am I being punished ore rewarded?"

"You're being punished." The Sheriff said.

"Are you sure? Jackson's kind of a Jackass. I mean who knows that a guy is beating the crap out of his son and doesn't say anything about it? Not having to be within fifty feet of him sounds like a reward."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Whittemore asked.

"Look I only got into the his mess by accident but once I found out what these two were doing I figured the kid deserved a little scare and besides somebody had to make sure that this wasn't going to get out too out of hand. And I'll admit this whole thing was a bad idea and I should have told somebody hours ago, but I still feel like I'm being rewarded."

"Jameson?" Stiles said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut-up."

I shrug.

"You must think you're real cute?" Mr. Whittemore said me me.

"I think I'm adorable."

"Look ,young lady you're lucky we're not pressing charges. Don't make me regret that decision." Mr. Whittemore said to me, trying to intimidate me. I shrug and scoot down in my seat.

"If there are no more questions, the two of you," the Sheriff said indicating Scott and me, "are free to go home."

"Actually I'm James' ride." Stiles said. I looked at him, and he indicates for me to go along with it.

"Yeah, my car is out of commission and Stiles offered to chauffeur me until it's fixed." I lied.

"Fine, just wait in the lobby." The Sheriff told me, "And you, just drop her off and go straight home. No pit-stops or passing go and collecting 200 dollars."

Stiles nodded.

"I'll just let myself out." I said as I stood up. I walked over to the door and opened it. "I'll meet you out front, Stilinksi."

"Yep."

I walked out of the room and as I left I heard a shuffling noise and Stiles yelling "Ow." I turned back to see father and son coming out of the room behind me. I sped up I didn't want get in the middle of a domestic. As I rounded the corner I saw Scott and his mom come out of the room too. And I sped off even faster, but that didn't stop me from hearing a very loud,

"NO STILES!"

I cringed, even from a distance that was loud. I turn another corner and there's Jackson… between me and the exit. I could walk past him and ignore him, I could wait for Stiles, or I could completely ignore the restraining order and have some fun. It's times like these when I ask myself WWDD? What Would Dean Do? Dean would have some fun.

I walked up and slid down on the seat next to Jackson getting as uncomfortably close as I could. He turned to me, startled at first before growing angry.

"You can't be here I have a restraining order."

"And I have a machete made of pure silver,infused with wolfs bane." I tell him, "Which one of us do you think is going to win? You with your paper or me with my knife?"

"What do you want?"

"Just to warn you."

"Okay."

"Whether you want to believe it or not you are the Kanima." I tell him, he goes to protest but I cut him off, "You are the Kanima. And according to crooked jawline I'm not allowed to kill you and besides I'm after the bigger fish in this pond. But if you become a bigger problem than you are now, I will take you both out. So if I were you I would wake up and smell the roses and figure out a way to regain control before it's too late."

I get up and walk away before he can say anything and head to the lobby. I sit on one of the benches next to the door and wait to see what Stiles wants. He comes out to the lobby about 10 minutes later, he nods his head to the door and I get up to follow him.

"So I take it you saw Jackson on your way out?" He says the moment we escape the station.

"Kind of hard to miss his ego took up the 50 foot distance I was supposed to give him."

Stiles snorted.

"So what did you say to him?"

"Weren't you in the room? I can't speak to him or approach him or assault him ph—"

"James, what did you do?" He said stopping on the sidewalk.

"Fine, I sat right next to him and I told him to wake up and smell the roses or die. Are you happy now? Wouldn't you rather have had plausible deniability for when they haul me in for threatening him?"

"Well did he say anything to you?"

"That he had a restraining order."

"Anything he else?" He sad motioning spastically with his hands.

"Nope that was it. I think I'm going to like this restraining order."

"Yeah I think we all got that earlier."

"So why are you taking me home, Stilinski. Especially when your dad said you can't pass go and collect $200."

"Wha— What does he think? That we're—that-"Stiles stuttered.

"Yes, Stiles."

"Why wou-"

"You told him I came over to study after your game last week and if you didn't notice it was rather late when I was over, and usually guys don't hang out with girls who look like me unless you want in our pants or you're our gay best friend. And you dad has already ruled out the latter option."

"B-but b—"

"That's absurd, crazy, and completely insane."

"Okay there's no need to go that far.' Stiles said regaining his voice.

"Yeah, who knows you might get lucky and collect those 200 dollars someday." I tease him, eliminating the space between us. Stiles got all flustered again. I laugh and pull back.

"So why are you taking me home?'

"So I don't have to drive home with my disappointed father."

"Yeah I know all about that." I tell him, "Do you mind coming to get me in the morning so I can pick up my car?"

"You don't really have to let me drive you home."

"Yeah well it will be one less lie you told your father."

"Thanks, James."

"No problem Stilinski." I said walking towards his Jeep, "I just expect doughnuts in the morning."

"Yeah, okay James."

* * *

"Hey, Bobby." I said tentatively when I called him after Stiles dropped me off.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Okay, so I came across more than just werewolves here."

"And…"

"I found a Kanima."

"A Kanima?"

"Yea."

"And you didn't think to call me to come help?"

"I can handle this Uncle Bobby."

"Yeah, it sounds like it." he said drily.

"The restraining order was issued by the Kanima's father." I protested.

"So you know who it is? What about the master?"

"Yes, and still looking in to it."

"I'm coming."

"No!" I exclaim, "I can do this Bobby. I need to do this without you or Dean. I need to know that I—"

I couldn't finish. Bobby sighed.

"Alright, but if things get to heavy c-"

"You'll be the first call I make."

"Alright, get some sleep Jamie."

"Will do, Uncle Bobby."

"And call your brother; I'm tired of being the messenger between you two."

"I didn't want to interrupt his time with Lisa." I said sarcastically.

"Jamie…" Bobby said in a warning tone.

"Fine, I'll call him."

"Good. Night, girl."

"Night." I said hanging up. I looked at my phone contemplatively. I call Dean tomorrow. I plug my phone in and grab my night shirt and the bucket I filled to take a bath with and headed to the bathroom. Yeah, I'll call him tomorrow.

* * *

 _Bobby's Perspective:_

I hung up the phone with a sigh. I didn't know what I was going to do with that girl.

"Who was that?" Sam asked, coming in from the kitchen with two beers.

"Your sister."

He just nods.

"She's fine by the way, in case you were wondering." I told him. Sam had been off since he showed up on my doorstep two days ago.

"I figured. Jameson has always been a fighter."

"She's hunting a Kanima." I said hoping to prod him into taking an interest in his sister. He perked up, there's Sam.

"What kind?"

"She didn't say."

"Well we've fought a couple before she knows what to do."

"Maybe you could go help her. I know she would be happy to see you."

"I'm sure Jameson will be able to handle it. She's a Winchester and her happiness to see me would be overshadowed by me interfering. You know how she gets."

"Yeah, I just don't like not telling her and Dean about you, boy."

"Dean's finally living a normal life and Jameson seems to being doing well. I don't want to disrupt their lives any more than they already have been. "

"Fine," I said with a sigh. I was not looking forward to this when it blew up all over my face.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

Stiles picked me up the next morning before school and he came bearing doughnuts as requested. He dropped me off at the station so I could get my Mustang, that thankfully didn't have any tickets or anything else done to it. Stiles waited for me to get in my car before heading off to school. We were going to meet Scott and Argent in the library during our first period this morning. I parked next to Stiles and the pair of us headed inside to find Scott.

"Isn't he grounded from you?" I asked Stiles as we opened the library door.

"Yeah, but that's not going to stick long?"

"Ohh…kay." I said

"What about you? How mad was your Uncle Bobby?"

"By the time I called he was at a three."

"He wasn't mad at all?"

"Yeah, it could have been worse, it has been worse. Which is why I had my record wiped a year back but a week with you guys and I've already screwed that up."

"Oh I'm so sorry we messed up you fake clean record." He said sarcastically.

"You're not fake forgiven." I shoot back. Stiles rolled his eyes at me.

"Hey there's Scott." I say pointing to him peeking out from behind a row of shelves. He motions us over and Stiles and I duck our heads and make our way over to him.

"Hey," I greet Scott, "So does she still let you sleep inside or are you out in the dog house?"

"Nice, Jameson." Stiles said.

"She's really upset. She couldn't even look at me."

Well now I feel horrible.

"Once we catch the Kanima and the master, things can get back to normal. You two can stop lying to your parents, and do the whole apple pie life. And I can get back on the road doing what I do best saving people and hunting things. So eyes on the prize boys."

"Wait you're not planning on sticking around after all this." Scott asked. When I opened my mouth to reply, Stiles had caught sight of Allison walking in. She cast a look at the cameras watching the room and came to the other side of our shelf.

"These are the pages from my family's bestiary. Turns out we actually do know a few things about Kanimas after all." She said sliding a tablet through the shelf to us. Scott pulled it out and held out so all three of us could read it. It was a more detailed story of the Kanima from South America. It said that once the relationship between the master and the Kanima grew stronger that the Kanima would kill anyone the master deemed unworthy.

"Well ain't that just spiffy."

"Okay, did this say anything about how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asked her skimming the page.

"Not really."

"But Jameson did." I pipe up, "Find the connection between the murders."

"Yeah we got that James." Stiles said, slightly exasperated probably upset about how things were going between me and Allison right now, "What else does it say Allison?"

"It says that the Kanima is actually supposed to be a werewolf but it can't be unti—"

"Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it." Scott finished for her.

"Okay, if that means Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could have told you that myself."

"Yeah the list of issues is long on that kid. Narcissism, aggression, a few social disorders." I said.

Stiles and Scott snickered.

"What if it as something to do with his parents?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, Esquire seems like a dream."

"No, his real parents." She said.

"Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them?" Scott asked.

"Lydia might," Stiles said.

"What if she doesn't know anything?"

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me," Allison said.

"Yeah about that? How did you get out of our little sojourn to the station?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but right now that helps us. I'll go find Jackson and see what I can get out of him."

"Okay, what do I do?" Scott asked her.

"You have a make-up exam, remember?"

Scott looks back at Stiles who nods his head in agreement. Scott concedes and reaches through the book shelf to grab his girlfriend's hand.

"Promise me. If he does anything you run the other way." Scott tells her.

Great another chick flick moment and a reinforcement of her playing the damsel in distress.

"I can take care of myself."

"Yea, you'v—"I started to comment but Stiles put his hand over my mouth preventing me from finishing.

"I can take care of myself." Allison repeated.

"Allison, if you get hurt while I'm busy with some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me. If he does anything…"

"Like." She prodded.

"Anything weird or bizarre…anything."

Stiles shoves Scott aside and sticks his head through the shelf.

"Anything evil."

Allison shoves him back almost causing him to drop the book he was looking through to avoid suspicion.

"Come on Stiles," I tell him, "Put the book back and let's find the future Mrs. Stilinski."

"You're mocking me aren't you?" he said following after me.

"Probably. You make it really easy." I say over my shoulder.

"I really don't like you."

"That's not what your dad thinks." I tease him.

"Yeah, he quizzed me about you when I got home."

"Oh, really?"

"He wanted to know what your Uncle did for a living, where you were from, where we met, if we planned on hanging out soon."

"And…"

"Didn't know, you weren't much of a sharer, school, and school."

I nod my head.

"Owns a salvage yard, originally from Montana, school, and school." I tell him, Stiles looks at me oddly "For next time he asks."

Stiles smiles at bit at the new information I revealed. Feeling a bit awkward I scan the halls for Lydia.

"There's your girl." I tell him pointing to where the strawberry blonde was down the hall, "You've been released hound."

He gives me an annoyed look, before taking off after her. I let him reach her before following after the pair. I hung back, thinking she would be more likely to tell him anything. However I picked up the pace when I saw Erica push off the wall and follow after them.

"Shit!" I said. I couldn't really do anything like pull out my knife anymore since Gerard put the cameras up. So instead I reach in my bag for the vial of poppy dust I always kept on me. I may not be able fight, but it doesn't mean I'm down for the count. At a fork in the hallway, Lydia and Stiles went in one direction and Erica went in the other. I followed the were-tramp, down the left hallway. She turned down another corner and I caught sight of Stiles. She did to because she rushed him and slammed him against the wall. I jogged up to her, vial in hand.

"That's right. You wanna play Catwoman? I'll be your Batman." I heard Stiles say as I came up on them, "Hey Jameson."

"Stiles. Is the were-tramp being a bad girl again? Do I need to get the spray bottle?" I asked him. Erica licked her teeth with an annoyed look on her face.

"No, I think she's learned her lesson." He said straightening out his sweatshirt, "Let's get to class."

"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, they are about half a mile from here." Erica said, stopping both Stiles and I in our tracks, "In Beacon Hills Cemetery."

With that little tidbit she struts away. Stiles and I share a look.

"We're going to have to go after her, aren't we?" I asked Stiles.

"Yep."

I sigh and turn on my heel and follow after her, with Stiles close on my heels.

"Okay. Wait, wait, wait, wait." Stiles yelled after Erica. She slows down for us to catch up with her, "Do you know how they died?"

"Maybe," she said, "If you tell me why you're so interested."

"Sorry, that's classified. You have to get clearance, learn the secret handshake, and we frankly don't have to time or desire to teach you." I tell her. She gave me an annoyed look before morphing into a look of epiphany.

"It's him, isn't it?" she asked.

"What? Who? Him who?" Stiles stuttered.

"The test didn't work, but it's still him." She said, "It's Jackson."

Stiles' mouth falls open, he tries to think of something to say but nothing came out. I looked at him.

"If I break both her legs she can't tell Derek."

"We'll keep that in our back pocket, but now follow the blonde."

"Right boss," I said heading after her. Stiles speeds up and passes me to catch Erica once she rounds a corner.

"Look, you can't tell Derek," he told her, "There's a lot more to this that you don't know about. And just because you got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people."

"Why not?" She asked as she turned around, "That's all anybody ever used to do to me."

"There's the sob story again." I said, "Do you know another song?"

"What do you know about it?"

"Like I said if you want to have a sob-off I'll win. Look you can't tell Derek, Jackass isn't the main event he's just the warm up."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I open my mouth to give her the quick version when I noticed water coming from the guy's locker room. I point towards the floor and both Stiles and her turn to look at it. Suddenly Scott comes flying out of the locker room followed by Jackson lunging for him. Stiles and I immediately drop our bags and grab Scott while Erica gets a handle on Jackson. Both Scott and Jackson struggle against our holds.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Harris' voice yells from down the hall, "Hey! Enough! Enough. What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down! Mr. McCall, you wanna explain yourself? Stilinski?"

"You dropped this." A brown haired boy said holding out Allison's tablet. Harris snatched it from it and uses it to point at all of us.

"You and you…actually, all of you…" He said even indicating the brunette who just wanted to give the girl her tablet, "Detention. 3 o'clock."

With that being said he hands Allison her tablet and walks away.

"Great a restraining order and a detention all in less than 24 hours. How am I going to explain that one to the judge. I blame you three." I said pointing to Scott, Stiles, and Jackson. I turn on my heel and stalk off.

"What judge?" Stiles says coming after me.

"The one I'm not talking to anymore because he…because of …reasons."

"There is no judge is there?" he asks.

"Not in the traditional sense but I'm going to have to answer to someone and right now I'm not talking to him."

"Why?"

"Reasons." I said and turn down another hallway. And it's not like he's exactly picked up the phone and called me either. Two red flags, I got to get new friends before people start looking too deep into me.

* * *

So I had an "eff this" attitude for the rest of the day. I wasn't getting out when the bell rang so I didn't see the point of even trying to deal with today. And of all the stinking teachers to be paired with for detention it had to be Harris. I hate Harris he reminds me of an even more vindictive Crowley. I rather deal with Crowley than this narcissist.

After school got out, all of us met at the door of the library figuring even though most of us hated each other there was strength in numbers. Scott and Stiles sat at the first table closest to the door and I took the seat across from Scott. The were-tramp sat in the seat next to me giving me a bitchy grin. Oooh oooh ooooh this was not going to go over well I may have to get the spray bottle.

"We can't be in detention together." Jackson spoke up, "I have a restraining order against these tools."

Stiles' head dropped on the table in both embarrassment and frustration. Figures Jackson would use the restraining order to try to get out of detention.

"All of these tools?" Harris asked. Can he even say that?

"No, just us tools." Stiles answered using his finger to circle the three of us. I give a cheeky wave.

"Fine," Harris said, "You three over there."

Harris pointed to a table that was slightly farther away from Jackson. Jackson looked miffed that his plan backfired, but it made my afternoon. I grabbed my bag off the floor and headed over to the table Harris indicated. Scott takes the seat next to me and Stiles sit across from us. Scott cast an angry look at Jackson before turning back to us.

"I'm going to kill him." Scott declares and I immediately perk up. Stiles points a finger at me.

"No." he says.

"I didn't say anything." I protested.

"Yeah but you were thinking it. Look we've already been over this and we decided that killing him isn't the answer. And as much as I personally dispute that, I recognize the finer points of the argument. You're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're gonna help save him."

Scott looks over a Jackson again.

"No," he says turning back to us, "You two were right, let's kill him."

"I have a couple things that could take him out in my trunk." I muse.

"Yeah like the grenade." Scott said. I pointed at him, and looked at Stiles.

"A gre—a grenade. Why do you hav—no no I don't want to know. Look we can't kill him and you two know it, so both of you stop flip-flopping, especially you Jameson you're giving me whiplash."

"Well we don't have to kill him now, we can find the master and then kill them both." I offer.

"Jameson." Stiles said.

"Yes, Stiles," I say with a sigh because I know where this going.

"Shut-up."

"Make me, Opie"

Stiles rolls his eyes and starts fiddling with his fingers. I pull out my sketchbook and colored pencils and start doodling.

"What if it's Matt?" Stiles asked out of nowhere. I look up over the edge of my sketchbook at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Well this whole thing comes back to the video, right?" he asked.

"Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing."

"Exactly. He's trying to throw suspicion off himself."

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of the Argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your Jeep?" Scott asks.

"Yes."

"Why?" Scott asks.

"Because…he's evil." Stiles answers.

"And you lost me." I tell him.

"You just don't like him." Scott says to Stiles.

"The guy bugs me. I don't know what it is."

"It's because…he's evil." I mock him.

"Well he is, just look at his face."

"Any other theories?" Scott asks. Stiles just shrugs. There was a scuffing noise behind us that causes us to look up. Jackson is rubbing his forehead in pain. He's standing up and starts rushing out of the room.

"You don't look so good, are you alright?" Harris asks.

"I just need some water." He said pushing the door open. Harris stands up and watches him leave. He turns back to us.

"No one leaves their seats." He said before following after Jackson. The three of us look share a look and the moment we know he's gone we rush out of our chairs and go to the table where Erica is sitting. She's the closest we've gotten all day to finding out what happened to Jackson parents, Lydia continued to refuse Stiles' requests for information.

"Stiles say you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott said once again skipping the formalities.

"Maybe." She said.

"Talk." Scott said. She closed the notebook she was writing in and placed it on her laptop.

"It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's 18."

"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at 18?" Stiles asked.

"Yep." Erica replies.

"There's something so deeply wrong with that."

"Bet he spends it all by the time he's 25." I chime in.

"You know what…" Erica said contemplatively, "I could try to find the insurance report in my dad's inbox. He keeps everything."

She opens up her laptop and starts typing away.

"Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office." A female voice came over the loud speaker. I give Scott a quizzical look, but he's not looking at me. He actually looks like he could pee his pants. He gets up cautiously and heads out of the room. I lean over the table to Stiles.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"The lady was Allison's mom."

"Yeegah!' I exclaim, with a shiver. Victoria has always unsettled me, "I like to take a moment of silence for Scott, we knew him well…well you did I've known him for about a week."

"Very nice." Stiles said sarcastically. Erica however found some amusement in the whole thing. Stiles turned back to Erica's computer, deciding that ignoring me was the best way to handle the situation. Luckily I brought my sketchbook when I came over here and I continued to draw my cartoonish Cas, while Stiles and Erica played Harriet the Spy. I picked my head up a few minute later when Jackson and Mr. Harris came back. Even I had to admit Jackson looked worse than usual. Sickly and slightly disturbed like he saw something he shouldn't have or couldn't believe.

"Look at the dates." Stiles said causing me to turn back to him and Erica.

"Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA." Erica read off her computer, "The estimated time of death 9:26 p.m., June 14, 1994."

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th." Stiles said.

"So that means what?" I ask, "He was actually born after his mom died? Well that explains a lot of his issues."

Stiles points at me in agreement.

"Well this could very well be the thing we are looking for, Boss."

"Yeah but how do you help somebody work through that?" Stiles asked

"Couldn't tell you, my family hasn't been able to pay to help me deal with my own parental issues." I tell him.

"You know that explains so much." Erica said in a bitchy tone. But I ignored it.

"Yeah, and that's only part of my problem, we haven't even talked about my lack of respect for authority, my unhealthy attachment to my brothers, or my chronic sarcasm. And that's only the ones people have commented on."

Erica gave me a look, she obviously didn't appreciate the fact I just went with it. Stiles however rolled his eyes, obviously still not understanding that his face could get stuck like that.

A zipping noise distracts us from our conversation. We all look over to see that Harris is packing up his stuff, so we follow suit. At some point Harris starts laughing.

"No, I'm sorry." He told us still laughing, "Yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are."

He really is a sadistic SOB.;

"You may go when you're done with the re-shelving." Harris continued patting the book carts next to him, "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

With that he spins on his heel and leaves the room. Once I knew he was clear I open my mouth.

"Alright everyone's thinking it so I'm gonna say it," I say, "That sadistic son of a bitch."

I heard a few sounds of agreement. Stiles dropped his stuff on the table and went up to get a cart he motioned for me to come with him.

"Maybe I wanted to work, Jackson." I joked, taking the other end of the cart.

"I'm so sorry that I ruined your plans to become the future Mrs. Whittemore."

"You should be I could have been rolling in dough."

"You wouldn't have to change your initials."

"True I do like being J.A.W"

"J.A.W? What's the A stand for?"

"What's your real name?"

"Touché." He said, "Hey!"

I turn to see what he's looking at and see Scott coming around the corner.

"Hey, you look relatively unscathed; I never look that good after dealing with Norma Bates." I greet him.

"Yeah, well she made it pretty clear that I might not always walk away without a scratch." Scott answered.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"She thinks I'm sleeping with Allison." He answered.

"Well aren't you?" I asked. Scott gave me a look.

"Can we pleases just not talk about this, what did you guys find out from Erica."

"That Jackson's parents were DOA on June 14th, 1994. And Jackson's birthday is the 15th, "Stiles tells him, but Scott doesn't seem to understand to what that means, "It means he was born after his mom died by C-section. They had to pull him out of her dead body."

"So what about the accident itself? What exactly happened?" Scott asked.

"Something caused Jackson's dad to swerve." Stiles answered. "One of the officers thought it might have been on purpose."

"So was it an accident or not?" Scott asked.

"The word all over the report is 'inconclusive.'" Stiles answered.

"Then his parents could have been murdered?" I asked.

"If they were, then it falls in line with the Kanima myth. You know it seeks out and kills murders. Where were you when Erica and I were taking about the accident?"

"Doodling." I answered.

"Well that was useful."

"Well it kept me entertained."

"Guys! Come on; are the murderers he's killing on his list or the person controlling him?" Scott asks.

"The person controlling him, I told you Jackson is just the gun." I told Scott.

"We have to talk to him. We have to tell him." Scott said waling out of the aisle.

"He's not going to listen." Stiles warned. Scott then stops just outside the aisle, making me think that Stiles made him see reason. Then he slowly starts moving. The way he seems to be on guard had me itching for my knife in my boot. I pull it out and lay it against my thigh and follow after Scott.

"Where are you going?" Stiles hissed after me.

"Something's not right." I tell him and make my way out of the aisle. As I'm coming out of the aisle there's a crashing noise overhead. Pieces of the ceiling fall down on top of me and I duck down to get away from it as sparks descend from above.

"What the hell?"

"Erica! Jameson!" Scott yells. I hear Erica roar over the chaos the Kanima is causing.

"Scott!" I yell back. He stumbles out of a nearby aisle and tries to come towards me, but I spot something over his shoulder, "Get down!"

He turns around and ducks as Jackson, in half Kanima form, swipes at him, It give enough time to pull a throwing star out of my inner shirt pocket.

"Hey Jackass!" I call at to him, stopping his pursuit of Scott, "I thought you had a restraining order."

With that I throw my two stars at him. He turns his head so one only manages to slice his cheek. He roars at me and lunges at me. I dive for the floor and stab my knife into his foot. He roars in pain and goes to swipe his claws at me. Scott pulls me towards him just in time. Instead Jackson knocks over one of the carts. We retreat more into the aisle and surprisingly Jackson ignored us to stalk over to the chalkboard. He picks up a piece of a chalk and as awkward as a puppet, Jackson writes a message on the board.

 _Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you_

He then jumps on a nearby bookshelf and out of one of the windows. After he left Scott and I got out of our crouch, make our way to the chalkboard. I reach my hand up to touch it but Stiles distract me.

"Hey, hey,hey,hey!" he exclaims. I turn back to see him crouching over Erica who's convulsing, "I think she's having a seizure."

Scott rushes over to them, and I hang back spotting Allison crouching over Matt.

"Is he okay?" I ask.

"He's alive." She answers. I get down on the ground and check the neck.

"Hopefully he didn't see anything or has enough of a head injury to write this off as a hallucination." I tell her

"Hey, James. I think we're going to need to get her to a hospital." Stiles called from the next aisle.

"I can get there fast." I said getting up from and moving around the aisle.

"Derek, only Derek." Erica protested between shakes.

"When we get her to the hospital…" Soctt ignores Erica's plea and says to Allison through the aisle.

"To Derek." Erica says again, "To Derek."

"Go." Allison tells Scott. Scott doesn't like that and runs over to the next aisle.

"Hey Scott!" Stiles protests as he's still holding the seizing Erica.

"Ignore him," I tell Stiles, "Sit her up more. We'll but an arm behind her knee and walk her to my car like that."

"Okay," He says getting in position I come up next to Erica and maneuvered myself to help hold her up. With some difficulty we manage to stand and we start walking Erica to my car. We head towards the main door of the library because it was the quickest way to my Mustang. He backed out the doors and turned down the hallway. Once we reached the end Scott catches up with us.

"I've got her," He said holding his arms out. Stiles nods and indicates for me to move sideways so Scott could take her. He carries her the rest of the way and sits with her in the back seat.

"Drive," he says, "I'll tell you where to go."

I nod and hop in the car. I start the engine as Stiles climbs and drive off.

171717171717

* * *

Scott directs me to an abandoned train station across town. I pull into the parking lot and quickly kill the engine and get out so I can help Scott. I open his door and help him maneuver Erica out. He then picks her up and carries her down into the underground station.

"What happened?" Derek asked meeting us at the bottom of the stairs. He then catches sight of me and his eyes narrow in anger, "What's she doing here?"

"Dude!" I explain pointing at Erica. He glares at me, but decides to forget about me for now and takes Erica from Scott. He indicates for us to follow him into a train car. He lays her down, but then snaps at Stiles to hold her up.

"Is she dying?"

"She might, I…Which is why this is gonna hurt." Derek answered. He took her arm in his two hands and twists. Her arm breaks with an audible snap. Erica screams in pain.

"You broke her arm!" Stiles protests.

"It'll trigger the healing process." I tell him, before looking at Derek, "Should I cut her arm so the poison and drain out?"

Derek hesitates but then nods. I take one of the throwing stars and slice her arm from her elbow to her wrist. The both Derek and I squeezed her arm to clean the blood.

"Stiles you make a good Batman," Erica said softly before passing out from the pain.

"Oh my God." Stiles breathed out, a little shocked from what happened. Derek takes Erica from him and lays her gently on some blankets in the back of the train. Once he saw she was okay, he started for the exit and indicated for us to follow him. Scott and I stood up to follow him but we noticed that Derek had chosen to stay behind

"I'm gonna stay here," Stiles said, "To make sure she's okay."

"No funny business." I tell him. He gives me a look, "I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah," he says waving me off.

"I'll come get you when we're going to leave." Scott said. He nodded. We turned and left the train catching up with Derek.

"You know who it is." Scott said. Derek stopped in his tracks. He then turned around and sat down on the chest behind him.

"Jackson." He answered with a sigh.

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?"

Derek nodded. Pretty sneaky Alpha Douche.

"I'm going to help you stop him. As part of your pack." Scott said.

"What?!" I let out. Scott turned to me.

"Trust me." He told me before turning to Derek, "If you want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition."

"We're gonna catch him, not kill him."

"And?' Derek asked, knowing there was more.

"And we do it my way."

Derek nodded in agreement.

"Stiles is going to go ballistic when he hears this." I tell the two of them. Scott blanched a bit but Derek look amused by the announcement. Oh let the fun begin.

* * *

 _No Stiles or Scott at the end of this chapter, but I did get to throw Bobby in which makes me happy. Thanks to everyone who participated in the shipping discussion, I enjoyed the discussion and the feedback. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter._


	9. Chapter 8: Raving

**Chapter Eight: Raving**

 **AN:** _Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter this was one of my favorite episodes in season 2, I've been waiting to put Jameson it since I started this._

 **Guest:** _No, Jameson will not go to Hell in this story. I have different plans for her. Though Purgatory isn't completely off the table I have to see if it fits once I get there._

 **Guest:** _Originally Dean was going to freak, but I have come up with the most epic plot twist of all time (beware) and I think you'll be surprised how Dean deals with relationship._

 **Dogs101:** _Personally I stopped feeling bad for Peter Hale after Season 1. There comes a point where you can no longer sympathize with a homicidal madman. But I still quite enjoy his sass. And yeah and the Argents act like they are the royalty of hunters. Whoo! They killed a big werewolf in France, if they didn't do it someone else would have._

 **PrincessMagic:** _Thank-you!_

 **Megs:** _Thanks, I felt that it would be more realistic that way. And yes she does have quite the past with the Argents._

 **Marion:** _Yeah, I love their friendship too. I find myself laughing as I'm writing exchanges between them._

 **CoraxWinchester:** _Don't be sorry for your long review I really appreciated it. Yeah Allison cracked me up sometimes. Sure you can take care of yourself, sure you're an independent woman, blah blah… And then she shoots at her friends and even betrays Chris in a way. I can't wait to start writing Scott/Jameson scenes, I hope they won't disappoint. Thanks for reviewing!_

 **Guest:** _Thank-you for your review! Scott and Jameson will slowly come together as season 3 progresses. He's still mourning the break-up and Jameson isn't much for relationships or werewolves. As for the Dead Pool you'll have keep on reading._

 **Doll:** _Jameson is in the same boat as Adam, she can be used as a vessel but she's not a true vessel because she's not of both the Winchester and Campbell bloodlines like the boys. But her mother's side of the family has a pretty interesting history as well which we'll get to later. This story will focus mostly on Teen Wolf anyway. The companion piece I will eventually start will do some of my favorite episodes from seasons 1-5._

 **Guest:** _Yeah I'll throw Scott's perspective in here and there._

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" Stiles yelled at Scott when he told him about the deal he made with Derek, "Did your little bump on your head kill all the brain cells in your tiny werewolf brain?

"There it is. I told you he'd go ballistic." I exclaimed, practically bouncing, "Tiny werewolf brain I like that one, do you mind if I reuse it?"

"And another thing," Stiles started turning on me, "where were you in all of this?"

"Telling them you were going to go ballistic." I tell him with a straight face.

"See James knew that I would think this is a bad idea, and she's only known me for about two weeks." Stiles accused Scott.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled to get his friend's attention before he could rant again, "We can't stop Jackson and the Master on our own, we need help. At least with Derek, we'll get a chance to save Jackson. Look Allison overhead her Dad and Gerard say they plan on killing the Kanima with or without the finding the Master. Derek's the lesser of two evils in this situation."

"Okay fine, you make a good point. But for the record I still think this is a very bad idea."

"Seconded, but if my only choices are Alpha Douche and Psycho Killers, I'll take Alpha Douche." I add. Scott gives me a look at the Argent comment but it no longer seems as harsh as it once did.

"So what do we do now?" Stiles asked.

"We follow Jackson, make sure he doesn't kill anyone and if we can…find the person controlling him." Scott said.

"What about the victims angle? I still think that it's a viable route." I ask.

"Stiles, do you think you can get some information out of your dad?" Scott asked.

"I can try."

"Okay, while you do that Jameson and I can follow Jackson."

"Does this mean we get to push the boundaries of the restraining order?" I ask excitedly. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Possibly, just don't draw too much attention to yourself."

"Awesome."

"Sometimes you worry me." Stiles said to me.

"Sometimes? I must not be doing my job right."

"Okay so it's time for Jameson to go to bed." Stiles said pulling me off Scott's bed and pushing me out of the room.

"Night Scott, apparently we're going now." I called over my shoulder.

"Well somebody has to take me back to my Jeep and tiny werewolf brain doesn't have any wheels."

"It's probably because his tiny werewolf brain can't handle to the complexities of driving a car."

"I heard that." Scott yelled after us. I stopped on the stairs.

"Nobody likes a show off Scott. Yeah we get it you have super-hearing. Whoo! But can you fly?" I ask. Silence, just dead silence, "I'm taking that as a no."

"Just get going, Jameson." Stiles said prodding me forward, "Night buddy."

"I should let you walk." I tell Stiles.

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles said. I could practically hear the eye roll.

* * *

I dropped Stiles off at school so he could get his Jeep. With a small wave of his hand, he let me know I'm okay to go and I drove back to the house. As I come up upon the house I noticed a new feature in the front yard. I parked along the side of the road to read the sign. _Open House Tomorrow 9AM-Noon_. Shit. That means Dottie will be here early to inspect the house for last minute touch ups. And something told me she wouldn't be very understanding about the teenage girl addition. Just shit!

I reversed my car until I made it to the driveway. I turned on to it and drove to the back. I left the engine running as I ran inside to gather my things. I stuffed everything I could into my duffle bags and lugged them outside. I shoved everything into my back seat, and returned inside. I had to de-salt the house, but the demon traps were saying. I still think the family will thank me one day…unless they find them and think they bought a house from devil worshippers and then they'll leave and Dottie won't be happy…oh well their staying. I scattered the salt to make it look like natural dirt and mess, and grabbed some few item that escaped my first walk through. I went back to the car and drove off not once looking back. Why should I? It wasn't home. I'm not even sure what home is anymore.

The next dilemma was where was I supposed to go now? I didn't have enough money to crash at a motel indefinitely and it's not like Uncle Bobby can wire me cash. Hey wait I have friends. Maybe one of the guys would be willing to put me up for a few nights until I find a better situation. Just which one?

"McCall." I whispered yelled, as I knocked on his window. Scott woke up startled, and began to look around wildly, until his eyes rested on me. He gave me a questioning look before getting up and crossing the room to the window. He unlocks the latch and lifted up the window.

"Jameson?"

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." He said confused.

"Great!" I say to him and step back to toss my duffles in one by one.

"What's going on?"

"Well apparently the house I was staying in is going to have an Open House tomorrow, which means bye-bye Jameson. Is it okay if I stay here tonight?" I ask in a rush.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

"You can take the bed." Scott said grabbing one of his pillows and a blanket.

"No, it's your room carry on with your business. I have a sleeping bag and besides I've slept on worse things than padded carpet." I tell him. He gives me a look that tells me he's completely uncomfortable with letting me sleep on the floor despite my assurances, "Just get in your bed, McCall. I'm going to go change and if I find you on the floor I will stab you."

Scott smiled and nodded. He then handed me the pillow and blanket.

"Thank-you," I said, and placed them next to my duffle. I looted through my bag for my sleeping shirt I left it on top as I unhooked the sleeping bag from Sam's duffle and unrolled it.

"Is that all you have?" Scott asked pointing at my bags.

"You'll be amazed to find what you can live without when you never had any of it." I told him as I smoothed out the sleeping bag, "Everything I need is in these two bags and the trunk of my car."

"Are most hunters like you or are they more like the Argents?" Scott asked.

"Hunters come in all different shapes and sizes, but my kind are the more typical yes. We travel from place to place looking for a hunt, we live off credit card scams and money we make at bars, some of us have legit jobs to fund the bills but most of us are drifters with nothing to left to loose. The Argents think they have a monopoly on hunting because they've been around longer than most families. They also have the longest history of going rogue and slaughtering packs. They don't really hunt anything other than shape shifters and they usually pass on most of them, except for werewolves. I don't even think they even know why they're hunters anymore to be honest."

"Gerard seemed to know you, have you dealt with him before?" Scott asked.

"Yes."

"What happened?" He asked and I froze in the middle of my task of getting the pillow and blanket.

 _"The way the Argents talk I thought killing you werewolves would be harder. Are you even trying?"_

 _"Die, Winchester." One of the werewolves said slashing at me. I managed to jump out of the way._

 _"Bite me." I mocked. The werewolf growled and decided to lung for me, I spun out of the way and stabbed him in the back. He hissed in pain and I managed to cut off his head while he tried to nurse his wounds._

 _"That makes 10 for me what about you Toby?" I asked over my shoulder. But I heard no response. "Toby?"_

 _I turn around to see one of the werewolves lift Toby in the air, as Gerard Argent stood only a few feet away from him gun at the ready. But he wasn't firing._

 _"Shoot Argent, shoot!" I screamed. The werewolf turned to me and smirked. He then plunged his hands into my boyfriend's chest._

 _"TOBY!"_

 _BANG!_

"People died." I said getting up and grabbing my shirt, "Like always."

I walk away from Scott and head to his bathroom to change. Going to McCall was a bad idea, damn those puppy dog eyes. Toby had them too. I should have gone to Stilinski's house.

* * *

 _Cas' Perspective:_

Jameson was not in the house, and all her stuff was gone. Evidence suggested her departure was quick and recent. I did not have much time to look for her but I felt obligated to find her and make sure she was okay. The Winchesters were my weakness I had to make sure that Raphael's forces had not taken her.

I looked for her at the home of one of her friends, the odd one who flailed a lot. She was not there. I moved on to the next boy's house, the werewolf, and there she was sleeping on the floor of the boy's bedroom. Dean would not be please about her close proximity to a male let alone a werewolf male. He must not find out about this.

She seemed to be having a nightmare; she was tossing and turning violently.

"Sam!" she called out, "I change my mind…Sam!"

Her exclamations woke up the boy. He rolled over and leaned over the edge of his bed to see what was wrong. When he noticed it was Jameson he became very sympathetic. He reached his hand out to touch but then drew it back. I looked into his mind to see why he did not calm her down. He believed that Jameson would resent him for seeing her in this weak state. The boy has good insight, she rarely even cried in front of her family. Her preferred method of expression is usually violence of some kind.

The boy was conflicted between respecting Jameson and making things better. He is a good friend. Jameson needs more of them. So I helped him out. I knelt down and touched her forehead.

"Be at peace, Jamie. Even a Winchester needs a good night's rest."

Immediately her mind calmed and hesitantly I rifled through her mind for a good memory. I found one of her and Dean at a beach. She was very young and she was running from the waves as they rolled up upon the shore. Dean was laughing and came along aside and grabbed and held her high in the air as another wave rolled in.

Jameson stilled her movements and her tears stopped. The boy was confused, but happy his friend was no longer stuck in a nightmare. I rubbed her hair the way I saw Dean do a hundred of times before flashing away. I have more work to do this night.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I hit the snooze and roll back over. Five more minutes I tell myself.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

I shoot awake at the sound of loud knocking at my door.

"Scott! You're going to be late for school. Are you even up?"

I groaned. I heard Mom sigh on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming in. Hide anything you don't want me to see."

My eyes flung open. Jameson.

"Mom I can explain!" I yelled as she opened the door. Yeah, I can explain why there's a girl in my room and why I let her sleep on the floor.

"Why you over slept your alarm or is there something else?" she asked

I sat up and looked over at the spot Jameson was last night. It was like she was never even there.

"Why I overslept my alarm…" I answer.

"And?" she asked gesturing me to continue.

"I love you?" I said. She rolled her eyes and turned to walk out the door.

"Get up Scott and get to school." She said.

She closed the door and I fell back against my pillows. That was close. I turned my head to look at my clock. I noticed a paper sitting on top of it. I reached over and grabbed it.

 _Thanks._

 _Jameson_

She must have left early, probably at the first alarm. I got up and got dressed was about to call Stiles for a ride when he called me.

"Hey, where are you?" he asks.

"I overslept can you come get me?"

"Yeah man, I'm leaving now."

"Hey, is Jameson there?"

"No, actually I didn't even see her car this morning. Why?"

"Well she stayed over last night an-"

"Wait! What? You had Jameson over last night?" Stiles yelled.

"Nothing happened." I told him, "It was just that she couldn't stay at the house anymore and she needed a place to crash but she left before I woke up. I just wanted to know if she was okay."

"Did she say why she couldn't stay at the house anymore? Did they find her?"

"Something about an open house."

"Did she say what she was going to do?" Stiles asked.

"Not really."

"Well school hasn't started yet; maybe she's just getting doughnuts or something."

"Yeah, okay."

"I'll be there in 10," Stiles said before hanging up. Hope Jameson is okay, I hope we're all okay.

171717

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

I left Scott's house early the next morning. I thought he might not want to explain why one, he had a girl in his room, and two, why he let her sleep on the floor. And to be honest the last thing I needed was another parent looking too closely in the life of Jameson Winchester. Even with my clean slate, there will be red flags for people who know how to really look.

I decided to give ole Maureen a visit at the diner this morning, since I actually have time to eat a real breakfast. I'm thinking eggs, bacon, the whole she-bang. I drove through town and managed to find a sport in front of the restaurant. I walked in and took a seat at my usual booth. I was poring over the menu when I felt a presence loom over me. I sighed.

"If the next words out of your mouth aren't 'Can I buy you breakfast, Jameson?' You can move along."

"Can I buy you breakfast, Jameson?" he asked amused.

"Do you even have money, Lahey?" I said in rebuttal

"I think I can afford or rather Derek can." He said flashing a credit card at me.

"Take a seat best friend." I said gesturing at the seat across from me. He smirks triumphantly and takes the open seat.

"So I heard through the supernatural grapevine that you've dealt with Kanimas before."

"Yep two of them," I said holding up two fingers.

"Were they like Jackson or…"

"The ones I've dealt with have been scaly in nature. Though there were rumors about one that was bearlike."

"A bear?"

"Yeah but considering how it came out of Canada and there are a lot of were-bears in the area, nobody really believes it."

"Were-bears." Isaac said skeptically.

"Yeah, did you think werewolves and Kanimas were the only things that stalked the night?"

"No…well I never really thought about it."

"Ignorance maybe bliss for them," I said pointing my fingers at the other patrons, "But in our world ignorance will be the thing that kills you."

"So what else is out there?"

"Vampires."

"Vampires."

"Demons."

"Demons." He said.

"Yep, they're a wicked good time."

"Anything else?"

"Ghosts, Tulpas, Skin Walkers, Wendigoes, Daevas, Ghouls, Changelings, Djinn, and a whole bunch of other fun stuff." I tell him.

"Okay I've never even heard of half of that stuff. You got a cheat sheet?"

"Yeah I do, but you have to answer a question of mine."

"Shoot."

"Are you asking or is Derek?" I asked him. I'm not an idiot, these questions seemed rehearsed to me like he directed the conversation this way for a reason. Isaac opens his mouth to answer but Maureen finally arrives.

"How ya doing today Maureen, am I gonna get that smile today?" I ask her. She gives me a deadpan look.

"I'll just take that as a no." I say, before looking down at the menu again, "I'll take a cup of hot chocolate, scrambled eggs, two orders of bacon, hash browns and oooh a side of biscuits and breakfast gravy."

Both Maureen and Isaac give me a weird look.

"What?"

Isaac just shakes his head.

"I'll have the same." He says. Maureen rolls her eyes and grabs my menu from me and stalks back to the kitchen.

"I don't think she likes you." Isaac says to me.

"Are you kidding Maureen loves me. She doesn't give everyone else that kind of treatment. Stick with me kid and we'll own this joint one day."

"I think you may be delusional."

"Possibly, we'll put that down on my list of things for the therapist I'm going to get. Now back to my question. Is it you or Derek who wants to the Winchester Cheat Sheet to Supernatural Creatures?" I asked him leaning closer across the table.

"Derek wanted me to borrow it yes, he hasn't been able to find his family's bestiary, and he's assuming it got destroyed in the fire."

"Then no, Alpha Douche is a big boy if he wants it he can ask me." I say pulling back to lean against the back of my seat.

"Okay." He said, repeating my action.

"Okay? What you're not going to convince me that it's in my best interest to comply or anything?"

"Would it work?"

"No, I'd kick your ass again."

Isaac made a small sweeping motion with his hands.

"You're a lot smarter than you look, Lahey, I might actually start liking you again."

Isaac smirked.

"So now that Team Tiny Werewolf Brain and Team Alpha Douche are teaming up, do I get a cool leather jacket too?" I asked him. Isaac laughed. At least that wasn't a no.

* * *

"So what did you get for number seven?" I asked Isaac at lunch, "I've done it four times and I've gotten four different answers."

"Seven? I'm still on four."

"Come on that was so easy a caveman could do it."

"I thought Geico taught us that that was offensive to caveman."

"My bad, your right caveman are a lot smarter than you."

"Thanks, Winchester."

"I aim to please."

"Well doesn't this look cozy," Stiles said as he stood a few feet away from our table.

"Hey, Stilinski." I greet him.

"Hey Stiliniski? Hey, Stilinski! I've been trying to get a hold of you all day."

"Isaac and I came in late."

"And?"

"I shut my phone of because it was a reminder of something I needed to do."

"Which was?"

"A personal matter."

"James." Stiles exclaimed rubbing his hands over his face. I looked at Isaac.

"You may want to go, it gets pretty ugly from here on out."

Isaac laughs softly and gathers his things and leave.

"Are you happy now?" I asked him.

"No." he said taking Isaac's vacated seat, "When did you become friends with Beta Douche?"

"Well we bumped into each other this morning, he so generously offered to pay for my breakfast, though later I found out Alpha Douche just wanted information, but we ended up having a good time anyway so….as far as first dates go I'm getting mix signals."

"F-ff-irst date," Stiles sputtered, he got so upset he almost was hyperventilating. I smacked him across the face.

"Snap out of it, Stilinski. I was just kidding. Trust me I don't date supernaturals, the death rate is extremely high for the human half of the relationship. I kind of enjoy living. I died before it wasn't fun, I ended running around Heaven trying to stop an Apocalypse. It was just like real life, so what's the point of dying if you still don't get a day off. Besides my brothers kind of banned boys…for life."

"For life, huh?"

"Yep."

"How long did that last?"

"What would you do if somebody banned you from something for life?"

"Poke it with a stick."

I snapped my fingers and pointed at him.

"So what did Derek want?"

"My bestiary. He apparently lost his in the fire."

"Did you give it to him?"

"No if he wants it he can ask me for it himself instead of sending Pretty Pink Princess over there," I said jerking my thumb to where Isaac was a few tables away, "who's watched the Notebook one too many times."

Stiles stated snickering. Then suddenly he sobers up.

"Hey, uhh…Scott said you had to leave the house you were staying in."

"Yeah Dottie was having an open house today, she's prepping to sell."

"So where are you going to stay?"

"Well Beta Douche said Alpha Douche said I could crash at the Douche Cave if I promised to play nice. It's a temporary solution until I find a place less hairy." I tell him, Stiles looks like he sucked on something sour, "Don't worry so much Opie, I'll figure something out I always do."

He nods.

"Hey, I got to go see my morning teachers to get the work I missed, I'll catch you in class." I said packing up to leave.

"Yeah, sure." He said. He said it in an odd tone that I looked over at him. He had his thinking/worrying face on. Oh God.

"Stiles!" I snap at him, "I'm serious stop worrying you'll get wrinkles."

He gave me a small half smile. But I could tell this conversation was far from over for him. He'll probably sit and stew about it all day like he does everything else.

"See you Stilinski." I tell him, giving up in trying to get him to calm down. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the door. As soon as I stepped into the hall Isaac pushed off the wall he was resting on. He had gotten up when he saw me packing up, and made it out here before me.

"Beta Douche? And Pretty Pink Princess?" He asked. I shrug and loop my arm through his before pulling him off in the direction of our third period teacher. I didn't even need to look at him to know he was rolling his eyes and…smirking. One of these days Stiles and Isaac's eyes are just going to get stuck in the eye roll position. And I'll be there to say I told you so.

* * *

I was sitting next to Scott in Harris' class when a flash of silver caught my eye. I turned my head to see Jackson's Porsche speeding out of the parking lot. I nudge McCall with my elbow. He turns to me with a questioning look. I point out the window to Jackson's retreating car. His face morphs from one of confusion to worry. I ask him with my eyes if we're going, and he gave me the tiniest of nods.

"You better freaking catch me, McCall." I warn him, before touching my forehead, I began to sway like I was lightheaded.

"Mr. Harris." I croaked before falling backwards. The stool started falling back as well and I knew it would cause a big commotion. Scott managed to get ahold of the situation and caught me before I hit the ground.

"What's going on over there, McCall?" Harris demanded.

"I think she passed out." McCall said. He started feeling my forehead, "She feels a little warm."

"Take her to the nurse, Lahey, go with them." Mr. Harris said. I peeked through my lashes to see that Isaac was standing over as well.

"Yes, sir." Scott said. He hooked his arms under my legs and lifted me up. I felt him carrying me across the room, and heard Isaac's step behind us. Once I heard the door close I woke up and wrapped my arms around Scott's neck.

"My hero," I said kissing his cheek. He just smiled, before setting me down.

"So what was with all the theatrics?" Isaac asked in a miffed tone.

"Jackson's on the move." I said, "We need an exit strategy, a fainting spell usually does the trick."

Isaac nodded his head side to side.

"We need to you to cover us, tell Harris I took her home or something." Scott told Isaac. Isaac's miffed look was back.

"Fine." He said.

"Thanks, Isaac." I told him, "I'll text you later."

He nods his head and heads back to the classroom. I watch him for a moment before turning back to Scott.

"Let's go hunting." I say to him. He nods and we take off for the nearest exit.

Scott and I followed Jackson around all evening. We ended up in the next town over in an area full of abandoned storehouses. Once we entered the district Jackson took off on foot and went along this path that he seemed to have walked a thousand times, but I don't think Jackson would ever be caught dead in a place like this. Well…unless he was doing steroids or something.

He turned around a corner and we walked over to the corner and peaked around it. We watched as he got into line for something. He actually ended up skipping past most of the line and that guy Stiles hated, Max, Mal, Matt or something. I looked at Scott and he nodded his head toward the line. I nodded and went to stand behind the girl at the end of the line. Scott followed after me. He then started looking around for something, but he couldn't find whatever it is.

"Matt!" Scott called out. It was Matt!

"What?" he asked.

"How much are tickets?"

"$75" Matt answered. Scott may a wowed face. He turned to me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out two dollars.

"Hey, Matt." Scott calls out to the guy again.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Can I borrow some money?"

"How much?"

"$148, should about cover it." I tell him. Matt makes a "can you believe these two face," and shakes his head. Okay so we're not getting into this party. Scott nodded like he expected that answer and pulled me out of the line to hang back. From our vantage point we had a good view of Jackson and were close enough to intervene if things get reptilian. After about 20 minutes, Jackson finally made it to the front of the line. She asked him how many and he raised one finger. His movements were awkward like he really was a puppet on a string. We watched as the longer Jackson stood there, the more creeped out she seemed to be. She then quickly closes up sales and one of the guys she's with pressed a button and they lifted into the air. Jackson turned in a military-like fashion and walked off. Scott and I followed after him. It looks like we've got a long night ahead of us.

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

* * *

"Oh, what the hell is this?" My dad exclaimed as he took a bite of his dinner. I had brought a meal hoping to soften him up for two really big questions I had tonight.

"Veggie burger." I told him.

"Stiles, I asked for a hamburger." He insisted.

"Well, veggie is healthier. We're being healthy." I told him, holding up my own salad. He sighs in exasperation, as he opened the other to go box.

"Oh, hell, why are you trying to ruin my life?" Dad asked with a disappointed sigh as he saw the vegetables I got him.

"I'm trying to extend your life. Could you just eat it, please? And tell me what you found."

"No, I'm not sharing confidential police work with a teenager."

"Is that it on the board behind you?" I asked pointing to the board behind my Dad's head. There was a large map and crime scene photos and reports pinned to the map.

"Don't look at that." My dad told me. I pushed myself of my chair a bit to get a better look.

"All right." I said sitting back down, but I continued to look around my father for information.

"Avert your eyes." He told me.

"Okay. It's just…"

"Hey, avert!"

"I see arrows pointing at pictures."

"Okay, okay, stop. Fine." He exclaimed waving his hands, "I found something. Mechanic and the couple who were murdered. They all had something in common."

"All three?" I asked intrigued.

"Yeah. You know what I always say. One's an incident. Two's a coincidence."

"Three's a pattern." I finished his quote.

"The mechanic, the husband, the wife. All the same age. All 24."

"Wait a minute, what about Mr. Lahey? Isaac's dad isn't anywhere near 24."

"Which made me think that either A, Lahey's murder wasn't connected, or B, the ages were a coincidence, until I found this, which would be C." Dad explained before handing me a folder, "Did you know Isaac Lahey had an older brother names Camden?"

I opened up the file to see a military file for Isaac's brother. Apparently he died in combat.

"Died in combat?"

"But if he were alive today take one guess as to how old he'd be."

"Twenty four."

I pursed my lips and stood up and walked behind Dad's desk to get a better look at his board. I felt Dad stand up next to me.

"Now, what if same age means same class. Did you think of that?" I asked him

"Yeah," He said unconvincingly, "Well I would've. I mean, I just got Lahey's file two hours ago."

"Two hours?" I exclaimed, "Dad, people could be dying?"

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. Thank-you!" Dad shot back.

"Same class." I said again.

"Stay here." Dad said, he left the room and came back a few minutes later with a pile of papers and Beacon High yearbooks. He dropped them on top of his desk. I started rifling through the papers to see what they were. Once I noticed that they were class lists I rifled through them for the class of 2005.

"Okay, this is it. Class of 2005." I tell him opening the file, "They all went to Beacon Hills."

"Including Isaac's brother." Dad said pointing at Camden's file.

"All right, but so what if they all knew each other, you know. I mean, two of them were married so maybe they all just hung out."

"Well, they could have had the same classes together." Dad said as he flipped through pages, "Same teacher."

"Harris. They were all in his class?"

"All four." Dad answered, "And I don't know how Mr. Lahey fits in, but this, kid, this is definitely a pattern. All right give me the 2005 yearbook. These names we need faces."

"Which ones?" I asked.

"Everyone in that chemistry class." Dad replied as he picked up the phone and began dialing. Finally we had something. If we could follow up on this lead we could find the Master. Jameson was right this was our ticket to ending it, "If the killer's not done killing…"

"Then one of them's next." I finished for him.

"Yeah." He replied, he then spoke into the phone, "Yeah, it's Stilinski."

Dad spent the next half hour on the phone looking into this same class lead we came up with. I texted Jameson with the news. She didn't respond, but she could be busy chasing Jackson or stopping him from killing somebody. After Dad got off the phone I asked the second question I had.

"Hey, Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said looking over some papers.

"You remember Jameson…" I started out

"Pretty blonde, issues with authority, hates Jackson Whittemore." He listed. I smiled at his description of James that was pretty much her.

"Yeah, so…umm…she's…" I stumbled over how to go about this.

"Please tell me you didn't get her pregnant." Dad asked.

"NO!" I yelled, "No, wh-why would you think…look she's kind of homeless at the moment."

"Homeless?"

"She's…well she kind of ran away from her foster home. And she was squatting in a house on the edge of town but it's on the market and they were having an open house so she had to vacate the premises."

"Squatting? How long did you know about this?"

"A few days. I was kind of hoping she could stay with us." I said. There was no way I was going to let her stay with Derek. I didn't trust him and I didn't trust Jameson not to kill him and starting another war.

"Stay with us?"

"Yeah, she really hasn't had much luck in her foster homes and this is the first place she made any friends and stuff."

Dad sighed.

"She can stay in the guest room for a few days," He said, I smiled and started to get up, "But only until I contact her social worker."

A few days would give Jameson some time to come up with a better story or find another place to live.

"Yeah, I got it." I said, and I started to get up and head out of the room, "Thanks, Dad."

"She better be in the guest room when I get home and not in-"

"Dad nothing's happening between me and Jameson."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, umm…she's kind of been banned from boys for life by her brothers." I joked. Dad rolled his eyes and went back to his papers. I waved and left to go find Scott and Jameson.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

After buying his ticket Jackson returned home, Scott and I waited for about half an hour to make sure he was in for the night. Once we determined he wasn't leaving we headed to Scott's work to meet Derek. Apparently Scott's boss knows a thing or two about the supernatural and may have a solution to our pest problem. Scott directed me to the clinic, and had me park out back. We went inside and waited for Derek. He showed up a few minutes later and Scott unlocked the door for him. I leaned against the door frame to keep an eye on the exchange.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked when he noticed Isaac behind Derek's bulky frame.

"I need him." Derek answered.

"I don't trust him."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Isaac said, bumping past him.

"You know what? And Derek really doesn't care."

"Aww…DerBear did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" I mocked.

"What's she doing here?" Derek growled.

"I need her." Scott said with a smirk. Derek growled again.

"Where's the vet?" Derek demanded, "Is he going to help?"

"That depends." A man said coming around the corner, "Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Kill him." Derek said at the same time Scott said, "Save him."

Scott turned on Derek, and stood up a little taller to make sure Derek knew he was serious.

"Save him." Scott insisted. He looked to me for support. I just shrugged. As long as I got the master I was not really picky what happened to Jackson. He gave me a look, before turning back to his boss, "Save him."

Derek nodded.

"Follow me," Scott's boss said. Derek and Scott followed after him. Derek gave me a dirty look as he walked passed me. Isaac held back with me.

"Tell me the truth he hates me because I called him DerBear?" I asked. Isaac laughed and threw his arm around my shoulder and led me inside. The three of them were standing around a metal examination table. On top of the table were some vials of things unknown. Isaac dropped his arm from my shoulder and went straight to the vials to touch them. Derek grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Watch what you touch." He warned his beta. Scott's boss picked up one of the vials as Isaac settled down to rest his elbows on the table. I came up alongside Scott to getter a better look at what's happening.

"So, what are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac asked. A witch? Please don't be a witch.

"No, I'm a veterinarian." Scott's boss answered.

"Good, cause I hate working with witches I always end up covered in blood and other nasty things." I said. All three werewolves gave me weird looks, "Okay, do all of you think you are the only thing that goes bump in the night? Yes, there are witches. You sell your soul and swear your loyalty to a demon and bam you're a witch. You play with blood and baby bones and hairs, it's gross."

"And what's your name again?" Scott's boss asked.

"Jameson Winchester."

"John Winchester's daughter."

My eyes narrowed at the name of my father.

"Unfortunately." I said through a clench jaw. The man nodded but didn't say anything which I was thankful for. Normally this is where people said he was a great man or something.

"Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin." He said changing the topic.

"We're open to suggestions." Derek said.

"What about an effective offensive?" Isaac asked.

"We already tried." Derek told his Beta, before turning back to the vet, "I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing gets back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" the vet asked.

"Well, one." Derek answered, "It can't swim."

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No." Scott answered, "He's captain of the swim team."

"So that means the fear came from the master, because the Kanima I dealt with back East swam like a fish. But he wouldn't do heights, but Jackson's Kanima would climb on ceilings and stuff." I said, and the vet nodded.

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people," he said, he pushed off the table and went to rifle through some drawers when he came back he was holding a coin with a Wiccan symbol on it. I thought he said he wasn't a witch.

"A puppet," he said as he held up the coin, "and a puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

The vet placed the coin on the table.

"I don't think Jackson could do it." Scott jumped in, "His mother died pregnant, too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac asked, "The Kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies, too."

"An innocent life." I said.

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac answered.

"Okay, so the book said the creature and Master was bonded and Jameson said that is the fear of water isn't form Jackson it's from the Master. What if something that affects the Kanima," he said unscrewing the cap of one of the vials and starts sprinkling it around the coin, "also affects its master?"

"Meaning what?" Isaac asks.

"Meaning we can catch them." I said, looking at the vet for confirmation. He nodded, "Both of them."

* * *

After Derek and Isaac left, Scott stuck around to help his boss lock up. I offered to help, but they said they were good. I told Scott I would wait outside for him. I leaned against my car and checked my messages and saw a text from Stiles.

 _Hey, Dad and I found the connection, call me._

Team Tiny Wolf Brain is on fire tonight. I pulled up his contact information and called him.

"Hey!" I greet, "You found the connection!"

"Yeah, Dad and I noticed that four of them were in the same graduating class and the same chemistry class with Harris. We're not sure how Lahey hits in, well, except that Isaac had a brother named Camden who was in the same class as the other victims. So maybe he was a stand in."

"No, the Kanima only goes after murderers, not innocent victims…well not that Mr. Lahey was innocent and from Isaac said, he wouldn't be surprised if his dad popped somebody off. " I told him.

"Okay so back to the drawing board on that one." Stiles replied, "Oh, hey, so I have a place for you to stay tonight."

"Oh, where?" I asked, kind of knowing where this was going.

"Well I asked my dad and he said you could crash in the guest bedroom for a few days."

"You told your dad!" I yelled, "What did you tell him?"

"Well…"

"Stiles!"

"Okay, I told him you ran away from your foster home and that you had been squatting and th—"

"Stiles!"

"What I didn't know what else to say. But he said he 'd let you stay until he could get ahold of your Social Worker."

"Stiles!"

"Well it gives you a few days to figure something else out, something that doesn't involve Derek."

I huffed.

"Thank-you." I said through gritted teeth.

"Your welcome and I'm sorry."

"Yeah you should be."

"Call or text me when you're on your way."

"Okay. Bye." I said hanging up, "UGHHHH!"

"What was that all about?" Scott asks coming over to my car.

"I told Stiles that Isaac said it was okay for me to stay with him until I found something better. Which was a total lie, by the looks Derek kept giving me tonight. And Stiles' big idea to fix everything was to tell his Dad I was a runaway and put me up in his guest room." I rant.

"You can still stay with me, my floor is always open." Scott told me.

"Well, if I don't go to Stiles' his dad will track me down and really send me back into a system I've never been in." I told him, "If I go peacefully maybe I can buy myself sometime."

"Okay," Scott replied.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Actually that's what I came out here for, I'm going to stay and talk to Deaton a little bit more and he said he give me a ride."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stick around? I'm not buying this whole not a witch thing. And you'd be surprised how many spell there are out there that use werewolf parts."

"No, I'm sure." Scott said with a laugh, "I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say, Chief, but if you get chopped up…" I said, as I opened the front door of my car.

"I won't come crying to you."

"As long as you understand how this works," I replied as I got in, "See you tomorrow McCall, hopefully."

Scott smiled.

"Night, Jameson." Scott said with a wave. I waved back and turned on the car and drove away.

* * *

I knocked on Stiles' door like he told me to do when I got there. I waited patiently for him to open it, but instead of Stiles, the Sheriff opened it.

"Jameson." He greeted.

"Sheriff."

"Is that all you have?" he said pointing to my two duffles and pillow.

"Pretty much."

"Come on in." He said, and opened the door to let me inside, "Stiles! Jameson's here."

"Coming!" I heard Stiles yell back, before the sound of stampeding elephants came from the stairs.

"Stiles." I greeted still miffed he told his Dad I was homeless.

"Hey, James, I got the back room all ready for you."

"Thanks," I told him before turning to the sheriff, "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Just remember it's only until I get a hold of your social worker."

I nod.

"Come on, James, I'll show you to your room." Stiles said indicating with his head to the stairs. I nodded and followed after.

"Goodnight, Sheriff." I said as I headed up the stairs behind Stiles.

"Yeah, night Dad."

"Goodnight, kids," the Sheriff called after us, "And you two better be in different room when I check later."

I just roll my eyes, though Stiles gets all flustered.

"Ignore him." Stiles pleaded.

"He must not have gotten any lately if he thinks the only place we can play is the bedroom." I tease Stiles. He blushed and begins sputtering again.

"Shut up, Jameson." He says once he finally regains coherency. I laugh and he leads me to the second floor and down the hallway to a room on the right, and opens the door for me, "Here we are."

The room is nice with a full sized bed, a desk, a bookcase, and a dresser with a mirror. The walls are soft blue, leading into a cream color carpet. You can definitely tell a woman did this room.

"Bathrooms down the hall, breakfast is whatever you can find, and the train leaves the station at 7:30 AM sharp."

"The train?"

"Yeah, well I figured since you're staying here now we could carpool and save a tree or something."

"Fine, but I'm driving the next day."

"Okay." He said, he stood awkwardly at the door for a minute like he didn't know what to do next. He eventually pushes off the frame of the doo.

"Night, Jameson." He said, before reaching for the handle.

"Sleep tight, "I say over my shoulder, he gives me a half smile and starts to close the door, "Hey, Stiles?"

"Yeah," he says halting his movements.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

He gives me another smile and closes the door. Once he leaves I sit down on the bed. It feels nice. I fall backwards to get a good feel of the bed and it feels even better than nice. I turn and whiff the blankets. They smell like fabric softener. Wow, a bed that doesn't smell like booze, cigarettes, or sex. I think I might actually like it here. I push my duffles off my bed and just lie there and without even realizing quickly drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

 _I don't give a damn about my bad reputation!_

Boom!

"Ow!" I exclaimed from my spot on the floor. A noise had startled me awake and the next thing I now I'm kissing the carpet.

 _A girl can do what she want to do and that's what I'm gonna do. An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation, Oh no, not me._

"What the hell!" I exclaimed and try to untangle myself from my blankets. Once I'm eventually free I run to my door. I meet Dad out in the hallway who has the same bewildered expression on his face as I do. He gives me a question look to which I answer with a shrug and point downstairs where the offending noise is coming from. We followed the noise down the stairs and into the kitchen where we were welcomed by an interesting sight. Jameson was down in the kitchen dancing her heart out to the song as she was making food.

"What the hell?" Dad said. Jameson heard him and looked up at us. She turned down the music, before she spoke.

"Oh hey you guys are up, great. I made breakfast." She said pointing to the table we had in the kitchen. And a breakfast she did make. There were pancakes, sausage, toast, eggs, and orange juice, "I'm just finishing up with the potatoes, but you guys can start eating."

"Awesome." I exclaimed and clambered to the table. I immediately started digging in when I noticed Dad hadn't followed me. He was still standing dumbstruck in the doorway, "Dad, breakfast."

"Oh, yeah." He said ad took the seat across from me. Jameson came over a minute later with some fried potatoes and began making her own plate.

"This is really good, James."

"Well it's about all I can cook besides soup from a can, microwave food, and burgers. I also know at least fifty ways to serve Mac 'N Cheese. Ranging from just edible to amazing."

"Well this was real nice of you, Jameson." Dad thanked her.

"It was the least I could do." She told him, as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"So Jameson, where are you from?" Dad asked her, after a few minutes of eating.

"Montana originally, but I grew up all over. New state every week."

"That must have been a difficult life."

"I guess, my father," She paused a moment at them mention of her dad before continuing, "travelled a lot for his job, so I tagged along with him on jobs."

"Oh, what did he do?"

"He was in the pest control business, the company he worked for was nationwide and they specialized in the rare pest. Things the usual guys have rarely if ever seen."

"Interesting. And your mother, did she travel with you as well?"

Jameson froze. I mean literally froze like someone had pushed pause on her. Her eyes got a little panicky for a second, and like it never happened she woke up.

"Is that the time?" she asked, "Stiles you're going to need to hurry up and get dressed if we're going to make the 7:30 deadline."

I looked at the clock and saw it read 7:18. I had time, but I think she needed an out.

"Yeah, just leave the plate. I'll finish it when I come back down."

"Okay, I'll just box up the rest of the food."

"Don't worry about the dishes, Jameson, I'll get them before I leave for work." My dad said.

"Thanks, Sheriff." She said, before getting up in search of Tupperware for the some of the food. I got up and went upstairs. I couldn't help think to myself what had happened to Jameson's Mom that caused her to completely freeze up like she did. It was weird like she was paralyzed or something. And it's not only time she's done that Scott said the other day when he mentioned her brother, she completely shut down for a second. We all have defense mechanism I guess. I shook it off for now and went and got dressed.

* * *

"There's got to be some other way to get tickets, right?" Scott asked as we arrived at school. Jameson shrugged and hopped out of the front seat, pushing it down for Scott to get through.

"It's a secret show. There's only one way and it's a secret." I said as I got out.

"Hey!" a voice called out to us, I turned to see Evil Matt walking our way, "Either of you three know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?"

"Nepotism." Jameson offered, implying that Alison's connections to the administration fixed everything. Matt gave her a weird look.

"Just forget about. Nobody got seriously hurt." I told him.

"I had a concussion."

"Well nobody got seriously hurt." Jameson helped.

"I was in the ER for six hours."

I saw Jameson playing a tiny violin from the corner of my eye. She was right.

"Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is about this high, "I say bending down to hold my hand a few inches of the ground, "on our list of problems right now."

Scott rolled his head in exasperation as I straightened up, while Jameson was laughing behind me.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Matt.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." He replied, giving me an evil look, "So you didn't get any tickets last night either."

"Are they still selling?" Scott asked.

"No, but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying. Sounds like everyone's going to be there." Matt told him, before walking off.

"I don't like him." I said once he was out of earshot, before turning to Scott "Hey are you sure about this?"

"Last time, whoever's controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job, so what do you think he's going to do this time?" Scott asked.

"Be there to make sure it happens." I conceded, I turned to Jameson who was still bent over laughing, "Are you coming hyena or you just gonna stay out here and laugh the day away?"

"I'm sorry, but that was just great." She said, "I don't even know how to deal with that."

"Yeah, well you're going to have to. And no you can steal that one."

"Dang it." She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on let's get inside." I told Scott and Jameson. The two nodded and starts towards the school. Jameson flung the door open with dramatic flair. We start walking toward homeroom ready to start the day when Jameson began waving her arms at someone.

"Hey, Lahey!" she called out. Isaac turned and looked back at her and smiled. He started walking over to him, she turned back towards us for a moment, "See you guys later."

He waited for her to catch and put his arm around her shoulder. She says something to him, and he replies with a smirk. She gives him a pissed off look and shoves him away. He laughs at her, she just glares. He's not deterred though; he goes back over and swings his arm around her shoulders again. She continues to glare at him, but allows his arm around her. She says something to him again as they start walking again, and he answers her without the smirk this time. I watch them for a moment before turning to Scott.

"Are we okay with this?" I ask him.

"Nope." He said with narrowed eyes. Isaac turned back to look at us. He smirked and nodded his head at us.

"Yeah, I don't like it all." I said.

* * *

"Can anybody tell me where the hell Jackson is and why he missed morning practice?" Coach demanded before afternoon practice.

"I thought you and Jameson were going to keep an eye on him?" I asked Scott.

"Stilinski! Jackson?" Coach demanded, cutting off Scott's reply.

"Sorry, Coach, I haven't seen him since the last time I saw him." I replied.

"Oh, and when was that?" Coach asked.

"Last time I saw him was definitely the time I saw him last."

"Again. Danny, tell Jackson no missing practice this close to championships, okay?" Coach said crouching in front of Danny.

"Sure, Coach." Danny replied.

"That goes for all of you." Coach said before retreating back into his office, "I should be coaching college."

"Hey, Danny so about those tickets?" I turned to ask him, picking up our conversation before Coach barged in.

"Sorry, but I only got two myself." Danny replied.

"Do you even have a date, man?" I asked trying to get these tickets.

"I'm working on it."

"Okay, okay. Hear me out." I tried again, "You give is the tickets and you devote your life to abstinence, and just…"

A hand come and grabs my jersey from behind and pulls me closer. I turned and saw Isaac.

"How do you two losers even survive?" he asked, "It took Jameson all of five minutes to get a ticket this morning."

H-h-how did she do that? Wait loser?

"What are we supposed to do?" Scott asked, "No one's even selling."

Something catches Isaac's attention and he lets us loose. He pats my chest and moves past us.

"Wait here, boys." He says.

"What is he gonna…"Scott starts to ask. Isaac took a two of the younger lacrosse players and throws them into the lockers. He starts roughing them up.

"Yup. That's excessive." I said as he banged one's head into a locker a couple times, "That'll bruise."

"Ow!" Scott exclaimed.

"Wow, okay."

Isaac walks back to us and shoves the tickets at us.

"Enjoy the show. I'll be the one with a pretty blonde on my arm." Isaac said before sauntering off. Okay, now I'm really not okay with this.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Ketamine?" Scott asked his boss after school.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage." His boss, Dr. Deaton answered, "If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time. This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you, Stiles. Only you."

"Uh, that sounds like a lot pressure." Stiles said, "Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure-filled task for me?"

"It from the mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural." Dr. Deaton explained, "This office is lined with ash wood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble."

"Okay, so then why can only Stiles do it? Last time I checked I wasn't exactly a creature of the night." I asked.

"Because I'm going to need you on the inside with me. You're the only one with experience with Kanima." Scott explained.

"Noted."

"So what do I need to do with the ash? Just spread it around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?"

"They'll be trapped."

"So it's like salt rings and lines of goofer dust?"

"Exactly." Dr. Deaton agreed.

"Doesn't sound too hard." I said to Stiles.

"Not all there is." Dr. Deaton added, "Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles."

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles said looking between me and Dr. Deaton.

"Let me try this one, Doc." I told the vet, "Stiles you need to Peter Pan the shit up. Faith, Trust, and Mountain Ash."

"So what I just believe it will work and bam I got a supernatural barrier?"

"Si! Green Lantern yourself up and believe in the power of will."

"Power of will."

"Yep, just got to believe buddy."

Stiles takes a deep breath in and then exhales with a nod.

* * *

Stiles and I went back to his house to get ready for the rave tonight. And in his trunk was a bag filled of mountain ash. We had the means to pull this off but I don't think Stiles was convinced that he could do this. But I think when push came to shove he'll surprise even himself.

"I'm going get all gussied up, kay tiger?" I said to Stiles as I got out of the Jeep.

"Yeah, sure."

"Isaac's coming over soon, I'm giving him a ride." I told him. Stiles clenched his teeth.

"Okay." He replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Nothing."

"Isaac's not that bad, Stiles, the Derek makeover just comes with a side of asshole." I told him. He gave me a small smile, "Hey it will be fine."

"Yeah."

"I believe in you, Green Lantern."

"Thanks."

I smiled and headed in the house and went to the guest room. I dug through my duffle to find the outfit I needed for tonight.

"Ah ha!" I said finding my cutoff jeans, "And all I need is…there you are."

I pulled out my favorite Aerosmith tank. It hung a little loose around the chest and gave men a nice view of my more popular real estate. I got dressed and grabbed a pair of knee high boots I had stuffed into the duffle of Sam's things. I put on some light make up just enough to make my eyes pop but make-up always makes me feel like a painted whore so I went really light. Now for my hair…I looked at myself in the mirror. All it needed was some volume, I bent down and flipped my hair as I came up giving my hair a more wild look

My phone beeped letting me know I had a message. I picked my phone of my bed and saw it was text from Isaac.

 _Here_.

I smiled, and texted him that I would be right down. I grabbed some knifes from under the mattress and stuffed them in my boots. I pulled the gun out of Sam's bag and stuff it in the waistband of my shorts. I was ready to rock and roll.

I yelled to Stiles I was leaving and headed downstairs. The moment I walked out the door I heard a wolf whistle. I look up to glare at the perpetrator only to see Isaac. He was leaning against my car with his signature smirk looking me over with appraising eyes. I rolled my eyes and did a quick spin.

"Will I do?" I asked. Isaac looked me up and down again.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"You're such a loser." I responded.

"Well not tonight, I'm gonna to have the hottest girl at the rave on my arm."

"Please we all know you'll be on my arm." I told him as I opened my car door.

"Semantics." He rebuttalled as he walked around the car to the passenger door.

"Oh, Lahey, the fact you've never had girlfriend is more than obvious right now." I told him.

"I've had girlfriends."

"Playground wives don't count." I replied as I turned the car on.

"But we were married for six whole days." He said playing along.

"Wow…still doesn't count."

"What about you, any boyfriends I need to be worried about?"

 _Shoot Argent shoot! TOBY!_

I shook the dark memories out of my head.

"No," I replied, before my mouth upturned at the corner, "Brothers though…if I were you I start running."

Isaac gulped, and sunk back into his seat a bit. I laughed and drove off.

* * *

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

"Milady." I said, making a grand sweeping gesture with my arm. Jameson rolled her eyes and took the hand I offered her. She turned in her seat to let her gorgeous long legs out of the car, before pulling on my hand for the support necessary to get up. I held on to her hand even once she got out of her car. She didn't seem to mind though. We headed inside and stopped in front of the plastic strips of curtain. I looked down at her.

"You ready, Winchester?"

"Born ready." She answered with a grin. I smiled back at her and pushed through the curtain. The rave was going full force as we stepped inside. Jameson smiles and pulls me into the crowd with her, "Dance with me."

I laughed as she dragged me into the crowd. She starts moving with the beat of music, her hair moving wildly around her. She looked up and saw I wasn't dancing.

"Party pooper." She exclaimed, and grabbed my hand. She held it up and spun herself, before grabbing my other hand and adding my arms into her dance. I caught on to the dance and spun her around and pulled her back against me. She smiled up at me and started dancing against me. I was starting to lean down to nuzzle my face into her neck when I heard Scott approaching. I immediately pulled back. Jameson gave me a confused look when she noticed that I had pulled away from her. I nodded my head towards Scott direction and she leaned to see past me and saw him. Her face that was once happy and open had now become closed and she looked like she was ready for battle. Scott walked over, placing himself in between Jameson and me, making his position on my closeness to her loud and clear. I smirked at him, he ignores it and nods his head to follow him. He grabs Jameson's arm and leads her along with him. My smirk grew, and I followed after him. He led us to a pillar on the outskirts of the crowd. Scott takes a medical looking thing out of his pocket and hands it to me.

"I need you to inject Jackson with the ketamine."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because I got to make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan."

"The Argents are here?" Jameson asked almost in a growl.

"Alison told them everything?"

"Course she did." Jameson exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration, "I sw—swear on—urgh!"

Scott ignored her and pointed at a piece on the needle.

"Okay, look, you better do it intravenously which means in the vein." Scott explained to me, "When you find him, you pull back this plunger right here. In the neck is probably going to be the easiest. So you find a vein, jam it in there, pull back on the trigger. Be careful."

I laugh.

"Oh, I doubt it'll even slightly hurt him." I told him.

"No, I mean you." Scott said catching me attention, "I don't want you to get hurt."

That caused me to pause for a moment that's not something I hear every day. With that being said Scott leaves and disappears into the crowd.

"He's a rare bird, isn't he?" Jameson asked looking after him. I looked at Scott and then back at Jameson.

"Yeah, he is." I said. I then caught a whiff of something, "Jackson's here."

"I hate this part of the plan." Jameson said, with a pout.

"Don't worry I'll knock him out before he gets two handsy." I tell her as I grab her hand.

"Well then let's go hunting."

I lead Jameson towards Jackson's scent. Once we got close enough to him I pointed him out and she nodded and let go of my hand. She sauntered over to him and wrapped an arm around his neck, she leaned in to kiss his neck and lightly nipped at the spot between his shoulder and neck. I growled. I pushed past the crowd and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her towards me. She keeps a hold on Jackson's shirt keeping him detained. She looks up at me and smiles before leaning up to kiss my jaw line. Jackson starts peppering her neck with kisses. She raises an arm and wraps it around my neck, pulling me down more to her level. I lean down to catch her lips taking full advantage of the situation. She pulled away after a few moments as she leaned to catch Jackson's and I move to her neck as she starts grinding against us both. At some point both Jackson and I detach out lips from her and the three of us dance against each other. When I noticed Jackson seemed pretty distracted I slowly start to pull out the needle. As I'm about to go for his neck, I feel a sharp pain in my back and I hear Jameson cry out in pain.

"She belongs to me..." Jackson says ominously as he throws both me and Jameson to the ground. Jackson began stalking away. Jameson was holding her side, and didn't look like she was getting up anytime soon.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Go get the Son of the Bitch." She said through gritted teeth. I nodded and slowly pulled myself up, and grabbed the needle. I finally stood up and limped after Jackson. Once I caught up with him I stabbed him in the neck. He immediately started to wobble and fall over. I grabbed him underneath his arms and dragged him to a post nearby and then went back for Jameson. She had managed to pull herself up and was looking at her cut.

"I'm going to kill him , screw Scott, Jackson will die this was my favorite shirt." She hissed.

"I hold him down for you." I said, putting my arm under hers and helping her get over to where I put Jackson. Luckily he was still there.

"Where should we take him?" I asked her.

"I saw a storage room near the door we came through, we can take him there. It's far away from people." She answered.

"Are you good to walk?"

She nodded, and I let my arm fall out from under hers. She hissed a little but by her face she wouldn't be able to tell she was in pain. I leaned down to pick up Jackson and start to drag him to the storage closet. I looked back to see if Jameson was following me. She was, her head high, lightly clutching her side, and her walk as steady as could be. She was…amazing.

We finally made it to the closet and I looked inside. All that was in the room was a sink, a chair, and few buckets and shelves. Nothing that could do much damage to me or Jameson. I dragged Jackson to the chair and set him down. Jameson followed after and leaned against the wall near the sink.

"How's your side? " I asked coming up next to her. I moved a piece of her shirt away to get a good look at it. They weren't that deep, but it was enough to slow someone down.

"Well I won't be doing Swan Lake anytime soon, but I'll live." She said pushing my hand away. She pressed her hand to the wound to help stop the bleeding, with her other hand she pulled out her phone and started texting.

"Are you texting Scott?" I asked.

"No Stiles, I'm letting him know where we are. Scott's got the Argents to worry about." She replied. I nodded and leaned against the wall beside her and waited for someone to show up. After a couple of minutes I heard a noise from the other side of the door. I placed myself in front of Jameson, and grew out my claws. If the Master wanted Jackson he was going to have to go through me. As soon as the door opened I lunge for the person entering.

"No,no,no! Just me, it's just me. Don't freak." Stilinski exclaimed, holding his hands up. I pulled back, and let him into the room. He saw Jameson with blood on her shirt and his eyes grew huge, "What the hell happened? I thought you said you could take care of her?!"

"He got us both, Stiles, there wasn't anything we could have done. I'm fine." Jameson told him. He didn't look all that convinced. Jameson sighed, "Stiles seriously it's not that deep I'll just sew myself up and I'll be fine."

Stiles still looked unconvinced, but nodded.

"Is he okay?" Stiles asked nodding at Jackson.

"Well," I said moving closer to Jackson, "let's find out?"

I grow out my claws and go to slash at his chest, his hand shoots out and grabbed my arm and start to crush the bones.

"God! Oh!" I exclaim as I feel every single bone break in that part of the arm. When he let go I retreated back towards Jameson and Stiles.

"Are you okay?" Jameson asked touching my shoulder. I nodded.

"Okay, no one does anything like that again, okay?" Stiles says

"I though the ketamine was supposed to put him out." I say as I'm still cradling my broken arm.

"Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're going to get. So let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight."

All of the sudden Jackson's eyes shoot open, like something out of a horror film.

"I'm here," he said in an eerie voice, "I'm right here with you."

"Shit!" Jameson said under her breath. Stiles looked at her than back at Jackson and makes his way over to him. He crouched down in front of him.

"Jackson, is that you?"

"Us." Possessed Jackson answered. "We're all here."

"Are you the one killing people?"

"We're the ones killing murderers."

"So all the people you've killed so far…"

"Deserved it!"

"See, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers."

"Anything can break if enough pressure's applied."

"All right, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?"

"All. Each. Every one."

"Well, who did they murder?"

"Me."

"Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"They murdered me."

Stiles looks back at me and Jameson, but neither of us are paying much attention to him as we see Jackson's eyes turn the Kanima yellow.

"They murdered me." Jackson said again, capturing Stiles attention again. Stiles scrambles back to us, and we notice Jackson hand has become scaly, and he seems to be waking up from the trance he was in.

"Okay, all right. More ketamine. The man needs ketamine. Come on." Stiles say getting more and more frantic.

"We don't have anymore." I said holding up the bottle that Scott gave me.

"You used the whole bottle?"

I was about to respond when I felt Jameson hit my back. I turned to look at her over my shoulder to see her pointing at Jackson. I look over at him, and see him rising from his chair.

"Um…Okay, out, everybody out." Stiles ordered. I turned around and picked Jameson up despite her protests, if we needed to run she wouldn't be able to keep up.

"Go! Go, go,go!" I exclaimed urging Stiles forward. We ran out the door and shut it quickly. Stiles and I put our backs against the door hoping our weight would keep the door closed.

"Okay, we need to find something to place in front of the door." Stiles said. But as soon as it said Jackson burst through the wall, and raced past us.

"Shit!" Jameson exclaimed again.

"You can say that again." I seconded.

"We should go." Stiles said, "Find Scott or Derek, the rave's about to end."

Jameson and I nod and Stiles and I make our way to the exit. Stiles gets there first, because I'm trying to prevent Jameson from being jostled more than necessary. When I finally come out I see Derek and Stiles I try to walk over to them when I hit an invisible barrier. Jameson hisses in pain. I put my hand out and it hits the wall again.

"Oh, my God! It's working. Oh, this is…I did something." Stiles says excitedly. Derek gives him an annoyed look. He goes to say something when there's a wolf cry in the distance.

"Scott?" Derek says worriedly. Jameson picks her head up when she hears the name.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Break it." Derek orders.

"What? No way."

"Scott's dying!" Derek yells pointing at the building.

"WHAT!" Jameson exclaims.

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, my God, Stiles, I just know! Break it!"

Stiles looks at Jameson.

"Break it!" She says. Stiles nods and drops down and disburses the mountain ash. Derek races past me into the building.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Easy, easy!" Stiles directed as Isaac lowered me into the driver seat. Isaac jostled me and I hissed in pain, "I said easy Lahey!"

"I'm trying." Isaac snapped back, before returning to his task of putting me in the seat.

"Thanks," I tell him.

"Okay, what do you need James."

"There's a green bag… _hiss_ …in my trunk I need you to bring it to me."

"That I can do." Stiles said as he headed to the back of my car.

"Are you really okay?" Isaac asked for like the fiftieth time already.

"I'm fine, I've had worse."

"Here you go, James." Stiles said as he came back, stepping in between me and Isaac.

"Thanks."

I dig in my bag for the items I need and place them on the top of the bag. So I could get better access at my wounds I pulled off my shirt.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Stiles exclaimed, "Warn somebody next time, James."

I look up to see Stiles covering his eyes as he's shoving Isaac to turn around with the other. Isaac's grinning from ear to ear.

"Isaac doesn't seem to mind." I tease him. I can practically feel his glare from behind his hand.

"Not funny James."

"I need better access at my scratches." I explain to him. As my shirt was already ruined I place my shirt under the lowest wound and grab the peroxide to pour all over it. I hiss at the stinging sensation.

"James are you okay?" Stiles askes lowering his hand.

"I'm fine!" I snap at him. Stiles held his arms up in surrender. Once the burning subsided, I reach for one of the clean cloths I pulled out and wetted it with the liquid to clean out each of my cuts. I bit my lip so I wouldn't make any noise to worry the boys again. After I got each one clean, I grabbed the needle and thread.

"Wait you're going to sew yourself up? Here?" Isaac asked.

"I've done this before, guys take a chill pill." I barked at them. Both of them backed off this time. I threaded the needle and realized I didn't have good ligting.

"Isaac, grab the flashlight out of the bag, and shed some light on the subject will ya?"

He nodded and did what I asked giving me enough light to stich up my wounds. I had five holes all about an inch wide, but they were shallow wounds. Jackson went easy on me. I made it through the first three with no problem except for Stiles getting squeamish. The four one was tricky because of where it was, but I was able to manage it. The last one I knew I definitely needed help.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Take over for Isaac."

"What?" both boys asked.

"I need Isaac to stitch up the last cut I can't reach it."

"I don't know if I can do that Jameson."

"Dammit Lahey, just do it."

"Okay," he said. He handed Stiles the flashlight and took the needle and thread from me. He shakenly stabbed me with the needle.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry."

"Isaac, I trust you but if you stab me again I kill chop of your head. Hear me kemosobe?"

He nods, and tries again easing into it and starts stitching it up.

"Tie it off when you are done."

He nods and does what I tell him.

"Now take the gauze, and use the medical tape and make a bandage to go over them."

"Okay," he said and grabbed the supplies. He managed to cover my stitches off pretty well enough for me not have to worry about it for a few hours.

"Thanks." I said. He nodded and picked up all the stuff to put in the bag. I pulled myself up amidst Stiles protesting. I shot him a dirt look which shut him up. I took the bag from Isaac and put it in my truck and pulled out a shirt from the back. It was one of Dean's old ones, another product of my kleptomania.

"Hey, Derek just texted?" Isaac said, "He got to Scott in time, and he's taking him to Deaton's. He also said for me to stop staring into the eyes of the blonde and go home."

I smiled.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked.

"No, Boyd and Erica are around the corner."

"Okay, see you tomorrow. And tell Derek thanks…for saving Scott."

"Yeah, tell him thanks." Stiles added. Isaac nodded and gave me a wave before stuffing his hands in his pocket and walking way. I close my trunk and prop myself up against me car.

"Some night this was, wasn't cowboy?"

"Yep." He said leaning against the car next to me.

"What's the plan now, Boss?"

Stiles just shrugs.

"Yeah, that's where I am too." I say leaning my head against his shoulder. We stay there for a moment, before Stiles pushed off the car.

"Come on let's go check on, Scott."

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." I said and climbed into my car. I turned it on and drove off, trying to ignore the pain in my side. Tonight definitely sucked.

* * *

 _Okay I started this last Sunday and now I'm finally finished it. It took forever but I'm really proud of this chapter. It's got a little bit of everything-multiple perspectives, a little romance, some action, and a little insight into Jameson. Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter._


	10. Chapter 9: Party Guessed

**Chapter Nine: Party Guessed**

 **AN:** It had been amazing watching this story grow this past month and I want to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed Carry On. If you go to the TW/ Supernatural crossover page and filter it by followers, Carry On had made it to the second page! So please continue helping this story grow till we reach the top.

 **RHatch89:** _Thanks for your reviews they mean a lot to me._

 **AMV1999:** _Thanks! I love how people are responding to this chapter._

 **DifferentlyMe:** _YAY! I probably work the most on this chapter than any chapter in any of my stories so I'm glad to see the hard work paid off. I wish I could update more too, hopefully I'll be more consistent once I stop working at the beach._

 **Megs:** _I think so too, and it doesn't help that Jameson has Dean's propensity for flirting. Poor Isaac. His crush will linger and Scott won't be happy about this as more of his feelings emerge. And as for Allison's butt kicking…don't we all._

 **lilnightmare17:** _Thanks for your review. And now Isaac may seem like a good pairing but when I have Jameson explain why she didn't choose him it will make a lot of sense._

 **Hongo En:** _Thank you so much for your review, it made me smile. I'm glad you like Jameson and thanks for letting me know about how you think she's fitting in the story so far._

 **CoraxWinchester:** _I hope your dog is recovering nicely, lol. I'm so glad that you enjoy the story so much._

 **OneAndOnlyBellaBelle:** _Thanks for your review I have been totally floored by the response to this story. Even though Jameson and Scott are the end game what kind of Winchester would she be if she didn't flirt with the cute werewolf. And as for you question if you were to shake an 8 ball right now you would get: All signs point to yes. Who doesn't love a good girl fight._

 **Guest:** _As I'm plotting my companion pieces stories in my head, I do have a good scene of her talking to Lucifer one on one. I think you will like it._

 **PrincessMagic:** _Thank-you, your highness._

 **Guest:** _Not particularly, she sticks close to Cas though as he's the only angel she feels she can trust. I mean Anna was good then tried to kill her brothers, Michael stole her brother from her, Lucifer is the Devil who took another of her brothers, Zachariah was an annoying nuisances, Raphael was an asshole, and Gabriel put her through Hell for over a thousand Tuesdays, so she's not exactly found of the species as a whole._

 **Guest:** _That's awesome! Thanks for reviewing!_

 **Guest:** _That would be a cool twist, you'll just have to read and see. And yes I will be doing a companion piece that does the summer between season 2 and 3 and will also contain episodes from Supernatural 1-5._

* * *

Stiles and I headed straight for the vet clinic after leaving the rave. I banged on the back door till Deaton let us in. He proceeded to give me a very annoyed look before opening the door wide enough to let Stiles and I through. Well excuse me but are you injured from a Kanima? I think not, I think I've earned the right to bang on a door or two. He then led us to the backroom where an exhausted Derek was keeping vigil over Scott.

"Is he going to be alright?" Stiles asked.

"He'll be fine," Deaton answered," He just needs to rest until the wolfsbane is completely gone from his system."

"What happened?" I asked Derek.

"It was Victoria, she was trying to kill him."

"WHAT!" Stiles and I said simultaneously."

"She was some vapor device to fill the whole room with poisonous smoke. "

That's it! That is absolutely the last straw. I push myself off the wall I was leaning and headed to the door, they can't just keep getting away with breaking their code. Somebody has to hold them responsible, why not a Winchester. Someone grabbed the crook of my elbow, stopping me. I turn back to Stiles looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well somebody has got to do something! They can't keep getting away with this, just because their Argents." I tell him.

"You can't kill them, James."

"They're monsters. And that's what I've been trained to do, to kill monsters."

"James." Stiles sighed. He looked behind him for support. Deaton busied himself with work, but Derek made eye contact with me. In that moment, we completely understood each other. We were both lost and hurting in a way only few could imagine. Scott nearly dying at Argent's hand hit to close to home for the both of us as the family had caused the death of people we cared about.

"You can't kill Victoria," Derek said with a sigh, "She's already dying. In the struggle to get Scott out of the room, I ended up biting her."

"You bit her?" I exclaimed.

"I didn't plan to, but it was the only way to stop her."

"So either way she dies." I said feeling somewhat satisfied.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"The Argents force the bitten hunters to commit suicide if the bite doesn't kill them. You can't be a hunter and abomination. Gerard must be practically giddy."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Cause now Chris will bring him Derek's head."

* * *

After about half an hour Deaton kicked us out of the vet clinic, apparently Stiles and I are not conducive to a restful setting. But before sending us on our way he was nice enough to check my stitches and do a little work on the one I had Isaac do. I thanked him and nodded at Derek before following Stiles out to our vehicles.

Luck was on our side and the Sheriff was out, when we came back to the house. Most likely he was dealing with the aftermath of another Kanima attack. On our way to the vet's office Stiles had received a text that someone had died at the rave tonight. We all knew Jackson would go for it once he was freed but it didn't really felt like we failed until we heard it out loud. I hate Kanimas.

But with the Sheriff out, I didn't have to explain why I was walking like I had a gash in my side. In the mood I was in I probably would have told him the truth. I was dancing up on a werewolf and a Kanima because it was part of the distraction plan for said Kanima, But said Kanima was smarter than I gave him credit for because he caught on to our plan and clawed my side. Insert slack-jawed confused look, followed by Jameson saying goodnight and going to bed. In the morning I'll have a more clever answer but tonight I got nothing.

We headed inside and went straight to our rooms, neither of us up for another conversation about how much tonight sucked. Maybe tomorrow after we've licked our wounds. I seem to be saying that a lot…tomorrow. I'll call Dean tomorrow, I'll start that English paper tomorrow, I'll be…okay tomorrow. Tomorrow is just an excuse not to deal with out issues today. It gets people off your back and you have time to figure out another excuse or lie or whatever. Maybe it's time to man up.

I slowly remove my clothes so not to aggravate my wounds. Once I got my clothes out of the way, I looked at the gauze covering my scratches, Deaton had replaced it when he looked over it earlier and luckily it was still clean. I walked over to my duffle and pull out my bed shirt and dug my way in it. I pulled out my brush and brushing my hair, when my phone caught my eye. Something on my tomorrow list. I sighed and plopped on my bed. I pick up my phone and flip it open. I'm greeted by a picture of me and the devil himself. We're laughing at something when the person taking the picture took the shot. He caught me mid-snort so I look like I'm choking and my brother has his head thrown back as he holds his gut from laughing so hard. It's a good picture and before I can stop myself I hit the number for him on speed dial.

 _Ring! Ring!_ _Ring! Ring!_

 _It's Sam. Leave me a message._

 _Beep!_

I ended the call and pressed the redial button.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

 _It's Sam. Leave me a message._

 _Beep!_

I pressed the button again, as I curled into myself.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

 _It's Sam. Leave a message._

 _Beep!_

I pressed it again.

* * *

 _Sam's Perspective:_

It was around midnight when the first call came in. The caller ID flashed Jameson and I didn't pick up. She kept calling almost like she knew I was on the other side. I knew I should have left this phone at Bobby's.

She used to do this when she was younger. I would go out to get away from Dad and Dean and Jameson would continuously call until I picked up, even if it took hours. When I finally picked up she would simply ask where I was and if I was coming home soon. And on the times I took hours to pick up she would say, "I thought you left me." Understandable considering our upbringing.

She was starting to annoy me, and just when I'm about to turn my phone off she stops. The phone blinks telling me I have 50 missed calls and one voicemail. I open my phone and go to delete everything but I'm curious about why she was calling, and decided to listen to her message.

 _I hate you, Sam. You left me, again. And I don't know what I'm supposed to do. What am I supposed to do Sammy? I can't even look at pictures of you without seeing Lucifer backhanding me. How do I get through this? And I hate him too for letting you do this. He should have listened to me. I told him that we didn't need your help to find Dad. And now he thinks he can get off scotch free for what he did by getting out of the game? Hell no. This is his fault. This is Dad's fault. I hope they both are suffering wherever they are. I hate all of you, I always get left behind._

As her message continues, she grew increasing more upset until she's crying. Jameson never cries. I know I should be getting in my car right now and tracking he down that's the Sam Jameson needs now, the one who takes care of her. But I don't feel like that Sam anymore and by revealing myself will only cause her more harm. Her world has already been shaken and another earthquake would completely destroy her. She's a hunter she needs to remain sharp, use her pain to fuel her fire to fight, and this will give her time to become her own person. She doesn't need that Sam anymore she needs to find her own center. In the long run she'll be better off. I delete the message and settle in for the night now that the annoying calls won't be continuing.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

The week following the Rave was Spring Break. However it wasn't much of a break as I spent most of my time with Scott watching our favorite deadly neighborhood Kanima. Jackson was strangely normal, and not normal by his standards, I mean he was keeping his head down and had holed himself up with his home since Saturday. There was no scaling-out or nothing. Overall it was an extremely boring stakeout.

On Tuesday night, I was asked , no told, that I was to take a break from surveillance as I was needed to go birthday present shopping for the future Mrs. Stiles Stilinski. He apparently needed a girl's opinion. I could have told him that Derek was more of a girl than I was, as my idea of a cool gift is a sawed off shot-gun modified to fire rock salt bullets. But the prospect of frustrating Stiles as he panicked across the mall was too good of an opportunity to pass up. So I agreed to go. I told him I would meet up with him after his afternoon lacrosse practice, which gave me plenty of time to do a warm up act on Maureen at the diner. I texted Isaac if he wanted to do brunch. He said yes and I told him I would swing by the station around 10:30 and for him not to keep me waiting. Which he did, it was only five minutes bu-t I was starving and cranky from sleeping odd hours, cramped in my car. I had been spoiled by the bed I had at the Stilinski house and I wasn't too sure how I would go back to my backseat once the job was done. I decided to descend the stairs into the den of wolves and walked in upon what seemed to be a meeting of Team Alpha Douche.

"It's a triskele." I heard Boyd say, "Spirals mean different things, past, present, future."

"Mother, Father, Child, "I added announcing my presence to the four werewolves, "Beginning, Middle, End, etc. Sorry to barge in, but Isaac was taking too long."

"Impressive, Winchester." Derek commended, "Do you know what it means to me?"

"The three levels of douchery?" I asked smartly. Derek rolled his eyes and turned to Boyd expectantly.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega?" Boyd asked.

"That's right," Derek said. Sensing a lesson I walked closer to the group, choosing a spot next to Isaac, who wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer, "It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become Alphas, but Alphas can also fall to Betas or even Omegas."

"Like Scott?" Isaac asked. I looked up at him with a questioning look, there seemed to be something more to his question than simple clarification.

"Scott's with us."

"Really?" Isaac asked looking around, "Then where is he now?"

"He's watching Jackson. He's been pretty quiet since the Rave but it could be just the calm before the storm so we've been keeping an eye on him all weekend." I answered.

"Good," Derek said to me before turning to his Beta, "Scott's not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal. But tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find, including her."

Derek said the last part while nodding in my direction. Isaac looked down at me like he was waiting for me to run.

"Like even wolfed out you could take me, Lahey." I told him, to which he quirked an eyebrow at me in amusement.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I had my period last week, then." Erica said. I snickered at the boys' expression, only Derek seemed un-phased by her mention of her period.

"Well this one's for you," Derek said holding up a medieval looking torture device. It was a metal hoop that had about screws drilled through. Kind of looked like a lobotomy instrument. Erica's once bad-ass expression fell at the sight of it. I would not want to be in her shoes for anything and wasn't just because they were death heels either.

"Well on that note, I'm starving." I announced, "You ready, Lahey?"

"In a second let me just grab my jacket." He said, releasing me from his side. The other two left as well, leaving me with Derek.

"Be careful with him out there." Derek warned as he packed up his box of fun things.

"He'll be fine, it's just brunch, and then I'll bring him straight back here to you." I told Derek.

"Just try to make sure he doesn't get…riled up." He said his voice full of implications.

"Trust me when I say there will be no riling up on my end, unlike my brothers I have standards of propriety." I say in mock offense. The corner of him mouth twitches.

"I'm sure you do," he replied.

"Hey, Jameson!" Isaac called out, and I turned to see him standing at the foot of the stairs, "You coming?"

"Be there in a sec, "I said before turning back to Derek, I bent at my waist in a mock bow. " By your leave, your Alpha Doucheness."

"Go on, get out of here." Derek said dismissively. I smiled and straightened up and met Isaac at the bottom of the stairs. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along up the stairs.

* * *

 _Derek's Perspective:_

As I watched Jameson and Isaac, I couldn't help feel like history was repeating itself again, more so than it was with Scott. A broken boy who falls for a girl who's just as broken but seems to have all the answers. And just like last time, the girl doesn't feel the same way. I doubt Isaac notices it, as obsessed with her as he is. He only notices the smiles and her willingness to be near him. He doesn't see how her whole body tenses every time he touches her or how her fingers itch like she's fighting her instinct to grab her weapons. He doesn't see the hard look in her eye that says she's been hurt to many times to truly love something. He doesn't know he's already lost. And I doubt Jameson knows what she's doing either, as absorbed as she is in her own pain. She's seeking the comfort that only a friend can give, not noticing he wants to do a lot more than comfort her.

Maybe letting him out wasn't a good idea. If he makes a move and she rejects him, I'm not sure how he'll react with the full moon happening tonight. Or if he's wise enough to keep silent, another guy might not be. As flirty as I have seen her be, she'll probably play along and Isaac might tear him apart. But I guess Jameson would be able to handle him, she could even take him down if she had to. But ultimately Isaac and Jameson were the least of my worries. There's Jackson, the Argents, Boyd and Erica's first full moon. And the first one is always the hardest. As for Jackson we are nowhere closer to finding out who the Master is or what their plan might be than we were a week ago. I though our attempt at the Rave would give us more answers but all it did was leave us with more questions. What did he mean that he was murdered? Jameson thought maybe somehow a vengeful ghost was able to connect with Jackson or even possess him. She argued that his constant state of angry opens him up to possession. Yet I've never heard of a ghost being able to do something like that but then again I don't know much about Kanimas. And even if it is a ghost we still need to find out who the Master is so we can salt and burn the remains or the totem keeping the spirit here. So all in all we are back at square one.

I sighed before pulling the chains out of the trunk and headingto one of the train cars to set them up. We were all in for a long night.

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

I wasn't thrilled with idea of James going out with Isaac again, especially on the full moon. I mean I don't like the guy on a regular day, and after the last full moon I didn't see his chances of him getting into my good graces improving on the second. When I said that to Jameson, she laughed and reminded me that last month I didn't like her and now she was living with me. I told her it was not the same thing, she wasn't a werewolf. She rolled her eyes and said "See you later, Boss," before closing the door behind her.

To take my mind off about a hormonal werewolf all over my friend, I decided to take another look at the 2005 yearbook. Something about it was bothering me, like I had missed something so obvious. I flipped through the book for like the hundredth time going over it page by page.

"Hey, what you doing?" Dad asked me, mid page flip.

"Homework." I answered. Hoping he'll let it go and not ask too many questions. From the corner of my eye I see him nod and walk off.

"It's Spring Break." Dad said coming back his voice laced with suspicion. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just satisfying my own curiosity." I answered as he came into the room.

Dad sighs and closed the yearbook.

"We brought Harris in this morning for questioning." He told me, before despondently amending, "They brought him in."

"AND?"

"And they're working on a warrant to arrest him for the murders."

"For all of them?"

"Enough of them."

"With what proof?"

"You remember the couple at the trailer?"

I nodded.

"The tire tracks nearby match Harris' car."

"That's not enough." I exclaim. I open the yearbook again and start flipping to the page I had left off on. Dad closes the book again.

"The same car was also seen outside the hospital where the pregnant wife was killed. It's got some bumper sticker on it, a quote from Einstein."

"Wait, what quote?" I asked, wondering if it was the one he said in class the day Derek had Lydia tested.

"Something about imagination and knowledge."

"'Imagination is more important than knowledge.' Yeah. I saw the same car parked outside the rave."

"That means you're a witness. You're going to have to give a statement."

"But what about the concert promoter, Kara. She wasn't in Harris' class, right?" I asked, "I mean what does Mr. Lahey have to do with Mr. Harris?"

"It doesn't matter." My dad said, "The tire tracks put Harris at the site of three murders. That's damning evidence."

"No," I insisted, "It's not enough."

"I thought you hated this guy."

"I don't hate him, all right? He hates me. And, you know, if he killed them all, then yeah lock the psycho up." I tell my dad, "But there's something missing. There's gotta be something missing. "

"Hey," dad calls to get my attention and when I don't turn to him he tries again, "Hey! You don't have to solve this for me."

"No, but I have to do something." I say, I then look up at my dad whose face has become very serious.

"What?"

"Look at the swim team."

I looked down at the picture and saw the names of all the victims including…

"Dad, the coach." I called his attention to a picture at the bottom of the page, "It's Isaac's dad."

"I'm going to call the station." Dad said taking the book with him and heading out the door, he stops once he gets to the opening, "Oh, and tell Jameson I want to talk to her when you guys get back from the party."

"Why?"

"Something about her story isn't adding up, I just need her to clarify some things."

"Like?"

"Like if she was ever in a foster home." Dad said before leaving the room.

"Shit." I mumble under my breath. Let's hope Jameson has got a good story ready.

* * *

"So how strongly does your father feel about lying?" Jameson asked as we looked around the Macy's.

"Strongly enough that you could lose his trust forever." I told her, knowing that I was almost to that point as well.

"Huh."

"What?"

"Well it's just that I was always encouraged to lie. You know when in doubt, lie, lie, lie." Jameson said with a dark smile as she went through a rack of shirts.

"What are you going to tell him?" I asked.

"A better lie, I suppose. "

"You could tell him the truth." I offered.

"Oh, yeah. Yeas, Mr. Sheriff, sir, my name's Jameson Winchester and I hunt supernatural creatures for a living along with my two brothers. They pissed me off so I ran away and am now chasing after a Kanima, who happens to be Jackson Whittemore, with help of your son and his werewolf best friend." She said sarcastically.

"Okay, I now see why the family motto is Lie, Lie, Lie."

"Actually, it's Saving People, Hunting Things but Lie, Lie, Lie works to."

I go back to looking for something Lydia would like when a thought occurred to me. What if he doesn't believe her? What would she do? Would she have to leave? Would dad put her in the system?

"So what are you going to do if my Dad doesn't believe you?"

Jameson sighed.

"Find someplace else to live, I suppose. I'm not leaving until the job's done."

I nodded. I was glad that she would be sticking around. She was the only one who knew how to deal with a Kanima, and as of now the only one I trusted to back up Scott in a fight besides me. Besides she wasn't that bad, you know when she wasn't worrying me with something she said or hanging out with a teenage werewolf. Okay Scott's one too but…it's not the same thing.

"How about this?" I asked Jameson pulling a dress of the rack that looked similar to something I had seen Lydia wear the other day. Jameson gave me and the dress an odd look.

"It's an interesting shirt, that's for sure." She replied. I looked back at the dress than her.

"It's a dress."

"Then where's the rest of it?" She asked. I huffed and put the dress back on the rack. I was beginning to wonder if bringing her was such a good idea. She had knocked most of my suggestions and then offered even crazier ones of her own like a house phone shaped like lips. Who would want something like that?

"Well fine what do you think I should get her?" I asked. However I cut her off when she opens her mouth, "Besides the lip phone."

Jameson smiles almost proudly.

"Well what does she like?"

I open my mouth to answer, but I realized I didn't know.

"Favorite movie?"

I frowned at that one.

"Favorite book or author?" Jameson narrowed the question down again. I had nothing to say, "Okay let's start off with something small, how about her favorite color."

I actually knew this one.

"Light palish blue."

"Light palish blue." She repeated, "Okay, let's start with that, let's find things that are light palish blue."

"Okay." I said, "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"Yes you did. I heard you mumbling earlier," she said with a grin, "Yeah sure Stiles, bring Jameson, she's loads of help."

"Ju-J-J-Just shut up and go look for blue things."

Jameson snapped to attention and saluted me, before doing an about face and marching off to complete her mission. I roll my eyes at her before heading off in the other direction. In the end I walked out of the mall with various items in the color blue, some jewelry I thought Lydia might like and a big screen TV. Jameson took one look at the TV and just walked away and I didn't see her for the rest of the afternoon. Well considering how my plan was to take these item home and decide there what I was going to give her, I guess I can mark the TV off the list. Apparently it's a bit too much. Hopefully whatever I decide it will win me big points with Lydia. Tonight was going to be my night.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" I greeted Lydia as she opened the door. I lightly shook the gift I had gotten her. I had ended up choosing the decorative blue bird cage that Jameson had picked out. It had a false bottom where she could hide things in. I thought it was appropriate for Lydia, since she always hides how smart she is.

"Yeah." She said.

"Coming in." I told her. I tried to get through the door way but it wouldn't go through. "Oh, whoa. Can't."

I continued to try to shove the gift through the door.

"Okay." I said when I saw it still wasn't working, "You know, you don't…can you just grab that side, maybe?"

Lydia rolled her eyes and turned around and began to walk away.

"Don't forget to try the punch." She called out. I continue you to push the box, and at one point I slammed against like I would a stuck door. By the third slam, the box finally budged and flew through. And the next thing I knew I was on the floor.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. When I opened my eyes again two pairs of feet came into view, and I looked up to see Scott and Jameson wearing identical expressions.

"Don't say anything." I say through gritted teeth.

"I think that in moments like these, laughter is more appropriate than words." Jameson said with a smirk.

"Yeah, ha ha, ha, laugh it up." I said sarcastically as I got up.

"Well if you insist," Jameson replied before bursting out laughing. Scott even let go and laughed along with her.

"I just don't know why you didn't turn the present." Jameson said once she calmed down.

"I-I-I—Just shut up James."

"She's kinda got a point man," Scott said sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"You can shut up too." I said picking up the present and heading to where I had seen few others stacked. A moment later I heard them fall in step behind me.

"Why is Stiles so mean, we didn't do anything?" I heard Jameson stage whisper to Scott.

"Maybe it's his time of the month." Scott offered. Jameson snorted.

"You know you two are really hilarious," I turned my head to yell at them, "Why don't you two comedians go bother somebody else."

I turned my face forward and continued on my way.

"Definitely his time of the month." Jameson said. Scott began to chuckle. I turned back to glare at him and he tried to cover it up with a cough. I rolled my eyes and dropped my present off next to Lydia's gift table.

"If you two are done, let's get to business." I said to my two friends who were trying to look innocent now, "Have you guys seen Jackson anywhere?"

"No." The pair said simultaneously.

"Did you see Allison outside?" Scott asked. Jameson rolled her eyes.

"No," I answered choosing not to address Jameson's attitude, "but we should probably tell her what we found."

"I'm still kind of not sure what we found," Scott said as we started to move towards the back of the house.

"I figured out it has something to do with water. You know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the Kanima reacted around the pool. I think Jameson was right the fear of the water was coming from the master."

"It's a gift." Jameson said flipping her hair. I rolled my eyes.

"So whoever is controlling the Kanima really hates the swim team?" Scott asked.

"Hated the swim team. Specifically, the 2005 swim team. So it could be another teacher. Maybe, like a student back then. I mean, who are we missing? What haven't we thought of?"

"Maybe they drowned." Jameson said thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked.

"Well the Master fears water, right? That has to come from somewhere."

"Yeah but why the swim team?"

"Maybe he was on the swim team at some point and you're teenagers you know what it's like when a bunch of us get together."

"Maybe he drowned by accident like at a party or something,"Scott started.

"And they all ran off scared." Jameson continued.

"And the Master blames them because they left them to die." I finish.

Jameson nods.

"Well it's better than my theory." I say.

"Which was?" Jameson asked.

"He's killing them off because our swimming team sucks."

Both Jameson and Scott give me an annoyed look.

"Maybe we should poke aroun—"Jameson started off but Scott cut her off when he saw Allison.

"Hey," he greeted his girlfriend. She smiles at him.

"Uh, Jackson's not here."

"Yeah, no one's here." I said noticing the practically empty patio.

"Maybe it's just early." Scott said optimistically.

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whack job."

"Nice, Stiles, that's really going to win her over." Jameson said sarcastically. I made a "well" gesture with my hands. She scoffs and turns her head away from me.

"Well, we have to do something because we've completely ignored her for the past two week." Allison said.

"She's completely ignored Stiles for the past ten years." Scott said. Jameson snorted loudly, not even trying to hide her amusement.

"I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet." I said in my own defense.

"We don't owe her a party." Scott told his girlfriend.

"Wow, McCall that's the rudest thing I have heard you say." Jameson said sounding impresses, "I think I like you a little bit better now."

Allison shot her a loathing look, to which Jameson only smiled. She's practically begging for a fight.

"What about the chance to get back to normal?"

"Normal? What's normal?" Jameson asked.

"She wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us." Allison argued. Scott and I sighed.

"I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here." Scott offered.

"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going, like really going."

"Who?" Allison asked.

"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party," I told her, "Shut-up, Jameson."

I had seen her face from the corner of my eye she as practically giddy when she put two and two together.

"I wasn't going to say anything." She said trying to sound innocent.

"Sure you weren't," I said, pulling my phone out to make a call. She just grins.

"Just let them know the same rules as last time, when they bring you back home I want to see no tattoos, piercings, or unnatural hair colors."

"Just shut-up," I say shoving her face away. I could feel her grin under my hand. She lives for this.

"How long do his man periods usually last, Scott?" Jameson asked.

"They're supposed to stop?" Scott answers. Jameson completely loses it and actually has to walk away and Scott's grinning like he won the lottery. Some best friends they've turned out to be. I watched them for a second as I waited for the person on the other end to pick up. They seemed closer than they were a week ago. They were a good tag team, I mean Jameson even got Scott to joke around a bit more than he normally would. And then I thought about the three of us, and how we gelled together so quickly. It kind of felt like Jameson had always been with us, even though we know practically nothing about her. I looked over the Allison who was standing around like some outsider. She seemed surprised about the way Scott was acting and she didn't seem to know how to jump into our routine. But in a way I guess she's always been the outsider. My thoughts were cut off by the sound of someone greeting me on the other end.

"Hey, it's Stiles. Yeah from The Jungle. I was just wondering if you'd be down for a party." I asked.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

Within an half hour the part was in full swing. Stiles and Scott really delivered. But I doubt that they'll ever hear a thank-you for their efforts. Not even Allison said anything. But then again she didn't seem to be saying much of anything lately, if all Scott's longing looks at his phone the past few days were any indication. And there were a lot of them.

"Are you going to apologize to Allison or what?" Stiles asked Scott, after about an awkward twenty minutes of the pair pining over each other. It really was sickening looking at them. She'll look at him, and the he'll look at her and she'll turn away, and then he'll stare at her until she looks at him and so on and son. God, it made me sick.

"Why should I apologize?" Scott asked.

"Because you're the guy. It's what we do."

"It's true." I said taking a sip of the punch Lydia had made.

"But I didn't do anything wrong." Scott said confused.

"Then you must have really screwed up." I told him.

"What?" Scott asked.

"See, any time a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, it means he's definitely done something wrong." Stiles explained.

"Yeah, you got to work on picking up on the non-verbal, because with girls it's what they're not saying that's going to get you."

"I'm not apologizing." Scott insisted.

"Is that the full moon talking, buddy?" Stiles asked.

"Probably. Why do you care, anyway?" Scott asked him.

"Because, Scott, something's gotta go right here." Scott said, "I mean, we're getting our asses royally kicked, if you haven't noticed. People are dying. I got my dad fired. You're gonna be held back in school. I'm in love with a nut job. And James' is one lie away from being homeless or worse. And if on top of all that I have to watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm going to stab myself in the face."

Scott huffs in irritation and looks out across the pool, when all the sudden he tenses and stands up.

"Don't stab yourself in the face." Scott said.

"Why?"

"Because Jackson's here." He replied. I whipped my head in the direction he was looking in and sure enough there was Jackson. He was walking into the backyard, his movements seems natural unlike the stiff robotic movements of when he was possessed. Maybe he was actually Jackson. We watched as Lydia came up to him and brought him a glass of punch, before returning to her hosting duties. He takes a sip and looks over at us and gives us a dark look. Okay maybe he's still sore about the alleged kidnapping; it doesn't have to mean he's possessed at the moment. He turned his head to the side and the light it his eye just right, revealing his snake-like eye.

"Shit!" I exclaim.

"Keep an eye on him." Scott told us. Stiles and I nodded, before heading in different directions. We've now gone from a birthday party to a hunting party.

* * *

I wandered around the edges of the party keeping an eye on Jackson as I moved about the crowd. My knife was pinned to my side, hidden in the folds of the Sam's flannel shirt. I was coming up on Jackson when I was waylaid by Lydia.

"Hi, Jameson is it?"

"Yea." I said suspiciously.

"Cute boots." She complimented me. I looked down at my knee-high boots that I've had for at least two years. They were used when I got them so I don't even know how old they are. They had a worn look to them and weren't exactly her style. I really hope I'm not walking into a scene from Mean Girls.

"Thank-you."

"So I saw that you came with Scott." She stated. There it is.

"Yeah, he needed a ride, his mom needed the car."

"So you don't have any…let's say designs on him?"

"Can he be designed on?" I asked.

"Well let's hope for your sake he can't be, because Allison is my best friend I don't want to see her get hurt."

"You can tell Allison that she can sleep easy, I won't be staying for long anyway."

"Good," she said, "Have some punch."

Lydia handed me a glass of punch. I take it with a tense smile. She looks at me expectantly, and I took a sip.

"Good, isn't it?"

"Yeah you have a gift." I mockingly complimented her. She gave me a false smile before sauntering off to continue to pass out her drinks. Once she was out of sight I threw back the rest of the drink, I was too old for this.

I shook off my encounter with Lydia and walked towards Jackson, when I saw someone go into the house. I completely abandoned my mission and followed after them. They led me out to the front yard, where I finally got a good look at the ghost I had been chasing. No, it can't be.

"Dad." I called out. He turned around to face me.

"Well look at you kid, your all grown up." He said.

"You can't be here." I said in disbelief, "You're dead."

"Come on Jamie, you know us Winchesters are hard to kill."

"You can't be here." I repeated.

"Can't a man come see his baby girl?" he said throwing his arms open wide. I noticed that he had a familiar whiskey bottle in his right hand, and my hand went immediately to a spot above my eyebrow, the scar stung like it had been freshly cut.

"Don't call me that!" I grit out, removing my hand from my head.

"Ah that's why your Dean's girl." He said before looking around, "Does he know what you said to me that day?"

I didn't answer.

"That you hated me, that if I died that day you wouldn't shed a tear."

I still kept quiet I couldn't tell Dean that he would hate me forever.

"Oh, but you couldn't tell Dean, not your precious big brother, who would love you then?" John taunted, "The irony of it kid is in trying to be so much like him, you forgot one thing?"

"What's that?"

"He's just like me."

I knew what he was implying, and I didn't like it.

"I'm nothing like you."

"Really? So you weren't just drinking on the job? Your fingers don't itch for you knife every time you come near one of you werewolf friends? I know mine do." He taunted, ending his speech with the infamous Winchester smirk.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him as I lunged at him. But instead of landing on him, I felt the roughness of grass. I got up quickly knowing I had to keep moving or John would get a hit in, but when I got up he was gone.

"Come out and face me you coward." I yelled into the night, "Come on you and me. John!"

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"You guys seen Lydia?" I asked some of the partygoers, "You know where Lydia is? Have you seen Lydia? Lydia? Oh, where's Lydia?"

I kept looking around for Lydia but I couldn't find her. I needed to know what she put in that punch. I figured if I couldn't find her, I knew someone who always knew where she was. I ended up finding Stiles by the hot tub, staring aimlessly into the distance. I tried to get his attention but he wasn't able to focus.

"I'll be right back." I said to him. I went back into the house, and headed for the kitchen. I remember seeing water bottles in there. That will hopefully start sobering him up. I walked out back and brought it to him. I opened the bottle and held it out to him.

"Stiles, look at me." I said shaking him with my other hand, "Drink the water. Stiles, drink it. Something's happening, and I need you to sober up right now. Come on, Stiles."

"What do you think you're doing?" a girl asked, sticking her head between the two brick pillars against one pool of the hot tub, "You want to sober him up fast. That's not the way to do it."

"You can do better?" I asked her.

"I can do best, boy." She replied. She grabbed Stiles' arm and put a hand on his head and dunked him in the hot tub.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. Stiles started floundering and the girl pulled him back up.

"Whoo!" she exclaimed. Stiles was sputtering out water, "How do you feel?"

"Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl." Stiles threatened.

"He's sober." She said with an accomplished sniff.

"Thanks." I tell her. She nods and leaves.

"What was in that punch?" Stile asked.

"I don't know, have you seen Lydia?" I asked him.

"I haven't seen much of anything. Have you seen Jameson?"

"No, I was too busy looking for Lydia."

"Okay, I'll look for Lydia you look for Jameson. We'll meet back here."

"Okay," I reply, and I get out from my crouch and go look for Jameson. I turned around in a circle for a bit until I caught her scent. I followed the scent to the front yard. She had her knife out and she was standing like she was bracing herself for a fight.

"Jameson," I called out to her, and like with Stiles it was like she couldn't even hear me, "Jameson!"

I walk closer and touch her shoulder. That seemed to get her attention she reached up to take my hand, and rests it there for a moment. Then suddenly I'm on the ground with a Jameson on top of me and a knife at my throat. Her eyes were ablaze with anger, before they began to come back into focus.

"Scott," she says in surprise, before scrambling off me to stand up, "You shouldn't be here. He'll kill you."

"Who?"

"My father." She said turning away from me looking for him. I've never seen her so agitated; it was almost like she was afraid.

"Jameson," I said grabbing her shoulders and turning her back around, "It's not real, whatever you're seeing it's not real."

"But…"

"Somebody drugged the punch."

"What?"

"It's not real, trust me, we're okay." I told her looking her in her eyes. She seemed to believe and nodded, "Come on, let's find Stiles, okay?"

Jameson nodded.

"Okay," I said taking her hand and leading her inside. She seemed so broken I really didn't know what to do. I kept her close as we headed to the patio area. Stiles spotted us and made his way through the crowd.

"Good you found her. I can't find Lydia anywhere. And, dude, anyone who drank that crap, they're freaking out. "Stiles said. He pointed towards some people across the pool. Who were starting to jump into the pool and others were screaming nearby.

"I can see that." I reply.

"Hey, are you okay?" Stiles asks Jameson who's still gripping my hand.

"Yeah, fine. Just had a little too much to drink, I'm not that steady on my feet."

"Well that's great." Stiles exclaimed, "We kind of need you battle ready, James. I thought you said Winchester's drank alcohol like a horse drinks water."

"Hey, lay off man." I tell him, putting myself in between them, "She'll be fine."

Stiles throws his arms up in exasperation. I felt Jameson squeeze my hands in thanks.

"Well what the hell do we do?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, "I responded, "but we gotta…"

"I can't swim!" we heard someone exclaim and we all turned towards the commotion. Two guys were pulling Matt to the pool even though he was telling them over and over again that he couldn't swim. They throw him anyway. It was like watching a car accident in progress. My mind couldn't catch up with my body, I wanted to go help him but I couldn't move. Instead he got help from someone nobody expected … Jackson. He pulled him out of the water and up on the pool deck. Jackson looked menacingly at the crowd as he helped Matt up.

"What are you looking at?" Matt screamed at the partyers. Everyone looked away, and Matt walked through the crowd right between me and Stiles stopping to give me a dark look before pushing past me. The three of us watched him in shock. A siren sounded nearby, breaking out gaze from Matt.

"The cops are here. Party's over!" Somebody yelled. Everyone starting fleeing the party, moving out in a massive surge.

"We're better get out of here before your Dad hears about this." Jameson said to Stiles. He nodded and ran towards the back, "Come on, Scott my car's down the street."

We run out front, and narrowly avoided the cops. We started down the street towards Jameson's car when I caught a scent. I turned towards it stopping Jameson in her tracks. Across the street was a shaking Matt, but I couldn't tell if it was from anger or from the cold.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jameson exclaimed when she looked down at Matt's feet. The Kanima was curled around Matt's legs hissing menacingly. A bunch of people then ran in front of us cutting off from seeing Matt and once they cleared away Matt was gone, "Shit he just pulled a Batman!"

I gave her a look as if to say, "Really?"

"Sorry," she apologized.

"We've got to find Stiles."

"Let's go!" She said taking off in the direction in which Stiles had run off in. She pulled out her phone and called him.

"Hey, Stiles? Yeah, um I think I owe you ten bucks."

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it wasn't all that action packed but that's because all the good stuff happens in the next chapter. So I'm writing up a soundtrack for Carry On and I need your guys' help on something. I'm trying to choose a theme for Jameson and I'm stuck between three options_

 _Titanium- David Guetta_

 _Chosen because she likes to think herself as invincible. She does keep getting shot at and she always rises._

 _Raise Hell-Dorothy_

 _Chosen because it's a good example of her rougher around the edges personality. Good for fight scenes, dance scenes, etc._

 _Ghost Town- Adam Lambert_

 _I thought this was a good description of where Jameson is now. She's lost her anchors; she doesn't really know what to do next._

 _Anyway these are the three options for her theme for now. Let me know what you think or if you have any other ideas for her theme. I'm also thinking about doing an evolving theme, like I would change it for each season to reflect the progression of Jameson's character. Post your suggestions in the review box. See you next time._

 _P.S. Big Thank to River Winchester who added three of my stories to their Community. Hope you guys check out the community, The Ultimate OC's._


	11. Chapter 10: Fury

**Chapter Ten: Fury**

 **AN:** _Hey guys, I'm still looking for opinions on the poll I had at the end of Party Guessed, so please keep sending them in. And this story has gained over a 100 followers. Thanks guys! Enjoy the chapter!_

 **lilnightmare17:** _Ask and you shall receive._

 **RHatch89:** _Thanks! Yeah I thought it was time to explore Scott and Jameson's friendship a little more so it makes more sense in Season 3 when they start exhibiting romantic feelings._

 **Rin-s666:** _YAY! :D_

 **Megs:** _Thanks! I'm glad you liked John's appearance I think it really captured her feelings about John well. Soulless Sam made a slight appearance in this chapter with the whole Jameson making midnight phone calls to the dead. Sam and Dean will make physical appearance in Beacon Hills eventually. As of now I have plans for Dean to make an appearance in season 3. I would like to free Isaac from the horrid Allison if I can, but we'll see how that works out._

 **PrincessMagic:** _Sweet one vote for Ghost Town._

 **Guest:** _I've inserted little things here and there about her appearance like her being blonde, long hair, 5'7'', just little things like that. I haven't given a full description of her yet. But I've been writing up this little story for the companion piece I'm doing that has a good physical description of her. I'm glad you liked the Lydia/Jameson moment. I thought it was time the girls got to know each other a little better._

 **AsaraSahara:** Two for Ghost Town. Thanks for chiming in!

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"So this kid is the real killer?" the Sheriff asked us. After Scott and I caught up with Stiles, the first thing I did was hand him ten bucks. We never made a bet or anything but he really pulled that out of his butt and I felt like it was needed. Once that was all done I explained why I gave him the ten bucks and Scott told him what we saw. After Stiles had a moment of gloating we all rushed to his house to let his dad on what we knew. So far I don't think he was convinced.

"Yeah," Stiles answered.

"No." the Sherriff said.

"Yes." Stiles insisted.

"No."

"Dad come on. Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect the victims in a murder, okay? So all you have to do is, like, look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common." Stiles tried convincing his dad.

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter, Kara, wasn't in Harris' class."

"All right, okay, you're right, sorry. " Stiles said holding his hands up in surrender, "Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?"

"No," The Sherriff insisted, "you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything."

"Beside the fact they can't do their job right." I said under my breath. Scott elbowed my arm. I gave him a "What?" look. To which he just shook his head.

"Scott, Jameson, do you two believe any of this?" the Sheriff asked. Stiles threw his hands up in frustration.

"It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us." Scott said.

"And I can say with absolute certainty that Matt's your Jason Voorhees." I chimed in. Both Stiles and the Sheriff gave me the same look. Stiles ends his look with rolling his eyes and turned back to his dad.

"Yeah, he took Harris' car, okay?" Stiles continued, "Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris' class, that they'd arrest him."

"All right, fine." The Sheriff exclaimed, "I'll allow the remote possibility but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2005 swim team and its coach dead?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Stiles yelled, "Our swim team sucks. They haven't won in, like, six years."

"YOU IDIOT!" I exclaimed. I pick up the nearest book and smacked him with the back of his head.

"OW!"

"You deserved it, asshole. God, no wonder no one takes you seriously. As you like to keep reminding us people are dying."

"I'm sorry, okay. Jeez." He said, before turning back to his dad, "Okay, we don't have a motive yet."

"Well not one that we can prove," I jump in, "though we think it might involve an almost drowning or something like that."

"An almost drowning?" the Sheriff asked.

"Matt has this thing about water." Scott replied.

"Yeah, it's not much to go on, and we're not really sure it's motive." Stiles said, "But…I mean, come on, does Harris even have one?"

"What do you want me to do?" the Sherriff asked. We all breathed a sigh of relief this could be our big break.

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott answered for us.

"Yeah, that would be in the station where I no longer work." The Sherriff shot back.

"Trust me, they'll let you in." Stiles assured his father.

"T—trust you?" the Sherriff stuttered.

"Trust…Trust them?" Stiles said offering us. The Sheriff looked hard at the pair of us.

"Scott, I trust," the Sheriff answers, "Jameson not so much, which by the way, young lady, we need to have a chat about."

I looked down pretending to be filled with shame.

"Later." The Sheriff said after a beat, "Right now we need to get to the station."

I looked up and the three of us nodded in unison. It was about time. I couldn't wait to stick it to Matt and his little pet.

* * *

"It's two in the morning," the officer at the front desk said the moment the four of us stepped through the door. The sheriff walked up the desk and sighed.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important." I overheard the sheriff tell her.

"We look at the hospital stuff first, okay?" Stiles whispered to us, distracting me from the conversation the Sheriff was having.

"Why?" Scott asked. I rolled my eyes sometimes this kid is slow on the uptake.

"Keep up Scott," I said, "The wife was the only one Jackson didn't murder. He couldn't do it which means…"

"That Matt would have had to do it himself."

"Ding ding we have a winner." I said sarcastically.

"You know. Jameson, I thought we had a talk about this sarcasm thing." Stiles comments.

"I'll quit if you will." I challenged. He just pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Touché." He said.

"That's what I thought."

"GUYS!" The Sherriff called. We look up and see that he's been given the go ahead and we quickly follow after him. He leads us to his office ad begins pulling files from the cabinet for us to look. I looked through the file I was given and looked over the pages hoping to find a flash drive or a disk with the hospital video.

"I found it!" Stiles exclaimed. He held up a small flash drive in victory. The Sheriff takes it and plugs it into the computer. He pulls up the file and speed through a couple hours of video to a little before the time of death. After watching a segment of it a couple times, we still hadn't spotted Matt.

"I don't know guys. I mean, look at this. There was a six-car pileup that night, the hospital was jammed." The Sheriff said. He sounded defeated like he was one step from giving up.

"All right, just go on to the next segment." Stiles urged. "Look, he had to pass one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica, okay? He's gotta be on the footage somewhere."

"Oh, hold on, stop!" Scott exclaimed, pointing his finger at the screen, "Did you see that? Scroll back."

The Sheriff does what Scott asks him and there's a familiar figure walking onto the scene.

"That's him! That's Matt!" Stiles yells.

"All I see is the back of someone's head." The Sheriff says unconvinced.

"Matt's head, yeah." Stiles says, "I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird."

"Are you crazy?" He father asks him.

"I've been trying to convince Scott to get him tested." I jump in. Stiles whips his head around at me.

"Shut-up, James. And I'm the asshole," He mumbles before turning back to his father, "All right, fine, it's not the best proof, then look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know that wear black leather jackets?"

"Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Jackass, occasionally my brothers, and millions of other people." I list off.

"Okay, can we scroll forward? There's gotta be a shot of him coming at the camera." Scott intervened realizing Stiles was getting us nowhere. The Sheriff complied and moved to a different camera angle. The same leather clad figure appeared on screen and Stiles starts flipping out again.

"Right there! Stop! Step! See? There he is again."

"You mean there's the back of his head again." The Sheriff shot back.

"Okay," Stiles conceded, "but look. He's talking to someone." He said pointing to a nurse that Matt was taking to. Scott leaned in past me to get a better look at the screen.

"He's talking to my mom." Scott said.

"Call her now." The Sheriff ordered. Scott nodded and pulled out his phone and called his mom. He put it on speaker phone so we could all hear.

"Scott?" A woman's voice answered after a few rings.

"Hey." Scott greeted.

"Scott? What's going on?"

"Do you remember the night that, that woman Jessica was killed?"

"Yeah." She said sounding suspicion.

"Do you remembering taking to a kid around the time of the murder?"

"Scott, do you realize how many people I deal with in one day?"

"This one's 16. He's got dark hair, look like a normal teenager. "

"Yeah, he looks evil." Stiles adds.

"And stalkerish." I put my two sense in. Stiles nods his head in agreement.

"Definitely evil and stalkery." He repeats.

"Scott, I already talked to the police about this." Scott's mom said ignoring Stiles and Is description, I have the feeling she's played this game before.

"Okay, Mom, I'm gonna take a picture and sent it to you."

Scott fiddled with his phone for a moment before taking a picture of Matt's yearbook photo and sending it to his mom.

"Did you get it?" He asks after a beat.

"Yeah."

"Do you recognize him? Do you remember him?"

"Yeah, I did. I mean, I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall." She told us, "Scott, what's going on?"

"It's nothing, Mom. I'll explain later. I gotta go." Scott said before hanging up on his mom. The sheriff grabbed a nearby file and started rifling through it.

"We've got shoe prints alongside tire tracks at the trailer site." He said pulling out a few papers.

"And if they match that puts Matt at the scene of three murders. The trailer, the hospital and the rave."

"Actually four," The Sheriff corrects, "A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed."

"When?" Scott asks.

"A couple hours before you got there." The Sheriff answers looking at Stiles.

"Alright Dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern what's four?

"Four's enough for a warrant?" his Dad replied. Stiles and I both did victory fist pumps before turning to give each other high fives. "Scott, call you mom back, see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official I.D., I can get a search warrant."

"Stiles, go the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here."

"On it." he said happily before taking off. Scott was calling his mom, when the Sheriff turned to me.

"So while we're waiting do you mind telling me your story?"

"My story?"

"You lied to me about the foster family, kid, and in fact there are a lot of things in your records that don't add up."

"So I don't see anything wrong with a girl keeping a little mystery about herself." I replied.

"Jameson." He said with a sigh. I opened my mouth to try to get him to let it go for now, but Scott interrupted.

"She's on her way." Scott informed us. The Sheriff started to no but stopped mid-movement. I followed his line of sight to see Stiles coming back in to the room. Well it took him long enough. But then I notice of who was following him.

"Sheriff?" Scott asked when he noticed something was wrong. I nodded my head in Stiles direction. Scott turned ad caught sight of Matt coming in with Stiles. Scott moves in front of me and the Sheriff as Stiles and Matt entered the room. Matt indicates for Stiles to walk over to us and he takes a spot next to Scott. I catch is eye and silently ask if he's okay to which he nods.

"Matt? It's Matt, right?" the Sheriff asks calmly. Matt nods with a creepy grin, "Matt whatever's going on I guarantee you there's solution that doesn't involve a gun."

"You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of how just right you are." Matt replied in a serial killer calm way.

"I know you don't wanna hurt people." The Sheriff tried again. I snorted loudly, causing them all to look at me.

"Actually, the disbelieving blonde is right. I wanna hurt a lot of people." Matt told the Sheriff, "You four weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone like McCall is doing."

I look over at Scott to see him pulling his hand quickly out of his pocket. Got to say I'm kind of impressed at the level of stealth there.

"That could definitely get someone hurt," Matt continued, before gesturing with his gun, "Everyone. NOW!"

"Come on." The Sheriff said, telling us to follow Matt's directions. He led us from the office to the cells in the back of the station. Matt threw Stiles a pair of handcuffs.

"Handcuff him to the hook," Matt ordered pointing the gun at the Sheriff. Stiles looked at me and Scott before taking his Dad and chaining him to the hooks used to hand cuff the less dangerous criminals.

"Tighter." Matt ordered.

"Do what he says, Stiles." The Sheriff said reassuringly. Stiles huffs and redoes the cuff to make it tighter against his wrist. Stiles looked to Matt for his approval. Matt gave him a small nod and jerked his head for the three of us to move. He moved us along the hallway back towards the Sheriff's office. I was following behind Scott, with Stiles at my back I was obscured from Matt seeing me fully. All I had to do is reach under my shirt for my gun and it would even the playing field. Scott stopped short in front of me, causing me to run into this back. I lose the grip on my gun, and just by pure luck it stays tucked in my waistband. Once I right myself, I look to see what had gotten Scott all upset. I looked down a side hallway to see several bodies strewed down the hall. Blood spatter and hand prints painted the walls in bright red.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"What, are you gonna kill everyone in here?" Scott questioned Matt.

"No, that's what Jackson's for." Matt said amused, "I just think about killing them, and he does it."

"I'm going to enjoy ending you." I said with a sweet threatening smile on my face.

"How you going to do that without your gun?" Matt asked grabbing my gun from my waistband.

"Son of a bitch." I said. Bobby gave me that gun he's going to be pissed that I let some assbutt take it off me. Matt grinned and then shoved me forward hard. I heard scuffling behind me, before three footsteps get in line behind me. Okay so Plan A is out, time for Plan B, grab a gun off a dead guy and shoot Matt in the dick and then right between the eyes. Yeah I liked that plan.

* * *

 _Stiles Perspective:_

After handcuffing my Dad in the holding area, Matt walked us back to Dad's office right past a hallway of dead officers. Guys I've known since I was kid, and he just killed them, well had Jackson kill them, without any regret. Then of course Jameson chimes in and tells him that she's going to "end him." He wasn't fazed by that at all, and I could tell that she was dead serious. It gave him the moment to take Jameson's gun that she always kept on her. To be honest I think she was more pissed about him taking her gun than all the dead bodies he had racked up. He shoved her on her way which pissed Scott and I off even more, and Scott got in his face for a second before turning to follow after Jameson. Once we came up on my dad's office he yelled at us to go in and told us to shred all the evidence that linked him to the murders. He sat there with a smug smile as he watched us destroy everything.

"Deleted." I said after I cleared the computer of everything related to the case, "And we're done. And, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first, whatever that means, we're good here, right?"

Matt cocked his head in response.

"I'll just get my dad, and we'll go, you know, continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the Kanima." I continued when he didn't say anything. Jameson whipped her head at me and gave me a look like I was crazy. I gave her a look telling her to stand down. Her eyes flared in anger but she took a step behind Scott. Light drove past the window announcing that someone had arrived.

"Sound like your mom's here, McCall." Matt said the threat evident in his voice.

"Matt, don't do this." Scott pleaded, "When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt."

As Scott begged Matt's face grew more amused like the Joker in The Dark Knight. We heard a door open and close in the distance.

"If you don't move now, I'm going to kill Stiles first; the blonde will be next, and then your mom." Matt threatened. He then motioned with his gun for us to move it. Jameson moved first casting a scathing look at Matt, it's like she doesn't even realize he has a gun and can kill us. Scott followed after her and I moved after him. He herded the three of us to the lobby.

"Open it." Matt ordered.

"Please, don't do this." Scott begged.

"Open. The. Door."

Scott looked broken and nervous as he reached for the door handle. He pulls down on the handle, and pushed it open revealing someone I never have been happier to see.

"Oh, thank God." Scott breathed out. Derek gave him a pissed off look before falling forward, and landing on the floor. We looked down at Derek and then looked back up to see a half-snaked out Jackson staring at us.

"Seriously?" Jameson exclaimed.

"Tonight's just not your night is it blondie?" Matt asked, before walking over to Derek and stood over him. Jameson moved to strangle him, but I reached out and grabbed her when I saw that Jackson's attention was on her. I pulled her back, and stuck her behind me and Scott, so she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"This is the one controlling him?" Derek asked in disbelief, "This kid?"

"Well. Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf." Matt taunted, "Oh, yeah, that's right I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, Kanimas. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you Stiles. What do you turn into? Or maybe Jameson back there would like to explain what a Winchester is?"

"Your worst nightmare." Jameson said smugly.

"Cute."

"I'm also a little…let's say….psychic. And I can assure you of this before the sunrises you'll be dead."

"See I don't see how you're going to do that when I got your gun and have a Kanima handy."

"Well I'm Jameson effing Winchester."

Matt scoffed in disbelief before turning to me.

"What about you Stiles? Are you a little psychic too?'

"No, I actually turn into an Abominable Snowman." I answered, "But, uh, it's more of, like a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal."

"Yeah, he's really useful around Christmas time. I mean who else is going to put the tree topper on the tree?" Jameson added. Matt gave us an unamused smile before jerking his head. I felt a slash against my neck before I felt my body go numb.

"You bitch," I spat before my legs crumbled beneath me and I landed on top of Derek.

"Son of bitch!" I heard Jameson cuss before I saw her lying on her back a few feet away.

"Just get him off of me." Derek breathed out.

"Oh, I don't know, Derek." Matt mocked, "I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh?" Derek shot back, "Let's see how helpless I am."

"Yeah, bitch." I said to Matt. Matt didn't get to respond as we heard another car approach.

"Is that her?" Matt asked, "Do what I tell you, and I won't kill her. I won't even let Jackson near her.

"Scott, don't trust him!" Jameson yelled at him. Matt walked over to her and put his foot on her throat and pressed down. Jameson opened her mouth gasping for air.

"Does this work for you?" Matt questioned angrily.

"Hey, just stop, stop!" Scott yelled.

"Then do what I tell you to."

"Okay." Scott conceded. Jameson's face was beginning to turn red from the lack of oxygen.

"All right."

"Stop!" Scott yelled. Matt listened and lifted his foot of James, she started coughing up a storm before began to hyperventilate.

"James." I called out.

"I'…I'm. …okay." She breathed out.

"You take them in there." I heard Matt say. "You with me."

I watched as Matt and Scott proceeded to the lobby leaving us with Jackson. Jackson took Jameson first; he lifted her up by her arm pits and dragged her from the room sputtering profanities as she went. I heard the loud plop of a body hitting the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Jameson yelled. Moments later Jackson came back for me and Derek and grabbed us by our collars and pulled us after him. He dropped us off next to Jameson and then left the room.

"Is everyone all right?" I asked Derek and James.

"Fine." They both gritted out,

"I'm going to kill him." Jameson told us, "I'm going to shoot him in the dick and then right between the eyes.

Derek snorted in amusement, and I flopped my head over to look at him. I mean I expected this kind of stuff from James, but Derek?

"You know Winchester I think I'm starting to like you." He told her.

"Great now I can die happily knowing I have the approval of Alpha Douche. "she said in mocking swoonish voice. I saw Derek grin.

"Guys! Need I remind you that people are dying!" I yelled at them.

"Sorry, so what's the plan Boss man?"

"I don't know."

"People are dying." She mimicked.

"Shut up, both of you." Derek ordered, "I'm trying to hear what's going on, Scott's mom just came in."

Jameson and I waited for Derek to tell us what's going on when we here a gun shot.

"Scott! Stiles! What happened?" I heard my Dad yell from the back of the station.

"Derek?" Jameson asked.

"He just shot Scott." Derek told us.

"What?" Jameson and I demanded.

"Shhh…." He hushed us.

"Matt! Matt listen to me…" Dad tried again before Matt cut him off.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" he yelled, "EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP! Now, get up, or I shoot her next!"

After a while we hear them walk past my Dad's office where Jackson had stored us and keep moving to the jail cells.

"He's locking up Scott's mom," Derek told us.

"Shut up! Shut up!" We hear Matt yell again manically. He's starting to lose it.

"They're coming back." Derek announced a few a minutes. Scott then walked into the room with Matt behind him.

"The evidence is gone," Scott said to Matt, "Why don't you just go?"

"You think the evidence mattered that much, huh?" Matt sputtered out, "No, no, I want the book."

"What?" What book?" Scott asked.

"The bestiary. Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing."

"I don't have it," Scott told him, "It's Gerard's. What do you want it for anyway?"

"Well what about the one little Ms. Psychic keeps? I heard Stilinski talking about it the other day."

"She didn't bring it."

Matt screamed in frustration.

"I need answers."

"Answers to what?" Scott demanded.

"To this," Matt replied lifting his shirt to show that his side was scaly like Jackson's.

"Well damn." Jameson said happily.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Hey," Stiles whispered yelled to get my attention, "You know what's happening to Matt?"

"Justice," I said smugly, "More of an excuse to kill him."

"I really don't like how happy you are about this."

"I know." I replied.

"The book's not going to help him is it?" Stiles asked me.

"Nope, he broke the rules and theirs consequences for rule breakers."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"The universe has a way of balances things out, well, unless your last name is Winchester, then the universe says screw you."

"Okay ignoring the last part, what your saying is because Matt's killing people who don't deserve it…."

"And killing people himself." Derek adds.

"Right, so because he's breaking the rules of the Kanima he's becoming…."

"A Kanima?" I finish for him, "Yeah, he is. This is like my birthday and Christmas rolled into one."

"There's something not right about you." Stiles told me.

"Well killing humans, no matter how much of a monster they may be, is frowned upon even in my establishment. And I now I have carte blanche."

"Good for you." Stiles said sarcastically. He's quiet for a few minutes before speaking up again, "Do you think he'll believe us if we tell him that he's turning into the Kanima?"

"Not likely." Derek said.

"He's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?"

"He'll certainly try, yes." I respond.

"All right, so what do we do? Do we just sit here and wait to die?"

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of body faster." Derek said, "Like triggering the healing process."

"What? Oh, what are you doing?" I heard Stiles ask Derek, "Oh, gross. Okay, James what's your plan?"

"Me, I'm going to pray."

"Pray?"

"Yeah, I know a guy."

"Great." Stiles said sarcastically, "I hate you two."

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"There." Matt said, telling me to stop. After texting Allison to bring us the book he separated me from the others and took me across the hall. I stopped when he ordered me to and I turned to face him. The movement agitated my bullet wound. I bent over in pain, "You know, I feel sorry for you, McCall, cause right now, you're thinkin', 'How am I gonna explain this when it heals?' And the sad part is, you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually are healing. 'Cause you know what happened to everyone else when they get shot? They die."

"Is that what happened to you?" I asked him, trying to figure out what happened. He didn't answer just braced himself on the desk facing away from me. "You drowned, didn't you?"

"He shouldn't have let them drink," Matt said.

"Who? Who? Matt, what do you mean?"

"Lahey!" Matt yelled, "He shouldn't have let them drink."

"What? Who was drinking?"

"The swim team, you idiot! I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know they had just won state, and Lahey, he's letting his favorites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they're 17, right?" Matt told me growing more and more upset.

"Were you at Isaac's?"

"He had this first edition Spider-Man or was it Batman?" Matt contemplated, "And we were gonna make a trade. But then I'm over there and I hear music. And everyone's having a good time, and I see Sean. He throws Jessica in the pool, and then Bennett goes in and…"

"Bennett?" I interrupted, "What, the hunter?"

Matt nodded.

"And then Camden. Isaac's jarhead brother, he grabs me. He thinks it's funny."

"They threw you in."

"I yelled that I can't swim, but nobody listens. I go under and I swallow water, and nobody cares." Matt said bitterly, "And I see these bodies underwater. I see that Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Kara. And I'm drowning. I'm dying, and they're laughing. All of the sudden I'm lying by the pool. And Lahey is right there, right above me, and he says…He says, 'You tell no one. This is your fault. You don't know how to swim. What little bastard doesn't know how to swim. You say nothing! You tell no one! No one!' And I didn't I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them around town and they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night…I'd gasp for breath. And my parents though I was asthmatic. They even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I was drowning. You know that little white light that they talk about, you see when you die? Well I didn't see anything. Just darkness. Everything was just dark. But then…Then came the Argent's funeral, and everything changed. I was taking some photos, and then, purely by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera, and I just have this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me, and I just…I look at him, and I…I wanna see him dead. And the next day, he actually was. You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like…Like the furies coming down to punish Orestes. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?" I asked.

"God, that's Oedipus, you dumbass!" Matt yelled at me waving his gun around.

"The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing." Matt explained, he turned to look at Jackson across the hall, "Jackson is my fury. When I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. So I went Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change. And guess what? He didn't even recognize me. So when he wasn't looking of him with my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead. So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture. And Jackson would take their life."

To quote Jameson…Shit!

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" I asked Derek.

"I think so. " Derek answered, "I can feel my toes."

Whoo!

"Dude, I can feel my toes." I told him, "What about you, Jameson, how's the praying going?"

"I don't know do you see a confused looking toddler like man wearing a trench coat?" She asked. I'm not even going to address how weird that is.

"Ah…no, I do not see a confused looking toddler like man wearing a trench coat."

"Well then no my praying isn't working. And when I get out of here, it's not going to be pretty. I will not be ignored." Jameson said yelling by the last bit.

"Shh…" Derek and I hissed at her.

"Oh you shut up." Jameson shot back. I opened my mouth to yell at her again when the power went out. The alarm went off, meaning that something has gone seriously wrong beside Jackson.

"What's happening? What's going on?" we heard Matt scream across the hall. We heard the sound of gunshots only a beat before the sound of glass shattering.

"Scott!" Jameson yelled. Our only answer was more gunshots from across the hall.

"I hear beeping." Derek said, "It's a smoke bomb."

"Balls!" Jameson exclaimed. I turn to see her trying to move and get up but all she could do is raise her head and hands at most. I heard running footsteps make their way across the hall, I braced myself for someone bad but it was Scott who stood over me.

"Take them!" Derek yelled at him, "Go!"

"Take Stiles first." I heard Jameson say.

"What? No!"

"Just do it, McCall!" she yelled at him.

"But Jame—"

"Go!"

Scott nodded and bent down. He wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled us both up. Scott dragged me from the room, despite my protest.

"We can't leave her." I argued.

"I'll come back for her I promise." Scott said seriously. I nodded. Scott hobbled down the hallway, only stopping to lock a door. I turned to see why he had done it and saw Jackson coming after us.

"Whoa! Whoa! Scott he's coming!" I yelled. Scott sped up and kept closing door after door to try and keep Jackson at bay. He kept bursting through them like they were nothing. We came to our last door and we stopped and watched hoping that it was enough to hold him or else we were both dead.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective_

I watch as Derek struggles to get up, using the chair to pull himself up. He manages to stand and lets out a warning growl. I expected that to be that and he would run out into a fire fight. But he surprises me and comes over and leans down like he's going to pick me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting us both out of here." He said, as she lifted me in the air, "Can you hold a gun?"

I nod.

"Can you shoot?"

"With my eyes closed."

Derek smirked. He walked me over to the desk and moved me into one arm. He pulled out the top drawer and pulled out a gun. She shifts me again and placed the gun on my stomach. With unstable hands I pick it up and cock it. I aim it, to test my steadiness. It's shaky but I can get a decent shot in.

"We're good." I told him. He nods and moved to the door. He stops as the doorway and checks both ways before stealing quietly out of the room. Hid face wolfed out and sniffed the air.

"Matt's headed to the back." Derek told me. I nodded.

"Let's go get the son of bitch." I said closing one eye and pretending to shoot. Derek gave me a wolfish grin and set out towards Matt. As we get closer I hear Scott's Mom begging Matt to let her see Scott. Derek stops short, and I look up at him so I can read his face. He smells the air.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Jackson." He said, sitting me down against the wall.

"Wait, Derek you can't just leave me here." I called after his retreating back, "Balls!"

The door to the holding area wasn't that far out of reach. I could pull myself there. I heard Derek growl and fighting ensue. Okay, I was dragging myself. I stuck the gun between my legs and used my arms to scoot me closer and closer to the door. I make in time to see Derek being thrown on the ground like the rag doll. Jackson pushed of Derek and jumped to the ceiling. I swing my legs around and lean against the doorway. I cock my gun again and fire at Jackson's back. The bullet landed a bit off my mark, hitting shoulder rather than the spine but I hit him so ha!

He hissed in pain and dropped off the bars. He eventually gets up holding his shoulder turning all of his attention on me.

"Balls!" I exclaimed as I stared into the enraged eyes of the Kanima. I quickly cocked the gun and went to shoot again. His tail whipped out and knocked out of my hand sending an errant bullet into the wall near the Sheriff's hand. His tail lashed out again and wrapped around my neck. And for the second time tonight I felt the air being squeezed out of me. Black spots tinged on my vision when I heard a roar echo through the room. I felt the tail released me and I dropped to the ground gasping for air. I look up to see Scott and Jackson facing off. Jackson shakes off whatever Scott did on him and lunges at him. Another roar sounds off and I look over to see Derek has finally gotten up. It startles Jackson and he takes off.

"Oh, God, Scott?" Ms. McCall, "Scott, you okay? Scott?"

I look over and see Scott showing his mother his wolfed out face. She looks terrified and backs out away from him. He flees the room after seeing his mother rejection.

"Scott!" I called after him, "Scott! Great."

I dragged myself over to the desk and began to slowly pull myself up. I get myself enough to sit on top of the desk, not having enough energy to stand or even lean. I looked over to the jail cell to see Scott's mom still freaking out.

"Hey, hey," I called out to get her attention. She looked up at me, "It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not. Scott's…."

"Still your son."

"That was not my son. I don't know who that was but that was not my son."

"Sounds like you and my father would get along. He wasn't very forgiving to my brother for not being normal either."

She opened her mouth to respond, when the return of Derek cut her off.

"It's Gerard we need to go," He says handing me a gun that he found on the floor.

"Oh, Thank Castiel you found it." I say taking the gun from his hand and kissing it, "My Uncle Bobby would have killed me if I lost this."

Derek gave me a weird look before slipping his arm under me and picking me up.

"What about the Sheriff?" I asked.

"He's better off staying out of this." Derek answered, "Now get ready to shoot our way out of here."

"Let's roll," I said prepping the gun. Derek nodded and headed out the room. We headed out deeper in the back and found a back exit and Derek barged through it. He kept heading towards the woods, but something caught his attention and he moved off course. He walked over to we reached a small creek and let my legs down, holding the rest of me up. I looked to see what had caught his attention and see Matt. He's dead, and to make it even better he had been drowned.

"Well there's one down." I said to Derek, "Kind of disappointed I didn't get to shoot him in the dick."

Derek smirked before growing serious.

"Now where's number two?

* * *

 _Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you guys think And please don't forget to look at the poll I had at the end of the last chapter and pick out Jameson's theme._


	12. Chapter 11: Battlefield

**Chapter 11: Battlefield**

 **AN:** _I find myself extremely motivated at the moment to conquer this episode so instead of working on The Wicked and Wild West and homework like I should; you get another update sooner than I originally planned. Still looking for opinions on my poll about Jameson's theme. Here are the options again:_

 _ **Titanium- David Guetta**_

 _Reason: Mostly it's because she believes herself to be bulletproof, but also it's because she has been shot down several times but still manages to survive._

 _ **Raise Hell- Dorothy**_

 _Reason: With its classic rock elements and alternate rock label it's a perfect mash of both Supernatural and Teen Wolf. Plus it falls in line with several of Jameson's personality points and can be used for fight scenes, dance scenes, etc._

 _ **Ghost Town- Adam Lambert**_

 _Reason: Describes the place where Jameson is at perfectly. She lost her anchors and she's haunted by the people's she's lost. This also allows me to play with the idea of an evolving theme to address Jameson as she grows._

 _ **Right now the vote is at:**_

 _ **Ghost Town: 2**_

 _ **Raise Hell: 1**_

 _ **Titanium: 0**_

 _Please let me know what you think._

* * *

 **RHatch89:** _Thank-you for your continuous support of Carry On. I hope I can continue to impress you. Hey, what's your opinion on Jameson's theme? Do you like the options I posted or do you have another idea?_

 **lilnightmare17:** _Thank-you for all your reviews, they mean so much. I look forward to hearing you opinion on Jameson's theme._

 **HongoEn:** _Yay! I always look forward to reading your reviews they can be such a confidence boost. I'm glad you like how I'm forming Jameson and Derek's friendship; I just couldn't have those two hate each other forever. Just wait and see what I do with her and Peter, that's going to be fun. Hey don't forget to chime in on Jameson's theme; I want to know what you think._

 **Dark-n-Twisty:** _I have probably read your review like a 100 times already it really made my day. I'm so glad you found your way to Carry On. When I started writing on here I only did it to hone my writing skills, I didn't expect my stories to take off the way they did. So thank-you so much! And your totally right about Raise Hell it's Jameson to a "T."_

 **Rin-s666:** _Yay! I'm glad you liked it and thanks for all the reviews. I hope this chapter exceeds expectations. And please take a look at my poll and let me know what you think._

* * *

 _Cas's Perspective:_

She had called out to me, so confident that I would come and aide her. I wanted to, but I couldn't I was too ashamed. I couldn't let her see me, she would know what I have done. She would tell Dean, and I couldn't have them interfering. I needed to do what I had to in order to save heaven and the world from Raphael. Now her prayers come with curses, she feels like I have abandoned her. She feels like she had now one left.

I am sorry Jameson Winchester, I have failed you.

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspctive:_

"You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you black out," I said as I laced my lacrosse stick, "It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. But when you finally do let it in that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore. It's actually kind of peaceful."

"Are you saying you hope Matt felt some peace in his last moments?" Ms. Morell asked. And for a moment all I can picture is Jameson snorting and saying something like how the only thing she felt sorry about was the fact she didn't get to shoot him in the dick. God I hope she doesn't say it when it's her turn. But in a way she's right, why feel sorry for him or wish him peace. He was killing people.

"I don't feel sorry for him." I told the guidance counselor.

"Can you feel sorry for the 9 year-old Matt who drowned?"

"Just because a bunch of dumbasses dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim doesn't really give him the right to go off killing them one by one." I responded, "And by the way, my dad told me that they found a bunch of picture of Allison on Matt's computer. And not just of her though. I mean he Photo-Shopped himself into these pictures. Stuff like them holding hands and kissing. You know, like he had built this whole fake relationship. So yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine years old was what sent him off the rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train."

Ms. Morell gave me a weird smile, before starting to speak, "One positive thing came out of this, though. Right?"

"Yeah," I answered referencing my father's return to the force, "Yeah, but I still feel like there's something wrong between us. I don't know. It's just, like, tension when we talk. Same thing with Scott?"

"Have you talked to him since that night?"

"No, not really." I said as I tugged one of the laces tighter, "I mean, he's got his own problem to deal with, though. I don't think he's talked to Allison, either. But that might be more her choice, you know. Her mom dying hit her pretty hard. But I guess it brought her and her dad closer.

"What about your friend Jackson?"

"Jackson? Jackson hasn't really been himself lately. Actually the funny thing is that right now Lydia is the one who seems the most normal."

"And what about your foster sister….Jameson Winchester." She asked looking down at some of her papers, "She was there that night, correct? How is she dealing with all of this?"

Like she's preparing for battle, retreating more into herself, yelling at some guy name Castiel, sneaking out late at night.

"Jameson? She's…acting like Jameson."

"How so?"

"Like she's seen this all before, like nothing fazes her."

"Do you believe her?"

"No."

Morell nods.

"And what about you, Stiles?" Ms. Morell asked, "Feeling some anxiety about that championship game tomorrow night?"

"Why would you ask me that?" I asked around the lace in my mouth. I then noticed what I was doing. "Oh. Uh,no, I never actually play. But hey, since one of my teammates is dead and another's missing, who knows right?"

"You mean Isaac. One of the three runaways. You haven't heard from any of them, have you?"

"How come you're not taking any notes on this?" I asked deflecting the question.

"I do my notes after the session."

"Your memory is that good?"

"How about we get back to you?" She redirected the conversation. I looked down, "Stiles?"

"I'm fine." I answered, "Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant overwhelming crushing fear that something terrible is about to happen."

"It's called hyper-vigilance, the persistent feeling of being under threat."

"But it's not just a feeling, though. It's like it's a panic attack. You know, like I can't even breathe."

"Like you're drowning." Ms. Morell said, and I got the feeling this is what she was looking for the whole time.

"Yeah."

"So if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, what if you choose to not open your mouth? To not let the water in?"

"Well, you do anyway it's a reflex."

"But if you hold off until the reflex kicks in, you have more time right?"

"Not much time."

"But more time to fight your way to the surface?"

"I guess."

"More time to be rescued?"

"More time to be in agonizing pain. And did you forget about the part where you feel like your head's exploding?"

"If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?"

"And what if it just gets worse?" I asked, "What if it's agony now, and then…it's just hell later on?"

"Then think about something Winston Churchill once said, 'If you're going through hell, keep going.'"

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

After what happened over Spring Breaks the Sheriff decided that Stiles and I need counseling. So he set up appointments for us with the one at school, Ms. Moore…no, Morell, she was also the French teacher or something. Frankly I was against the whole thing, I was a firm believer in the Winchester method of suppressing emotion through alcohol, but ah…something told me the Sheriff wouldn't be down for that.

Stiles offered for me to go first, thinking I would flee the school the moment he let me out of his sight. He was really pushing this therapy to help regain his father's trust and apparently part of that rebuilding was making me toe the line too. Luckily for me Stilinski comes before Winchester in the alphabet, and he got to meet with Ms. Morell first. I shot him a smug look as he followed her into her office. He made a face at me, before the door closed. Even though I really didn't want to I ended up staying, I figured at least one of us deserved not to be a disappointment to our fathers. Well that and the prospect of making her crack. I wonder where a shrink goes when they need therapy.

I hear the click of a door, and look up to see Ms. Morell opening the door to her office.

"Thank-you, Stiles, for coming in. Good luck with your game tomorrow." She said. Stiles gave her a tight smile before moving around her. He walks over to me.

"Do you want me to wait here or out in the Jeep for you?"

"Out in the car is fine; you look like you need air anyway." I told him. He nodded, and started to walk off but stopped short of the exit. He turned around and looked at me.

"I think I better stay here, you got that look on your face. I have nightmares about that face."

"Ooh, what a smooth talker you are. I hope you don't say things like that to the future Mrs. Stilinski."

He rolled his eyes and took the seat next to me.

"Jameson?" Ms. Morell said. I turned to look at her, "Would you like to come in?"

I turned back to Stiles. He narrowed his eyes at me and pointed towards her door.

"Apparently I would." I said as I stood up. She smiled and opened her door wider. I walked through the evil doorway and took a seat in front of her desk.

"Jameson Winchester," she said as she sat down, "That's quite an interesting name."

"Whiskey and rifles, what's not to like." I said with a shrug. She smiled at me in a way that told me she predicted my answer and I didn't disappoint her. I didn't like that.

"So Jameson, tell me about a little about yourself."

"Well, I'm an Aquarius. My favorite actor is Clint Eastwood. I love all things Dirty Harry. And my life goals include owning a garage that restores classic cars. And I do not like long walks on the beach."

"Quite a list there." She commented, "What about your family?"

I narrowed my eyes a bit at her, before responding.

"Mother, Father, Uncle, and Siblings." I replied with a smirk.

"Interesting, do they come with names?"

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Bobby, Jerk, Bitch, and Favorite."

She nodded her head.

"And how did your siblings get those names?"

"Well Bitch was too afraid to call Jerk anything worse than that but unfortunately for him, Jerk wasn't. And Favorite's the favorite because we didn't see a lot of each other growing up and we were the youngest. So we suffered together."

"And where is your family now?"

"Dead, Supposedly Dead, the Dakotas, Mid-West somewhere, Parts Unknown, and Ditto."

She pursed her lips and nodded.

"I'm sorry but how is this relevant to the trauma I experienced? " I asked her.

"Just some basic information questions, your file is a little light." She replied. Yeah right lady, "The Sheriff mentioned that you were in foster care, how long have you been in the system?"

"About four years."

"And none of them stuck?"

"Nope, I kept trying to go home. But the state didn't believe that Uncle Bobby was a suitable guardian."

"And your last home, what made you leave and come here instead of going home?"

"Don't get me wrong my foster mom was okay, she was a lying whore, but I've had worse. She had a kid of her own and she had just started seeing this guy and they were already talking about starting their own family and stuff. What place did a sixteen year old girl have? I liked the kid though; he's probably the only one I miss."

"What was his name?"

"Ben." I said with a smile, I had liked Ben he was a cool kid, "He was some years younger than me but we got along well, we were both way into classic cars and stuff."

"And have you contacted him since you left?"

"I left in the middle of the night for a reason lady."

"And what made you choose Beacon Hills?"

"I just picked a spot on the map."

She nodded her head again.

"And now the Sheriff has taken you in."

"Yeah, it's not official or anything yet, but apparently my social worker is thrilled that I actually made friends and is working to get everything set up for me here."

"The Sheriff as well it seems. He came in earlier this week and put himself down as your emergency contact and I heard he was asking about how to file for legal guardianship."

"I didn't know he did that," I said softly. I was surprised to be sure, I mean he talked to me about staying on a more permeant basis but I didn't know he was serious.

"Looks like things might be looking up for you after all," Ms. Morell said. I just nodded, picking at the strings of my torn jeans, "Now why don't you tell me what happened the other night."

"Well, Stiles and Scott like to think they are the Hardy Boys or something. They had been following the case for a while and doing a little investigating of their own, and somehow I got dragged into being their Nancy Drew." I said with an amused smile, "We actually came up with some really good theories, or what we though were good theories until we came across something about Matt. It was pretty damning and we took it straight to the Sheriff. He got us in to the station and we were able to connect Matt to four of the murders. Somehow Matt knew what we were up to, I don't know how maybe he was watching us or the station to see what they knew or whatever. But he found us and decided pointing a gun at us was his only way out. He handcuffed the Sheriff in the backroom, had us destroy all the evidence before locking me and Stiles in the office, he took Scott somewhere else because his mom was coming to identify Matt. There was a gunshot and then all the lights went out and even more gunshots. I got separated from everybody in the confusion."

"The Sheriff said you got out and you ran." Ms. Morell said.

* * *

 _Derek gave me a weird look before slipping his arm under me and picking me up._

 _"What about the Sheriff?" I asked._

 _"He's better off staying out of this." Derek answered, "Now get ready to shoot our way out of here."_

 _"Let's roll," I said prepping the gun. Derek nodded and headed out the room. We headed out deeper in the back and found a back exit and Derek barged through it. He kept heading towards the woods, but something caught his attention and he moved off course. He walked over to we reached a small creek and let my legs down, holding the rest of me up. I looked to see what had caught his attention and see Matt. He's dead, and to make it even better he had been drowned._

 _"Well there's one down." I said to Derek, "Kind of disappointed I didn't get to shoot him in the dick."_

 _Derek smirked before growing serious._

 _"Now where's number two?_

* * *

"I ran to find a phone so I could call the state police." I told her after a beat.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "The Sheriff didn't go in to much detail, but he mentioned how the station was a similar situation to the one that took your mother's life. "

I just clenched my jaw.

"It's okay to say you were afraid, Jameson, anyone would have been." She said, her tone expressing she expected an answer. When I remained silent she tried again, "Jameson, did this remind you of your mother's death? If you keep things buried you'll never heal."

* * *

 _"This may not be the right time, kid, but I got to know," the Sheriff started a few days after the incident at the station, "Why did you lie to me about the foster care?"_

 _I refused to look at him. If I was going to sell this I had to really go for it._

 _"Okay," he said after he realized I wasn't talking, "I'll just call the state tomorrow and see about getting you a good placement."_

 _He got up with expectant look on his face like he thought this would be the thing to make me crack. I just looked away while biting my lip._

 _"Okay, then," He said before walking towards my door. I waited to he had put one foot out before speaking._

 _"The Cole Compound." I said softly. He stopped and turned around._

 _"What?"_

 _"The Cole Compound Massacre."_

 _"I heard about, it was that militia compound out in Mon…tana."_

 _I nodded._

 _"I was three years old. My mom was a Cole but my Dad was from outside the Compound. Because of my family's position, my father and my brothers were given special privileges and could come and go as they please. One weekend one of my brothers came for a visit and a…" I stumbled over my story for a moment, because in order to sell this lie I had to tell the truth, "He took me fishing at this river a few miles from the Compound. We had been there for a couple of hours when he spots this huge cloud of smoke coming from the direction of the Compound. He just grabs me and the next thing I know he's running straight for the Compound like a bat out of Hell. But when we get there…but when we get there the entire place is in flames and everybody's dead."_

 _"Oh, God. I'm so so-"_

 _I hold my hand up to stop him I don't want his pity._

 _"My brother took me into town and called Dad, he was nearby and got there in a couple of hours. After he checks on us, he goes up to the Compound to see what can be done. He found a few members of the militia, they had been out for the day getting supplies, and had just gotten back to see...Anyway, Dad wasn't thrilled with having to take me on the road with him and tried to get one of the survivors to take me in but none of them could so I travelled around the country with my Dad and some of my brothers until I was twelve. He dropped me off at Uncle Bobby's place, and I spent three years there until the other shoe dropped. I probably waited most of my life for that shoe and when it happened I was actually relieved. Strange as that is. About a year ago, two of the Coles showed up at my house, someone was finishing the job they started 12 years ago and were taking out the survivors one by one. They wanted me to come with them, something about a moving target being harder to kill or something like that," I said with a bitter smirk, "Bobby told me I should go, he wasn't as young as he used to be and what was a bottle of whiskey going to do against a gun. So I travelled with them for a few months, but then they found us. We were in Chicago, it got really dicey and one of the Coles was killed. The other one told me to run as far as I could and not to look back, so I did. And I haven't stopped running ever since._

 _When I told Stiles I ran away from my foster parents it was just because it was easier, safer to do so. I wasn't just lying for the hell of it."_

 _"Why haven't you gone to the FBI or the police about this?"_

 _I raised an eyebrow at him, implying with a look that one of those groups couldn't be trusted._

 _"Oh." He said. "Well you're not running now, what made you stop?"_

 _I shrug._

 _"I guess I felt safe here."_

 _"And your paperwork with the school, how did you forge that?"_

 _"You learn a few things on the run."_

 _He nodded._

 _"Well, you're not going to have to run anymore." The Sheriff said, "You are safe here."_

 _I nodded, and gave him what I hoped was a hopeful smile. He nodded awkwardly and left my room. Barely a beat later, Stiles came into my room._

 _"Dude, where did you come up with that story?" He asked sounding impressed, "Because that…that was awesome."_

 _"Didn't you ever see Pirates of the Caribbean?" I asked softly getting up and heading to the door, "You lie by telling the truth, or well, telling part of the truth."_

* * *

I wanted to run; this was not how this was supposed to go. I was supposed to break her.

"I'm only afraid when things seem like they are going to well, because I never know where the hits are coming from." I told her darkly, "That night I knew where the hits where coming from, violence is something I'm very familiar with. I ran to find a phone to get help."

"Okay," Ms. Morell said with that knowing look of hers I was beginning to really hate.

"Are we done here?" I asked. When she didn't answer I stood up and said, "Good, thanks. Nice talk I feel so much better."

Ms. Morell smiled again.

"Just remember, Jameson, I'm here for you when you're ready to talk about what's really bothering you." She said as I touched the door handle.

"No offense Ms. Morell, but I think I'll stick with the Winchester method to solving my problems."

"Which is?"

"Drink away the demons you can't kill." I said with a smirk, before throwing the door open and leaving her office. I stalked past Stiles and headed for the exit. I heard him quickly scramble for his stuff and then scramble after me.

"James, wait up!" I heard him call after me, but I ignored him and continued to walk in direction of where he had parked his Jeep, "Come on, James."

I huffed and slowed down enough for him to catch up.

"What happened in there?" he asked.

"What happened in there was she was a nosy bitch." I said bitingly. I may have gained some ground with my exit, but the truth was she made me run. She was asking questions I didn't want to answer. It was also like she was implying she already knew the answers. And I really didn't like it when people to seem know more about me than I did. They usually ended up trying to kill me later on.

"She's a therapist, Jameson it's her job to be a nosy bitch."

"Well, I'm not a fan." I shot back, "Next time you want back in your Dad's good graces leave me out of it. I had a shitty relationship with my father, and I survived."

"Well Jameson what else was I supposed to do? He doesn't trust me anymore." Stiles yelled at me, "And you've been weird the past few days, I thought it…"

"Would be good for me? Next time you want to help me, just give me a bottle." I told him, "And as for my behavior, Stiles, I'm preparing for battle, like you should be. It's them or us this time Stiles, and I can't afford to sit down and worry about some stupid game or some domestic shit. You don't go home until the war is over, Stiles."

"We're not soldiers, Jameson, we're just a bunch of teenagers."

"Not anymore." I said jerking open the passenger door and climbing in. I slammed the door shut, and sat there staring out the windshield. I heard Stiles mumble something and kick his tire before coming around the front of the Jeep to his door. He started the car and took off for his house. And we didn't say a word to each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Time was ticking. I could hear it, I could feel it. Any moment and Gerard could decide my time was up and kill my mom, my friends, anyone he wanted. All he had to do was think it and Jackson would kill them without hesitation. My mom wanted me to give Gerard what he wants, but I don't….I don't know if I can. I never asked for any of this, and if I give Gerard, Derek and his pack, who's to say he'll stop there.

Deaton could tell I was distracted when I came into work today. He gave me some small jobs to do around the office that didn't require me to think much. I want to ask him what he thinks, but gets evasive when I tried to talk to him about what he knows. Maybe I should talk to Jameson, her whole life has been seeped in the supernatural. She tends to be on the more violent side, but she's dealt with Gerard and Kanimas before. I haven't really talked to her since that night; it might be a good time to start. The bells over the door go off distracting me from my thoughts.

"Would you mind seeing who that is?" Deaton asked me. I nodded and put down my stuff and started walking to the front, when all the dogs in the back started barking like crazy. They only did that when…a werewolf was nearby. Deaton's head snapped up and he put his stuff away and we both headed to the lobby. Isaac was standing there uncomfortably with his hands in his pocket. Deaton smiled and walked past me.

"It's okay, Isaac," he said opening the swing gate to allow him through, "We're open."

Isaac's face lit up and he stepped around Deaton, and came in the examine room with me. He went straight for the dog that was on the table with a confused expression on his face. Deaton seemed like he was expecting this and continued with what he was doing before Isaac arrived. Isaac took a big sniff, and his eyes started tearing up from the smell.

"Why does it smell like that?" he asked. Deaton and I chuckled, confusing him even more, "What?"

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago." Deaton said, and I nodded. "One day he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which were not."

"He's not getting better, is he?" Isaac asked. Deaton shook his head, "Like cancer?"

"Osteosarcoma." Deaton replied, "It had a very distinct scent, doesn't it? Come here."

Isaac looked up him in surprise before coming around the table to where Deaton was standing.

"I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you. Improved strength, speed, and healing. You ever wonder what it could do for others." Deaton asked Isaac. Isaac gave us both a quizzical look, and Deaton offered his hand, "Give me your hand."

Isaac gave him his hand and Deaton moved it towards Mo.

"Go on," He said when he saw Isaac's hand was just lingering over the sickly dog. Isaac placed his hand on the dog. Black veins began creeping up his arm, surprising him. After a few moments Isaac pulled his hand away from Mo with tears in his eyes.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You took some of his pain away." I answered,

"Only a little bit," Deaton added, "But sometimes a little can make quite a difference. "

Isaac cradled his hand to his face, and wiped a few tears away.

"It's okay," I assured him, "First time he showed me, I cried, too."

Isaac laughed a bit, and caught a few more tears. Deaton finishes up with Mo, and takes him back to the kennel. Deaton's going to be observing him through the night, since the attack that brought him in was worse than last time.

"They're leaving tonight, during the game." Isaac said once we were alone.

"So, why you telling me?"

"I'm not telling you. I'm asking you. I'm asking for your advice.'

"From me? Why?" I asked confused. I thought he didn't like me.

"Because I trust you." He answered with a sigh.

"Why?"

"Because you always seem to want to do the right thing," He answered, "And because the girl who doesn't trust anybody listens to you."

Jameson.

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing." I told him truthfully, and then I thought about that for a second and amended it, "Actually, I always have no idea what I'm doing."

"Hmm, do you want to let me know what you're doing right now?"

"I'm not going anywhere, if that's what you mean. I have too many people here who need me."

"Well I guess that means I'm lucky, 'cause I don't have anyone, so…" he said, pushing himself of the exam table. He started headed for the front when I stopped him.

"What about Jameson, I thought you guys were…"

Isaac stopped short and sighed.

"I don't what we are, but I know she doesn't need me. I don't think she really needs anybody."

"That's not true, we all need someone. And you were her first friend here." I told him, "I think you should talk to her before you decide to go with them or not."

"Yeah but how to you tell the invincible girl you like, that you want to run?" Isaac asked bitterly.

"By just telling her, she'll understand. You're new to this."

Isaac nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll go hunt her down," he said with a grin, "Good luck with the game though."

"Well, thanks, but I'm not going either." I replied, "Can't even thing about playing some meaningless game right now."

"You weren't at practice last week were you?"

"No, I skipped it. Why?"

"And you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Jackson was there."

"What do you mean "there"? Like, he was…"

"As if nothing had happened."

"That means…The game tonight?"

"Yeah." Isaac confirmed, "He's playing."

* * *

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

I tracked down Jameson's scent to the Stilinski house. I figured she was up in her room. There was a tree in the yard that grew right up beside her room. I pulled myself up a low hanging branch and climbed up to the branch that was right at her window. She was facing away from the window, her long blonde hair was up in a messy bun on the top of her head, and the loose strands fell around her face hiding it from me at this angle.

I noticed something at the point where her neck joined with her back it was a tattoo. I never noticed it before, she had always worn her hair down. It was a cursive _W that_ had four tinier letters curled around it. I squinted my eyes to see what they were, it looked like the letters _D, S, J,_ and _A._ The A look newer though, the ink still looked pretty fresh, it had to be no more than a few months old. I wonder what it means.

A flash of silver caught my attention and I finally noticed what she was doing. She was pulling out weapons from a duffle and placing them on her dresser. And even though I know that she could kill me with every single one of them, I still found it really hot.

I went to tap on the window, but before I could I heard the click of a gun. Jameson spun around quickly and leveled the gun at me head. She had a hard look on her face, but something about her seemed off. When she saw it was me, she rolled her eyes and lowered her gun. She strutted over to her window and raised it for me.

"You know I hear there this great new invention called a door, it lets people in houses without having to climb trees and porches to get in." She teased.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked as I climbed in. She rolled her eyes with a grin and spun on her heal and turned back to her work.

"So what brings you to Casa de Stilinski?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for letting me crash here the other night." I sort of lied, "Your floor was a lot nicer than that shed Derek has us holed up in."

"No prob, what are friends for?" she said as she looked tested the edges of some ninja looking throwing stars.

"So what's with the weapon show?" I asked her.

"Just prepping for battle." She said lifting up a knife and running her finger across the blade, "Jackson and Gerard have thrown the gauntlet and I plan on throwing down a bigger one."

"Boyd and Erica are leaving tonight." I told her. She paused in her inspection and turned back to me.

"Why?"

"They're scared. Derek promised us a better life, not one like this."

"Idjits."She scoffed, "Haven't they ever seen a movie? Even that crappy Twilight movie showed the downsides."

"Well, I think we all just didn't want to be alone anymore."

"Then join a club." She said callously.

"It isn't always that simple, Jameson." I said through gritted teeth.

"Never said it was, I was just saying there were other ways besides becoming a werewolf."

"And what about me?" I asked her. She looked me up and down confused.

"You?"

"Yeah, am I an "idjit" too?"

"No, I would have probably done the same thing." She answered before turning back to her work.

"They asked me to go with them."

"And you told them no, obviously." She said assuredly, as she looked at mirror to see me. I just shrugged. She spun around, "You can't be serious?"

I shrugged again.

"You can't leave." She said.

"Why?" I asked, hoping she would say what that she needed me or something.

"Well for one, Derek needs you. If the other two are gone, who's going to take care of him?" She asked. I looked at her confused. Derek needs me?

"Derek doesn't need me; I can't even control myself on a full moon yet."

"He's an Alpha, you make him stronger and he makes you stronger."

"He's still got Scott."

"But Scott's not really part of the pack is he?" She asked. I didn't say anything, and she sighed, "Did it ever occurred to you that maybe Derek doesn't want to be alone anymore either?"

I looked at her confused. It's Derek, he's the big bad Alpha. He doesn't need anybody.

 _"That's not true, we all need somebody."_

Scott's words from earlier come back to me. At the time we were speaking about Jameson, but maybe it does apply to Derek too. Maybe he wanted a family as much as I do.

"Besides," Jameson said intruding upon my thoughts, "strategically we could use the numbers. You can't fight or shit, but we could use you."

I chuckle at her description of my fighting skills.

"I thought you were trying to convince me to stay?"

"It's wartime, kid, I prefer to be blunt. You want kind lies, get a girlfriend."

Well I was hoping that she would eventually be, but I doubt even then Jameson would sugarcoat anything. Wrap in layers of sarcasm to make it easier to go down, but no sugar coating.

"I don't know if Derek is enough of a reason for me to stay." I told her honestly.

"Well then don't do it for Derek, do it for you." She said, "Do you really want to want to run for the rest of your life?"

She had a point. Did I really want to run for the rest of my life? Would it be safer than staying here? Could I live myself knowing I was too much of a coward to stay and fight?

"Look, you don't have to decide right now." Jameson said softly, "Think about it and when you decide look at yourself in the mirror. And ask yourself if you can live with the person looking back at you."

"Is that what you do?"

"Yeah, most of the time the answers no," She answered, a sly smile appeared on her face, "But that's what alcohol's for."

I chuckled.

"And how's that working out for ya?" I asked her.

"Not good, but then I drink more and I feel a lot better." She replied. I gave her a half smile.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go." I said. She looked up at me, her eyes flashing between surprise and disappointment, "I just meant I'm going to go think."

Her expression became relieved.

"Okay, let me know what you decide."

I nod. I stood there awkwardly for a minute; I wanted to reach across the distance between us and pulled her into me. I wanted to kiss her again like I had at the rave and run my hands down her body. She wasn't making things any easier, she was looking at me expectantly, just waiting for me to do something, anything. I just didn't know what I wanted or should do.

Before I could decide, her hand shoots out and grabs mine. She squeezes it gently before looking me in the eye.

"It's okay, Isaac." She said, "You can go."

She thought I was leaving. She didn't think I was going to stay. I nodded, and squeezing her hand back before pulling away and slipping out the window. Maybe I should go.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

After Isaac left, I got ready for the game. According to Stile, Jackson had been to practice every single day this week. And with tonight being the big game and with everybody in town attending, it would be the perfect place for Gerard to put on a show. I was going full on Winchester tonight, armed to the teeth with weapons and sass.

I dug through my duffle and found a pair of dark wash jeans that had the least amount of holes and tears. I paired it with a black tank top and a dusty green cargo button up shirt. Lastly I grabbed my brown military style boots and my brown leather jacket. I release my hair from its bun and let it tumble down my back. I ran my brush through it a few times before fixing it up into a pony tail. I looked at myself in the mirror, and gave myself a once over. I looked battle ready. Happy with my uniform, I went to my weapons stash and pulled out my favorite hand gun and tucked in the back of my jeans, before grabbing several knives and throwing stars and stuffing them in the lining of my jacket. I took my wolfsbane infused silver knife and tucked it in its sheath in my boot. Lastly I pulled out some poppy seed powder and stuffed in in my back pocket.

Armed and ready to go, I grabbed my keys off my bed and headed out to my car. I drove to the school and parked in the front lot far from the field. I by-passed going to the sports ground in favor of heading to the locker room instead, I wanted to check on the boys before the game started.

I walked through the swinging doors of the locker room, amidst whistles and boys hastily covering themselves up. I spotted Scott first, sitting on a bench. As I got closer, I noticed something about how his head was angled; it was like he was listening in on a conversation. I felt myself tense up and I began looking around for who he might be listening in on. Then I spot him…Jackson in uniform talking to his friend Denny or Danny. Suddenly Scott's face goes from worried to freaking out and I have to know what's going on. I take a seat on the bench next to him.

"Nice face." I said startling Scott.

"What are you doing in here?" he whispered.

"I came to check on you and Spazway." I told him, "But now I'm more interested in what you overheard."

I nodded my head in Jackson and Danny's direction.

"I'm not really sure, but it's not good. Jackson was just warning Danny to stay in the goal tonight and if he saw Jackson coming at him for him to run as far away as possible."

"He's starting to remember." I said quietly as some other players walked by, "Whatever Gerard's planning it's going to happen tonight."

Scott nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready?" I asked Scott.

"No. Are you?"

I smirked.

"I'm always ready for fight." I answered, "To be honest I don't know what to do with myself when there isn't one."

"We can do this right?" Scott asks. I take his hand, and he looks at me in surprise.

"Don't turn into a girl on me now, McCall," I teased, "Look, we may not have all the answers or the experience Gerard hads,but we what we do have is a righteous cause and a "give 'em hell" attitude and together we'll figure the rest out."

The corner of Scott's mouth lifted, giving me half a grin. But at this point I'll take it. I can have him conking out on me now. As much as I like to think that I could take on the whole world, realistically I couldn't take on Jackson, Gerard, and a horde of Argents by myself. The horde would be a piece of cake, but Jackson and Gerard…not so much.

"Good morning." Coach's voice came over a radio, "In less than an hour, aircraft from here will be joining others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind."

"No." I said.

"What?" Scott whispered.

"Mankind, That word should have new meaning for all of us today."

"No." I repeated. Scott gave me another look, "This is Independence Day."

Scott just shrugged.

"We are fighting for our right to live." Coach continued.

"YEAH!" All the players yelled.

"And should we win the day, the 4th of July will no longer be known as an American holiday, but as the day when the world declared in one voice," Coach quoted pausing for dramatic effect.

"Why not the speech from Remember the Titans or Miracle?" I asked.

"It's Coach's favorite movie." Scott replied. I nodded.

"… 'We're going to live on!' 'We're going to survive!' Today we celebrate our Independence Day!" Coach ended his speech rallying his team into frenzy.

"Well spoken, Coach." Gerard said coming up behind Finstock. Scott and I immediately freeze, "I might have chosen something with a little more historical value, but there's no denying your passion. And while I haven't been here long, there's no denying my pride in having a winning team for this school. I know you'll all be brilliant tonight even with only one co-captain leading you."

Scott and I both turned to frown at Gerard. One?"

"…Now, I'm your principal, but I'm also a fane. So don't think I'll be content to watch you merely beat this team. Get out there and murder them." Gerard says intensely, his eyes land on me and Scott and narrowed into slits.

DANGER! DANGER, Jameson Winchester, DANGER! That's a threat, that's a blatant threat.

"You heard the man." Finstock yelled," Asses on the field."

"Yeah!" The team yelled. They stated moving around and grabbing there stuff to take onto the field. Scott jumps up and runs to the Coach. I watch as Scott speaks frantically to him, but Coach puts him off and retreats into his office. Scott hangs his head and comes back over to me.

"What happened? Are you not playing?"

"I got benched because I'm failing three classes."

"It's got to be Gerard, Coach doesn't give a crap about grades." I told him.

"Why doesn't he want me on the field?" he said.

"Probably for the same reason you want on it."

"So we're right whatever is going to happen is happening during the game."

"Batten down the hatches McCall, its go time."

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"Your dad coming?" Scott asked me once we were outside.

"Yeah, he's already here." I told him, pointing to where my Dad was sitting next to his mom. I breath out audibly, I'm so on edge right now.

"You seen Allison?" Scott asked.

"No, you seen Lydia?"

"Not yet." He replied.

"You know what's going on?"

"Not yet," he huffs.

"Does James?"

"She just knows it's something bad."

"Where is she by the way? I thought she came out of the locker room with us."

Scott seemed to snap out of the daze he was in and looked around for her. Okay, that made me a little nervous. I began scanning the stands on both sides for her and couldn't spot her familiar blonde head anywhere.

"Should I be concerned?" I asked agitatedly, "I mean last time we faced off a big bad and our heavy hitter went missing, they were underground being tortured by an Argent."

"I'm sure she's fine," Scott replied, but he was far from convincing. He still searched for her despite his comment. I could tell he was trying to sniff out her scent and if she was in trouble he would go save her, while I sat here and did nothing like I did that night. I can't live like this.

"Scott, the other night seeing my dad get hit over the head by Matt, you know, while I'm just lying there and I can't even move, it just…I want to help, you know, but I can't do the things you and Jameson do. I can't…"

"It's okay."

"We're losing dude."

"Stiles, shut your whore mouth." Jameson's raspy voice ordered. I whipped my head around and saw Jameson standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at me, "Don't you read comic books, the hero never wins until the Big Boss fight. We're due boys, I can feel it. And I do not want to hear another word about losing."

"What the hell are you three talking about?" Coach asked loudly, "Game hasn't even started. Stilinski put on your helmet and get out there. You're in for Greenberg."

"What?" I asked, "What happened to Greenberg?"

"What happened to Greenberg?" the Coach asked with a laugh, "He sucks. You suck slightly less."

"I'm playing?" I asked, feeling short of breath, "On the field? With the team?"

"Yes, unless you'd rather play with yourself."

"I already did that today, twice."

"Ew," Jameson said incredibly grossed out, "Is that what those weird noises were today? Bleh, I'm never stepping a foot near your room again."

"Well at least I'm not sneaking people into my room at night, God, knows what was going on in there." I shot back. Scott was covering his mouth with his glove trying and failing to hide the fact he was laughing at us.

"GET THE HELL OUT THERE!" Coach yelled at me.

"All right." I shot back grabbing my stuff and heading for the field.

"Heaven help us." I heard Stiles say behind me. I shot her the bird before pulling my helmet on. I ran to my positon near the goal.

"My son is on the field!" I heard my Dad yell from the stands. I looked down at the ground and then back up. Holy shit I'm on the field. I'm on the actual field on game night, it's the state championship and I'm on the field, and people are going to die.

"Oh, dear God."

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

 _"_ Heaven help us." Jameson muttered as Stiles took the field. I snorted. They were sounding more and more like brother and sister as the days went on.

"My son is on the field!" I heard the Sheriff yell from the stands. I turned to look at him. He looked so proud, but after a moment he noticed everyone was staring at him and sat down. As I was turning my head back to the field I caught a glimpse of Jameson face. She had a small fond smile on her face. I guess it wasn't just Stiles who was growing on her.

"Scott. Can you hear me?" I heard Gerard's voice call to me from a distance. I pick my head up trying to figure out where he is, "Ah, you can good. Then listen closely because the game is about to get interesting. Let's put a real clock on this game, Scott. I'll give you until the last 30 seconds. When that scoreboard clock begins counting down from 30, if you haven't give me Derek, then Jackson is gonna kill someone. "

"Scott?" Jameson asked. I held my hand up.

"So tell me, Scott, who's gonna die tonight?' Gerard asked, "Should it be your mother, who so bravely came out to support you? Or the sheriff, your best friend's father? Or how about the pretty little redhead who survived who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha? Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them? Or should I do everyone a favor and kill that ridiculous coach? Or maybe I'll do the whole world a favor and eradicate the Winchester girl, she's nothing but a thorn in my side anyway. It's up to you Scott, but you are going to help me take Derek down. Because if you don't…I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood."

My fingers curled around the seat of the bench and tighten around it with every word Gerard spoke. I could feel myself growing angrier; the wolf inside of me was clawing to the surface.

"Scott? Scott?" a voice called to me. A light hand rested on my shoulder and shook me. I caught a whiff of the person's scent…leather mixed with vanilla…Jameson. I shook off my haze and looked up at her.

"It's Gerard," I told her, "If I don't turn over Derek to him by the end of the game, he's gonna start killing people."

Jameson's eyes narrowed and to slits as she glared at the old man.

"Not if I kill him first." She hissed.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

After Gerard's bomb of a message, the game started. I was seething, who does that bastard think he is? I was one step away from going over there and breaking his nose. But if I did that, Jackson would kill someone earlier than expected and probably me.

I watch as Stiles screws up again and gets tackled in the process. Scott gets up like he was going on to the field, but the Coach pushed back down next to me.

"Sit down, McCall."

"But, Coach, we're dying out there."

"I'm aware of that." Coach told him, "Now sit. And you boy name, hit the stands."

He walked off and I saluted his retreating fomr. But I stayed where I was, and kept an eye on Jackson. I didn't even look up when someone sat next to me on the bench.

"Well this all looks horrible." A familiar voice spoke. I turned my head to see Isaac suited up. I grinned.

"You came to help." Scott said, he sounded like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Well I was going to leave but then I looked a mirror and remember how good I looked in a uniform." Isaac replied, winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him. Scott looked relieved and then looked down the line to look at Gerard.

"You two got a plan yet," Isaac asked as he started prepping his gear.

"No, right now it's pretty much just keep Jackson from killing anyone." Scott answered. I pursed my lips and nodded. That was the broad plan anyway.

"Well, that might be easier if you're actually in the game." Isaac plotted, "We have to make it so coach has no choice but to play you."

"How do we do that?" Scott asks, "He's got a bench full of guys he can use before he ever puts me on the field. "

The boys share a look, one that I totally don't get.

"Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?" Scott asked and I start catching on. Isaac's gonna go open a door.

Isaac exhales like Scott was taking all the fun out of his plan.

"I can try." He says putting his helmet on.

"Well what am I supposed to, while you two play knock out?" I asked.

"You?" Isaac asked amused, "You're supposed to sit here and look pretty."

With that he turned and ran on the field.

"Is it too late to send him away with Erica and Boyd?" I asked Scott. Scott grinned. Isaac turned his head and gave me a cocky smile.

"I hate you, Lahey." I whispered to him. I could see his shoulders shaking with laughter. He took the field, on the way to his spot he stood and looked at one of his teammates for a moment before moving on. The whistle blew and one of the Beacon Hills players scooped up the ball and ran with it only to be met with Isaac's stick. He flips over it head first.

"Damn, that one is going to hurt." I said.

"Lahey!" The Coach yelled from the side of the field. He sends another player in and Isaac takes him out too. He keeps going knocking player after player out.

"Lahey! Seriously, what the hell is your problem?" Finstock screeched. Isaac just shrugged. The whistle blows again, and Isaac goes to tackle another player when he's side swiped by Jackson. He falls to the ground and when the other player got up I noticed Isaac wasn't.

"Isaac!" I called out before rushing on the field, Scott running right beside me. I dropped next to Isaac's head and pulled off his helmet.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"It's not broken. But I can't move it." He told us, as a stretcher came alongside him, "I think Jackson nicked me 'cause I can feel it spreading."

Scott and I both looked over at Gerard knowing he had a hand in this.

"One, two, three," the medics said before lifting Isaac on the stretcher. The Coach came up behind is and pulled Scott into a standing position.

"Aw, crap McCall either you're in or we forfeit." He said shoving Scott's helmet and his stick in his hands, "And Winchester get off my damn field."

I looked to Scott who nodded.

"Go with Isaac, I'll be okay."

"Good luck." I said before following after my friend. The paramedics took Isaac into the locker room and barely made a fuss when I told them I was tagging along. They place the stretcher on the bench.

"We need to grab a few things from the truck, do you mind watching him for a moment?" one of paramedics asked.

"Sure," I said turning my back on them to check on Isaac.

"How you feeling, Champ?"

"Not feeling much of anything."

"Sucks don't it?" I said, "Try triggering your healing factor, it should get the toxic out of your system quicker."

He nodded and unleashed his claws.

"I can't really move my hand." He told me.

"You boys…can't do anything for yourself." I said as I took his hand and pushed his claws into his thigh. He hissed in pain, but I continued to press his claws into him.

I heard the doors swing announcing the returns of the medic. And I released his hand and let fall to his side.

"This should fix you right up kid," one of the medics said.

"Great." Isaac said sarcastically, and I rolled my eyes. When I focused my eyes again, Isaac's eyes were huge. There was panic in them.

"Jameson!" He warns, I turn my head and feel a something slam against the back of my head before everything goes dark.

I woke up groggily, the pain in the back of my head hurts like a mother trucker. I was definitely going to shoot the guy who hit me in the dick. I didn't get to do it with Matt, so why not this guy. Plus I'm seriously pissed off right now.

"It was a goof effort, Isaac." I heard Gerard say. I lifted my head to see Gerard flanked by the two medics from earlier, "It was."

One of the hunters handed Gerard a sword.

"This would be so much more poetic if it were halftime." Gerard sneered. I clenched my jaw and pushed myself off the ground. He started walking forward dragging his sword along the ground tauntingly. I got up on my knees and stood the rest of the way up. I pulled the gun out of my waistband. And just when Gerard was about to swing his sword at Isaac, Isaac caught sight of me and grinned. Gerard faltered and looked in the mirror behind Isaac and spotted me.

"Hey assholes, haven't you ever heard it's not polite to hit a girl." I said before shooting one of the hunters in the knee cap. He dropped like a fly on the ground clutching his knee. The other came at me and I level my gun at his shoulder. I was about to fire when I felt someone rush past me…Scott. He picked the guy up and tossed him across the room. When the guy didn't get up he looked between me and Isaac.

"Where is he?" Scott asked. What? I looked around and saw that Gerard was gone.

"Son of a Bitch!"

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I left Jameson and Isaac to clean up the mess in the locker room. Time was ticking and I had to get back on the field before Jackson killed someone. When I made back out to the field I saw the clock was at 30 seconds exactly. I watch as time runs out, and wait with baited breath as the clock strikes zero. I waiting for screaming but instead of sounds of terror I hear cheering.

"Nothing happened. Nothing." I said to myself both surprise and relieved. I soon as I said it, the lights went dark and people started screaming. People started rushing past me, screaming and calling out for family members and friends.

"Scott!" I heard my Mom call over the noise of the crowd, "Scott, where are you?"

I look in the direction of where her voice is coming from.

"Scott!" Mom calls again running in my direction. I catch her and scan over her to see if she is hurt.

"Mom. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. But somebody is hurt. Somebody is down on the field."

"What?" I asked. Then the lights come back on and Coach rushes past me.

"Get out of the way. Move. Back off!" He screams as he runs towards the person on the ground, "Move, move."

Mom and I head over to the body to see what is going on.

"Jackson! Jackson, what's happening?" Lydia cried frantically as she reaches the crowd surrounding the body. Jackson? What?

"Can we get a medic over here?" Coach yells. Mom rushed over to help, "We're gonna need a medic!"

Mom kneels down and lays her head on Jackson's chest.

"He's not breathing." Mom said, "No pulse."

"Nothing?' I asked,

"Nothing." Mom answers. She goes to remove his uniform and reveals a bloodied undershirt, with five distinct claw marks.

"Holy shit!" I hear Jameson's voice exclaim. I turn to see her Isaac standing behind me with the same shocked expression on their faces.

"Oh, my God. There's blood." Lydia hiccups, "There's blood."

I looked closely at Jackson's claw marks and noticed something about their angle. I looked at his hand and saw blood on Jackson's finger tips. I hit Isaac's chest trying to get his attention.

"Look." I said.

"He did it to himself?" Isaac asks.

"What the hell is the old man playing at?" Jameson asked.

"Get down here." I heard my mom say and looked back to her to see her doing compressions and looking at Lydia, "Get down here and hold his head. Tilt it up."

Whimpering Lydia did what my mom told her. Mom continued to try to revive him, but I could tell it wasn't working.

"Where's Stiles?" the Sheriff asked frantically, my head snapped up, "Where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son?"

* * *

 _Dun..dun..dun….I hope you all liked this chapter. Can't believe I'm almost done with season 2! After I finish this season, look for Wayward Tales which will be a collection of short stories from the summer between Season 2 and 3A. This also where I'll be posting episode from Supernatural. I plan on posting season 3A in a separate story called Carry On Wayward Werewolves. That being said it may be awhile before I update or write any of my stories as mid-terms are on the horizon and I will have no life outside of school. I hope you are all doing well in your own academic endeavors and to those in the same boat as me good luck! Please review and let me know what you think about the story or if there are any questions I can clear up. And please participate in my pole, the soundtrack to Wayward Winchester will be the first chapter in Wayward Tales._


	13. Chapter 12: Master Plan

**Chapter 12: Master Plan**

 **AN:** _Last chapter in Carry On Wayward Winchester, please keep a look out for Wayward Tales and Carry on Wayward Werewolves._

 **lilnightmare17:** _Hope you enjoy this kick-ass ending to Season 2._

 **Hongo En:** _Thanks for participating in the poll. I love Raise Hell but I was so torn between the other two I needed to hear what other people thought. So glad you liked the chapter I always enjoy hearing from you. And eventually Jameson will get her wish, and shoot someone in the dick. I feel like Dean would be sort of proud of her when she does, and partly scared._

 **RHatch89:** _Yay! Thanks! And you'll start to see elements of Scameson (?) in Wayward Tales. Sweet another one for Raise Hell!_

 **AnimexGoddess:** _Thanks for chiming in on the poll that makes one for Titanium. I saw this song as being important to how Jameson perceives herself._

 **Megs:** _Chapter 11- I'm glad I could make your favorite episode even more epic. Oh you know that the Sherriff is just going to throw the towel in somedays, no question. As for Jameson and the girls, she will always be closer to the boys, it's just part of who she grew up around but I plan on having her establish a close friendship with Lydia and Malia, with Kira she'll see her more as somebody she need to protect._

 _Chapter 12- Thanks, I'm going to need all the luck I can get. Stiles and Jameson scenes are my favorite scenes to write they just kind of flow right out of me, so I'm glad you like them. Yeah, poor Isaac I don't think he realizes what he's gotten himself into by falling for a Winchester. And thanks for chiming in with the poll that makes two for Titanium._

 **PrincessMagic:** _Thanks!_

 **Rin-s666:** _Yay!_

 **Dark-Enough-Conspiracy-Theory-** _Thanks!_

* * *

 _ **Previously on Carry On Wayward Winchester…. (Supernatural Fans cue the music)**_

 _I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now, it's my destiny._

 _SAM!_

 _…_

 _We're going to be okay, Jameson._

 _I hope so_

 _…_

 _Get inside missy, we're going to have a talk about leaving without telling anyone where you're going._

 _…._

 _Sorry boys, but I got to do something._

 _…_

 _Hey Kojo! It's time for your rabies shot._

 _…_

 _I'm Isaac, Isaac Lahey._

 _Jameson._

 _…_

 _I didn't think you ever had a code, Argent. I thought it was just a lie you told yourselves at night to make you seem more superior._

 _Winchester._

 _You know I've always wondered why people say out name like that._

 _Because you're a thorn in their sides as well, a thorn I won't tolerate in this town._

 _…_

 _Wait! You just can't leave, what am I supposed to tell my Dad?_

 _Oh, so you're Opey. Look I don't care what you tell him as long as you keep me and the werewolves out of it._

 _…._

 _What the holy hell is that?_

 _It's Erica._

 _…._

 _War's brewing you can't afford to be naïve!_

 _And what side will you be on?_

 _….._

 _Don't you get it? He isn't doing this for you or for them. He's doing it for his own power._

 _You're right. It is about power._

 _…._

 _Jamie. You can call me, Jamie._

 _Goodnight, Jamie._

 _Night, bro._

 _…._

 _Are you saying you know you it is?_

 _No. But I think it knew me._

 _…._

 _Okay, so let me get this straight you were invited to dinner by Mr. Holier Than Thou Obsessive Werewolf Killer and you couldn't find an excuse cause in reality you wanted to make goo-goo eyes at your girlfriend?_

 _….._

 _I know one thing. When I find it, I'm going to kill it._

 _…._

 _Hey testicle left and right. What the hell is a Kanima?_

 _…._

 _Derek's outside waiting for Lydia._

 _Waiting to kill her?_

 _Yes, where have you beem?_

 _…._

 _I told you Isaac if you tried to kill her I would have to put you down._

 _…._

 _Now you're going to give your Alpha a message for me. The Kanima is my hunt…_

 _…._

 _It's Jackson…_

 _…._

 _Hey! I found Danny._

 _I found Jackson._

 _Okay, Stiles you get Danny and pull the fire alarm. Scott, yo—(sound of claws popping out), that'll work._

 _….._

 _MCCALL! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_

 _…._

 _Scott, Stiles, Jameson. Perfect timing. Have you met Jackson's father, Mr. David Whittemore? Esquire._

 _That means lawyer._

 _Damn it!_

 _…._

 _I'm going to help you stop him. As part of your pack._

 _….._

 _All right, so all the people you're killing are all murderers then?_

 _All. Each. Everyone._

 _Well, who did they murder?_

 _Me._

 _…_

 _The Argents force the bitten hunters to commit suicide if the bite doesn't kill them. You can't be a hunter and an abomination. Gerard must be practically giddy._

 _Why?_

 _Cause now Chris will bring him Derek's head._

 _….._

 _I hate you, Sam. You left me, again. And I don't know what I'm supposed to do. What am I supposed to do Sammy? I can't even look at pictures of you without seeing Lucifer backhanding me. How do I get through this? And I hate him too for letting you do this. He should have listened to me. I told him that we didn't need your help to find Dad. And now he thinks he can get off scotch free for what he did by getting out of the game? Hell no. This is his fault. This is Dad's fault. I hope they both are suffering wherever they are. I hate all of you, I always get left behind._

 _….._

 _Look at the swim team._

 _Dad, the coach. It's Isaac's dad_

 _…_

 _The irony of it kid is in trying to be so much like him, you forgot one thing?_

 _What's that?_

 _He's just like me._

 _…_

 _Matt? It's Matt, right? Matt whatever's going on I guarantee you there's solution that doesn't involve a gun._

 _You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of how just right you are._

 _I know you don't wanna hurt people._

 _Actually, the disbelieving blonde is right. I wanna hurt a lot of people. You four weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded._

 _…_

 _Nope, he broke the rules and theirs consequences for rule breakers._

 _What do you mean?_

 _The universe has a way of balances things out, well, unless your last name is Winchester, then the universe says screw you._

 _Okay ignoring the last part, what your saying is because Matt's killing people who don't deserve it…._

 _And killing people himself._

 _Right, so because he's breaking the rules of the Kanima he's becoming…._

 _A Kanima? Yeah, he is._

 _….._

 _I yelled that I can't swim, but nobody listens. I go under and I swallow water, and nobody cares. And I see these bodies underwater. I see that Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Kara. And I'm drowning. I'm dying, and they're laughing. All of the sudden I'm lying by the pool. And Lahey is right there, right above me, and he says…He says, 'You tell no one. This is your fault. You don't know how to swim. What little bastard doesn't know how to swim. You say nothing! You tell no one! No one!' And I didn't I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them around town and they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night…I'd gasp for breath. And my parents though I was asthmatic. They even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I was drowning. You know that little white light that they talk about, you see when you die? Well I didn't see anything. Just darkness. Everything was just dark. But then…Then came the Argent's funeral, and everything changed. I was taking some photos, and then, purely by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera, and I just have this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me, and I just…I look at him, and I…I wanna see him dead. And the next day, he actually was. You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like…Like the furies coming down to punish Orestes. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?_

 _Was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?_

 _God, that's Oedipus, you dumbass!_

 _The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing. Jackson is my fury. When I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. So I went Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change. And guess what? He didn't even recognize me. So when he wasn't looking of him with my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead. So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture. And Jackson would take their life._

 _…_

 _Well there's one down. Kind of disappointed I didn't get to shoot him in the dick._

 _Now where's number two?_

 _….._

 _If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?_

 _And what if it just gets worse? What if it's agony now, and then…it's just hell later on?_

 _Then think about something Winston Churchill once said, 'If you're going through hell, keep going.'_

 _….._

 _Would be good for me? Next time you want to help me, just give me a bottle. And as for my behavior, Stiles, I'm preparing for battle, like you should be. It's them or us this time Stiles, and I can't afford to sit down and worry about some stupid game or some domestic shit. You don't go home until the war is over, Stiles._

 _We're not soldiers, Jameson, we're just a bunch of teenagers._

 _Not anymore._

 _….._

 _Now, I'm your principal, but I'm also a fan. So don't think I'll be content to watch you merely beat this team. Get out there and murder them_

 _…._

 _Hey assholes, haven't you ever heard it's not polite to hit a girl._

 _…._

 _Look._

 _He did it to himself?_

 _What the hell is the old man playing at?_

 _….._

 _Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son?"_

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"I got to meet with the medical examiner and try to figure out what happened with Jackson." The sheriff told us, "I got an APB out on Stiles. His Jeep is still in the parking lot so that means…Hell, I don't know what that means. Look, if he answers his phone if he answers his emails, if either one of you see him…"

I reached out placed my hand on his arm to calm him.

"We'll call you right away. I promise." I told him. Scott and Isaac nodded.

"Look, he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something." Scott said, "We'll find him."

The Sheriff nodded, taking the explanation for his son's disappearance.

"Yeah," He said sounding a lot more calm, "I'll see you, okay? And Jameson, don't be out too late."

"Yes, sir." I replied. He nodded at that before turning around and heading out. After he left, the Coach came up to us, and it was obvious something was on his mind.

"McCall," He started, "We need you on the field. You know I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up."

Okay, so one of your players is dead and another is missing and this is how you choose to deal with this? Really?

"Yeah, I know Coach," Scott responded.

"All right," The Coach said before starting to walk off, but he stopped and spun back around, "I mean, I know I yell a lot but it's not like I hate you guys. I kind of hate Greenberg, but, you know, that's different. It's Greenberg. I'm just saying we need…I need you on the team. Get your grades back up."

"I will."

"I know." The Coach replied, and started to leave again, "And Boy Name this is the boy's locker room get the hell out of here."

"Well maybe if you got my name right I would actually listen to what you say."

The Coach opens his mouth to respond, but snaps his mouth shut and holds his hand up and walks away.

"Is that everyone?" Scott asked once the Coach was out the door. Isaac and I peeked around a few corners.

"I think so." Isaac eventually answered.

"We're clear." I confirmed. I heard a loud clattering sound behind me and spun around to see that Scott had ripped off one of the locker doors.

"Ya know I could have done that without damaging any property right?" I asked him as he started rifling through the locker. Scott just shrugs and pulls some of Stiles' stuff out of the locker.

"You're gonna find him by scent?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we both are." Scott answered him as he handed him a shoe.

"But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac asked causing me to roll my eyes. When I focused my eyes again I noticed Scott was paying attention to him, he was looking at a point behind me. His expression was one of concern. I turn my head slightly so I can look to see who it is out of the corner of my eye, and I am greeted by the grim countenance of Alpha Douche.

"We need to talk." He said as I turned around. Another man appears behind him, one that caused my finger to twitch for a weapon. I didn't like the look of him.

"All of us." The stranger added.

"Holy shit!" Scott exclaims. Okay, Scott just cussed, that is not a good sign. I whip out my gun from my waistband leveling it at the newcomer. He holds his hands up, but the smirk on his face suggests he's far from afraid more like amused, "What the hell is this?"

Another cuss word. This guy has got to be bad.

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station?

He did what now in the hoosegow?

"Okay, hold on. He-"

"Whoa! Whoa!" I exclaimed lowering my gun. "That's' not exactly a denial there Scott. Please tell me you did not go Anakin Skywalker on us?"

"He threatened to kill my mom." He defended himself, "And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?"

"I'm going go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom?" the stranger jumped in, "She's gorgeous.

"Shut up!" Derek and Scott said simultaneously.

"Okay, Anakin your still in Attack of the Clones, moving on, who the hell is that?" I asked gesturing with my gun at the stranger.

"It's Peter, Derek's Uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat."

"Good to know." Isaac said.

"Wait, so that's the guy who killed Kate Argent?" I asked.

Scott nodded. I pursed my lip and stuck my gun back in my waistband. Both Scott and Derek gave me an odd look. And Scott definitely looked like he wanted me to keep the gun out.

"What?" I asked, "She's was a bitch."

Isaac snorted.

"And who is this lovely blonde?" Peter said stepping around Derek to come towards me. Scott growled warningly before stepping in between us. Peter smirked and backed off.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked not taking his eyes of Derek's once dead uncle.

"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him." Derek answered.

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead." Isaac said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field." Scott answered. Derek and Peter both really disturbed.

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asked.

"But if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. " Peter explains, "Gerard wanted it to happen."

"But why?" Isaac asked.

"Well, that's exactly what he we need to figure out." Peter said stepping forward again, "And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly.

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"Okay, thanks." I heard my dad say as I came up on my room, "Come on, Stiles. Where the hell are you?"

He looked so defeated, like I felt.

"Right here." I said announcing my presence. Dad looked like he couldn't believe is eyes, before relief crashed over his face, "It's okay. Dad, it's okay."

He walked over and took my face in his hand, a dark look replace the relief from earlier.

"Who did it?" he asked angrily.

"It's okay," I lied, "It was just a couple of kids from the other team. They were pissed about losing and I was…I was mouthing off, you know. The next thing I kn-"

"Who was it?" Dad demanded.

"Dad, I don't know. I didn't even see them, really."

"I want descriptions."

"Dad, come on. It's not even that bad."

"I'm calling that school. I'm calling them and I'll personally go down there, and I'm gonna pistol-whip these little bastards!"

"DAD!" I interrupted his rant, "I just…I said I was okay."

"God," Dad breathed, he put a hand on my neck and pulled me into a hug. I held on tightly, I just wanted to feel safe again. But I doubted that was the story anymore.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

We followed Peter and Derek to the Hale house in Jameson's car. According to Peter there was something at his house that could help us save Jackson. I didn't trust him, like at all, but this could be our one shot to save Stiles, save Jackson, to stop Gerard, to get Allison back. I just wish it wasn't Peter that was the one helping us. To be honest, I liked it better when he was dead.

Jameson had picked up on my feelings about Peter back in the locker room and had been keeping an eye on him ever since. She watched his movements like a hunter stalking her prey and I guess that's exactly what she was. I kind of wish she kept the gun out, but the moment she figured out that he was the one who killed Kate it was like he got some kind of pass. He wasn't fully in the clear, but he wasn't on her hit list either. I also didn't like how this drew Peter's attention to her. He kept looking at her like she was…I don't know, but I didn't like it. I knew what he was like and I wasn't going to let him do anything to her.

We arrived at the Hale house, and Jameson put the car in park, before hopping out and moving up her seat to let me out.

"Sorry about the about the leg room back there." She apologized. I saw Isaac give me a smug smirk before getting out of the car himself.

"No worries."

"I thought we established you have a lot of worries, McCall." She teased. I can feel the corner of my mouth uplift into a smile. I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by her ringtone.

 _'Cause I'm back, Yes, I'm back, Well, I'm b-_

"It's the Sheriff," she said looking at the caller ID, she flipped open the phone and answered the call, "Hello?"

" _He's back_." I heard the Sheriff say, " _He says he was running his mouth and pissed off some of the players from the other team. They roughed him up pretty good_."

"Oh, did they?" Jameson said gritting their teeth.

" _He says he's fine_."

"Mmm…" Jameson answered. She was pissed, "Can you put him on the phone?"

" _Hold on a sec…Hey, Jameson's on the phone she wants to talk to you_ ," The Sheriff said on his end, a moment later he speaks again, "He's pretty beat, he says he'll talk to you in the morning."

"Please." Jameson said softly. I heard the Sheriff sigh, "He doesn't have to talk, I just…"

" _Here he is…talk to her_."

I could hear Stiles sigh through the phone.

" _Yeah_?"

" _Is your Dad still there_?" Her voice had turned hard, a complete 180 from the lighthearted teasing tone from earlier. It was almost like she was another person.

" _Yes_."

Jameson nodded, her face scrunched up in frustration.

"Was it Gerard?" she gritted out.

" _Yes_."

"What did he do to you?"

" _Just a few scrapes Jameson, I'm fine."_

Jameson growled.

" _James, seriously calm down I'm fine_."

"Fine? Fine? Stiles, h—urgh."

" _Yeah well if you happen to shoot him in the dick I wouldn't be opposed to it_." I heard Stiles say, venom laced in his tone. The corner of Jameson's lip twitched in amusement.

"You want that I break both his legs, Boss?" She asked in bad Italian accent. I heard Stiles snort.

" _What no cutting off his head and seeing if that works_?"

"I think I've become a bad influence on you, Boss."

" _Yeah, well…"_

"Are you okay?" she asked her voice turning soft.

" _No_."

"He's not going to get away with this." Jameson promised.

" _I know_." Stiles said, " _Are you coming home soon_?"

"Uhh…Scott and I are following up on a lead with Derek and Isaac, it could be awhile."

" _Okay_ ," he replied. What? No demands for information.

"I think it's a useless trip, but apparently we are marching to the beat of Alpha Douche's drum right now."

I gave her a confused look. I wasn't going to come here until she said it would be a good idea. Jameson just shook her head, and pointed to her phone. Is she downplaying it for Stiles?

" _Okay."_

"I'll call you soon, okay."

" _Okay,"_ Stiles said and then he hung up. Jameson snapped her phone closed with a fierce snarl that made Isaac and I both jump.

"I nee…I need….urgh." Jameson growled, "I need to go shoot something. Let me know when you two are ready to go."

"James—." Isaac called after her.

"Not now Isaac," she snapped at him. He lifted his hands up in surrender and backed off.

"Okay," he said. We watched for a moment as she walked off before I nudged Isaac to go inside.

"Look, I told you, I looked everywhere." We heard Derek say as we reached the front door.

"You didn't look here," Peter said. I heard the sound of someone ripping up wood and looked around Derek to see Peter digging around in one of the steps. He pulls out leather looking case.

"What is that, a book?" Derek asked.

"No," Peter said like Derek was stupid, "It's a laptop. What century are you living in? A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep rec-."

A close sounding gunshot interrupted him. Peter and Derek looked alarm, and Peter scrambles up.

"We need to go." Peter said.

"Where's Ja-, where is she?" Derek asked.

"That was her." Isaac told him. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"They found Stiles," I explained, "Gerard roughed him up."

"Needless to say she's pissed." Isaac added. Another gunshot when off, and Isaac nodded his head as it proved his point.

"Wait so the blonde girl is with Stilinski?" Peter asked, "And here I thought she had standards."

"Shut up!" we all said.

"Can you keep her in check?" Derek asked me seriously. We couldn't really afford to have Jameson go rogue.

"I can try."

Isaac snorted. Derek shot him a look before nodding at me.

"Isaac, go get her, we could use her on this" Derek told his Beta, he turns back to his Uncle and then stopped and faced Isaac again, "Don't get shot."

Isaac swallowed hard before exiting through the door. I start to follow Peter and Derek deeper into the house when my phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket and see that it's my mom.

"Hey Mom, I can't talk right now." I tell her as soon as I answer.

" _Yeah? Well, I'm so freaked out that I can barely talk either_." She replied.

"What's wrong?"

" _Something. Definitely something. I don't know what, but I think you're gonna want to see this for yourself_."

I looked up at Derek.

"Go," he said. I nodded.

"We'll be right there, just sit tight."

" _Okay,"_ Mom stuttered, I could hear her practically shaking through the phone.

"It's going to be okay, Mom."

" _I hope so, but Scott…I don't think things will ever be okay again_."

My shoulders fell, I worked so hard to keep her out of this to keep her safe and …

"It will, I promise. I'll see you soon."

" _Okay, and Scott_?"

"Yeah?"

" _Hurry_?"

I nodded even though she couldn't see me before hanging up.

"Take Isaac with you in case you need back up." Derek said. I gave him a confused look, "We both know the moment she sees the Argents she's going to lose it. They hurt one of her own. Again."

I nodded.

"I let you know what we find." He told me.

"Okay, and I'll call you after I check in with my mom."

Derek nodded and I returned the gesture before heading out to find Jameson and Isaac.

* * *

"What's happening to him?" I asked my Mom.

"I thought you were going to tell me." She said excitably, "is it bad?"

"It doesn't look good." Isaac answered. Jameson leaned down close to Jackson. She took a whiff of the substance encasing him before poking it with her finger. As she pulled her finger away the substance stuck to her until it reached its breaking point and snapped back to original position.

"Gross." Isaac said. Jameson nodded and stood back up.

"I've never heard of a Kanima doing this before," she said, "'Course it might be because we usually kill them instead of them offing themselves."

"Well what about other creatures? Have you heard of one encasing them-."

"Shh…" Jameson cut me off. She was wearing a wary look on her face, "I think I just saw him twitch."

"What?" Isaac yelped.

"Shh…"

Jameson leaned back down and hesitantly poked Jackson's cheek. In response Jackson's body spasmmed.

"Holy Shit!" Jameson squawked jumping back.

"Mom, could you zip it up, please?" I asked my mom.

"Okay," she said before walking over to Jackson body and gingerly grapping the zipper, "Okay, okay. Okay, here we go."

She made it all the way to Jackson's neck where it snagged. She kept pulling at trying to get it loose, when Jackson moved again. He opened his mouth letting all his teeth show. We all jump back.

"Mom, zip." I urge.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay." She said, but she was moving. Jameson came up alongside her and lifted up the end of the bag with one hand and pushed my mom's hand away with the other. She pulls the bag taunt. She then jerks the zipper roughly and pulls it across to the end. Once she's finishes she takes a huge step back. She's got a weird unreadable look on her face.

"Call Derek," she says, "Call Derek now."

I nod and pull out my phone, and dial Derek's number. I put the call on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Does anyone have any hand sanitizer?" Jameson says in a strange tone. My mom nods and takes Jameson by the arm like she's approaching a frightened animal. She gives her a small smile and leads Jameson over to the other side of the morgue.

" _Hey, what did you find_?" Derek asked when he picked up.

"Jackson's alive?"

" _What_?"

"He's alive, but it's like he's in a coma or something." I said, "And that's not the weirdest part."

" _What_?"

"He's trapped in some type of casing; it's coming from his claws."

I heard Derek relay the message to Peter as Jameson and my mom come back

"Oh, and he's also starting to move."

I hear muffled talking on Derek's end, before Derek speaks again.

" _Scott, bring him to us_."

"I'm not sure if we have time for that." Jameson said. She was standing over Jackson, who had started squirming in the body bag. There was a pause on Derek's side before I heard a high pitch noise in the background.

"Scott, get him out of there now. Go now." Derek ordered.

"On it." I said hanging up, "Okay, any idea of how we get him out of here."

Jameson made a face.

"I'm going to have to put him in the trunk of my baby, aren't I?" she asked resignedly. I nodded and she sighed and drew out her gun.

"Whoa!" my mom exclaimed, "You can't shoot him in here!"

"I'm not, but guns tend to motivate people to get out of your way." Jameson answered, "Boys pick him up and follow me."

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

I led the boys down deserted corridors towards a side entrance not far from the morgue. They had to stop a few time because Jackson kept moving and freaking the shit out of all of us. This was monster virgin territory for me. None of the Kanima's I've heard about came back from the dead like this. Dead meant dead. I hated not knowing what to do; I always knew what to do. I was a Winchester, I've slain them all. I fought Heaven and Hell for God's sake and now I'm freaking out over an undead Kanima. It could be because of his connection to Gerard, and how I have friends that he could get killed, but I think mostly I think it's because I hate feeling unsure of myself, being useless, looking week. Friends come and go, but I have to live with myself every day.

Once we reached the door I shook the dark reflecting thoughts out of my head and pushed the door open a crack. I peered out through the slit in the door, seeing nothing I opened the door and stepped out. I held my hands up for the boys to stay while I ventured into the ground level of the parking garage. Well no one was shooting at me and I didn't sense anyone. I guess it's about as safe as it's going to get. I whistled the tune to Speed Race to let the boys know it was safe to come out. Scott pushed the door open with his back and looked around a bit before continuing through the door. I motioned for him to hug the wall while I stood a few feet ahead of them off the wall to keep a lookout. We came to the end of the wall and I halted the boys again while I stuck my head out around the corner. The parking lot was deserted except for a male nurse who was walking towards the front. I waited until he was well out of sight before using my hand to communicate for them to go forward.

I herded them over to a line of park cars that we could use for cover. I stayed low and had my gun drawn as we made our way to my car as quickly as possible. When I finally reach my car the bag slips out of Scott's hands and Jackson lands with a loud thud on the ground.

"Dammit, Scott!" I whisper yell at him, "Be careful. Get him back up."

"I'm sorry he just slipped."

"Pick him back up!" I hissed. I turned back to my car and was putting my key in the back to unlock it when a car drove up next to us. I dropped my keys in surprise. Shit! I slowly moved my gun to conceal it against myside before seeing what the driver wanted. The driver's side door open and a man stepped out. As he came around to the front of the car I was surprised to see Chris Argent appear. I backed away from my trunk and stood next to Scott, ready to fight with him if Argent proved a problem.

"You're alone." Scott said to Chris.

"More than you know." Chris replied in dark amusement.

"What do you want, Argent?" I asked. Argent inhaled deeply like he was contemplating what he should say.

"The four of us don't have much in common," Argent said, "But at the moment, we have a common enemy."

"That's why we are trying to get out him out of here." Scott explained.

"I didn't mean Jackson." Chris responded. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion for a moment before it dawned on me who he was talking about. I could feel my lips stretching into a wicked grin.

"You mean your old man." I said smugly. Chris scowled at me but nodded anyway

"Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head in the same way he did with Kate. And I'm losing her." He said to us, he then turned his gaze solely on Scott, "And I know you're losing her too."

"You're right," Scott replied, suspicion laced his words, "So can you trust us to fix this?"

Chris nodded.

"So you gonna get out of our way then?" I asked.

"No," Chris told me, "My car has more room."

I narrowed my eyes at him, it was true, but I felt like it was an insult to my baby. I turned to look at Scott who I could tell was contemplating his offer. Scott looked me in the eye asking me what I wanted to do. What I wanted was to deny Chris offer, I wanted nothing to do with the Argents but if Chris was serious about taking on Gerard, the upset that would cause would give us an edge. So against all the Argent hating cells in my body I gave him a curt nod.

"Okay." Scott told him. Chris nods before the corner of his mouth uplifts in a smile like he can't believe this is where he's come to. With a shake of his head, he headed to the back of his car and opens the trunk.

"Get him up." I told the boys, before moving towards my trunk to get a few things. I felt a hand on my elbow stopping me. I turned my head and saw Scott looking at me concerned.

"Are you going to be okay? Working with him?" he asked. I sigh.

"Just don't die, okay." I told him, "Either of you."

Both of the boys nodded and I shook myself loose of Scott's grip and turned back to my car. I heard the boys shuffling behind me as I opened the trunk. I lifted up the floor and revealed the secret compartment below. I pulled out my favorite sawed off, some bullets and a small kit that contained a needle and a vial of liquid Wolf's bane and silver. It could do some damage that could either kill or incapacitate depending on the dosage. I was about to close the compartment when I realized there was something else I wanted to bring.

In the right hand corner of the trunk is a tin box full of stuff I collected during my time as a hunting gypsy. I dug it out from the carefully constructed spot. Setting it on the edge of the trunk I unlatched the clasp and lifted the lid. On top of all the postcards from the towns I visited, a bear claw from the first werebear I killed, and other things I've picked up over the years was a worn brown leather drawstring bag. I gingerly picked it up and slipped my fingers into the opening to stretch it open. I took the end with my other hand and shook it making the object fall into my awaiting hand. I'm sure it wouldn't look like much to anyone else, but it meant everything to me. It was a necklace that had a golden head pendant that look like some guardian type thing from ancient lore and came on a black leather strip. My brother had worn this around his neck for as long as I could remember; it was a part of him. When he dropped it in the waste basket after our sojourn in heaven, I couldn't just leave it there. I knew how much it meant to him and after seeing Sammy's face…it wasn't right. So I went back after my brother left to grab it, under the pretense I had forgotten Dad's watch. I knew one day Dean would want it back. But tonight I needed more.

"Jameson?" Isaac said softly. He sounded so close I don't know I didn't notice him coming up. I look up at him, "You ready to go?"

I nod. I slip the necklace around my neck, and made sure to secure the knot. I placed the box back in its spot, and closed everything up.

"Let's get this son of a bitch." I said to Isaac as I hoisted the strap on my sawed off on my shoulder.

"Maybe you'll actually get to shoot someone in the dick this time." Isaac said slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"A girl can dream." I reply with a grin. He laughed as we got into the backseat of the Argent-mobile.

* * *

Derek told us to meet him at some warehouse on the edge of town. When we pulled up, he however, was nowhere to be seen. The moment Argent stopped the car I leapt out of the car to see if I could spot Derek on the roof or something.

"I think he stopped moving." I heard Isaac say from inside the car. I looked into backseat to see Isaac kneeling on the seat to look into the back. I climbed back in and peered over the seat. I reached over the edge and went to poke him. Isaac's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Exactly what it looks like, I'm going to poke him."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Now let go." I said pulling my wrist loose. My finger continues its trek and I poked Jackson's leg. Unlike last time nothing attacked me.

"He's right," I called out to Scott, "All's quiet on the Western Front."

"Really?" Scott asked pooping his head. I nodded and then started sliding towards the door. Scott offered me his hand to help me down.

"Where's Derek?" Chris asked as we came around to the front.

"He just said to meet him here." Scott answered.

"Scott." Isaac said. Scot and I both moved our heads towards Isaac. He was pointing at something behind and I followed his arm and saw Derek racing towards us on all fours. He raced faster and faster and then leapt and did a flip in the air.

"Alpha Douche, that has to be one of the douchiest entrance I have ever seen." I critiqued him, "You should have stuck with the Batman thing, it's a classic for a reason."

Derek just shot me an extremely displeased look, before turning his attention to Argent.

"I'm here for Jackson." Chris began, "Not you."

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting." Derek said entering into a brief staring contest with Chris. Derek turned away first and looked at Scott and Isaac, "Get him inside."

We all got back into Argent's SUV while Derek opened one of the warehouse's mechanical doors. Chris parked along the wall and the boys jumped out and headed to the back of the car. They opened the trunk and got Jackson out, placing him a few feet away. I moved after them ready to jump in if Jackson started moving again.

"Where are they?" Scott asked looking around.

"Who?" Derek asked.

"Peter and Lydia." Scott answered. Derek's eyes flickered down like he was guilty of something and avoided the question by unzipping the body bag, "Hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him."

"We're past that." Derek responded.

"What about-."

"Think about it, Scott." Derek interrupted him, "Gerard controls him now. He turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful."

"No." Chris insisted, "No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

As I was listening to all of this, something inside me just snapped. This was too familiar, a boy possessed and the only option to fix everything is his death, and saving him was never truly an option. Before I know what I'm really dealing I pull out my handgun and fire the weapon at the roof. All of them jump.

"Step away from Jackson, Derek." I said in a low voice, lowering my gun at his head. He gets up slowly and steps next to Chris.

"Jameson?" Scott asked.

"We're going to save him." I said assuredly, "I will not go through this again. This time we save Sa—This time we save Jackson, and we all get to go home."

"But Ger-." Derek tried again, but I stopped him by aiming my gun at him again.

"I don't give a damn about what Gerard wants. Gerard owes me his life, I won't take Jackson's as a proxy."

"You're not killing my father." Chris said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Why? Why shouldn't I kill him? He killed Toby."

"Toby was killed by a werewolf."

"Really? Is that what he told you?" I asked laughingly.

"It's what happened I saw the claw marks myself."

"Seems Allison and Kate aren't the only minds he twisted himself how I remember it was that a werewolf had Toby by the collar in the air, Gerard was about five feet to the right of it, and had a clean shot. He wouldn't have hit Toby or anybody else, the shot couldn't be any clearer. I yelled at him to shoot, and you know what he does?" I ask. Chris flickers his eyes downward.

"He let the werewolf kill him." Scott filled in the blanks.

"That's right. Your bastard of a father waits until that monster tears Toby's heart out before he pulls that trigger. And when he turns around, you know what he told me, I'm sure it's something you've heard a lot. He said Toby was an accep-."

"I said he was an acceptable loss in our battle against what is evil in the world. " Gerard's voice booms from behind us, "And he was, young Tobias distracted the Alpha perfectly and because of his death many lives were saved in the process."

"You son of a bitch." I said lunging at him. Two arms wrapped around my middle and pulled me into his chest…Scott, "Let me go! I'll kill him."

"Not yet," Scott said softly in my ear. I turned to him confused. What is he doing?

"Gerard." Chris greeted.

"Son, "he greeted in return, "Thank-you for returning my property to me."

Chris gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"Jackson, why of course." Gerard answered.

"So it's true…you're the one controlling Jackson."

Gerard just smirked.

"But he's too dangerous to be kept alive." Chris argued.

"You're right. Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead." Gerard agreed. Derek growls at him and goes back towards Jackson. He raises a clawed hand and then I realize what he's about to do. I struggle against Scott's hold trying to get to Derek but he won't loosen his grip. Derek slashes down to kill Jackson but before his claws can reach their intended target Jackson's arm sticks straight up. Caught off guard Derek ends up being impaled by Jackson's claws.

With the other arm, Jackson pushed himself odd the ground. Once he was almost standing he flings Derek across the room.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed.

"Well done to the last, Scott." Gerard congratulated him, "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize you were also bringing Derek to me."

An arrow whizzes past me and makes a thudding noise behind me. I turn in Scott's arms to see Isaac fall to the ground.

"Isaac!" I yell. I shook loose of Scott's grasp and go to my fallen friend. The arrow had made its home in his shoulder, "Oh my God are you okay."

"No." he answered. I gave him a look and helped him get up.

"Ow, ow, oww…" he protested as he started to stand.

"Sorry," I said as I placed his arm around my shoulder and my arms around his waist and arm. Our seven inch height difference was more evident than ever as I awkwardly help him hobble to a safe place for me to work on his shoulder. Gunshots followed our exit along with the hissing of a snake. I leaned Isaac against the wall of the next room.

"I'm going to take the arrow out now." I told him, "I'd prefer that you didn't claw me."

Isaac nodded.

"Okay, deep breath," I told him. I heard the intake of breath before I pulled out the arrow. He roared in pain and shoved me away from him as he tried to collect himself. It took him a minute to calm down and once he started breathing normally I came closer. I pulled on the collar of his shirt down a little to check the wound.

"It's already healing, that means it wasn't dipped in wolfsbane."

"So she's not a total bitch." He joked in between pained breaths.

"No she is, but she seems to be restraining herself."

"Well that's-"

A loud roar cuts him off and we both look towards the sound to see Derek leaping at Jackson as Scott comes at him from behind.

"Time to pretty up, Princess." I tell him. He smirks and I watch as it grew more and more wolfish. I grin and pull my shotgun from my shoulder and load it with wolfsbane filled shells, "Get me a clear shot."

"Your wish is my command." He said before racing at Jackson, he manages to catch Jackson off guard and spin him in my direction. Jackson's tail whips around as he spins and sends Isaac to a pile of pallets.

 _One…Two…Three…Fire!_

I pull the trigger and send a bullet straight for Jackson's leg. It hits its intended target causing Jackson to rear back in pain. Scott uses the distraction of his pain to kick him in the back. Like the wounded animal he was, Jackson lashed back at Scott having enough energy to send him flying into the wall behind him. I was about to fire again when I heard Isaac grunt. I turn to see Allison slicing up Isaac. I growled and dropped the shotgun. I stalked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. As she spins around I punch her in the face. She stumbles backwards, but doesn't fall.

"You know, here I thought my opinion of you couldn't get any lower, Argent, yet here we are." I said opening my arms wide, "And you're a bigger bitch than I thought you were."

She screamed and came at me. She was still unsteady on her feet and I easily side-stepped her and brought my clasped hands down hard on the middle of her back. She stumbled and fell on her knees. Her daggers clattered to the floor

"Please tell me that's not the best you got." I taunted. She growled and stood up and spun around and faced me. She fell into a fighting stance, some of the Argent superiority was returning to her eyes.

"Come at me…bitch." She said. I felt the Winchester smirk growing.

"Alright Argent, I'll play." I said. I began circling her, trying to unsettle her. I then jab sharply at her side, backing up to barely miss her swinging elbow. She kicks me in the stomach knocking me on my ass. She comes at me with her fist and I roll out to the side. When she's on the ground I straddle her back and take her arm and twist against her back. She yelps and flails her other arm around. She managed to get lucky and get my side.

"Oof." I exclaim. I roll over and take a deep breath and get up trying to beat the Argent girl to my feet. We get up about the same time and she pulls out a knife from her waist band. She unleashes a battle cry and comes at me again. This time, I'm not fast enough and she cuts her cheek. My hand immediately shoots up to cradle the injury. I pull my hand away to see to it covered in blood. I turn my gaze from my hand to the Argent girl, she's standing about two feet away with a triumphant grin on her face. She thinks this is over. I start laughing at her, and it rattles her more than anything else I've done tonight. She takes a hesitant step back.

"So that's how you want to play it. I can be down for that" I said. I grinned and shrugged off my leather jacket and green shirt leaving me just in my tank top," Now come at me…bitch."

She regained some of bravado and charged me. I was ready this time and sidestepped her and stuck my foot out, tripping her and bringing her to her knees. I walk behind her and take the arm not holding the knife and popped it out of its socket.

"Ahh…ahh..." She cried out.

"Lesson number one, Argent, when your done playing with you food, you incapacitate them." I whispered in her ear. I pushed her down and forcing her to rise by herself with one arm. Once she gets up, I motion with my hand for her to try again. She's learned her lesson from the last few times and doesn't charge me again. This time, she faints left and spins around to attack right. I grab her good arm and twist it making her release her knife. I force her to her knees again and pick up the knife.

"Lesson number two, there is some credence to the saying an eye for an eye." I tell her as I draw the knife her cheek, giving her the same mark as my cheek, "And lesson number 3, is to say goodnight Allison…Good night Allison."

I then take the blunt end of her knife and knock her out. I take my foot and place it in the middle of her back and pushed her down to the ground.

"Hey Gerard." I called out. He looked up me from the entrance of the room. I took the back of Allison's shirt and used it to sling her towards him, "Next time send your best. Oh…wait…that was her wasn't it?"

"Winchester," he growled.

"Looks like John Winchester's little soldier turned out better than you thought. That's the second Argent princess' ass I kicked. If this is the best you have to offer I fear for the fate of humanity."

Gerard sneered before flicking his eyes. I frowned in confusion until I felt a reptilian tail wrap around my arms and waist and pull tight. Jackson's clawed hand took hold of my neck in warning.

"Jameson." I heard Scott and Isaac exclaim.

"Let her go." Scott demanded.

"Not yet." Gerard said coldly looking at Derek. He had calculating look in his eye.

"What's this all about, Gerard?" Chris asked.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott answered.

"So then you know," Gerard said.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Derek asked.

"It was that night outside the hospital wasn't it, when I threatened your mother," Gerard continued ignoring Derek's question, "I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?"

"He's dying." Isaac voiced his conclusion.

"I am." Gerard agreed, "I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does."

"You monster." Chris condemned his father.

"Not yet." Gerard responded.

"Just know, Gerard, that once you seal your fate I will kill you. I'll rip ou-"

My threat was cut off, by Jackson tightening his hold around my neck cutting off my air supply.

"It is you Winchester who will be my first kill, your family has been a plague on this earth for far too long, consorting with demons and angels, releasing the greatest evil man had ever know on the earth, I'll be doing the hold world a favor just like your brother did when he killed himself." Gerard threatened. I tried struggling against Jackson's hold, despite the lack of air. I would cut his throat, but I couldn't move an inch.

"She's just a girl," Chris defended, "like Allison, being the good little soldier she was told to be. "

"She's a threat to the survival of the human race. And when it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" Gerard yelled to his son. Chris' jaw clenched and Gerard turned to Scott, "Scott."

Gerard looked at him expectantly, and Jackson loosened his grip. Scott began to transform back to his human face as he looked at Derek lying helpless on the ground, then to Chris, and then at me before cutting to Gerard. What is he doing? Scott takes a deep breath signaling to everyone he has come to a decision. To my surprise he walks over to Derek and grabs him by the nape of his neck. He forces the Alpha to his feet.

"Scott! Scott, don't!" Derek pleads through labored breathing, "You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha."

"That's true." Gerard reveals, "But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and the can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love. "

"Scott don't." I plead in a hoarse whisper, "Just don't do it."

Scott turns those sad puppy dog eyes at me, pleading with me to understand, to trust him.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, "But I have too."

Scott then yanks Derek's head back, causing the Alpha to call out in pain. He labored breathing keeps his mouth open wide. Gerard pushes the sleeve of his right arm up and walks almost hesitantly up to Derek. He lays his forearm across Derek's mouth. Almost like it's a reflex, Derek bites down hard on Gerard's arm. Gerard screams out in pain for a few moments before pulling his arm free of Derek's bite. Once he collects himself he lifts his arm high above his head triumphantly. He had won.

Then something strange happened. The red running from his bite that had once flowed a bright red was now becoming a running jet black stream.

"What?" Gerard asked confused, "What is this? What did you do?"

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan, "Scott said looking at me, "I had a plan, too."

I could feel the edges of my mouth rising in a proud smirk. Well look who learned to be devious and underhanded. Gerard seemed to be catching on too. He immediately dove into the pocket of his jacket letting it fall to the ground once he retrieved what he was looking for. He opened something small and dumped its contents into his palm.

"No. No…" Gerard exclaimed. He crushed the items in his hand and a dark smoke emerged from his hand, "Mountain Ash!"

He then started bleeding from the orifices on this face. It got worse, and he seemed to be choking on it before it came out like a geyser from his mouth. I turned away in disgust, it reminded me too much of witches and their bloody practices.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I heard Derek ask, and I turned my head back to everyone else.

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine. " Scott told him. A spluttering noise stole the rest of Scott's moment drawing our attention back to Gerard.

"Kill them. Kill them all!" Gerard roared, before passing out on the ground. Suddenly I feel Jackson release me and not stopping to see why I elbow him in the face and spun out of his reach. I reach in my boot for one of my knives ready for a fight. Jackson begins to move in, when a loud crashing noise comes from my right. I turn to see a familiar blue Jeep heading our way. I had just enough time to jump out of the way before Stiles rams Jackson with his car. Well this night just got more fun.

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"Did I get him?" I asked opening one eye. I looked around looking to see what happened, but I didn't see him. I start to breath out a sigh of relief when a large shape jumps on my hood. Lydia screams startled.

"Whoa!" I exclaim scrambling back from the windshield as Jackson crawls closer. He hisses menacing at me and Lydia, causing us to both to yell. We both then scramble to climb out her door. I start to run towards Jameson, knowing she's probably got like a bazillion weapons on her right now.

"Jackson!" Lydia shouts, causing me to skid past Jameson and spin around. I could have sworn Lydia was right next to me the whole time, "Jackson."

"Lydia!" I call out to her. I try to race over to her but James grabs my arm and stops me.

"No, look," she said hoarsely. I gave her a weird look and then looked back at Lydia. She was holding something small in her hand up for Jackson's inspection, something that caused him to pause. I watched as his scales began to recede as he reached for the key in Lydia's hand. He took it from her and studied it closely, and for a second it was like Jackson was back. He then backs away from Lydia, only stopping once he was a few feet away. He raises his arms high, and nods towards Derek.

Before anyone of us could stop him, Derek rushed towards Jackson while another figure rushes Jackson from behind…wait is that Peter? Yet before I can even grasp that little fun fact, the pair impale Jackson with their claws. They lift him up in the air and then rip their claws out letting Jackson land on his own. He starts making a choking noise before he starts to crumple. Lydia manages to catch him in time before he tumbled to the ground, and eased him into a kneeling position.

"Do you…Do you still?" Jackson breathed.

"I do." Lydia replied nodding, "I do still love you. I do, I do still love you. I do."

And almost like he was waiting to hear that so he could move on, he falls into her. Lydia clutches Jackson's dead body to her chest, with tears streaming down her face. After a moment she lays him down on the ground and the final marks of the Kanima disappear.

"Ah hell!" I heard Jameson snarl. I look down at my side to see she's no longer there. When did she move? I look around for her and see her standing over some black goo covering the floor.

"Jameson?"

"He's gone."

"Who?"

"Gerard." Scott answered.

"He can't have gotten far." Argent said. From the tenseness of Jameson's shoulders I could tell that was not a happy thought. Isaac limped over to her and put his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing her arms. She knocked his arms off and stalked off towards a jacket lying on the ground. Undeterred Isaac followed after her. I narrowed my eyes at him; I did not like this at all.

A scraping noise drew my attention from Jameson and her puppy dog back towards where Lydia and Jackson were. It was Jackson, he was moving. How could he be moving? Slowly he starts to stand up. Oh God he's naked. Not again.

Once he's fully standing, he raises his head and lets out a loud howl. When he eventually lowers his head, he returns to human form. Lydia sprints over to him. She throws her arms around him and Jackson pulls her closer. They really do love each other. I sniffed and rubbed at my eye, there was that pesky piece of dust again. Scott turned to me when he heard me sniff.

"He scratched my Jeep." I said before walking to my car, "James!"

"Yeah?" I hear her reply. I turn to see her over by where her jacket was still wearing a wide-eyed shocked look that was a result from Jackson's return from the dead. When did she get that cut on her face? Did Gerard do it? I decided to ignore it for now and focus on getting home.

"Get your stuff and let's go. Dad, wants us home in an hour."

"Will do, Boss." She replies. I watch as she shakes her head, as to pull herself together. She shoves her jacket in Isaac's arms before wandering off in another direction to pick towards a gun. I looked around the warehouse, when it suddenly occurred to me that someone besides Gerard was missing. I then spotted her on the ground near the black goo.

"Why is Allison on the ground?" I asked. Scott's head snapped towards the girl in question and jogged over to her, and flipped her over. I watched as cocked his head, so he could hear better.

"She's on the ground because I kicked her ass." Jameson said proudly as she made her way over to me.

"Did you get it out of your system? Or am I still going to be living with the Hatfields and the McCoys?"

"Depends." Jameson said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"On what?"

"If she learned her lesson or not?"

"And what lesson would that be?"

"That I'm the best at what I do and what I do isn't something an Argent can do well."

I dragged my hand down my face in frustration, and pinched the bridge of my nose. Something told me life with a Winchester was going to be like this all the damn long day.

"Just say goodnight and get in the Jeep, Wolverine."

"Goodnight and get in the Jeep, Wolverine." She said mischievously. I smacked myself in the face.

"Just get in the car, would you huh."

She grinned and took her things from Isaac and headed to the passenger door.

"Wait, wild boy isn't coming with us, is he? Because after last time I though the rule was unless he was in pants he was not getting in the Jeep."

"I'll take Jackson and Lydia home." Mr. Argent offered. I nodded, before turning towards Scott.

"Hey, Scott, you catching a ride with us?"

"No," he said not looking away from Allison, "I'll go with Mr. Argent."

I nodded and hopped in the front seat and started up my Jeep. I backed up and headed out the hole I made in the wall. Jameson and I drove in silence for a bit before she took my hand.

"I'm sorry about the future Mrs. Stilinski." She said.

"It's okay. It just means my 10 year plan is now a 15 year plan."

She let out a small laugh.

"She doesn't deserve you, Boss." She said with a grin. I scoffed. It was me who didn't deserve Lydia. Jameson rolls her eyes at my disbelief, but doesn't say anything. She turns to look out the window and begins to play with her necklace. She wasn't wearing that earlier, I wonder where she got it. Probably shouldn't ask though, that was another thing I've learned about living with a Winchester, do not ask personal questions. So I stayed silent and drove us home.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Allison finally woke up after we dropped off Jackson and Lydia at the Whitmore's house. Argent and I didn't stick around; we both felt that this was something Jackson needed to discuss with his parents on his own. When she finally came to, she immediately hissed in pain, clutching the side of her head that Jameson had hit.

"Hey shh…it's okay." I whispered, lowering her head back to my shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You took on a Winchester." Her father answered gruffly.

"Did I win?" She asked, but I think she already knew that answer.

"Not exactly." I replied.

"Is that why my arm hurts?"

"Yeah, she dislocated your shoulder. Your dad and I had to pop it back in why you were out."

"I guess I deserved that."

"Hey, we don't need to talk about that right now." I soothed her, "We're almost at your house and we'll get you all bandaged up, okay?"

She nodded and snuggled her head into my neck and drifted off again. She woke up again as I was carrying her up the stairs. I walked her up to her room and laid her on her bed. Mr. Argent came in behind me and cleaned up the cut on her face and helped her put on the sling for her arm.

"I'm going to get you some pain killers and an ice pack, I'll be right back." Argent told his daughter. She nodded and he kissed her head before leaving the room. Once he rounded the corner I took a seat next to her on the bed. She slipped her free hand's fingers between mine and I rubbed my thumb over hers comfortingly.

"I'm sorry." Allison said softly.

"You don't have to say you're sorry."

"I do." She insisted. "I have to for what I did and what I said. For everything. Especially for what I have to do now."

She was going to break up with me. I sighed and looked down at the ground. Even though I didn't want her to, for some reason I felt like this would all turn out alright, that there was still hope for us.

"It's okay." I finally told her.

"No, it's not."

"It is."

"Scott, I'm trying to break up with you."

"I know." I told her, "And it's okay."

"How is that okay?"

"Because I can wait."

"I can't make you wait for me. I'm not going to do that."

"You don't have to… because I we're gonna be together."

"There's no such thing as fate."

I smirk and shrug.

"There's no such thing as werewolves."

She sighed and looked down on the ground but I still noticed the tear streaming down her face. I caught it with my thumb and turned her face towards me and rubbed my thumb over her cheek. I leaned in hesitantly wondering how I would be received. She meets me the rest of the way and we share our last kiss…for now. It ended all too soon when Allison pulled away and turned her head from me. I wanted to say something more, but there was nothing else to say. I rub her knee and push myself off the bed. I walk towards the door, nodding at Argent as he returned with the stuff for Allison. At the door I stop and look back at the girl I love. He father came and sat next to her and pulled her close, comforting her in a way I wouldn't be able to for a while. I frowned at that thought before making my way downstairs. I wonder if winning always feels like this a mixture of sadness and victory.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

The Sheriff zeroed on the cut on my face the moment I walked through the door with Stiles. His first emotion was anger, but then his frown grew into a smirk.

"How does the other guy look?" he asked. I guess he assumed I went toe to toe with the guys who messed with Stiles. And in a way I guess I did.

"I don't think we'll be seeing my opponent anytime soon." I told him.

"Good." He said, he moves to walk away but stops himself, "Do you often get into fights?"

"Only the good ones." I reply truthfully. He sighed.

"Just don't let me get a phone call about you getting hauled into the station."

"Will do, Sheriff." I said giving him a mock salute.

"Good." The Sherriff said, "Stiles why don't you show Jameson where the first-aid kit is and help her clean her cut."

"Sure, come on James." Stiles said grabbing my arm.

"Goodnight, kids." The Sheriff called after us.

"Night," we both said as we climbed the stairs. Stiles led me up to my room and stepped back so I could open the door. He followed me in and headed towards my bags.

"Which one has your first aid kit?" he asked.

"The one under the bed." I told him. He switched paths and kneeled down and pulled the bag out from under the bed. He tossed the bag on the bed and patted a spot next to it. I rolled my eyes and winced as it stretched the cut.

"Sit down. James." Stiles said exasperated. This time I did what he wanted without the sarcastic eye roll. He unzipped the bag and gestured for me to dig through it. I rifled through the weapons inside and pulled out the kit. He took it from my hands and pulled out some peroxide, a cotton ball, wipes and a band aid. He opened the peroxide and used the cotton ball to catch the liquid, before recapping it. He uses the cotton ball to clean my cut. I hissed at the first contact.

"Sorry," he said pulling the cotton ball back fast.

"It's fine." I told him. He nodded and went back to clearing my cut.

"It doesn't look too deep." He said.

"Yeah, she just managed to get a piece of me." I told him.

"I'm assuming this is what got her knocked out." He said. He tried to sound stern, but amusement slipped through.

"Nope, this got her a cut on her cheek. Knocking her out was for Scott."

"For Scott?"

"He was too distracted; I need to get her out of the game. "

"Uh-huh." Stiles said.

"What?"

"I just don't think that was the only reason why."

I smirked.

"Okay, so I might have done it for me as well…mostly for me. And messing up her shoulder was a bonus."

Stiles sighed.

"I don't want to know." He said as he pulled away the cotton ball. He placed the band aid on the cut, before taking one of the wipes and rubbed away at the dried blood on my face.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem, James." He said as he picked up all the stuff. He took the supplies and dumps them in the trash. "So what do we do now?"

I gave him a look.

"We stopped the bad guy, what do we do next? Is there some hunter's victory tradition?"

"Get drunk and leave the next day." I replied.

"Is that what you're going to do?""

"You know, Stiles, I'm pretty beat, I think I'm just going to go to bed." I said avoiding the question. I watched as Stiles' shoulders sagged.

"Yeah, me too." He said rubbing the back of his neck, "I'll see you in the morning?"

He perked up as he attempted to get me to say I would stay. I gave him a sad smile.

"Goodnight, Stiles."

His shoulders fell again, and he headed towards the door. He stops at the entrance and turns his head back towards me.

"Night, James."

"Night." I repeated. He gave me a sad smile and left me alone, closing the door softly behind him. I started to fall back on my bed but stopped myself midway. Doing that would make me contemplate the Winchesters greatest enemy. I did my job. Now it was time to leave.

I moved off the bed and walked to the bathroom. I did a quick camp shower so not to get my band aid wet. Pronouncing myself decently cleaned I slipped in to Dean's shirt and returned to my room. I grabbed my brush and sat on my bed as I fixed my tangled blonde strands. Once my hair was free of knots, I went to put it up in a bun but decided to leave it down instead for tonight.

I returned my brush to its place on the dresser and went over to my clothes to grab my phone. I grabbed the device from my pants pockets and carried it over to its charger. I then slipped underneath my blanket so I could get some sleep before returning to Sioux Falls tomorrow. But sleep seemed to elude me, I guess because I'm so used to actually doing something after a fight, leaning against the Impala, drinking root beer as my brother guzzle the real stuff, stealing sips of Dean's drink when Sam's not looking. That's what I should be doing.

I turned over and grabbed my phone of the bed stand and flipped it open. 2am, that's not too late, even if he is embracing the domestic life. I pressed speed dial number 1, and waited as the phone rang. It just kept ringing and ringing and I almost thought he wasn't going to pick up, when a groggy gruff voice spoke on the other end.

" _Hello? Hello? Who is this?_ " he asked, his voice growing more awake, more on guard. I couldn't say anything. I could feel the sharp sting of tears in corner of my eyes. And I sniffed to get rid of it, " _Jay? Jamie? Is that you?_ "

"Dean, I-I-I…"

" _I know, baby girl, I know_."

And that's when I lost it; I didn't hold back the tears this time.

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

A knocking sound woke me up from the dream I was having, a dream where I was being chase by tiny Kanimas. I moved to stop the knocking only to end up falling out of my bed.

"Ow." I exclaimed.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" Jameson's raspy voice came through the door.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I responded. I kicked myself free of my sheets and scrambled up onto my feet. By some miracle, I made it to the door without furthering injuring myself. I opened to door, and there was Jameson. She was standing there just looking at the ground.

"Hey," she greets, still not looking up.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Um…can I…never mind." She said and turned to go. I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"James."

She sighed.

"Can I stay in here with you?"

"Uh….Yeah. Come on in?" I told her, moving aside so she could come in.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she came in. She stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Oh, right." I scrambled over and picked up my sheet and fixed the bed, "Which side do you want?"

"I'll just take whatever side you're not using." She said softly.

"I kind of sleep in the middle."

"Oh, then the left side." She said pointing to the side the closest to the wall."

"Okay," I said. I got in on the right side, and settled in under the covers. I heard Jameson move around and felt her slipping in next to me. Instead of hugging the edge of the bed like I expected, she curls up against my back facing away from me.

"Thanks, Stiles."

"No problem, James." I replied. I stifled all the questions I wanted to ask her like what she's thinking, but I know she'll just shut me down, "Night."

"Night."

I feel her shuffling a little bitmore, before she finally settles down. Once she calms down I close my eyes and drift off.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

I woke up early in the morning so I could make my escape before Stiles got up. I poked my head out of the door and looked around. Seeing that the Sheriff wasn't out and about, I crept out of Stiles' room and headed to my own. I quickly got dressed and then packed up my stuff. I placed my bags by the door and cleaned up the room a bit. I didn't want to be considered a bad tenant. Satisfied once my work was done, I hoisted my bags on my shoulders and close the door on my time in Beacon Hills.

I padded softly as I could down the stairs. I was just about to reach for the door handle when I felt a presence behind me.

"Where are you going, Jameson?"

I sighed. I spun around and faced the Sheriff.

"Where are you going?" he asked again. But this time, he seemed to be asking me in a larger sense than just location. I dropped my bags on the floor.

"The next place on the map, I suppose." I told him.

"Why does there have to be a next place?"

"I'm just not one for staying around in one place too long."

"Are sure it's not because you're scared?" he asked.

"Scared?"

"Of actually being happy."

I scoffed.

"I've seen the way you always look over your shoulder, how your smile never reaches your eyes." He said, "What's happened to you isn't your fault, Jameson, you shouldn't have to continue paying for it. You're safe here, you have friends, you can be happy, you can stay."

"And what if it isn't because I'm afraid, what it it's just because I want to go."

"Then go, but make sure you're going for the right reasons." He said, "Stiles really cares about you and you've been good for him. He doesn't have a lot of people who would go to bat for him like you did last night. And it's been nice having you around the house; we don't often get a home cook breakfast. So from the both of us, we would like you to stay."

I didn't say anything, just nodded and picked up my bags. I reached for the door and left. It wasn't about what I wanted, it never was. I would always pick duty over what I wanted. But what if this time I didn't? What would happen?

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

I rolled over in my sleep, which made me aware that I could actually turn over. I scrambled into a sitting position and looked at the left side of the bed. She was gone. I flung the sheets aside and ran out of the room. I used my door frame to change directions and headed to Jameson's room. I opened her door, and the empty room confirmed my suspicions. She's already left, and she didn't say good-bye.

"Jameson."

* * *

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

The morning after the fight, Derek, Peter, and I headed to the Hale house to pick up our stuff. We were going to moving to a new place today, that Peter found for Derek. As we came up on the house I notice a weird symbol on the front door that wasn't there yesterday.

"You haven't told him anything yet, have you?" Peter said to Derek.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. With an evil smile he leaned against the tree he was standing next to.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his numbers? When there's a new Alpha, people take notice."

 _He's preparing for something, he didn't just do this out of the goodness of his hairy heart, Isaac. War is brewing you can't afford to be naïve._

Jameson's words from that day in the cemetery echoes in my head, she was right there was more to this story.

"People like who?" I asked, "What is this?"

I point to the markings on the door.

"What does this mean?" I ask again.

"It's their symbol. And it means they're coming." Derek answered.

"Who?"

"Alphas."

"More than one?" I asked.

"A pack of them."

"An Alpha pack." Peter added, "And they're not coming. They're already here. But that's not all."

"What?" Derek asked.

"One of them has a particular interest in your little blonde Winchester friend."

"Why?" I growled.

"Cause they're family."

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Around noon Stiles called me up to see if I wanted to hand out to do something to get our minds off things. I agreed and then asked to see if Jameson was coming. Stiles got real quiet before finally saying he didn't think Jameson would be hanging out with us for a while. When I asked why, he just said that he would be over in an hour. They must have gotten into another fight.

An hour later I heard Stiles honking his horn, signaling it was time to go. I said good-bye to my Mom, before grabbing my stuff and going outside. I jumped into the Jeep and Stiles took off for the school. I asked him how he was, but he shook it off and asked me about how things went with Allison. So I told him what happened.

"So you really think she's coming back to you?" Stiles asked me as we pulled on to the lacrosse field.

"Yeah, I know she is."

"What about you and Lydia?" I asked him as he opened the window into his trunk.

"Ugh. Well, the 10-year plan for making Lydia fall in love with me may have to stretch to 15, but the plan is definitely still in motion." He answered grabbing out stuff.

"Why don't you just ask her out?"

Stiles laughs.

"Yeah, okay. Why don't you just get in the goal and help me make team captain like you promised there, big guy?"

I grinned and walked over to the goal and got into position.

"You know what I just realized?" I asked him.

"I'm right back where I started. "

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend. Nothing."

"Dude, you will got me."

"I had you before." I told him.

"Yeah, and you still got me." He reinforced.

"And now you get me too, McCall. So it's a life fulfilled." I heard a feminine voice call out. Both Stiles and I whip out heads over to see Jameson sitting on the hood of Stiles' Jeep.

"James!" Stiles exclaimed, he dropped his stuff and headed over to her, she slid off his Jeep to meet him. He threw his arms open wide," You decided to stay."

Decided to stay? What? Did she leave? I made my way over to the pair.

"Still not a hugger, Stiles." She replied, backing away from his arms.

"Okay, we'll work on that." He said. Jameson rolled her eyes, "But you're staying?"

"Yeah, apparently even though Mayberry is off the air, Sheriff Andy Taylor still has some good advice left in him."

Stiles grinned.

"Alright," he said clapping his hands, "Got my two best friends, now all I need is make team captain."

Jameson snorted.

"Hey, what have we said about positive attitudes James?" Stiles asked her. She just rolled her eyes, "Come Scott, get back in the goal."

I grinned and moved back to my spot. Jameson leaned back on the Jeep as she watched the two of us.

"Now remember, no wolf powers." Stiles told me.

"Got it."

"No, I mean it. No super-fast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing. None of that crap, okay?"

"Okay. Come on." I said hitting both sides of the goal with my lacrosse stick. I looked over at Jameson, who wore a mischievous grin. When she saw that I was looking at her, she winked at me. I grinned. Stiles seemed completely oblivious to our scheming and scooped up a ball and prepared to shoot.

"You promise?" he asked one more time.

"For God's sake, Stilinski, would you stop acting like a girl and take the shot already."

"No one asked you, James." He shot back at her. She held her hands up in surrender despite the bemused smirk on her face. Satisfied Stiles turned back around and prepared to shoot, he stepped back a bit, before lobbing the ball towards to the goal.

 _Thud!_

"I said no wolf powers!" Stiles whined as Jameson laughed in the background. Maybe I didn't have "nothing" after all. I got these two, so life fulfilled, right?

* * *

 _Thanks for following this segment of Jameson's journey. I hope you all liked the ending and enjoyed the brief Dean cameo. I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed, followed, or favorited Carry On and I look forward to seeing you all again for Carry On Wayward Werewolves. I hope to have the soundtrack posted within a week, and it will have the winner of Jameson's theme. I won't start Carry On Wayward Werewolves for a month or so, because I want to pay some attention to my much neglected Wicked and Wild West. But don't worry I will be posting the summer stories in Wayward Tales. Thanks again everyone!_


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Hey Everyone! Just wanted to let you guys know that I have posted Wayward Tales. The first chapter is the soundtrack and I'm really interested in knowing what your favorite song is. The second chapter is just a little short from Team Tiny Werewolf Brain's last day of sophomore year. Chapters Three and Four are about a weekend trip to the beach. Chapter Five will be up at some point in the next few weeks and will be one-shot featuring Lydia and Jameson.**

 **Carry On Wayward Werewolves-** _Jameson's back with her new friends ready to tackle her junior year. But just when she gets comfortable trouble returns to Beacon Hills in the form of an Alpha Pack, and Jameson has more than a bone to pick with one of its members. Will she be able to stop her enemy without losing her soul in the process? And what about her growing feelings for Scott? Is she ready to feel again?_

 **December 2015**

 **(Probably going to be a Christmas present)**


	15. Sequel's Up

**AN**

 _ **Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know I have posted the first chapter of Carry On Wayward Werewolves. Please check it out and let me know what you guys think.**_

 _ **I also plan on doing to do two or three more stories up in Wayward Tales and then the summer stories will be concluded. I recommend reading them because they explain the progression of the relationships of the characters.**_

 _ **Carry On Wayward Werewolves:**_ _Jameson's back with her new friends ready to tackle her junior year. But just when she gets comfortable trouble returns to Beacon Hills in the form of an Alpha Pack, and Jameson has more than a bone to pick with one of its members. Will she be able to stop her enemy without losing her soul in the process? And what about her growing feelings for Scott? Is she ready to feel again?_


End file.
